Star Wars Episode VII AU Rise of the Jedi
by LittleLlamaGirl
Summary: What if Luke, Leia, and Han chose a different path after Return of the Jedi? What if, before moving forward, Luke and Leia took some time to look back? What if the Skywalker saga led to something far different, and, hopefully, far greater than Luke, Leia, and Han's wildest delusions of grandeur?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story explores what could have happened in a Star Wars Universe where Luke, Leia, and Han acted more in line with the character development that (to this author at least) seemed set up at the end of Return of the Jedi.

For the purposes of this story, only episodes 1-6 and Rogue One will be referenced. Other outside material will be largely ignored with occasional searches to find planet or alien species descriptors.

The first draft of this alternative universe Episode VII is complete, and a cohesive plan for alternative Eps. VII and IX are outlined and will, hopefully, be started again as soon as editing on this story is finished.

I have tried to link these stories to archetypical symbolism that I hope will give this version a logical connection to the previous two trilogies. Those who read this to the end with me will have to let me know how close you think I got to that goal.

Disclaimer: Disney and Lucasfilm own Star Wars and I make no profit from this story. I am merely playing in their sandbox and grateful for the chance to do so.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

 **Star Wars**

 **Episode VII AU**

 **Rise of the Jedi**

Victory! The Emperor is dead! Darth Vader and the second Death Star are both destroyed. Across the galaxy, many systems celebrate as the dark shadow of the Empire falls back.

While many Alliance soldiers rest from battle, the leadership of the Rebellion works though the night to press their advantage to remove all vestiges of tyranny, and replace it with democratic rule once more.

As the sun rises over Endor, the only remaining Jedi, having saved his father and witnessed the destruction of the Sith, wakes to a new day and a new destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is an alternative universe beginning at the end of Return of the Jedi.

Only episodes 1-6 and Rogue One and cut material from some of those movies are used as background for this story.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney and Lucasfilm. I make no profit from this story which is purely a labor of love.

* * *

"Ow!" Groaning and tumbling, Luke Skywalker dropped off his sleeping mat.

Light filtering in wavering beams of pale gold danced over his head—his throbbing head. Luke clapped his hands over his eyes to block what would have been an unusually peaceful sight for an Alliance officer and, now, Jedi Knight. "Wish the Ewoks had black out tech instead of woven window coverings," he muttered to himself.

"Randullan whiskey beating it's way out of your skull too?" grumbled Kulet, one of the pilots, that shared the temporary barracks this treetop hut had transformed into overnight.

"Definitely feel like I've been beaten." Luke sat up and squinted into the room. "And hooked to a loose power coupling."

Luke raked the fingers of his real hand through his mussed hair. "Did they ever set up that fresher near the east clearing?"

"Yes," said Rawlen, one of the other surviving rogues. "Near the temporary landing zone."

Luke forced himself to his feet, and wove around the scattered sleeping mats. He ducked out the hut's hide doorway, a chorus of complaints and commands to close the curtain following him. Squinting and chuckling in the bright light of morning, Luke made his way toward the east clearing.

* * *

Luke washed his hands and face with a bit of the water from a canteen a helpful Alliance soldier had left behind.

He chuckled at the signs next to this fresher, arrows labeled: Ewok Party Pavilion, Liberty's Landing Strip, Chow Installation (Eat at Your Own Peril) , and Alliance Fleet, the latter pointing straight up.

"Looks like it's a right to Liberty's Landing Strip," Luke said, still finger combing his hair.

* * *

Creaking logs underfoot and the swishing of the wind caused by the swinging bridges kept time with Luke's footsteps as he reached the greater platform that encircled an ancient tree and looked down over Liberty's Landing Strip, a base camp of tents and almost organized ships docked in a loose semicircle.

Exploding flares, blossoms of light and fire, trailed a formation of X Wings. "Still celebrating?" Luke wondered aloud. "No," Luke decided, sensing movement increase around the camp, "I bet that was a wake up call."

Vines snaked out randomly toward the ground, marring the view of the the campsite's presence, so alien to this world.

Metal glinting in the sunlight caught Luke's eye. "Alliance issued emergency ladders?" Luke muttered. Looking up at the vines once more, he leapt. Gripping a vine, he slid toward the surface like the local fuzzballs did until he reached it's end. Dropping the last several meters to the ground with grace and agility, he muttered, "Thank you, Yoda, and your Jedi boot camp."

"Showoff," Leia teased as she saw him straighten up smoothly.

"Guilty as charged," Luke said, wrapping his sister in a warm hug.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, sliding her hands from his back to his upper arms.

Luke, smiling brightly, pulled away to meet her eyes.

"I'm sore, but I think I'm fine."

Leia shot him a worried look.

"I'll get checked out by a med droid by this afternoon."

"Thanks," Leia said, she motioned to the larger carrier off in the distance. "You going to the planning meeting on the Calemanea?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Luke said, following Leia.

Together they entered the sparse line of sentients boarding the vessel. Leia, finding Han slumped next to a window, sat beside him. Luke dropped heavily onto the seat across from them both.

Taking in his rumpled shirt, bloodshot eyes, and grim expression, Luke chuckled.

"The Randullan Whiskey biting back this morning, General?"

"No worse than it got you," Han scoffed, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't see how any of us can look like anything other than a guild of garbage scowl captains till we have a chance to regroup and resupply," Leia grumbled, undoing and restarting a braid.

"You look amazing," Han said. His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at her. "But then you always do."

"Oh come on," she gave Luke a sidelong look.

"Gotta side with Han on this one," Luke said with a shrug. "I don't think you can look bad."

Leia chuckled and shook her head.

"Please prepare to have your restraints engaged," the ship's system announced. The now, mostly full vessel, powered up and once the personal securing fields glowed white, the vessel rose, the warm blue of morning fading in the cold black of space. It sped into a smooth arc toward the horizon and the remains of the Alliance fleet.

"So what do ya think our next move is?" Han asked. "I vote for a two year vacation, but I have a sneaky suspicion that won't be happening."

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "I don't see that happening, either."

"Force vision, oh wise Jedi Master?"

"Common sense," Luke scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at Han, "Ever heard of it?"  
Leia snickered.

"Yeah, but never coming from you," he shot back with a grin. "Or other Jedi Masters like yourself."

"The correct address is Master Jedi," Leia teased, "and at least Luke can claim a hard earned training in the ways of the Force for his crazy actions turning out well." Twinkling eyed and smirking, she glanced Han's way and added, "Instead of dumb luck."

"Dumb luck?" Han said, pretending offense, "My luck is pretty amazing, at least that's what you thought at that shield generator just yesterday."

"I'm just glad Artoo was there," Leia said, blowing off Han's remark with a smile.

"Where is he anyway?" Luke asked, cutting off Han's half formed retort.

"Ackbar and Mon requested that all non essential droids be dispatched to the carrier to help sort through holofeeds and intelligence gathering. I don't think Mon or Ackbar slept at all last night," Leia observed.

"Especially if Goldenrod was chattering away all night." Han chimed in.

"He's just trying to be helpful," Luke said with a sly grin.

Han took the bait. "Says the guy that's always hanging around with the useful part of that double act." Han pointed at Luke. "He's technically your droid, too. Why's he always hanging around us?"

"I'm the Jedi; Leia's the diplomat. Which one of us needs a protocol droid more?" Han was about to respond when the ship's landing clamps engaged and the engines stilled.

"If you boys are through," Leia teased, rising. "We have a meeting to attend."

* * *

"Like what they did with the place," Han commented, surveying the transformed main cargo bay of the current command carrier, Calemanea.

The trio wandered up, around and over the crates, and supply barrels that mimicked, badly, a miniature war council auditorium. Scattered about, small groups of Alliance soldiers and various leaders, filled the room with a low rumble of excited conversation.

"That looks like Captain Sandas," Leia pointed. And motioned for Luke and Han to follow.

"The Bothan spy?" asked Luke.

"Bit redundant, kid. Never met a Bothan who wasn't nosey enough to be anything other than a spy."

Luke shook his head with a short chuckle. "Can't argue that point."

"He's head of our intelligence gathering for all military strategies." Leia explained as her group merged with the intelligence officer's.

"Princess, Jedi Skywalker, and General Solo, greetings."

"Your colleagues?" Leia inquired.

"Agents from many of the more strategic spots around the galaxy."

"I hope you have good news to share," Leia said, an expectant look on her face.

"As I you," he returned genially. His look slid from Leia to Luke. "Master Jedi, I must know. Are they really dead? Are you sure?"

"They are," Luke answered, knowing exactly whom the captain was referring to.

"Did you kill them yourself?" asked a second Bothan standing beside Captain Sandas.

"I didn't have to," Luke said. He took a deep breath, drawing on the Force and the calm it brought. The Bothan's ability to sense emotion was legendary, and there were some things he did not want, would not likely ever want, the galaxy to know. "They turned on each other. Both the Emperor and Darth Vader decided that I should kill the other and become his new dark apprentice,"

"They wanted to form you into powerful link to further chain the galaxy." Captain Sandas surmised.

Luke, trying not to shudder at the captain's very apt metaphor, saw all eyes fixed on him. "Around the time they finally realized I meant it when I refused," Luke paused, pulling the peace of the Force through him, "They fought. Vader picked up Palpatine and threw him down a power generator shaft. I saw him explode into atomic dust." Luke paused a moment the added, "I felt his death through the Force."

"And Darth Vader?" prompted another officer.

"Vader absorbed the emperor's Force lightning at the same moment. It fried his cyborgnetics and damaged what was left of his body. He died in front of me," Luke added softly.  
Looking up to see questioning eyes on him, Luke realized he'd let some of his sadness and regret escape despite his fight for control.

Burying it deeper within, he explained, "It was all such a waste. So much hate, sadness, and darkness."

Seeing the sympathetic looks on the faces of Sandas' team, Luke relaxed even more. What he said had been a true reason for his sadness, if not entirely accurate. "A certain point of view?" he wondered to himself and almost groaned aloud.

Soft clear chimes beeped three times, paused a few seconds and sounded again. Hearing the call to order, the assembly began to settle in seats and face the podium the leadership team, Mon Mothra, Admiral Acbar, Admrial Lonas Don and Intelligence Chief Sisiana Likuan, circled behind.

Leia, Han and Luke on either side, sat up eyes eager. She took their hands, both squeezing hers back as Mon Mothra stepped behind the small podium, formerly a narrow steel exhaust casing.

"I trust you've all rested well after last night's celebration," some chuckles, weak cheers and groans bounded all around the cargo bay.

A true smile lit Mon's face as she took in the assembly. "And I see the store of Randullan whiskey a certain General passed around last night still seems to be taking it's toll as well."

A flight of wadded briefing reports accompanied laughter and groans. Lando ducked, unsuccessfully avoiding being pelted, before finding his seat.

"Didn't hear anyone complaining last night." He called, his signature grin on his face.

"There was much to celebrate," Mon said, drawing everyone's eyes back to the session. "And there is still much to do, but I believe that we can safely say that we are truly on the cusp of fulfilling our purpose. Restoring the Republic."

The roar of cheering and clapping echoed throughout the bay. Some poor souls, Han included, winced at the sound. And Han, like those others suffering, joined in the uproar, hangover or no—how could anyone not? Though a few gripped their heads as though to hold them together.

A few moments later, Mothra raised both hands.

Silence fell. All eyes focused on this woman, key in the creation of the Alliance during the time of the Old Republic, whose vision guided their fight through the darkest of times.

"Truly a day of wonder, but a the first day of a long, long journey. We have much labor and hardship ahead. I do not doubt for a minute that those gathered here and those working below have strength and determination to do whatever is needed to see the Republic rise once more."

Chuffs and nods came from Sullestions, murmurs of approval from humans, and trills of agreement rose from the Duratal and echoed through the chamber.

With the wave of Mon's hand, sound faded to nothing, the lights dimmed, and a star chart of the galaxy appeared above everyone.

"The Systems highlighted in orange are the core systems," Mothra began, "and the purple are those worlds that formed the links along the most profitable hyperspace trading routes.

Luke shook his head.

Leia turned and squeezed his hand. "What?" she whispered.

"Still gets to me sometimes," Luke whispered back. "How big the galaxy is, so many systems…" He trailed off. "Makes me feel like that farm boy staring out at the twin suns knowing exactly how small I am."

Leia nodded and both turned as Acbar began to speak and blinking red and green shadows surrounded around twenty or so worlds. Acbar motioned to the blinking worlds.

"Our intelligence points to these worlds as being crucial for cementing our success. Those shadowed in red are worlds that will more than likely require a military solution. We believe those in green to require diplomacy. These vital systems must be brought into the Alliance."

"If you look at these worlds alongside worlds we have solid intelligence of throwing off Imperial control," as Ackbar stopped for a watery gasp, worlds were shadowed in gold.

At once, gasps of all the species in the room were heard. "Yes, yes, you all see then. If we work fast, we could gain a solid foothold in the galaxy that might well transform the break we made at the Battle of Endor into a breaking point in the very Empire itself, splintering and separating the fleet.

"Even the more capable in Imperial leadership will find coordination under such circumstances very, very challenging."

"Give them a taste of what it's been like for the Alliance this whole time," called Wedge.

Laughter and clapping erupted around the room.

"Yes, yes," agreed Acbar waving a flippered hand, "And let us hope that before they can overcome the challenges we've had, we can end them."

Midst the next round of clapping and nodding, another hand rose.

"Yes General Calrissian," acknowledged Ackbar. "Your question.

"Are we sure, absolutely sure, that the Emperor and Lord Vader are dead? Everyone thought we got Vader in the destruction of the first Death Star, and we all know how that turned out."

"It is a valid concern," Ackbar observed, stopping to take another watery breath. "And to answer that question I yield the floor to Master Jedi Skywalker, who, I believe, can shed more light on this issue."

"I witnessed the death of both the Emperor and Lord Vader before my eyes," Luke said, rising to his feet. "I also felt their deaths to the through the Force."

Now the cargo bay echoed with the explosion of shouts, Bothan grunts of joy, clapping, stomping and cheering.

Tension straightened Luke's stance and grief flowed from him. Leia felt it, and her heart ached for him.

She hadn't asked what happened on the Death Star. Truly, she didn't want to know. It was enough that Luke was safe and that Vader was dead.

A few words a very drunk Luke slurred to Han and her when they took him a hut for rest came back to her, "I was right about him. He asked me to tell. I was right."

Leia resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself, drawing on her royal upbringing and attempting to remain composed, but Luke looked down in concern. She allowed a small grimace for a moment, before smoothing her expression. Apparently having a Jedi for a brother meant that her "princess mask" wouldn't be effective, at least not with him.

She buried the annoyance that followed this realization.

"Didja get 'em yourself," called out one of the pilots. Luke, a smile masking his inner turmoil, shook his head then gestured to the group of Bothans, "Told them already, ask them." Before further comment could be made, he sat.

Leia took his hand. Seeing the concern in her eyes, he forced himself to relax and smiled, allowing his love for his sister to fill him. She smiled back at him a moment. When she looked back to the podium, Mon had returned.

"Those with any background in government, politics, and diplomacy will gather for a planning session directly after this meeting. Once Captain Sandas and his men can give us a better picture of what we are facing from a militaristic standpoint, a second meeting of pilots, generals, and other key logistical personnel will be called."

Captain Sandas stood. "I have a question." He gestured toward Luke. "For purposes of planning, I would like to know what role the Jedi will play in the Alliance as we rebuild the Republic? Will others be trained? Can we assemble a strike team of Jedi, and, if so, when?"

Leia could feel Luke's panic, so the tension returning to his stance as he stood to address the assembly didn't surprise her.

"I do plan passing on my knowledge of the Force. I even have someone in mind," whispers and murmurs broke out around the room.

No one but Leia heard Han whisper, "It's you, right? Or is there another reason you look like Chewie stepped on your toes."

Leia nodded almost imperceptibly as she fought again regain her composure.

"I haven't had a chance to discuss it with this person fully, so I would prefer not to go into detail about it at this point, but I can tell you that I won't be forming a Jedi attack force. The Jedi were guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy for a thousand generations. During that time they worked very closely with the Old Republic, but I have wondered lately if their close ties to the Republic's government may have blinded them to Palpatine's rise."

A sense of disappointment seemed to fill the room. Luke forced himself to relax. "I can't put out Jedis the way officers can train squadrons. There's more to Jedi training that using a light saber and moving rocks. So much more."

Luke looked at the room, feeling their disappointment flowing, and added quickly. "I plan on staying with the Alliance long enough to see the Republic restored."

A murmur of approval and soft clapping followed that announcement.

"I am relieved to hear that, for you have been a immense help over the years. I have, however, been more impressed with your courage and selflessness in our cause than your control of the Force. I believe the Jedi are vital to the future of the Republic, but can easily trust that an ally with character, exemplified by your record of service, means we are all wise to trust you to guide the course of the revived Jedi order. "

"Go Luke," shouted three of his Rogue buddies present. Around the bay everyone laughed and clapped.

"Thank you," Luke mumbled, blushing scarlet. He quickly sat down.

The star chart faded and the lights began to slowly return to normal levels as Ackbar returned. "I ask all who will be taking part in battle groups to remain on call. Further meeting information will be provided the moment we have settled on a schedule. Mon Mothra will be gathering with all members of the initial diplomatic team at the data hub on the third deck. You are all dismissed." He finished wetly.

Feeling Leia's hand on his arm, Luke stopped his trek toward the column of sentients heading toward the exit.

"Yes?"

"There's a med bay on this frigate, Luke."

"That's interesting," he returned blandly.

"Luke," she scowled.

Raising his hands in surrender, Luke chuckled, "I'm kidding. I'll go."

"Today?"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll escort him there myself," Han said, wrapping his arm around her and giving a quick kiss on the cheek. "Go have a good time with your committee," Han said with a wink.

He motioned to Luke. "Come on, kid."

"That's Master Jedi to you," Luke corrected, following behind Han.

"You'll alway be kid to me," Han returned. Her favorite people turned out the exit leaving Leia smiling after them. She shook her head as if to focus her mind and made her way to the exit nearest her appointment.

* * *

"Are you with us, Princess Leia?" asked Mon Mothra.

Leia looked up from the data screen she'd been trying to read for the past five minutes.

"Yes," she said automatically. "Please continue."

* * *

Luke jerked back to barely avoid colliding with a medical pod being steered by a droid racing past.

"Watch it, buster," it called as it careened around the corner.

"I'm not so sure this is the best med bay to visit." Luke observed as sparks from an obvious loose wire dangled from the retreating droid.

"You may be right," Han said with a chuckle, "But we promised her."

"Yeah," Luke said, turning to the treatment bays shining at the end of the hall. "We did."

* * *

"If our initial reports from Coruscant are correct, we were right about…"

Leia's mind trailed off. "You were right about me…" a raspy voice tugged at the corner of her mind. "Tell your sister…"

"And the reports are wide spread, so I think the best approach would be to start with a few well placed agents."

"You disagree?" asked Tarnel, a senator before the Emperor disbanded the Senate.

"I beg your pardon," Leia said, regaining her focus.

"You were shaking your head a moment ago."

"I was thinking of something else, actually," Leia explained, then rushed on before uncomfortable questions could be asked. "I agree that starting with strategic agents would be wise."

Mon Mothra looked her way again, but before the leader could catch her eye, Leia stared back down at her data pad.

* * *

"There is some bruising and abrasions, and you have some symptoms of having experienced unhealthy levels of electrical stimulation for your species, but time and rest will heal you. The droid pointed at Luke. It's fingertip opened to extend a metal tube against Luke's upper arm. A few clicks sounded then a quick hiss and the droid moved away, his fingertip once again reformed.

"That inoculation should assist with the healing as well a block any infections."

"Thanks," Luke said.

"Sir, I notice your prosthesis is damaged. Would you like me to repair it?"

"That would be great."

Han propped up on a nearby stool and leaned against the wall.

The droid walked over to a wall panel and touched a pressure plate. A tray of parts levitated out and docked with clamp next to Luke's bed.

"I suggest you lean back and relax, sir," the med droid advised. "This will take some time."

Luke looked over at Han. "You don't have to wait here," 63B5 is right. This is going to take a while."

"It probably will, but Leia's would want me to keep an eye on you." He looked around as if checking to see if anyone else was within earshot. "You're like a brother to her after all," Han added, sending a meaningful gaze his way.

"She told you?" Luke asked quietly.

Han nodded. But before he could say anything else, they heard several Alliance soldiers heading that way. "I know he was here," Wedge's voice traveled down the hall.

"Maybe he is in the bacta chamber room?"

"For a few abrasions, and a slight concussion?" asked another voice.

"We'll find him, but the bet's still on."

"We had this settled, Wedge. My pick won, yours lost."

"She was holding both hands today during the briefing, and I heard a lot of sweet talk on the ride up between her and both of them. I say the game's still on."

The voices grew louder as the pair of men turned the corner to the semicircle of treatment rooms, where Luke and Han were the only current patients.

They cut off their conversations as though startled.

"Hey," Wedge greeted after a brief pause. He scanned the open treatment bays. "You haven't seen Leiutenent Haldat have you?"

Luke and Han exchanged a questioning look. Han turned to answer. "We were almost ran over by a droid pushing a med capsule toward the bacta chambers."

"He wouldn't have been hurt that badly," explained Wedge. "He got too drunk and took a fall from one of the terraces on the way to the fresher. It was a short fall."

"And the thorn bush stopped him."

All except the droid both cringed and chuckled at that. "That droid didn't look all that rational, Wedge. It might have been the wire to it's logic circuit that was loose and sparking."

Wedge and Boyyan exchanged worried glances. Then both pilots jogged toward the Bacta chamber.

* * *

"We must be very mindful of the explosion of the holonets. With news of our victory here many systems, already on the brink of rebellion, have overthrown Imperial control. Information and transmissions of all sorts are flooding out of these systems like a broken damn.

Our activities are going to be next to impossible to hide, and our actions will gain instant praise or criticism which could impact our ability to gain the allies we need.

It is ever more important than ever that we act as ambassadors first, even as we are forced to act as a military force. I hope we all keep this foremost in our minds as we further formalize and carry out these plans."

Leia nodded distractedly even as the others around did the same or made quiet sounds of assent.

"Then for now, all not working on compiling mission briefs are dismissed. I remind you all, that you need to stay in communication range at all times, however."

Leia turned to leave with the other delegates, stopping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"May I speak with you a moment?" Mon Mothra asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Is something wrong?"

"No," Leia said, quickly.

"You were distracted several times today."

"I know," Leia paused. There was no way to explain the reason for her distraction. She didn't, no couldn't, deal with all the recent revelations and her tangled emotions. "I'm sorry. I'm very tired. A little more rest, and I think I'll be better."

Mon nodded, an understanding look on her face. "This war has taken a great toll on us all. Do what you need to do to take care of yourself." She caught Leia's gaze with her own. "Even if that means you sit out some of these initial meetings."

Leia stiffened. "I'm sure I'll be fine by the time the Alliance is ready to send me out again."

"Make sure you are," Mon said, her voice kind. "Too much depends on our delegates for them to be anything other than their best."

* * *

"I'm going to marry her," Han said after a half hour of clicking and delicate snips and beeps had lead to an almost complete repair job on Luke's mechanical hand.

"Good," Luke replied. He smiled as the droid turned to slide something that looked like an oversized synthflesh glove over his shining new hand. A tiny section of the med droid's arm lifted and a tiny barrel extended.

A mist flowed out of the droid and coated the synthflesh which began to shrink and grip the droid hand in a strangely organic fashion.

"Good," Han agreed, though he visibly relaxed. "Lando, and some other guys are going to meet up for a Sabacc game at camp after mid meal. "Wanna come?"

"And have everyone accuse me of cheating with the Force?"

"Lando cheats without the Force, and I'll bet half the guys there are cheating. We'll make it a cheating championship."

Luke chuckled. "All right, Count me in."

* * *

Leia wandered off the ship, and strolled into camp distractedly. Mon was right. Leia knew she had to regain her focus.

Somehow she had to deal with the major revelations in her life. She had to deal with what she'd learned from Luke about… him.

Leia sighed. Letting Luke down gently wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't want to be a Jedi. She couldn't be.

Especially since she got the ability from that monster. It turned her stomach to think of getting anything from him.

Laughing and shuffling of cards caught Leia's attention. She looked up to see Luke, Han, Chewie, Lando, Wedge, and a few other pilots around a set of crates serving as a Sabacc table.

"And then the droid shoved Boyyan down on the floor and was about to squeeze him into a decontamination module the size of an Ewok before I was able to pull his power circuit," Wedge said between gasps of laughter.

"That explains the shiner," Lando guffawed, "but what is with the missing chunks of hair?"

"Best part," wheezed Wedge, while Boyyan glared at his commander. "Said it was a Tanewiren head mold and had to be removed, so the droid began to shave that sad excuse for hair before he got him to the pod."

Leia chuckled quietly as the men dissolved into booming laughter.

Boyyan slammed a nearby hat on his head. "You guys are chucks of yuks, ya know. Really, really funny."

Lando patted his friend on the back and as Boyyan relaxed, Lando flipped the hat from his head. Almost. Boyyan slammed the hat back down and grinned as he turned the card the dealer droid passed to him.

"Oh, ho! I think we may have a winner there."

"Sabacc Face." Lando said. "He's bluffing."

"What about Holdat?" asked Luke, taking his card and adding it to his hand.

"Droid already had him immersed and set for a full 12 hour session. Put him under for it and everything," Wedge explained.

Chewie barked out a short comment.

"I'm sure he'll wished they shaved him, too buddy. Especially after he tries to rinse out that mop of hair on his head and that bush he tries to call a beard."

"At least he'll be well rested for the next mission," Boyyan commented.

"And be smelling bacta for days," Luke said with a grimace, remembering his own time on Hoth. "I thought about shaving my head myself, just to help me get rid of that stench." He grinned and pointed at his hat covered comrade, "You, my freind, got out lucky." Boyyan promptly grabbed some of the disc like seeds they were using in place of Sabacc chips and tossed them at him.

"Cheater," several called as Luke used the Force to bat the chips back toward Boyyan and the rest of his side of the game.

Leia leaned on a nearby ship's hull. Fondness for her family and friends welled up as Leia soaked in this moment of fun and peace.

Sensing her, Luke met her eyes then grinned as he lifted his hand, not to wave as Leia first thought, but to use the Force to swirl dried leaves from the ground below playfully in her face .

"Luke," she said, laughing and scolding as she batted the leaves away.

Han laid his cards to the side and sped over toward her, his arms outstretched. "Thought they'd never let you off that ship."

Leia rushed into his arms and laughed as he pulled her in so tightly, her feet dangled several inches above the ground.

"Han," she grinned, looking into his eyes. "Put me down."

"Anything for you, your worship," he said with a wink. He lowered her to the ground gently only to suddenly dip her back in his arms and kiss her passionately in front of the game, and everyone else milling about the camp.

Whoops, laughs, clapping and Chewie's roar of amused encouragement broke out around them.

"Go, Han," clapped Lando.

"Go, Leia," countered Luke, still laughing.

Boyyan and Wedge looked toward each other, Boyyan smiling and Wedge looking annoyed.

Boyyan held out a hand. "Pay up," he demanded.

Leia and Han were walking up to the group arm in arm as Wedge held his hands up in surrender and began to fish around in his jacket pocket.

Chewie chuffed and let out a soft roar that even Luke could tell was some sort of question.

"Probably how many trantal bugs they'd count before they saw a lovely lady," Han said, releasing Leia to drop back and gather up his cards. "The way those two bet."

"Or how many times they'd blink?" guessed Lando.

Chewie roared his comment ending with a chuffing Wookie laugh.

"Hey!" Han said, elbowing his partner, as Lando gasped between his laughing. "I thought you were on my side."

"You're right," gasped Lando. "The safer bet was that she would slap the bantha pudoo out of him."

Chewie roared out another commentary.

Han grinned. "You'll never have to worry about whether you would slap me or rip my lips off my face, hairball. You're not my type."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I'm sure he's really glad to hear that," Luke chuckled, and Chewie nodded as he continued his own barking laugh.

"What was the bet about anyway?" Lando asked looking at Boyyan who was lovingly patting the pocket he'd made a show of storing his credits in. Wedge shot a guilty look Luke's way. Boyyan gave his friend a nudge.

Wedge put his cards face down on the table and turned toward Luke. "Since you were in on the cheer squad for their. show, I'm guessing you approve?" He said, motioning first to Han and then to Leia.

"For the time being," Luke joked.

"We'll a group of us were betting on which one of you two," he said pointing between Han and Luke, "were going to end up with the Princess. I was sure it'd be you, buddy," he said to Luke, sympathy in his voice. "Especially after what happened on Hoth…"

Han bellowed out a laugh, while others looked at him puzzled. Luke and Leia stiffened, and both blushed bright red.

"Bet is was like," gasped out Han between laughs, "kissing your brother." He laughed all the harder as the others looked on unsure exactly what was so funny.

"I think I've changed my mind," Luke said, putting his cards down on the table and tossing a few credits to pay his way out of the game. He offered Leia his arm who took it immediately. He glanced back at the still laughing Han. "I'm not sure anyone like him is good enough for someone like a sister to me."

"I'm sure that your brotherly concern for me is wise, and I think you may be right," Leia rejoined, recovering enough dignity to ooze regal disdain in her voice.

Laughter from the others rose to cover Han's which was finally winding down.

"Oooh, blew it!" Wedge said. "I say I get my credits back if he burns out the Princess Leia Love Transport before it reaches the atmosphere."

Before Boyyan could answer, Han straightened up and dropped a few credits on the table. "Paying my way out too." He turned to Boyyan. "Take that bet, and double it," Han said. "I have every intention of marrying that princess."

Mingled cheers, boos, and laughter met this announcement. Han began to swagger in the direction Luke and Leia had taken a few moments before when he turned back to add, "And have him throw in a round of drinks for every last member of that sad little squadron of yours he leads to toast my lovely new bride."

Everyone laughed even more as Wedge called out to Han's back. "It's on. With that attitude she's going to make Chewie's earlier threat seem tame before your disastrous courtship flames out."

Han threw up his hand in rude gesture and kept walking as the laughter continued.

* * *

Luke and Leia walked in a companionable silence until they reached the edge of the camp. For a few moments, they looked out on the great trunks soaring above them and light filtered down like holoprojected green streamers. The ferns and shrubs that flourished on the surface waved gently in the breeze.

"Leia," Luke started at exactly the same moment his sister said, "Luke." They smiled at one another Luke stepped back a bit and motioned for her to begin.

"Hey," Han called, as he jogged up to them. "Look," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry about that back there, but."

Leia shook her head quickly. "If you care anything for me at all, never, never mention that again."

Luke nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Agreed, and if I need to I'll copy Threepio's personality algorithms and download them as an AI assistant on the Falcon."

"Now that's just…" Han sputtered a moment. "You sure Vader didn't get to you kid? That sounds like dark side of the Force to me."

Leia stiffened at Han's joke. And he turned to her quickly. "I was kidding, sweetheart."

"I know, I," she stopped and tears began to flow as the worries and pressure built and pushed past her defenses once more.

"Hey, hey. I'm sorry, Leia. I didn't mean."

"She knows," Luke said quietly. He shot a gaze to the Bothan delegation walking a few feet past. "We need talk."

"Not Han," Leia began.

"Yes, Han," the General interjected. "You mean everything to me, and I want to be there for you. I want to help you. If this is what had you so upset last night, I want to know."

Leia looked up at Han. "When you know, you'll run screaming."

He cupped her cheeks in his hands, rubbing away tears with his thumbs. "I don't scare easy." Leia closed her eyes.

"I can't make you tell me," Han said. "I wouldn't try if I could. But I love you, Leia and nothing is ever gonna change that."

"I think he should be a part of this," Luke suggested, compassion in his voice. "You've already told him some things, but, in the end, it's your choice."

Leia wrapped her arms around herself tightly and nodded.

"We need absolute privacy," Luke said, once again scanning the sentients of all species milling around the camp.

"No problem," Han said. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Only Episodes 1-6 and Rogue One are referenced for this work. I make no money from this story, but do have loads of fun.

Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucasfilm, not me.

* * *

"Your bunk chamber?" asked Leia. "Your idea of absolute privacy is a bunk chamber on this bucket of bolts?"

Luke gave Han a questioning look as he swiveled the one chair in the cramped space to face the small cot Leia and Han settled on. Han knocked on the wall nearest him three times and a green energy field activated.

"I had some anti snooping tech installed first chance I could after I won her from Lando. The field shorts out any and all recording devices. I also have sound mufflers and white noise amplifiers that kick on when the shield goes up. Even have some sensors that distort vibrations, so even a Bothan's talents would be put to the test."

"In your bedroom?"

"Can you think of a better place for a little privacy?" asked Han with a wink.

Leia shook her head, muttering "Scoundrel."

Luke chuckled.

"So you want to tell me what this has to do with Vader?" Han asked, leaning back at the head of his bunk .

Leia pulled away as Han reached for her. "I can't." She clenched her fists and stiffened as though bracing for an attack, "Luke, you tell him," she rasped.

"Don't tell me he got away?" Han said, stiffening much as Leia had a moment before and leaning forward as though ready chase Vader down.

"No," Luke said quickly. "He's dead," his voice soft. "I saw him die."

Han's leaned back, his smile returning, just a bit.

"So what you told the Captain Sandas was true?" asked Han.

"From a certain point of view," Luke said, outwardly wincing as he found himself using Obi Wan's words and reasoning.

"A certain point of view?" asked Leia, incredulous, "Luke, what is that supposed to mean?" Her posture, still taut and unyielding, somehow managed radiate an deepening rage and a darkening sorrow.

"It's like when Obi Wan Kenobi told me that my father, Anakin Skywalker, was a great pilot, good friend, and one who was learning to be a Jedi Knight from him, before Darth Vader, also a former pupil of his, turned to the dark side of the Force and betrayed and murdered my father and helped destroy the Jedi."

"That's not great, but…" Han said, turning to comfort Leia who once again was quietly crying, tears trickling down her cheeks as though escaping a crack in a dam.

"He was Vader," Leia, eyes closing, head lowering, explained. "Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side. He was Vader. He could sense Luke through the Force just like I…" she stopped and looked to her hands clenched together in her lap.

Soothingly, gently, Han slid his hand across her back, and leaned in to wrap her in his arms. "This was what Luke told you last night?" He guessed.

She nodded, burying her face in his chest, arms clinging to him like the vines that wove around the great trees just outside the ship.

He looked at Luke, eyebrows raised. "So how about a version of the truth about what happened that's a little clearer that Calmarian ink spit?" Han suggested, but the bravado was gone from his voice.

"Like Leia said, Vader could sense my presence in the Force. He's been after me since the first Death Star."

"That explains all those crazy-high Imperial "alive only" bounties on your head. "But if his name was Skywalker, why the hell would they have you keep that name?" Han demanded, pointing at Luke.

"The Jedi hid me, Obi Wan and Yoda, but they didn't mean me, or Leia, to be hidden forever. They meant to make me a tool to destroy Vader."

Leia, pulling out of Han's arms, looked up at Luke appalled. "They did what? Are you sure?"

"I don't mean to make it sound so cold and jaded," Luke began, holding his hands up as if to hold back their protests, "but they knew that only a Jedi could defeat a Sith, and they knew that only once the Sith were defeated the galaxy could be free again. I think having me keep my name may have been a strategy. Maybe they thought it would somehow throw them off balance to know that there was another Skywalker." Luke sighed sadly. "It worked, but I'm sure it wasn't the way they intended. They made no secret that they meant me to kill Vader."

"They?" asked Leia.

"Yoda, and Obi Wan,'" Luke clarified.

"Obi Wan, crazy, dead, Obi Wan?" Han asked. "Are you sure we didn't miss a concussion in your medical exam?"

Luke chuckled sadly and shook his head. "I'm not sure how it works, but Obi Wan, and later Yoda were able to speak to me as some sort of …I don't know, ghost I guess."

"Great. You mean that crazy old man can still cause trouble from beyond."

"He's a great Jedi," Luke shot back without heat. "Crazy too, but still great."

"Great?" Leia asked her brow furrowed, she pulled completely out of Han's arms and turned to face Luke. "After setting you, both of us, up the way you just described?"

"It worked," Luke said, taking Leia's hands in his own. "I'm sure they didn't think I'd be able to convince my Father to turn from the dark side and destroy his master because love, forgiveness, and compassion are greater than fear, greed, and hate."

Leia shook her head unbelievingly. Luke squeezed her hands warmly and gently, catching her eye before continuing, "Or that my Skywalker name reminded him of the man he once was and the son I truly believe he loved enough to save at the cost of his own life."

"Loved?" Leia spat. She jerked her hands free, crossing her arms over her chest only a second later. "Luke I'm glad he turned on the Emperor and saved you. I'm glad he had a moment of conscience but."

"It was more than a moment of conscience, he turned back from the dark side." Luke held his hands in front of her open as though physically offering the truth to her as he spoke the words. "He purged it from himself completely," keeping his voice calm, he continued, insistent and unrelenting. "It doesn't wipe away the wrong he has done Leia. Nothing can do that. I'm not excusing him. But I could hang on to the anger for what he has done to me, or I could forgive him. I chose to forgive him, and call him back to the light."

Luke caught her eye. "He came back." He paused a moment, unsure, before he added, "He asked me to tell you that."

"You were right about him." Leia said her eyes glazed as the words the heard in the diplomatic planning session came back to her "He didn't sound the same…"

"He asked me to take his mask off, so he could see me…" Luke choked up a moment. "You heard him?" He asked, wonder and hope coloring his words.

"During the planning mission just a few words in a raspy, weak voice," Leia whispered reluctantly.

"How?" Han asked.

"The Force," Luke explained.

Leia turned away from Luke and Han. She glared at the wall of the chamber. "I don't want this! I don't want to hear him! I don't want anything to do with him!" Leia seethed. She twisted the skirt of her dress in her hand as she continued, chill cooling her words yet making them seem even sharper. "He destroyed everything, helped topple the Republic, killed the Jedi, tortured Han, gripped my shoulder with his vile hand, forcing me stand helpless, as I watched the destruction of Alderaan, froze Han in carbonite, cut off your hand, and I'm sure the only memory I have of my mother, our mother, is overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness because of him." Leia stared at Luke now as though daring him to contradict her.

Luke sagged a bit in his seat. before answering. "I know." He leaned toward her once more "I forgave him. I never said you had to. I'll love you and be there for you no matter what you decide."

"I don't want to train as a Jedi, Luke." Leia said, steeling herself as if expecting a fight.

Luke nodded, a sigh slipping from him. "As much as I'd hoped you could be my first apprentice, I think you're right."

"You are?" Leia asked, eyes widening. "Before you left the moon, you said…"

"I thought you would be the next Jedi at the time." He shrugged. "Yoda did everything but say the words, 'Go train Leia.' And there's no doubt that your power in the Force would make you an amazing Jedi, and…" Luke trailed off for a minute, a sheepish grin flitting across his face, "I know it's selfish, but I wanted to train you, so I had an excuse to spend more time with my sister."

Leia took his hands again, her growing smile softening the corners of her eyes. "Luke, we'll always be a part of each other's life. I just got you back when you came charging into my cell to rescue me. I will find a way to be a part of your life no matter where your Jedi path leads you."

She stopped short as she caught the sadness dimming his gaze.

"What?"

"I know you mean that, but I get the sense that my future, the rebuilding the Jedi will mean I can't settle, at least not for a long, long time. I'll be on the move, always on the move," He chuckled without mirth, memories of Yoda poking him with his gimmer stick and scolding him for what would soon be his lifestyle by necessity. "If you are serving in some reformed Senate, or on the Alderaanian resettlement project." He shook his head with a sad smile. "You know how excited you've been with the progress there."

"This is your Alderaanian resettlement project, restoring the Jedi order?" Leia asked, realization dawning in her eyes.

Luke nodded. "I meant what I said in the meeting this morning. I don't know what the future of the Jedi will be, but I know the Jedi order needs a future. They will be needed again. I have to bring them back." A strange blend of resignation and determination wove throughout his words.

"Luke you don't have to give up your life to pay for his crimes."

"I know. None of what happened before me was my fault, but, Leia, we've been fighting to free the galaxy from the moment we became part of the Rebellion. Haven't we?"

He met her gaze, a challenge in his question.

Leia nodded, waving a hand for him to continue.

"If we ever get that freedom, we will need Jedi to help guard and protect it like they did for a thousand generations before us. I worked too hard, lost too many people I've cared about, seen too much suffering to retire away to some out of the way place and live a simple life," Luke stated, resolve stronger than transparasteel in every word.

"It's not about paying for his crimes, Leia. It's about what it's always been about." Luke, placing a crooked finger under her chin, lifted Leia's head to meet his eyes. "Doing what's right."

For a moment everyone sat in silence, the import, the truth of Luke's words, resonating within them.

"Luke, the dark side." Leia began, though did not turn away from his gaze as she spoke. "If I avoid training to be a Jedi, I can't fall to it right?"

"No, and yes."

Leia straighted, her brow furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Han, eyebrow raised.

"If Leia never trains, but lets the anger, hurt and fear in her now grow and become a part of her. If she lives out of a place of fear and anger, and makes decisions in their shadow, she will have given the dark side a grip on her."

"It could be damaging to her and could hurt others, but if she had Jedi training and let those same feelings rule her heart and twist her focus." Luke repressed a shudder before explaining, "with the potential she has, it could be devastating."

"You think that's going to happen?" asked Han, leaning forward.

"No," Luke said.

"Leia has been hurt and angry before, many times—like all of us here. She's felt betrayed, had chances to betray others for an easy way out, felt loss so deep, but she hasn't become bitter, harsh, or unkind. She experiences her pains, heals and moves on from them."

"Luke…" began, her voice strained, worry filling her eyes.

"Listen, Leia, you'll move past this pain like you have with everything before it. Han and I will be here to help you."

"And if there ever comes a time you can think of your connection to the Force with hope, not fear, and decide that you want to enlist, let me know," he offered, a boyish grin lighting his face.

Leia managed to return a tiny smile before he continued.

"In the mean time," Luke, crossing his arms, turned to Han. "I am officially asking you what your intentions are toward my sister?"

Han chuckled. "I already told you," he smirked, pointing at Luke, "and nothing said here is going to change that."

"Were you planning on letting me in on the secret?" Leia asked, waving her hands toward herself.

"I…" Han began, trailing off.

"I think this is one talk I'm not needed for." Luke stood before Han could regain his train of thought, and nodded to Han. "I'll leave you to it then."

Once Luke was gone, Han turned to Leia, pulling her to his side. "Thought he'd never leave." He leaned in for a kiss that she returned eagerly. Han began to trail kisses down Leia's neck. "I thought we were going to talk about your intentions." Leia teased, running her fingers through his hair.

Han chuckled against her neck. He pulled back, his green gaze meeting her deep brown. While his hands moved from her back to skimming ever higher up her sides, he said, "Think those are pretty clear."

Leia nodded and leaned in to kiss him, her hands now exploring him as his were her .

Leia, sliding her hand up his shirt, smiled into his kiss.

"Mmm. Leia… Marry me."

Leia leaned back, shock on her face. "What did you just say?"

Han, startled by the shift in mood, muttered, "apparently the wrong thing."

When Leia continued to stare, still and eyes wide, Han took a breath to calm himself and asked again. "Marry me?"

Leia's smile was blinding, but she she held back as worry ate at the edges of her newfound delight.

"I love you so much, but to marry? Are you sure you want that?"

"You are all I want. You, and nothing, nothing is ever going to change that," Han said, sweeping one hand out forcefully as if to knock away all between him and his chosen bride.

Leia leaned forward again, running a hand through his scruffy locks. She could feel how much he meant his words, but couldn't resist teasing him. "What about the Falcon, and your freedom, and money?"

He pulled her onto his lap. "I don't care about any of that without you. You want to settle on Coruscant, and be a Senator? That's where I'll be. Want to help rebuild Alderaan? I'm there. You decide to roam the galaxy as Luke's Jedi apprentice? I'm your pilot and the ship," He knocked on a wall panel before continuing, "your Jedi transport."

"Then I say yes."

"Good," Han said, leaning over her, his voice a growl. "Cause I've got a some other plans I want you to say yes to."

* * *

Luke, stomach growling, strode toward the rations cabinet. He'd eaten at mid meal, but obviously not enough.

A little meditation wouldn't be a bad thing either. His jaw dropping, Luke was torn between laughter and concern, finding Threepio facing down three very insistent Ewoks. Waving spears at him, the furry warriors seemed to have forgotten Threepio's earlier divinity.

Luke jogged up just in time to see Artoo pop free a panel. An instant later, a thin silver welding arm zipped out already sparking.

"Hey! Hey, stop!" Luke called, running to stand a bit in front of his panicking protocol droid. "What's going on?"

"Masters Logray and his companions say they were promised supplies by our commanders at last night's celebration. He means to take them from the main mess hall, and when poor Sargent Rold here said he'd have to have official confirmation from someone of appropriate rank before he could give them what they demanded, I'm afraid that the young Ewok shot the Sargent with a dart with pollen from the sleeping orchid."

Threepio gestured to the prone officer, who was snoring very loudly.

Luke, crossing his arms across his chest, chuckled, "Tell them I'll contact command and get their supplies." Threepio began to translate, but Luke interrupted. "And make sure Rold will be fine."

"Indeed, sir," Threepio began. Luke stepped a few feet back to make his call.

Artoo, beeped and whistled in a way that sounded remarkably annoyed for a droid as he rolled over to Luke. Retracting his welding arm, another pair of appendages reaffixed the panel Artoo knocked loose in his defense against the Ewok invaders, as he rolled beside his Master.

"This is Commander Skywalker from Base Camp One."

An image of a Mon Calamari from Acbar's crew showed up on the screen. "Acknowledged. How can I direct your query?"

"I need to speak from someone who is with supplies who can approve a requisition request."

"I will forward you to the best available officer."

"Data hub 3, Leiutentent Silva Jan," how may I help you?"

"I need permission to transfer some rations to the local population in accordance with agreements reached by the Alliance and the Ewok chieftains."

The officer looked over a data pad for a few moments.

"Yes. I found the authorization. Transmitting unlock codes for rations case 6, 3, and 5. If any more is requested, it will have to be presented to my superiors for approval."

"Understood," Luke said, "Skywalker out."

"Skywalker?" a voice called over the shoulder of the person he was talking with. "Keep him connected."

"I'll be here," Luke said and entered the unlock codes with a few taps on a nearby control station. All three metal crates opened with whoosh of air, to the surprised gibbering and pointing of the nearby Ewoks.

Mon walked up and the other officer nodded respectfully, stepping away from the screen.

"Commander Skywalker, I was hoping you would come to the diplomatic briefing session tomorrow."

"Sure," Luke agreed. "But I'm not really a diplomat. I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"A great deal, I hope," Mon replied, smiling at the scene behind Luke.

Three Ewoks had broken open a box of meal bars and were sitting on an open crate snacking and chattering.

"Would your Jedi senses be able help us avoid any mistakes in diplomatic assignments, or be able foresee some problems with the mission parameters we've set for each world we are sending delegations to in this first wave?"

"The Force gives knowledge and guidance. I'm not sure how helpful I'll be, but I'll spend some time in meditation tonight and show up tomorrow."

"We'll meet after first meal in the main data hub."

"I'll be there."

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Princess Leia is? I can't raise her on her communicator, and it not like her to disconnect when so much at stake."

Luke chuckled. "She and Han had some things to discuss. She may have turned off her communicator," or, thought Luke, still be in Han's bunk. There was enough tech there to block a basic communicator signal.

Mon smiled. "Perhaps you can share the time and place of the meeting before tomorrow?"

"I will," Luke agreed, cutting communications. A groan sounded, as the sleeping officer began to stir.

Luke bent and helped the lieutenant to sit up.

"What happened?" he moaned. The Ewoks growled and grabbed their spears.

"I've got this," said Luke, even as the man was scooting back. "Why don't you go… take a break or something."

"I think I will. Thanks, Skywalker."

* * *

Threepio made gestures with his hands as the Ewoks who had only a few hours earlier thrusting spears toward him, looked on in awestruck wonder. "Batoo watta watta, Bah." He turned to Luke and said piteously. "Must I do this, Master Luke? I feel perfectly ridiculous pretending to be lifting these rations onto their tow sleds."

"They've stopped pointing spears at you, and maybe word will get around that pointing spears isn't the way to gain your favor."

"Oh dear. I do hope we will be leaving this dreadful planet soon, Master Luke."

"Keep up the act with the Ewoks here, and I'll make sure you're with me at the diplomatic planning session with us tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful, Master Luke I have so much information that could be most helpful…"

"I'm sure you do, but first," Luke said, pointing to the Ewoks almost full load. "A few more."

"If I must," Threepio moaned. "The things I must endure."

"Just keep thinking about how helpful you'll be tomorrow."

* * *

Han reveled in the soft sighs and sweet whispers he and Leia exchanged.

His hand threaded through her silken hair as he pulled her closer so his kisses finally could make it back to her lips after traveling to some lovely new places Han was sure he's be kissing again very, very soon.

He pulled away for a moment and gazed into her eyes. You're so beautiful," his voice rough with desire.

"You're not too bad yourself," she leaned up to capture his lips in a lingering kiss." She pulled back and caressed his face, a sultry smile crossing her lips. "For a nerf herder."

Han chuckled, "I'll show you nerf herding."

Leia squealed as he attacked a ticklish spot he discovered during his recent explorations.

But then stopped when he saw a red blinker light up at the head of his bunk.

"Do I want to know what that," Leia shot a death glare at the red light, "is supposed to mean."

Han grimaced. "Someone's on the ship."

"Stay here," he said, grabbing his shirt from the floor and throwing it on. He grabbed his blaster from the floor as well and turned to open the door.

Leia slid up behind him, straightening her dress.

"Leia," Han said, looking back at her.

"Don't start, Han. You know I'm going with you."

Han half sighed, half chuckled.

A bang, followed by a howl echoed down the passageway that led to the cockpit.

"Chewie," Han and Leia said at the same time. Leia was amused, but Han spat it like a curse.

"We'll have time later. I don't speak Wookie like you do, but he doesn't sound happy at the moment."

"Idiot stubbed his toe on the west power intake hub," Han chuckled. "He's coming up with a really creative way to repay the engineer that came up with that design that involves random ship parts going in places they won't fit without an angry Wookie's help."

Leia laughed and leaned into Han as they walked to find the still cursing Wookie.

When they got into the cockpit, Chewie was sitting in the copilot seat one leg crossed over his knee, both hands holding his foot.

"Get you again?"

Chewie answered with a few surly barks. "It's General Obvious now, not Captain," Han corrected. "Got a promotion," he said with a smarmy grin. He dropped into his seat. Tugging at Leia's skirt to get her attention, Han patted his knees. "Best seat in the house," he offered. To Han's surprise, she sat, curling an arm around his shoulder.

Han motioned from Chewie to Leia. "May I formally introduce you to my fiancee," his cultured wording ruined by the smug satisfaction oozing from every word.

Chewie chuffed out a question.

"No she did not fall over that power hub and hit her head. Not everyone is a walking accident waiting to happen."

Chewie roared barked a few words, and Leia started laughing.

"Whose side are you on?" He asked and then stopped. "Wait a minute, you understood that?"

He said, "like you. Really, you don't expect to leave an opening like that and not have him take it thrusters at full throttle?"

"Since when can you speak Wookie?"

"I can't. I've just picked up a few words over the years."

Han pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "You just keep getting better and better."

Chewie spoke up again and both Han and Leia sat up.

"I didn't get much of that," Leia replied, "but it didn't sound good."

"Cause it's not. What do you mean you're glad they'll be some like her when… Where the hell do you think you're going?"

A few more barks and chuffs later and Han was holding Leia more tightly, but there was no joy in the embrace.

"Kashyyyk?"

Chewie lifted his hand as he chuffed and barked out a quiet explanation.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Alliance needs to build up Kashyyyk. They're an important stop along the main trade routes, and with a war hero like Chewie speaking for us," Han broke off.

Chewie explained further.

"A wookie fleet and fighter batallion? I thought you were exception to the Wookie aversion to space travel."

Leia looked to Han for translation.

"Yeah, I guess enough of you have been taken all over space as Imperial slaves to cure enough of you of that to form a fleet."

"When are you leaving?"

Chewie barked out one word and both Han and Leia sat stiff, eyes wide.

"Tomorrow?" Leia repeated.

"What?" Han yelped.

Chewie explained, or tried to explain when Han cut him off. "I know we're at a critical point here."

Chewie cut back in his growls louder so he could over rule Han.

"Of course I think you'd be good for the job. There's not anyone better, but."

Chewie continued insistent.

"Yeah, I know you were alive during the Old Republic," Han's voice rising.

Chewie roared bit louder explanation.

"I'm sure it was good."

Chewie bellowed out a response-only a few words. Han crumpled a bit in his seat his face pale, and Leia's jaw dropped.

"You have sons there?" Leia asked surprised.

"Two," Han answered hoarsely. "And a wife." He took a deep breath and plastered a smile his face. Still gripping Leia closely to his side, he stuck out one hand and shook Chewie's. "Ya should have got back to them years ago. I'm glad you came to your senses about that stupid life debt thing. I've been telling you that you've been needing to head back to your family for years now."

Leia forced herself to breathe deeply and lean into Han, hoping her presence could soothe the heartbreak she could feel him pushing down.

Chewie sounded sad as he resumed what Leia, a knot in her throat, now realized was a goodbye.

"What's to understand? A life debt is pretty obvious?"

Chewie shook his head and continued. "Look I know I was in a bad situation, when we first met, but we fixed that real quick." Han interrupted.

Chewie looked at him, his head angled to the side.

"Yeah, I know there was that problem with Jabba."

Chewie waved his hands to cut him off and tried explaining again.

"A houndling without a pack? Look there's no reason to be insulting."

Chewie gave him a longer explanation insistent, calm, and, for once Han sat silently and listened. He did hold Leia just a bit tighter as Chewie stopped talking and stood.

Han stared straight ahead and unmoving.

Chewie turned and called back from the door of the cockpit.

"Yeah," Han said, his attempt at easy going almost successful. "Course I'll be there to see you off. It's me, Fuzzball."

Han sat still until the sounds of the exit ramp locking in place echoed down the corridor.

Leia turned to face him, her arms about his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Han's stoic exterior slipped a moment. Just a moment, and then he nodded, his expression once more a mask.

"What did he say?

"Said that a Wookie life debt meant you made sure that you stayed with the person who saved your life long enough to see that they would have a life worth living."

Han acted as though he was laughing it off, and if it weren't for the trace of pain she saw in his eyes, or was it sensing the force helping her feel his pain?

"Fuzz for brains though I was like a packless houndling. Said I didn't know who I was and what I really wanted. Said I kept getting mixed up with the wrong packs and getting ripped apart because being with them made me less than who I am," Han tried to laugh it off.

Leia laced her fingers through his hair and gently guided his eyes to her own. "His life debt was to help you find the best in yourself and help you find a what you need to live it?"

"Must be all that heat causing brain cells to fry."

"I think he's right." Leia said, and leaned to give him a gentle kiss.

When the she pulled back, Han held her close. Last night, and when they'd talked today with Luke she needed him to hold her. She could feel his heart breaking. It was her turn to hold him through his hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm/Disney and not me. I make only fond memories from this story and no money.

Only movies 1-6, some cut material from those films, and Rogue One are used as the basis for this story.

* * *

Green tinted light gently chased the night's darkness back into the day's shadows. Rustles of the living waking to a new day soothed Luke. He nibbled on the fruit he'd taken on his way out of the mess tent that morning, the soft crunching blending with the morning's song.

Luke leaned back against a tree trunk, and lost himself in a feeling of peace as the sweet juice of the fruit coated his tongue. The smooth skin of the Andeli Jappa was shifting from it's unbitten blue hue, to the yellow shade it turned once the flesh inside met atmosphere. He lifted the fruit close enough for its bright fresh scent fill his senses once more when he heard a what sounded like an unhappy Chewbacca coming near with an argumentative Threepio.

"Hope he remembers how hard it was to put him back together before he rips him apart," Luke muttered to himself as he sprang to his feet and jogged over his friends.

"And I tell you that Master Luke wanted me to attend the meeting on the command cruiser this morning. If I'm not here when they leave, it would be a dereliction of my duty as a protocol droid."

Chewie took a few steps forward as Threepio, very quickly, took a few steps back.

"What do you need, Chewie?" Luke asked as he rushed just to the side of Threepio.

"Oh my, Master Luke. Thank the maker."

Chewie chuffed and barked out an explanation.

Luke looked back at Threepio.

"Chewbacca wishes me to serve as translator for the soldiers and droids loading his vessel for his mission to Kashyyyk. As he could not tell me how long…"

"Wait, Kashyyyk?" Luke asked, turning to look at Chewie.

Chewie growled and huffed an explanation which Threepio quickly translated.

"Chewbacca has been asked by command to serve as an ambassador and liaison to his home world, as well as to begin building a military presence for both protection of his world but also to assist the Alliance in future confrontations with the remnants of the Empire."

"You're leaving?" Luke asked.

Chewie barked out a few words and pulled Luke in for a bone crushing hug.

"He says he will miss you too."

Luke struggled to breathe, but hugged Chewie back just the same.

"When are you leaving?" Luke gasped. Chewie let him go and growled a few words.

"He said," Threepio began.

"Today," Luke finished, the impact hitting him like kick in the gut.

"Does Han know?"

Chewie crossed his arms over his chest, and roared a question at him.

"I'm not sure it would be proper for me to translate that literally. Master Luke's head cannot physically enter that orifice on his or any other human's anatomy in any case so the question is moot."

Luke chuckled. "Of course you've talked to him. I guess I was more wondering if he was okay with that, unless…" Luke stopped as a worry made the knot in his stomach tighten further.

Chewie growled a few words.

"He says Han's staying with you and the princess where he belongs."

Chewie added another set of woofs barks and soft howls.

"Really," huffed Threepio. "I'm sure Master Luke does not need the threat of loss of limb to ensure he will protect General Solo. Though I doubt whether such a task is possible with his reckless proclivities."

Luke chuckled but turned as he saw Han and Leia walking together, Han's arm around her waist.

"You're going to love it," Lando said as he kept pace with his friends. "Managed to get you a replacement from some of the wrecked star destroyers. Really top of the line."

"Yeah, but whose gonna install it?"

Lando looked over at Luke and Chewie, exasperation on his face. "Can you believe this guy? I managed to get him a high quality replacement sensor disc for that hunk of junk the day after I saved everyone's tail by blowing the reactor on the Death Star, and he's still complaining."

"First," Han said, holding up one finger. "You promised me, 'Not a scratch.' Second" he said, raising up another finger, "You didn't have to pay for that. You reprogrammed one of the Alliance pilot retrieval droids to scavenge that disc for you, and."

"If you'll stop with the listing of my many faults, I'll help you install it this afternoon."

"I would have you do it yourself, but we both know who is the better mechanic."

"Would you two please act a bit closer to your age than your shoe size?"

"That's not very diplomatic." Han teased.

Chewie chuffed and barked out a comment that caused Han to turn to his pal and Lando to snicker.

"I would too know diplomatic if it bit me there, and I wouldn't mind a few love bites there if…"

"Stop!" called Luke, waving his hands frantically. "Like a sister, remember?"

"Fine," Han said and then stage whispered to Leia, "We'll talk about it later."

"Keep it up, fly boy, and you may find you've bitten off more than you can chew."

She walked up to Chewie. "When are you leaving?"

He chuffed and whined.

"He says he has to leave in the next few hours. Likely before mid meal," Threepio translated.

Shoulders slumping, Leia, asked,"That soon? I won't be back from my meeting before…" Leia broke off. She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her back, but Luke was relieved to see he tempered his hug's enthusiasm with his sister. Maybe Leia would avoid the bruising Luke could feel marking his goodbye hug from Chewie.

"Final boarding call for flight 12 to Command."

"Oh, dear, Master Luke, we must board, or we will be late for the planning session."

Luke nodded. Leia pulled away. "Take care, Chewie."

Chewie nodded and then ruffled Luke's hair and spoke once more.

Threepio translated.'Chewbacca said, 'May the Force be with you.'"

Luke smiled sadly. "May the Force be with you."

The sound of the hatch beginning to close spurred Luke and Leia to race through a passage of leaf strewn forest floor between several parked ship till they stepped up the moving hatch with Threepio and Artoo just behind them.

* * *

"Come on, pal," Han said, poking Chewie's arm. "Let's get you ready for your heroic return to Kashyyyk."

Chewie threw his arms around Lando and Han and lumbered away as Luke and Leia's shuttle streaked across the horizon.

* * *

The darkened data hub twinkled in the glow of a miniature galaxy. The glimmer of hand held data pads, and Threepio's orange lit eyes allowed all around to see enough to avoid running into others but little more.

"I am glad both of you are here this morning," Mon said, passing a pad first to Leia then another to Luke and then to Leia.

"Mission briefs for each of the key systems are on the pad. Further details can be accessed as needed. You may sit at the conference table or move from system to system on the maps."

Leia found a quiet corner to begin her study of the briefs.

Luke, skimmed over the notes, but his focus was drawn up again to the map shining around them. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes and drew the Force to himself. He allowed himself fall into a deeper meditation as, for a time, he listened to the Force.

After she finished studying the third brief, Leia looked up to see Luke standing, his hands behind his back and his data pad sitting on a nearby server access panel.

Rubbing her temple with one hand, she powered down her own data pad and stood. She walked quietly toward where Luke stared at a section of the map just before the outer rim territories.

Seeing Tatooine near him, Leia asked," Thinking of Home?"

"Yes and no," Luke answered. Luke motioned toward the Naboo system as he continued to explain. "I did a report on Naboo when I was in school. It was weird. My uncle Owen shouted so loudly, . I think it was the first time I heard my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen fight."

"Did you do that badly?"

"No," he said with a rueful chuckle. "I don't think I've ever worked as hard on a school project before, and know I didn't try that hard after. The teacher said it was the best project in the class."

"What happened?" Leia asked, a hand on Luke's arm, her warm brown eyes meeting his cool blue.

Luke, a slight grimace on his face, explained, "Uncle Owen said that if I spent as much time working around the farm or learning some skill that would actually earn me a living, I'd be better off."

Luke shook his head as if to clear his head, "I think Aunt Beru made him apologize, but I could tell he didn't mean it. I still remember the little display I made showing the traditional garb and makeup of Nubian royalty and the symbolism behind it."

Leia reached out to touch the symbol for the Naboo system. "I don't know why, but I feel drawn to this spot."

"So do I." Luke took Leia's hand and squeezed it gently. "I think it has to do more with nostalgia."

"Ah, Naboo," said Mon sadly, joining the duo. "One could say that this was the world where everything began to fall apart: home of Palpatine, site of one of the first Separatist attacks, and whose Senator Binks called for first of emergency powers that led, ultimately, to the formation of the Empire."

"Senator Amidala of Naboo, a true pacifist if ever I've met one, even found herself a part of the Battle of Geonosis."

"The first battle of the Clone Wars?" asked Luke, his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs.

"Yes," Mon confirmed. "Perhaps it would be a good fit. Leia, I believe you are on friendly terms with Pooja Naberrie, Senator from Naboo before the Empire disbanded the Senate."

"Yes," Leia said with a smile, "She and I often worked together on tricky pieces of legislation."

"It could be difficult bringing the Naboo back into the reformed republic. Many boons were given to their world as a result of the Emperor's favoritism."

"But the Naboo were always compassionate to the rest of the galaxy. Many citizens hated being associated with the evils that occurred under Imperial rule. They never stopped being a refuge for many displaced so there was no way not to see or hear what was going on in the rest of the galaxy. Though fear of Imperial reprisal kept such knowledge to guarded whispers."

"I would like to accompany Leia if she goes to Naboo."

"That would be good." Mon agreed. "The Jedi are still greatly respected there in spite of the Empire's influence.

"Naboo?" Threepio said excitedly. "That is a fascinating planet."

Luke and Leia shared an smile. "Since we're going there, maybe you should fill us in."

"With the greatest pleasure, Master Luke, the world is approximately 84.3 percent water… He began."

* * *

"And may the Force be with us. Official departure times for the diplomatic teams will be uploaded to the data pads as well as any additional information we gather that may be relevant to your mission prior to your jump to hyperspace."

A soft murmur rose, and the peace making arm of the alliance filed out in groups of two and three delegates at a time.

Mon approached Luke and Leia as they were heading to the west access point.

"I want to thank you again," Mon said, placing a hand on Luke's arm. "Your help with the Tririba and Laneu system assignments was greatly appreciated."

Luke shrugged. "I wish I could be more specific as to why Onnta Pac Rue was better for Laneu than Peren Stall, or why I think Peren needs to be at Tribia."

"A Jedi's insight is not alway exact, but it was often the difference between victory and defeat in the days of the Old Republic. I am also glad you are choosing to go on one of these missions as well."

"You did say the events on this world were the beginning of the end for the Old Republic. Maybe what happens there can be help truly end the Empire."

"And the beginning of many good things. I hope it to be true. May the Force be with you, both." Mon said.

Leia nodded in acknowledgment, and Luke replied, "May the Force be with you."

Artoo's trill sounded in the distance. "I am most happy to hear it."

The two droids approached the three remaining members of the diplomatic strategy session.

"I don't want to over inflate your already exaggerated opinion of yourself, but, I am looking forward to spending some more time in your company," Threepio said primly.

"Come on, you two," Luke said. "We've got to give our travel plans to our transport."

A happily trilling Artoo rolled out behind Luke and Leia as they headed to the main hanger bay.

"I do believe that you are more excited about this mission to the Naboo System than I am." Threepio nodded to his counterpart.

* * *

"Artoo, Threepio," Luke called. He passed Threepio his data pad. "Authorization codes for supplies and hard resources are," Luke tapped a few points on the screen and passed it to Threepio, "Here. Have everything brought over to the Falcon. We want to leave first thing in the morning."

"We will be most happy to arrange it, Master Luke. Come, Artoo."

Luke watched them head toward the supply tents for a moment before turning to Leia. "Do you think Han's alright?"

"I don't know," Leia said. "Han, you know how he is… He put on his I'm-Han-Solo-nothing-bothers-me act, but he was hurting," she added, her voice too low for other's to hear. "I could sense how bad it was."

Luke sighed as his and Leia's footfalls crunched on the leaf scattered ground below. "We'll be there for him. Both of us."

Luke threw his arm over her shoulder. "I'm here for you, little sister," he said, keeping his voice too low to be overheard.

Leia looked at him, though kept their leisurely pace. "Little? If we go by maturity, and lack of suicidal tendencies, you are way more likely to be the youngest."

"We'll have to agree to disagree, then."

Leia chuckled. "I suppose so." For a moment they continued past the small breaks in the canopy that led toward the Falcon's landing site, traveling in an out small slivers of sunlight and larger swaths of shade.

"I always wanted a sister growing up," Luke confided. Leia smiled up at him, before turning her eyes back on the forest path so out of place between the rows and rows of ships and sentients milling around. "I asked Aunt Beru for a sister for my 6th life day. I begged and begged. My friends Hanen, Biggs, and Quae all had sisters. I remember thinking it was the most unfair thing in the galaxy then. Where was my sister?"

Luke returned the smile he saw light her face as she looked back up at him. "I felt the same. I remember being so unhappy when my mother when she said she couldn't give me a brother, adopted mother, but she felt like" Leia corrected.

"I understand," Luke interjected. "Aunt Beru was the only mother I knew. If they love you, enough they become mother to your heart."

"That's surprisingly poetic coming from you."

"I stole it from her," Luke admitted.

Pushing past a few fronds, they came on the small clearing set aside for the Falcon.

"Tell me about her sometime?" Leia asked. Luke nodded. "Do the same for me?" Leia nodded and added, "Looks like we have one topic of conversation for the trip to Naboo planned already.

"Can't wait." Luke grinned.

They stopped by the open hatchway to the ship and hesitated for a moment. A look of concern passed between them before they walked in to find Han.

A banging echoed down the corridor to the aft gun turrets. Following the sound,Luke and Leia found Lando, sleeves of his fine shirt rolled up and cape safely hung on a nearby panel ledge.

"You get any deeper in that panel, you might as well crawl in," Luke suggested.

Lando looked over his shoulder to smile up at Luke and Leia. "Want to give me a hand? I've been working on these connector couplings, but I think I need an extra arm or two to get all of these sensor disc wires hooked up without pulling what I've already connected loose again."

Luke nodded, tugged up his sleeves and and reached beside him to grab some of the loose wires. "Got them. Just tell me where they go."

"Down next to that blinking yellow light panel."

As Luke knelt and began to work, Leia asked, "Where's Han?"

Grimacing and shaking his head, Lando, answered. "He's in his bunk. I brought over the rest of the whiskey from the celebration when I brought over the disc, but as soon as we boarded the Falcon, he grabbed the whiskey and drank his way to the cockpit."

"That bad?" asked Luke.

"Chewie's leaving," Lando started but trailed off for a moment. "He acted like, well, Han but." Lando shook his head. "Didn't say much as we sat in the cockpit together. Just stared ahead and drank."

Luke's frown deepened as he twisted a panel back over the wires he'd just connected.

"How much?" Luke asked.

"All of it," Lando said, motioning for a tool that Luke passed him. "He passed out in the pilot's chair. I dragged him back to his bunk to sleep it off. I'm supposed to go back with a team to take back my mine on Bespin, but if he's like this, I don't want to leave him alone."

"He won't be," Leia assured. "Luke and I will be going on a diplomatic mission to the Naboo system. Han doesn't officially know yet, but he's our pilot." She looked toward Han's bunk. "Luke, I'm going to check on him."

"Got it," Lando said, straightening to reach for a metal plate leaning against the wall. Luke stood back as Lando lined the plate up and it sank back into the wall with a hiss and few sharp clicks.

"Was it supposed to sound like that?" Leia asked.

"It's the, Falcon," Lando said with a shrug. "She has her quirks."

Luke was wiping his hands on a nearby towel. "Leia, I think I'm going to find a quiet place to meditate for a while. Will you be all right here?"

Leia nodded. "I'll fill Han in on the plan when he wakes up."

Lando laid aside his own hand towel and began rolling down his sleeves. "Can you check in with me tomorrow before whichever of us leaves first? I want to know he's alright."

"I will," Leia promised.

Lando threw his cape over his shoulder with a flourish and pressed a kiss to Leia's hand. "Until later then."

Leia nodded. Lando shook Luke's hand and then pulled him into a hug. "You two take care of each other." He added, pulling back. "And him," he said with a nod toward Han's bunk.

"We will," Luke promised, and Leia nodded her agreement.

Lando turned,his cape flowing behind him, disappeared around the beaten maintenance corridor passage.

"I'll be back in the morning," Luke said, pulling Leia in for a hug. "But call me if you need me."

"I'll be fine. But thanks," Leia said, releasing him. With one last nod to Luke, she turned toward Han's bunk.

Luke turned in the opposite direction and headed toward his own exit wondering that day that started with a feeling of hope and excitement could fade so quickly into shadows of melancholy.

* * *

Leia tapped the access pad and the bunk door slid open. She stepped over the threshold to see Han curled on his side against the wall. He was snoring lightly, and had kicked off the blanket covering him so that it dangled off a foot.

Leia took the blanket and spread it over him. Then, pulling one corner down, she slid in beside him. His narrow bunk was barely wide enough for the both of them, but she managed, dropping the cover over herself with a grateful sigh.

Though still in deep sleep, Han shifted, pulling Leia close. She snuggled deeper her ear pressed so she could hear his heart beat.

"Love you," he murmured in his sleep.

"I know," she whispered back. For a time she relaxed, contented and calmed, as she listened to his slow breaths. Soon she, too, slept.

* * *

Luke climbed the final vine that led to the uppermost terraces in the Ewok village. Pulling himself up and over the edge, he stood and smiled up at the canopy free sky above him.

"No wonder they call this the star bridge." Luke smiled and shook his head at the memory of that conversation between Threepio and the Ewok leaders. Somehow his request for a quiet ledge to meditate on, ended up being translated as Luke being a holy man needing a place to prepare his spirit for a pilgrimage for peace.

"Not quite what I meant, Threepio. Still," he looked up at breathtaking star scape not just above him but seeming to surround him with the occasional flashes of light from the flicker flies zooming around him. "Can't argue with the results."

Luke settled on the center of the raised circle the other out cropped platforms connected in irregular, organic intervals. He crossed his legs in front of him and closed his eyes.

Breathing deeply, he welcomed in the calm that flowed from the Force. He embraced it fully. Releasing his worries and concerns, Luke rested, his spirit stretching languidly, in the flow of life around him. For a time, there was only peace.

Luke turned his mind toward Naboo ever so slightly. He remained calm even as an image came to him of two Jedis leaving a ship within a strange hangar bay. One seemed familiar though he could not say why.

He saw images of the two talking, their voices muffled, as a silver protocol droid led them away—a haze of gas—a flash of light sabers—sneaking aboard droid ships—and reuniting on the surface "You were right, Master. The negotiations were short."

Luke's eye's popped open. That voice! "Ben." It had to be.

"Yes, Luke," Obi Wan Kenobi said, his force ghost sitting across from Luke, his legs crossed in the same meditative stance as Luke's.

Luke shook his head, and chuckled. "Ever been to the Naboo System before?"

"Once or twice," Obi Wan admitted, then wind that only seemed to affect Obi Wan's spirit, his form flickering and blurring until a young man, the same young man in Luke's vision sat smiling before him. "When I was much younger and still a Padawan learner to my Master Qui Gon Jinn."

"Padawan learner?" Luke asked, marveling at how strange and kind of wonderful to see and talk with this younger version of his old mentor.

"It was the rank given to me once I old enough to leave the Jedi temple and start my time of apprenticeship. Technically, the moment you agreed to come with me and learn the ways of the Force, you became my Padawan for the short time we had."

"There are so many things about being a Jedi I don't know," Luke said ruefully. "I guess it's a good thing Leia isn't interested in becoming a Jedi. Maybe I'll have more time to learn what I need to know, before I find a Padawan of my own."

"I wouldn't count your sister out of your plans just yet." Obi Wan said, steeping his fingers together to form an arch and leaning his chin on the fingers, a contemplative look on his face. "I cannot be certain, but I sense that she will not always be as firm in her resolve as she is now."

"I hope you're right," Luke said. He smiled up at his former Master.

"Got any insight as to why both Leia and I felt drawn to this mission on Naboo. I mean, since what I saw from my vision showed how successful yours seemed to be."

Obi Wan laughed at that. "Our rocky start did eventually lead to the rescue of the Queen, and she did see to the freeing of her people, so we did succeed," A sad smile flickered across his face, "From a certain point of view, perhaps."

Luke chuckled and shook his head, but then motioned for Obi Wan to continue.

"But for as for why you two were drawn there, I think it may be a reason less to do with spread of the Alliance, and more to do with something else entirely."

Luke waited for a few moments before asking, "Like what?"

"And ruin the surprise?"

Luke glared at him. "I miss older you. I think you became less of a jerk as you aged."

Obi Wan laughed, "Only less energetic about expressing it."

Luke laughed at that.

"I know some things about Naboo that could have drawn you, but I sense no danger in them, and if I'm wrong telling you could be a distraction from your task there. Better for you to trust in the Force and seek it's guidance."

Luke nodded grimly.

"If I can provide some information helpful to you or do anything to help, Luke, I will. I want you to know that."

"Thank you, Master Obi Wan," Luke said, not knowing why but feeling the need to address his mentor that way.

A look of mixed pride and bemusement crossed Obi Wan's face. "May the Force be with you, my Padawan"

And with those words he faded.

Luke leaned back on his hands for a moment looking up at the stars. A sense of something new beginning stirred within him, a longing that he's not felt so strongly since he stared at another sky ablaze with the setting of two brilliant suns. He laid back, lacing his fingers behind his neck wondering where this new path would lead.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: See previous notes for materials used as basis for this story. Star Wars and the characters I'm playing with in this story are the property of Disney and Lucasfilm. I make no money from this story, but, boy, do they make money from me as I invest regularly in their galaxy of merchandise.

* * *

A tickling sensation traveling up from the tip of Luke's nose woke him. Intricate designs in red, blue and purple on six petal shaped wings of a Flowerling flicked for a moment. Seeing wide wings flittering slowly down and back, Luke smiled. Drawing on the Force, he focused on this living art form to guide this unexpected morning meditation session. The peace of the orange and pink clouded sunrise, and the golden sunlight warmed and invigorated the Jedi. Something was beginning today. Something new. Luke could almost see it in the colors surrounding him.

Calls and whistles of brilliant blue and pale orange birds flying overhead started the Flowerling away. Luke, groaning, sat up. Stretching the knotted muscles in his back and shoulders, he stood, his eyes resting on the cool blue and white streaks across the planet Endor circled. It hung low, barely the peeking above outermost horizon while the sun completely cleared the highest tree tops.

For all that Luke was glad to be leaving today, he had to admit he was glad to have visited this planet. "Enough sightseeing, Skywalker," Luke scolded himself. Lowering himself off the nearest ledge, he grabbed a vine and slid his way to the villages below.

* * *

"Woah," Luke chuckled as he dodged another few young Ewoks racing excitedly about. Spotting Threepio chatting with another group of the tiny warriors, Luke turned in that direction grateful his Jedi reflexes allowed him to avoid the chittering Ewoks randomly racing around, some carrying small nets on a stick.

"What's going on, Threepio?"

"Oh, my, Master Luke, the whole village is in a such a state. A Flowerling was seen flying through the village this morning. The children of the village are especially excited because their lore tells them that this insect is a bringer of good fortune, and that any who can touch it will find a great treasure and happiness in life."

"Really?" Luke asked surprised. "Guess that's a good sign," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Master Luke, my auditory sensors may be malfunctioning. I didn't hear that last."

Luke clapped a hand on his droid's shoulder plating. "Nothing important. Go get Artoo, and tell him to meet up at the Falcon. We're heading to the Naboo system today."

"Oh most excellent," Threepio said as he turned to follow Luke down a ramp leading toward the rapidly shrinking Rebel base.

Luke fished in his belt pouch as he led the way and pulled out a metal disc the size of a coin. "Here," he said, passing Threepio the communicator."I'm going to check on Han and Leia. Find Artoo, and let him know we'll be ready to go in by mid-morning by the latest. When you have the rest of the arrangements made here, and our flight plans filed for Alliance records, join us."

"I'll be most happy to do so, Master Luke. I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to engaging in a diplomatic mission instead of these uncivilized military engagements."

Luke nodded, "Me too, Threepio. Me too."

Warmth and light from the sun, streaming in from a broken patch of canopy, bathed their path and high above their heads, silent and unnoticed, a Flowerling circled in the warm, blue sky.

* * *

"Leia? Han?" Luke called as he turned away from activating the controls to lift the access ramp on the Falcon.

"Here," Leia called. Luke followed her voice. Sunlight filtered through the transparasteel window causing her crisp white dress to practically shine in the morning light.

Luke grinned as he saw her, Leia's hair divided into several sections, as she deftly braided a lock hanging in front of her face with a precision that came with a lifetime's practice.

Luke relaxed into the copilots chair across from Leia and her flying fingers. "I will never understand how you do that so quickly."

"Not all of us can roll out of bed, run our fingers through our hair, and look ready for anything." She said, sending mock glare at Luke.

Leia looped the first braid around her head and clipped it on top of her head like a tiara, moving to another section.

"Where's Han?" Luke asked.7

"He's in the fresher. I managed to get some painkillers and a little breakfast in him before I told him about the mission plans."

"Hope he didn't mind a third wheel along,"Luke said, leaning back in the seat that once belonged to Chewie.

"He was thrilled you were coming," Leia assured her brother as she twisted one braid in a curve along her head, pinning it in place before working on another. "And I know he's glad to be leaving."

"I think we all are."

Leia nodded and clipped another braid in place going to work on the final section

"Obi Wan's ghost er spirt form or whatever spoke to me last night."

Eyes wide, Leia turned to face Luke. "Really? What did he say?"

"That he had an idea of why we might have been drawn to Naboo, but telling me could be a distraction," Luke said sardonically.

"Han was right. I don't think having still having him able to cause trouble for the living after he's dead is a good thing," Leia grumped as she secured the final braid.

Luke chuckled. "He promised to help if he could."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Leia said, adjusting her hair while looking at the monitor feed she set to serve as temporary mirror.

"Believe what," Han asked, leaning against the entryway to the cockpit.

Leia stood and walked to embrace him. He hugged her, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back. Leia leaned up to meet his eyes, an impish smile on her face as she explained, "That spirit Obi Wan Kenobi will be a help and not more trouble."

"I vote if you hear him, ignore him," Han said then pressed a kiss into Leia's forehead before dropping down onto one of the rear seats. Leia perched on the seat across from Han as Luke swiveled his seat to face them.

"Setting up your own committee, General?" Leia asked, an eyebrow raised.

"As long as you're on it, Sweetheart," he answered with a wink.

Looking between Leia and Luke, he asked, "So the Naboo System?"

"Yeah," Luke said, kicking out his legs and relaxing further into his seat. "It was the system in the diplomatic planning session that we were both drawn to, so I guess?"

Han's expression grew wary. "The way you two attract trouble."

"And you don't?" Luke shot back amiably.

"Difference is, I," Han said, a thumb jerked back to his chest, "Can handle myself in tough situations."

Luke and Leia laughed. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Good thing you'll be there to protect us then," Luke added jokingly.

"Yeah," Han said, smirking and choosing to ignore the lack of sincerity in Luke's remark. "So when are we leaving?"

"Mid morning, I hope," Leia said. "Han, I haven't had a chance to look over the information explosion on the holofeeds Mon was telling us about in our session briefing, but we'll have to be careful about how we handle ourselves now that information can be widely spread at a moment's notice. We can't be as cavalier as we've been till now and hope it works out. We have to manage the appearance of things as well."

"Hey, it's me," Han said. "Besides, how bad can it be?"

"I was actually going to monitor some feeds before we took off." Leia admitted.

"Then let's do it," Luke said, turning to back to the control boards of the Falcon. He flipped open the communications bay and opened it to the once barely used Imperial Information Network.

"Explosion is right," said Han, leaning forward. He pointed at the lines of data links zipping by so fast they weren't so much words but more of a blur. Several second loops of video feeds were blinking on then being replaced by others moments later. It seemed as the skeletal organization of data flow was about to fly apart with all of the images and information seemingly multiplying before their eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Leia said, her jaw dropping.

"What? Going to be swept in the undertow of the holonet information wave?" Luke asked teasingly.

"I hope not," she said seriously. She took a deep breath and forced herself to smile. "This is a good thing. We're talking again. It's the only way we can come together as a galaxy. It's just jarring after so long a time of enforced silence."

"Look at that," Han pointed to a feed showing two men fighting droids with lightsabers, the words Future of the Jedi scrolling under it in a blazing red.

Luke selected that link and battle flashed up on the widescreen. "It has been a long time since General Obi Wan Kenobi and General Anakin Skywalker defended the galaxy from Separatist that led to the destabilization of the Old Republic and to the rise of the Empire."

Leia scrambled into the pilot seat, leaning forward. Her eyes locked on the taller Jedi. "You look like him," She whispered as Luke took her hand. Then after a glance as the lines of his face and shape of his eyes and the smile he flashed after the battle was over, her smile, she added, her voice grave, "We both do."

The battle scene faded. A new scene focused in on peaceful blues, greys and the sparkle of a Coruscant sunset. Before them, Obi Wan and Anakin stood talking to a delegation of Senators.

"We cannot thank you enough," said Ainlee Teem of Malastare.

Anakin and Obi Wan bowed to the assembly. "The Jedi will always defend freedom and justice in the Republic," Anakin Skywalker said. Both Luke and Leia sat riveted as they heard the Jedi their had Father once been speak.

"May the Force be with you," Obi Wan said as the two turned toward their transport.

"May the Force be with you as well," said another delegate, stepping forward.

"Father," Leia gasped, tears tracking down her face, reaching and tracing the image of Bail Organa. Luke squeezed her free hand gently. Rising to stand behind her, Han gently clasped her shoulder. On the screen her birth father and true father turned to look at each other. "But I supposed the Force is always with the likes of the Negotiator and the Hero without Fear." Bail said, first looking toward Obi Wan and then to Anakin.

The scene cut away to a Twi'lik and a two headed Sandorian speaking in heavily accented basic. "The rumor is that the last known Jedi alive in our galaxy now is Luke Skywalker. While it's true that Jedi were said not to have emotional attachments, do you think he could be the son of the the Hero with No Fear?"

"One doesn't need emotional attachments to father a child. And someone as attractive as that man, by human standards, or so I've been informed, I'm sure had no shortage of willing would-be mothers for our young Luke Skywalker."

"Being the pilot that fired the shot that took out the first Death Star? Luke Skywalker infiltrated and destroyed a Hutt's, not just any Hutt, but Jabba the Hutt's sail barge, and Jabba with it, after seeming to be in captivity the whole time. That is, if, the stories can be believed. That definitely sounds like the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"The Jedi were always doing the impossible," the second head argued toward the first. "It could just be that he was a Jedi, and the similar name is only a coincidence. It is a big, big galaxy, after all."

"Still, if the rumors are true, when Luke Skywalker first streaked on the galactic scene it was in the company of Obi Wan Kenobi. It was well known in the Republic, before the Emperor made it a death sentence to reference the Jedi in a positive light," began one commentator.

"Or at all," injected his second head. "That General Kenobi was General Skywaker's master, and that they were friends. If Anakin were to father a child, it would make sense that his mentor would see to that child, and train him in the Jedi way."

"I am fascinated that you were able to find that footage. The Twi'lek observed, motioning to the sparking images playing below even as they continued the conversation."

"Many people on outlying systems had receiving systems that would record segments of holonet transmission viewed in case data was interrupted due to interstellar disruptions. It allowed the transmitter to search for the transmission and pick it up from where it left off."

"As might be expected for people stuck living on boring backwaters, these records provided much needed entertainment value. As such, many were saved to outside data storage or even on the receivers themselves that could be viewed if other communications were down or otherwise uninspiring."

"The exploits of the Jedi, especially those two were widely viewed, and thus easier to solicit old copies of data on the back up systems of many Pre Impiral holonet receievers in this time of Imperial erm.. How shall we say? Distraction due to bigger concerns."

Leia sat stiff and still as Luke shut down the transceiver, but tears flooded from her and conflict flooded within her so strongly that Luke didn't have to try to feel it.

"Leia?" Luke asked.

"I need to know he's gone, Luke."

Luke nodded. He looked a question at Han.

"It's all yours, kid. Take us to where you need to go."

Luke turned to transfer nav controls to the main panel in front of him. When the panel lit up, he flipped a few switches and the Falcon's thrusters fired. Taking the control levers, and he lifted off and guided the Falcon skimming just above the canopy.

For around ten minutes, they soared on in silence. Leia gathered herself and dashed away her tears as though they were mere annoyances. She pushed the storm of dark emotion down, burying it inside her.

Finding the site of Darth Vader's pyre, he sat down the ship with a soft thud. The rustles, screeches and calls of fleeing wildlife sounded around them until an unnatural silence fell over the dark ashes just outside the the transparasteel panes of the Falcon's cockpit.

"Let's go, Leia said, leading the way to the exit hatch.

* * *

Crunching of leaves and branches were the only sound as Leia walked up to the ash strewn edges of the pyre that had been the last resting place of Darth Vader. Luke placed his arm around her shoulder.

Soot and ashes crept up, staining the white hem of Leia's gown and marring her slippers with each step toward this dark depression in the green woodland paradise.

For a few moments Leia looked on the ashes. Anger, shame, betrayal and a deeper fear whirled within her like the winds of a storm. A glint of sunlight on what looked like a palm sized section of once helmet seized her breath for just a second.

Leia shuddered, and wrapped her arms around herself. Winds flowing gently through the small clearing gusted up quickly scattering ash up before the trio. A finger length wisp of ash floated and fluttered before Leia's eyes, and for an instant, she saw, or imagined perhaps, the swish of a black cape. It disintegrated into nothing a few breaths later.

Fists closing, knuckles whitening, Leia marched back toward the Falcon. Han and Luke exchanged worried looks, but followed her wordlessly.

They entered the cockpit to find Leia taking the targeting rod and aiming the front guns at Vader's pyre.

Ten blasts ripped the earth, plants and ashes into a wave of fire and dust. Leia stared at the wave of destruction blowing back over the cockpit transfixed… and triumphant?

It was then the true reason for her actions, actions she hadn't questioned at the time, simply taken, hit her.

And with that realization, Leia wept.

Luke rushed to the side of the pilot's chair and swiveled it to face him. She leaned into his embrace. "I couldn't let there be anything left of him, when there is nothing left of my real father." With the admission, her sobs grew stronger.

"I understand, Luke soothed.

"Comm signal," Han said moving to the co pilot's chair.

"Leia," Luke urged gently. "Would you come with me?"

Leia nodded.

* * *

Han waited till they were gone before he flipped the switch. "General Solo, here."

"We picked up weapon's fire. Is everything all right? Do you need back up?"

"No," Han replied. "Weapon's malfunction. Theres no permanent harm to the local flora or fauna that I can see." Han knocked on a nearby display. "No fires in the area as well according to my perimeter readouts either."

"Let's hope those sensors are functioning better than your weapons."

"Funny," Han said dryly. "We'll be back to base and have a mech team do a full system's check." He looked over at his flickering console, and muttered, "couldn't hurt."

* * *

Luke led Leia into Han's bunk and activated the privacy tech he now knew would, hopefully, help Leia feel comfortable enough to talk with him about the dark emotions he could feel swirling within her.

She squeezed herself into the inside corner of the bunk, pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her her arms around her legs. She shuddered with soft crying.

"Leia," Luke said, sitting on across from her on the bunk. "Talk to me, please."

"Luke," she finally said, looking up from her knees. "I'm angry, hurt and I'm afraid Luke. I hate what he became, and I'm so angry now. I don't want to be like him."

"You have every reason to be angry and upset, and, yes, even a little afraid. This is a tremendous thing to deal with. Remember what a head case I was after Bespin?"

Leia nodded. "I thought it was because of your hand or Han's capture… He told you on Bespin didn't he?"

Luke nodded. "Processing all of this won't happen overnight, but you don't have to let these feelings overrun you."

He reached for her hands. Taking a breath, she reached for his, pulling her legs into the same crossed position Luke was in, the twins now mirroring each other.

"I can teach you a Jedi meditation technique," At Leia's worried expression, Luke tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Not a great history of Jedi meditating their way to the dark side," he added with an assuring smile.

Leia smiled back weakly.

"It won't mean you're training to become a Jedi. It will simply be a way to allow the Force to draw the darkness from you and center you in a state of peace and clear mindedness."

"That sounds really nice," Leia whispered.

Luke squeezed her hands encouragingly before letting them go.

He laid his hands up and open across his knees and nodded toward Leia to do the same.

She did.

"Close your eyes. Breathe deeply for a few minutes. Acknowledge your feelings and thoughts only as one seeing them from a distance."

Leia drifted deeper inside herself and soon felt the storm of emotion flowing further from her. "As you breathe focus less on yourself, and more on your surroundings."

Luke smiled as he surrendered himself to the flow of the Force. "There is an energy that rises from all living things. That is the Force."

Luke peeked up to ensure Leia's eyes were still closed. He once again closed his eyes and lifting one hand he levitated a small silver sphere from a nearby bag bringing it to float just above his hand.

"Can you tell me what I'm doing?"

"I saw you call the energy. The Force. I don't know how. I saw it surround the sphere and and you, you're shaping it to come to you," Leia said a subdued surprise in her voice. "I can sense it somehow."

Leia and Luke sat in meditation poses across from each other, both eyes closed, Luke's hand extended in front of Leia the sphere spinning above his hand.

"Feel the energy Leia. Let it flow through you. Call it to yourself."

Leia took a deep breath and opened her mind and heart and gasped in surprise as the Force flowed through her.

"All is peace in the light side of the Force, Leia. Guide it to the dark emotions and release them. Focus on the Force, and the light will push out the dark."

Leia felt unsure. There was so much peace in this spot inside herself, but the anger, fear, resentment, and hate swirled around like… Vader's ashes she realized. She realized with a start that she was allowing this darkness to stain her very essence just as the ash still stained her dress. Taking a deep breath she reached for the Force and moved in her mind toward the anger and resentment and sent the light and peace to take its place as she let it go.

She then turned toward the fear, and reached for the light. It flowed around the fear, and it did diminish. There was a small sphere of the fear that floated in her mind's eye she reached out, calm and peace spreading throughout. But still there was that blot of fear that would not flow away.

"I can't completely release it." Leia whispered.

"Not yet," Luke agreed quickly. "And the feelings will flare up from time to time. It's part of being human. But open your eyes,"

Leia looked down to see that the silver sphere was floating above her lap, and she could sense that it was she, not Luke, holding in up.

Her concentration broken, the sphere dropped into her lap.

Luke raised his hand and the sphere levitated up in front of Leia again. He plucked it from the air and held it out to Leia.

"What was that?" Leia asked, awe in her voice.

"Your first step into a larger world," Luke smiled, glad to be quoting his old Master this time. He closed her hands around the sphere. "You're at the threshold, but you don't to step through the door to this new world. But here is where you can go to seek relief when the darkness of this life weighs heavily on you."

"It is incredible," Leia whispered, looking down at the sphere in her hand.

The ship shook underneath them.

"Looks like Han is ready to take off," Luke said.

Leia stood. "I suppose I should clean up."

"Hey," Luke said, gently placing his hands on her arms. "Only if you feel ready to."

"I am better…more at peace. Thank you."

"I wish I could do more."

Leia leaned in to hug her brother. "I love you," then she added teasingly, "Baby brother."

Luke chuckled as he hugged her back. "Yeah, I'm betting you're the baby."

A rumbling and blast of engines sounded, then a slight lurch to the side broke the twins from their embrace.

"That felt like lift off."

"Yeah," Luke agreed. "I'll go check on Han, and let Threepio and Artoo know to meet us at the base."

Leia nodded her acknowledgment, and even after Luke left looked down at the sphere in her hand. For a moment she remembered the sensation of the Force flowing through her. It was like bathing in light or wrapping yourself in a blanket of peace while seeing a new color you never knew existed before.

It was a wider world, but Leia wasn't sure she'd ever be ready to enter into it. It was beautiful and wondrous-true-but monsters dwelt there. Monsters wearing flowing capes and helmets of the coldest black.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney, and I make no profit from this story.

A note of politics in this fic. I have to have a vote and political differences in this story because it fits the story.

The politics in this story and commentary on it apply solely to the Galaxy Far, Far Away and are not commentaries on what is going on in now for those of us in the U.S.

Please, if you must look at this story though a political lens, just make the bad guys they ones you are against, and the good guys the ones you support. For my purposes, the Empire represents **the Empire** and the Alliance represents **the Alliance** alone.

It is this author's wish that while reading this story we could all be Switzerland-nice and neutral-and just enjoy Star War because it's just so cool and especially because it's so far, far removed from this crazy place.

* * *

Grooved metal floor panels clacked as Luke strode toward the Falcon's spaceward cargo compartment. Passing blinking clusters of light scattered, seemingly at random, Luke slowed at the speeder sized gray door.

A security monitor switched from a red lit display of the droid within to the actual view of scratched white interior. The deep, black droid caged a smooth silver box in its pincers.

"What's the fleet doing sending pilot recovery droids to deliver packages?" Luke wondered to himself as he tapped in the code on the panel underneath the view screen.

Clicks and trills of the Falcon's unique dialect accompanied the readings that scrolled past showing breathable atmosphere. The door slid back with a creaking groan into the curved white panel above. Curiosity peaking, Luke approached the droid.

Luke reached out to touch the dim glow of the message indicator light. The next moment, the droid's head swiveled to the side and a holorecording of Mon Mothra appeared before him.

"Commander Skywalker," Mon's image began, "I was deeply saddened to see your formal resignation from the Alliance fleet, but I understand your need to act as the Force guides you."

"I saw the Jedi order brought to nothing, perhaps, in part, because they were so linked to the Republic, as you have suggested yourself," the recording continued, "I am comforted to know that you are committed to the principles of democracy and freedom, and trust that you will ever defend those values as you have while counted officially among our number."

The holographic image of the Alliance's political leader motioned to the box. "I send you robes fashioned from some Endoran fabrics in the style of the Jedi that came before you. The Naboo owe the Jedi for the freedom of their world from the tyranny of the Trade Federation. In these," the image motioned to the box once more, "I hope they see the return of the Jedi. In Princess Leia, I hope they see the rise of the Republic, and in General Solo I hope the resolve to defend all who ally with us in these goals."

"They are, however, gifts. Feel no obligation to wear them if you do not wish to do so. May the Force be with you, Master Jedi Skywalker."

Luke swallowed at the knot in his throat as he reached out to take the box. The metal rods encircling the box peeled back and slid into the droid, leaving no trace of their existence. Luke nodded to the droid. "I'll open the airlock and let you out in a moment," he turned as he reached the door, and called back to the droid. "Tell Mon Mothra, I said,' Thank you.'"

A few tinny blats and beeps crackled from the droid's speakers.

"I'll take that as a yes," Luke said, before walking out the small cargo bay with the box under one arm.

* * *

"Look at you," Han said, leaning back with a wide grin on his face. "You almost look like a real Jedi."

Leia looked up, mouth dropping open in surprise.

"You look amazing," Leia said, laying aside her data pad to hug her brother.

Luke grinned as he hugged her back.

"Where'd you get the fancy threads? First guess would be Lando, but they're way too Old Republic for anything he'd choose."

Luke smiled as Leia pulled back and looked at the deep brown of the long sleeved under tunic and pants. His wide sleeved ivory jacked was crossed at his waist and gathered in classic Jedi style with a wide leather belt around his waist. The brown leather of his boots and belt a perfect match for his under tunic and pants. His lightsaber dangled from a metal hook on the belt.

"Gift from Mon," Luke answered with a shrug. "Thought it might help with the negotiations."

"Smart," Leia said, grinning. "I wish I'd thought of it." She eyed Han critically for a second.

He held up both hands as if to ward her off. "Don't even think about it. I'm not wearing some stiff dress uniform to impress anybody." He winked at her. "Besides we both know how how impressive you think I am."

Luke smothered a laugh as he sat in one of the rear cockpit seats.

Leia returned to her seat, nodding. "It's true," she admitted. "That you can have anyone take you seriously while impersonating a nerf herder is very impressive."

Luke didn't hide his laugh that time.

Han looked ready to shoot back his own remark, when Leia leaned forward to accept the transmission the panel's red light signaled.

"Hey, I thought you were leaving four hours ago?" Lando asked as his face lit up the viewscreen.

"Had the mechs give the Falcon a full diagnostic. Since I didn't supervise your fix on the sensor disc, I thought it couldn't hurt."

"Hey…I know what I'm doing. Still," Lando added with a smarmy grin. "Glad you had her checked out. They way you abuse her…"

"Yeah… yeah," Han said dismissively.

"So why are you still hanging around?"

"Got some good news that the citizens of Cloud City took out the Imperial garrison there before I had a chance to get my crew together. After hearing what I did to help blow that Death Star, they're planning a hero's welcome for me."

"Nice," Han said, and then added. "Are you sure?"

"I can trust this isn't a set up?" Lando interrupted, shaking his head sadly at Han. "Of course I can't. You really think so little of me that you'd think I'd not be on the lookout for that?"

Han chuckled.

"I'm working with some Alliance techs to get a secure connection to some of my people that were still in the city the last I heard. So what about you three? Going to end up same as always?" Lando asked.

"I really hope not," Luke said, leaning forward so he was in the comm transmitter's range. "According to the last of the data we've received, the people of the Naboo are divided on the exit from the Empire, Theed, some farm regions, and a few of the coastal zones are for joining the Alliance formally, but there are other areas have strong Imperial ties."

"We've initiated contact with the current Queen of Naboo, and, Pooja Naberrie, who served with the me in the Imperial Senate before it was resolved. She'll be serving as our liaison with the ruling council of Naboo," Leia explained, and added with a smile. "So hopefully a few debates and a quiet vote."

Lando chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll be in at least two firefights and in some epic life or death fight before you leave that world, or I'll owe you a bottle of Trewnal Ruby Red—an expensive Old Republic vintage." Leia smiled back and shook her head.

"I'll take that bet," Han said. "We can raise a toast at our wedding with it. Only the best for my lovely new bride," Han smirked at his pal.

"You're on." Lando said.

"Master Luke?" Threepio, called from the entryway to cockpit.

"Yes," Luke said, turning toward his droid.

"Artoo, has asked me to inform you that he has received permission codes and landing instructions for our approach to the Naboo System. He wants to know if you would like him to finish the hyperlink data storage for now since we will not be able to access holonets during transit, or if you wish more information before we depart."

"Tell him whatever he has now will be fine. Both of you secure yourself."

"You take care of yourselves," Lando said with a small nod toward the crew.

"You too," Han returned with a smile.

"May the Force be with you," Lando smiled back and cut his communication.

Han turned to nod toward the others, and flipped on his ships internal comm. "Everybody, strap in. We leave in three, two, one."

Starlines streaked past the window panels and the press of hyperspace pushed everyone back in their seats. Surrounded by the dark of hyperspace, Han turned to face Luke and Leia. "Any particular reason you chose the mission on the furtherest side of the galaxy from us?"

Luke shrugged, and Leia turned with a smile. "Maybe it was because Pooja and I were friends?" Leia said and then shrugged," or," she added, mischief gleaming in her eyes, "I knew I'd need all that extra time to get the two of you prepared for a mission that requires more subtlety than creating chaos and blasting everything in sight."

"I can be subtle," Han protested.

Luke guffawed at that. "Face it, Han, Leia has way more work on her hands than even this trip time can give her with the both of us." Luke gestured to the nava computer's readings. "We're practically going to Tatooine."

Han held his hands out. "No! Definitely not going back there."

"I second that," Leia said, a disgusted look on her face. "I never want to go back there again."

"Motion carried," Luke teased. "Not that interested in ever going back to that sand pile."

"See," said Han. "You already got us acting all diplomatic like."

Leia and Luke chuckled.

"Here," Luke said. He passed a data pad over to Han. "I've already read over the mission briefing. You can have this one."

Han took the pad with a grimace. "I'm sure it's riveting."

"If you want, we can all view the holofeeds together here. That way we can know if there's anything we need to work into these mission plans."

Leia turned to transfer the information to the main view screen.

Leia scrolled through the categories Artoo had set up for the relevant files, vids, and archives that had been loaded to the holonet loose of it's Imperial restraints.

"Well that one looks interesting," Han said pointing. "I don't remember a Relevant-to-Master-Luke-and-Mistress-Leia category in the official planning session, or on this data pad," Han said, waving the object in the direction of the screen.

"That's because there isn't," Leia said, leaning forward, and selecting that category, a worried expression on her face.

Several sub categories popped up in their place.

Han broke into laughter.

"Love Life Inquires?" Leia asked, appalled.

"I have to see this," Han said, reaching over to select the icon.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Luke muttered, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Welcome to the first Saucy Sources where we look for the news that's really spicy!" A Toydarian in a neon green vest and slicked black hair flitted next scantily dress human, her blonde hair piled high in a cascade of curls that seemed to defy gravity, and a Tortuga female wearing an electric blue body suit. "So many things to discuss."

"Let's start with the most obvious attraction. Master Jedi Luke Skywalker is single all you listening, and if it is true that he's the son of the Hero with No Fear…"

Luke and Leia grimaced at that. "He'll likely not be averse to finding some lucky partner, and if he breeds, hmmm… what a talented line he'd be continuing," the Toydarian continued.

"It will be even more impressive a line if the rumors about him and Princess Leia are true."

Han laughed again and Leia reached for the control but stopped as the words, "But you can't count out General Solo," The blond said excitedly. "My sources on Tatooine say that she was seen kissing him inside Jabba's palace after her first attempt at rescue failed."

"And Master Jedi Skywalker rescued them both, according to my sources. Which would surely show her which male was worth setting her affections on." Leia said frozen as the commentary continued on.

"Or," posited the Toydarian, "She is a very widely traveled and open minded according to my sources; perhaps she'll adopt the traditions of the Harshaw system or the Masekel rim worlds where a female takes many mates."

Luke and Leia shuddered as Han laughed even harder even as he tapped the console to cut the recording. "Sorry," he said, still laughing. "It's just so stupid."

"It is," Leia said, still feeling her skin crawling at their various theories. "I forgotten how bad the gossip gets for public figures."

"We could always stop off and get married somewhere. Hold a press conference after," Han joked.

Leia leaned back in her seat. "Maybe we should."

Han looked up at her, surprised.

"Leia, you don't need to rush into anything," Luke said, gently. "Especially not because of stupid rumors."

"I know, Luke," she said, turning so that all three were facing each other. "But I know, we all know, how short life can be, and the only reason I would have ever had for wanting to wait—having a traditional Alderaanian family wedding isn't an option anymore."

She reached over to take Luke's hand. "My only family is right here with us. So, yes, after this Naboo mission, let's find some place and get married, Han."

Han gaped at her, thunderstruck.

"I'll think I'll go review this brief after all," Luke said, standing and reclaiming his data pad from the still and dumbstruck Han. "I'll be back in the bunks where it's more comfortable. Come get me when you need me."

* * *

"Wake up," Leia said with a smile.

Luke started, the data pad sliding from his chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to drift off."

"It's fine, Luke, but we wanted to view the latest files on the holonet about the Naboo System after you joined us."

Luke groaned and rolled out of bed. He draped his Jedi wrap over himself and followed, buckling it in place. "Just as long as there are no gossip vids in the mix.

"No," Leia said grimacing. "We'll be sticking to news sites presented from commentators on all sides of the upcoming vote."

* * *

"Scary how bias can make the same set of facts say almost anything depending on how you present them. At this point, I don't think any side is fairly informing the what is at stake, what they could gain, and," Leia added with a sigh, "what it could cost them if they do side with us."

"Then we'll have to be that voice of reason," Luke said, matching her pace.

"I hope we can be, but we are biased as well," Leia admitted.

"Then we will have to be sure that everyone can hear all sides of the argument, so they can make up their own minds."

"That," Leia said with a smile, "Sounds very diplomatic."

"I have a good teacher." Luke grimaced, "And I can look forward to more diplomacy lessons in the future, I hope? I'd rather not have to swing a lightsaber whenever I have to get involved in a dispute."

Leia nodded. "I'll be glad to. Starting now." She motioned for Luke to take the copilot's chair before she sat down behind him.

There was an image of a man frozen on the screen. "This is Sian Beamek. He is a very outspoken member of the Imperial Loyalist faction. He is drawing on the fears of reprisals and the concerns that the wider galaxy may take action against the Emperor's birth world for the harm committed by him."

"It's not an entirely impossible scenario," Luke admitted. "Crazy to blame an entire system for the wrongs committed by evil members of that system, but that sort of thing happens way too often. Or at least it did before the Empire decided it would decide who would be subjected to reprisals for any and no reason at all." He leaned back, pursing his lips in thought, "Even my lack luster education on Tatooine taught me that."

"The next image is Pooja Naberrie." Leia said as the image shifted. "The Imperial Senator I've been talking about from before the Emperor disbanded the Senate."

Luke was leaning forward, staring intently.

"I know this will sound crazy, but she feels familiar to me. Like I've met her before."

Leia smiled. "I think that's Pooja's gift. She is such a warm, kind person first, a deft politician second. She's the kind of person you feel like you've known forever only moments after you first talk with her."

Han cocked his head to the side. "Must be a Skywalker, Force sensitive thing," both looked questioningly at him. Han shrugged.

"She looks nice enough, but not any different than anyone else to me."

"You'll see it when you meet her," Leia assured. She turned back to data feed. "The rest fall in with one side or the other and the disagreement in the regions is very evenly divided." Faces faded in and out with an A for Alliance leaning, or I for Imperial loyalist.

Luke took a few moments to look at each face, realizing only after a few council members flashed past that he was unconsciously reaching to the Force for knowledge. He listened as Leia told them of each representative, his eyes losing focus.

Hazy at first, he saw a young girl, her hair all in curls crying and walking, a sad song was playing, "Come Pooja. We must follow," she moved forward slowly.

"Why?" she sniffled. "She's gone," Another woman appeared, Luke only got a glimpse of warm, brown eyes before the young Pooja was wrapped in a hug.

"She'll never truly leave us, my love. She left a part of herself behind in all of her family."

"Luke?" questioned Leia.

"Sorry, got distracted," Luke deflected even as he wondered why the Force would choose to give him this particular vision.

He smiled sheepishly and motioned for her to continue.

* * *

Brilliant starlines pushed back the soupy black of hyperspace. The soft whine of the hyperdrive powering down blanketed the cockpit in an extra layer of quiet. Han looked up from the data pad he had been studying to their jump exit, one of the Naboo system's mining moons below.

Clear domes spread out like bubbles drifting over the surface of a barren ivory landscape. A few sleek silver transports flew over the surface and up toward the planet as his communicator light blinked a bright red.

Rope like towers of silver and stone intermingled shot upward into the black sky. Thick yellow exhaust flowed up from the wide openings in each tower for just a few feet only to dissipate in the thin lunar atmosphere.

The red light pulled Han's attention back away from the moon base. Flipping a switch, the view screen lit.

A Nubian queen in her full regalia of green and blue brocade and elaborate beaded head piece of gold, green and blue addressed them.

"We welcome you, Princes Leia Organa, Master Jedi Luke Skywalker, and General Han Solo. We look forward to your visit. We hope a swift and open debate will allow you to leave knowing clearly where the people of the Naboo place their allegiance."

"It is our honor and privilege to be allowed to present our case before your people," Leia said, standing so she could more clearly seen in the Falcon's transmission array.

"Ships from the mining colony will be ar…"

Leia's vision swam before her eyes and another queen, this one dressed in red, a stern look on her face, "arrived and you have been commanded to make settlement." As quickly as it came, the image faded. Leia struggled to maintain her composure."Will escort you to the hanger prepared for your arrival."

Luke glanced back at Leia, concern in his eyes.

"Understood, your Highness," Han said.

"Our delegation will meet you there," the queen said before cutting communication.

"What was it?" Han said, turning to see Luke looking toward Leia and seeing her wrap her arms around herself. Once the transmission ceased, she begin to pace.

"I saw something," Leia said. "I'm not sure what."

"It was the past," Luke said, lowering his eyes and searching the Force. "Another queen, another time."

"But why?" Leia asked, sitting dejectedly.

Luke turned his seat to face her and took her hands. "I don't know, but I had a vision of the past as well earlier. These visions may be linked to why we're here. Keep them in the back of your mind, but don't let them become a distraction."

"But why am I seeing these things?" Leia asked, distressed.

"On the trip over did you relax? Like when I taught the meditation techniques."

Leia nodded, "I was feeling anxious. I know that never helps in negotiations, or any other situation for that matter. But I don't want this!"

Luke took her hands in his own. "Don't be afraid of this, please. The Force has given you more insight and information. Continue to be who you are and do the good we are all committed to. We will see what these things mean in time."

"Words of wisdom, Master Jedi?" asked Leia, a small smile on her lips.

"No, a brother's pep talk," He returned with a smile.

"Ships are here," Han said as ten yellow single pilot fighters flew in front of them forming a column they were meant to fly between.

Han turned the Falcon, and they swooped up toward the brilliant blue world of the Naboo.

"It's like a Narilian Sapphire," Luke said, gazing at the plant growing wider before them.

"You always blow a circuit when you see so much water on a world, kid." Han observed, teasingly. "It's cute."

Luke stuck his tongue out at him and Leia laughed, leaning over the two of them to see the wide crystal blue seas open up as the clouds around them feel back like a wispy curtain.

"Ignore him," Leia said, clasping Luke's shoulder. "It's beautiful here."

Their escort turned sharply and they sped past coastal land with brilliantly stilted homes of stone, wood and tile, past rivers and lake lands with scattered forests and running wildlife."

Luke and Leia grinned as Han kept an eye on his instruments. "Lovely place here," Han commented, a sidelong glance at his companions. "Don't suppose either of you sense any kind of trap here?"

"Not yet," Luke said, "But that doesn't mean much." He refocused himself. "We'll be on guard," Luke said.

Leia nodded and returned to secure herself for landing.

"Wow," Luke said as the waterfalls fell away and the hangers to Theed's palace rose before them.

"Luke do you feel it, how welcoming it seems here?"

"Like coming home." Luke's forehead creased. "We have to be really careful. That feeling could cause us to lower our guard when we need it the most."

Leia nodded. But the feeling of home clung to the edges of her senses in a way she couldn't understand.

* * *

Metallic echoes sounded as the entry to the hangar bay opened. "Magnetic field disengaged. The Millennium Falcon is on approach," the Captain of the guard announced as he walked in front of the queen and with precise hand gestures directed the Queens Guard to encircle the delegation.

When he held up a hand a moment later, the procession stopped. Two columns of palace guards made up of both human and Gungan defenders flowed around the assembly forming a path to the landing zone set for the Alliance vessels arrival.

The moment the Honor Guard presented arms the Queen and her handmaids in their brilliant green robes led the delegation toward the ship now growing nearer with each breath.

Almost as if part of a dance, the yellow escort ships veered away in graceful arcs, pair veering away in opposite directions at exactly the same moment.

"The Queen should compliment her pilots on their skill," Pooja Naberrie whispered to the handmaid nearest her.

"I agree," Handmaid Bavanu whispered back. "I shall have to suggest it to the Queen."

As the last of the graceful Nubian escorts arched away to return to the mining moon's defense garrison, the Alliance transport came more clearly into view, slowing as the landing location was lit with a homing beacon.

"That's it?" Pooja whispered. "It looks about to crumble into scrap."

"There must be more to it than it's appearance if it truly has served and survived the destruction of two Imperial Death Stars," the handmaid whispered back, but not completely hiding the doubt in her voice.

"Perhaps seeking to be underestimated?" Pooja voiced, though still not convinced.

The Falcon entered the hanger and slowly turned toward the landing pad, as the Queen's delegation separated into three loose groups. The queen, her handmaids , and the guard making up the lead of the group with two clusters Naboo citizens on either side.

Pooja remained close to the handmaid as the Falcon's landing pads lowered with a hiss of steam and the landing ramp lowered.

"I do hope those inside prove more impressive," Bavanu whispered back to Pooja.

"If Princess Leia is anything like the delegate I knew on the Senate, you will have no need of concern," Pooja assured.

The last of the steam from the lowering mechanisms cleared as Princess Leia in radiant Alderaanian white stepped down to the hanger below. Two startlingly handsome men flanked her, one dark and in Corillian dress, the other in full Jedi robes.

"The are much easier on the eyes, I think," Handmaid Bavanu whispered only loudly enough for Pooja to hear her.

Pooja stifled a sinker as they approached, an R2 unit and gleaming protocol droid in their wake.

"Agreed,' she whispered back.

* * *

"Fancy," Han commented quietly to Leia. "I've seen fewer colors on a rainbow gull in mating season."

"Clothing is an expression of identity and purpose here more so than systems you're used to," she explained her face staying serene as she whispered. She teased, "which is only one of the reasons why of the three of us, you are the least prepared."

Luke snickered before following Leia's lead and adopting a serene expression. He grasped his hands so the wide sleeves of his Jedi over jacket met and flowed together from his center. A Jedi posture of attentiveness and non aggression, if his limited research proved correct.

The soft clicking of the beads dangling from the queen's head dress and the sound of the soft steps of the approaching delegation blended with the whistling of Artoo and the sound of metallic walking from behind them. The sounded faded as the party met between a line of massive columns leading into the marble entry into the palace, an expectant silence falling if only for a moment.

Luke and Han bowed at the waist and Leia lowered her head respectfully toward the queen in the age-old galactic custom of one member of planetary royalty addressing another, a gesture Queen Setalla of the Naboo returned.

"Greeting and welcome to Naboo," the Queen said, stepping forward.

"We are honored, Queen Setalla. We are grateful for an opportunity to present our invitation to your people as we attempt to restore democracy to the galaxy once more."

Leia caught a scowl pass on the face of Sian Baemek—the opposition leader—if her mission brief was correct-before she continued.

"May I present General Han Solo," she motioned to her right, "and Master Jedi Luke Skywalker."

The Queen turned her gaze toward Luke. "It is a great honor to once again have a Jedi among us. The Naboo have not forgotten what we owe to their bravery and sacrifice."

Luke smiled at her. "I know very little about the history of the Jedi. I would appreciate having access to any records regarding their service on your world. I understand Obi Wan Kenobi was here and would be eager to learn more of my former Master."

"Bavanu," the queen called.

A handmaid in one of their brilliant green robes stepped to the queen's side.

"See personally that all records of Jedi on the Naboo are compiled and presented to Master Jedi Skywalker with an emphasis on the actions of Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi.

Luke smiled, "Thank you, your highness, and handmaid Bavanu." He stopped a moment as his gaze turned to the handmaid. Something told him that she was more than she appeared to be, but before he could ponder that fully, she stepped back with a nod toward Luke.

The Queen nodded to her left, "Council Representative from the Western Sea's Province, Sian Beamek, Loyalist Coalition leader," and then to her right, "Pooja Naberrie, Council Representative for the Midlands Region, head of the Republic Restoration Coalition."

"We will not be drawn into a senseless war to tear apart the only governing structure we have in the galaxy," Sian stated, glaring at Princess Leia.

"If a senseless war and a legacy of chaos were all we had to offer you, we would not be here. The crux of Imperial strength and authority is destroyed. The Emperor and Lord Vader are dead. Many worlds have over thrown Imperial control entirely already and have pledged their support as we seek out to destroy the Imperial fleet."

"The Alliance has not been sitting idly between battles. We have long-ago-prepared plans and strategies to see that was destroyed can be built again."

"We of the Republic Restoration Coalition are eager to hear of these plans and hopefully convince our world to join you," said Pooja, smiling warmly at Leia and her escorts.

"The council chamber is prepared. We can continue these discussions there," the Queen said with a nod to her captain. He nodded an acknowledgment.

"Honor Guard dismissed," the Captain called.

The two columns of troops filed out in perfect step.

Once the hall cleared and the guard well away, the Queen turned away from the Falcon and led the trek down the large column bordered pathway in center of the hanger. "If you'll follow me..."

Leia, Luke and Han walked beside the Queen's delegation, but only made it a few steps past the first of a pair of columns when three bronzed metal discs rolled from within the palace hall. Seconds later, a troop of rusted and patched battle droids marched into view.

"Get back," shouted the Captain. He pulled the Queen and her nearby handmaids behind a column Pooja and the other Handmaids surrounded their queen. The delegates scattered, hiding and scrambling out of the way.

Han pulled his blaster and raced toward the column opposite of the one the queen's party sheltered behind. Leia ducked behind him and slid his emergency blaster from under the back of his vest.

Luke reached out a hand and lifted one droid, swinging it into the other's blaster fire, while he lit his light saber and deflected the bolts from the other Droidecas into the line of old Federation battle droids marching into the hanger.

"The shielding keeps going in and out of those things, Kid." Han shouted, blasting at the Droidecas. "We can take them out."

"Just like Henelot 6 station," Luke said through gritted teeth. Luke spun his lightsaber in graceful arcs that knocked blaster bolts back into the main band of robotic attackers even as he raced toward the attackers.

The Queen's Guard were firing furiously at the droids.

"Get help in here now!"shouted the Captain even as he continued to fire at the droids from his shelter behind a wide marble column.

The Jedi Force-grabbed a another droid, swinging it in front of the blaster bolts the approaching droid battalion, "This does not compute," squealed the soaring droid before being hit with a bolt from the Queen's Guard and exploding, taking out four other droids with the blast from it's ruptured power source.

A moment later, Han blast hit a Droideca between it's flickering shielding. It groaned and fell to the side limp and sparking.

Another droid exploded into slivers of metal close to some sheltering delegates, groans and screams echoed in the hanger.

"No," shouted Leia, and she squeezed out a few more shots at a small band of droids that had made it past Luke's defenses.

"Stay back," shouted Pooja, scrambling in front of one of the handmaids before the representative cried out in pain only to fall back, clasping her upper arm.

Leia took out several of the droid troopers that swarmed past Luke. The guards and Han's shots dropped droid after droid, when a growing green disc the size of Leia's fist rolled in the midst of the hanger and began to pulse.

"Everyone down!" shouted Luke as he raced over to the nearest column, slicing through the base and arching up to cut lose an eight meter tall section of stone he Force shoved over the top of the explosive so hard the floor cracked. He stretched his hands in front of him pulling the Force in front of him like a shield, and when the explosion came, he pushed the wall of living energy against the blast, sending every last piece of shattered blazing stone into the oncoming droids. Droid screams and sparks added to the chaos of the moment.

When the dust cleared and the fire prevention systems engaged, Luke looked around him to see the droid battalion decimated into a pile of shredded sparking wires and smoking metal debris.

The security forces, with Han and Leia's help, had cleared out any droids that had gotten around him, and now not one droid attacker remained whole in the formerly pristine hanger.

"This is the Captain! Get medical staff here now and every security officer you can find! Search this palace and find any other droid, and find out how the hell they got into the palace in the first place!"

"Artoo, Threepio, get the med kits quick," Leia shouted to the droids who had been sheltering behind the entry ramp of the Falcon.

Just ahead of them a member of the Naboo Council lay bleeding, a few guards and delegates rushing toward him.

Han and Leia scrambled up and ran over to the widening pool of blood coming from the groaning man.

"Over here," Leia called to Artoo and Threepio.

"We have med kits," Han said, kneeling next to the guards who were already attempting first aid by ripping sections of their over coats into bandages.

Agony's scream tore from the man as his companions jostled his broken leg.

Leia tore open the case dangling from a hook on Artoo's chassie as soon as he rolled to her side. She pressed the injector spray to the man's neck, and he relaxed the strain flowing from his arms and his fists uncurling.

"What was that?" asked a guard.

"Pain receptor sleep. What happened? These don't look like blaster wounds."

"One of those damned droids exploded when it was hit. Must have had and unstable power source. He was hit by shrapnel."

Han was gently pulling aside his vest and shirt and placing synthflesh bandages over surface cuts. "Artoo, your med scanners finding anything we need to be worried about?"

A few urgent trills and beeps later were translated by a still flustered Threepio, "Oh my, General Solo, he says that there are several broken ribs, and that one break is precariously close to piercing his lung. There is also some internal bleeding from some of the droid plating lodged in his chest and left arm."

"Got it," Leia said, pulling another set of tubes from the bag and passing one to Han. "I've got the bleed block and regeneration tubes. Artoo use your pointer light to show Han were to apply the non organic dissolution serum, so I can get these safely in his system before he loses any more blood."

Artoo began shining a bright blue light, and Han went to work with his syringe.

* * *

Seeing Leia and the guards tending the most severely injured, Luke rushed to check on the Queen. He knelt quickly when he saw Pooja surrounded by the Queen and her handmaids.

"Ahh!" Pooja cried as the Queen's handmaid and Luke helped her sit.

"I can help. Is that all right?" Luke asked.

Pooja met his eyes and nodded.

Luke gently tore at her burnt sleeve, pulling away charred flesh. Pooja hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Luke said gently, "But the good news is that the wound doesn't look that deep."

"Been hit by blasters often," Pooja ground out.

"A few times. It's never fun." Luke ripped a strip from his new Jedi robes.

"Do tell," she gasped as Luke wrapped the bleeding wound and tied it tight.

"You should get help as soon a possible to avoid permanent damage," Luke cautioned.

He turned to the queen, "Are you alright, Your Highness?"

"Thanks to my brave defenders, yourself most especially."

Luke helped Pooja rise, and they looked around the battle scarred hangar.

"Restao, noo!" Pooja cried, as she raced over to the fallen delegate Leia and Han were working on, Luke keeping pace beside her.

"He is stabilized," informed a guard, rising before Pooja. "Thanks to the quick thinking and preparedness of our Alliance delegates."

"Leia, thank you," Pooja said, tearing up as the Princess finished returning the empty vials back to the med packs.

"Didn't know you were studying medicine on the side," Pooja added with a sad smile

"Unfortunately, all of us," she said with a nod towards, Luke and Han. "Have had to become an expert in battlefield medicine."

The Queen and her handmaids walked up as Leia and Han stood and the med droid team arrived. The medical capsule opened up on one end and a blue light levitated Representative Restao into the pod.

Leia and Pooja hugged one another, Leia taking great care to avoid aggravating her injured arm. "I only wish we could have stopped this before anyone else was hurt."

"Your presence alone is endangering us all," Sian Beamek said, stalking toward the them. "Several of our security forces are injured and a Council Representative grievously so. I tell you all, this is just a shadow of the danger that threatens to consume us for even considering this madness."

"There have been rumors of Lord Vader's death before. They were false then, and they could be now. And if we are wrong the Emperor will crush us all. Allowing those bold anti Imperial celebrations in Theed when theses rumors started of a defeat we have not yet confirmed was rash and irresponsible And this," he said, waving his hand angrily, "Is madness!"

Pooja stalked up to Sian, her stance rigid. "That is for the Council, and ultimately for the Queen, to decide. I say that the fact that someone revived symbols of one of the darkest times in our recent history and used them to try to scare us away from once again reaching for the freedom we once knew in the Republic is more a warning of what bowing to tyranny will cost us."

"Your esteemed colleague lies in critical condition, and you speak so boldly."

"Insincerity does not become you, Sian. You have openly wished harm on him and all of us during the short time since these debates began."

"You misconstrue my meaning. I would be devastated," Sian said with what was supposed to a somber expression. "If you ended up in the same state as your lovely aunt."

"Enough," ordered the queen, her voice hard and unyielding. "That was out of line."

Handmaiden Bavanu gripped and pulled Pooja away from the Representative as rage reddened her face and the fist on her unhurt arm clenched.

The queen turned her gaze to Luke, Leia and Han. "I hope you will consider going to our medical bay to ensure you have taken no harm yourselves. Refreshments, and fresh garments will be provided as a small token of our appreciation to you all."

Luke looked down over to see Han and Leia's blood stained clothes, the red of blood especially striking against Leia's white dress. Ripped, singed, and torn, Luke's outer coat looked as though ready for a clean up mission rather than an audience with a Queen.

"That would be appreciated," Leia said. "Perhaps representative Pooja would escort us there since she needs to go herself."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Captain, send two of your best to escort our delegation to the medical facilities."

"Sufano and Jenuu," barked the Captain. "Accompany representative Naberrie and our Alliance guests to the medical center."

The guards bowed to the queen and turned to their charges.

"Lead the way," Luke said to the guards.

They nodded toward the group and turned toward the pitted, smoke stained entry into the palace proper.

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to fight against those droids so amazingly! I knew you were prominent in the Alliance forces, but I didn't know you could fight like a hardened soldier."

Leia smiled sadly. "A necessity over the years, I'm afraid."

Pooja hugged her again. "Leia, I'm so proud of you and what you've done. I don't know how, especially after Alderaan, but I can't thank you," she leaned back and looked to Luke and Han, "And your accomplished friends for giving us a chance at true freedom once more."

Pooja pulled back and looked at their soiled clothes.

"We are an absolute disaster."

Pooja caught Luke's gaze, saying, "The way you handled that grenade was incredibly impressive. I've seen recordings of Jedis fighting with the aid of the Force, but that was amazing."

"Not as impressive as I have liked," Luke admitted. He nodded toward her arm. "Too may droids got through."

"I'd rather our forces deal with a few droids than our entire delegation be destroyed. And you, General," Pooja said with a smile. "I am very happy to have you on our side."

Han smiled and nodded to her. "You didn't do to badly yourself with that laser brained moron."

"A much honed skill as well, I'm afraid. He will be demanding the security feeds from the medical bay, to ensure we've not been coming up with some strategy to skew the vote through some nefarious means."

Leia shook her head and continued to walk with her friend. "We will present the facts, both good and bad that come with becoming a member of the Alliance as clearly as we can."

"I know you will. That's why I was thrilled that it was you who was coming here after the Emperor." She stopped a worried look in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"That he and Vader are gone?" Luke interjected.

Pooja nodded.

"I was there. I didn't strike the blows myself, but I saw them both dead before the Death Star was destroyed."

Pooja smiled brightly this time. "Then there really is hope."

"Yes," Leia smiled widely. "There really is."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. They belong to Disney/Lucasfilm. I make no money from these stories.

I am writing these stories because I _needed_ to see Luke, Leia, and Han progress in their character development to greater heights not devolve the way I felt most official extensions over the years have done, especially the latest iterations. Not. A. Fan.

I also needed a Star Wars story linked back to mythic themes and archetypical underpinnings in a cohesive way. I don't know how well I'll hit that mark, but I'm going to try.

* * *

Graceful arching alcoves soared above Pooja Naberrie and her guests, and striking statues of contrasting marble sat within, showcasing men and women at their most beautiful and powerful. Luke and Han's boots clicked on the elaborate swirls of blue and gold tiles that gleamed in the light of the windows. Windows, taller than the Imperial Walkers had been on Endor, but as elegant and beautiful as the walkers had been awkward and imposing, looked out on the city below.

Cobbled streets threaded between riotously blooming squares of color that thrived in landscaped works of living art, and elegant stone structures of the same warm stone and green metal domed roofs as the palace.

"Your world is one of the most beautiful places I've ever been," Luke commented. "And your capitol is…" Luke trailed off as he gazed out the window, "breathtaking."

"Thank you Master Jedi," Pooja said with a smile. .

"Just Luke, please," Luke requested. "Unless, for reasons of diplomacy, titles are necessary."

Pooja's surprise lit her eyes for a moment before Leia explained. "Luke isn't big on formality. He's never worn his rank comfortably even when it was simply that of Commander in the Alliance." She looked over to Han, "The General is much the same, and in as much as you are to be our hostess when not in formal settings, Pooja, I think we'd like to be on a name only basis, my friend."

"Then Luke it will be," Pooja said with a bright smile which Luke returned, as they reached the entrance to a semicircle of medical alcoves.

"We will leave you here," Guard Sufano, said with a bow to the party. In unison, both guards turned and continued down the hall.

Luke, Leia, and Han were met by an oddity; an actual human medic, flanked with a pair of med droids. "Council Representative Pooja, we were most distressed to hear of the attack in the main hangar." Pooja looked to see the many privacy screens engaged over the alcoves. "The wounded?" she asked.

"Yes." At her worried expression, Healer Yanu continued, "All are in stable condition and will heal with rest and treatment."

"And Representative Restao?"

The doctor turned appreciative gazes on Leia and Han. "Your companions, very well may have saved his life with their quick treatment. And I am confident the damage they helped to avoid will mean that I will not only able to see him fully healed, but he will be able to sit long enough for his support to proceed with the global referendum on our future alliances."

"I'm so glad he will be well," Pooja said, relief in her voice.

"You were the last of the injured I was told to expect. Come, Lady Naberrie, let us see to your arm."

"3D4 will lead the rest of you to a nearby alcoves with freshers and medical wraps until the replacement garments I am informed are coming can arrive."

"Thank you," Leia said as the three headed for the promised refreshment with visible relief on her face.

* * *

Luke moaned softly as the warm water trickled down his shoulders. "A full water shower?" he muttered softly, leaning his head back to rinse his hair of the cleanser left for him. "I love this planet."

Luke supposed on a world such as this, with an abundance of rivers, lakes, and oceans, a water based shower really wasn't a decadent as it felt to him now, but after the majority of his life spent using sonic showers, chemical rinses, and other low moisture cleaning methods, the feeling of warm, clean water flowing around him made him feel like a prince rather than a Jedi.

He chuckled, remembering Leia's reaction to discovering the exact configuration of the fresher's cleaning capabilities. She lit up and barely contained a squeal of delight. Luke had once teased her when she said she missed real water-based cleansing units as the sign of a pampered princess. Now, though, he understood. He sighed happily as he let the water flow over him, feeling his muscles unknot as he leaned against the cool gray stone wall. He really, really could get used to this.

* * *

Scrubbing her long hair with her towel, Leia exited the fresher into her healing alcove. She noticed that while the privacy screening was still in place, the healing droid that had shown her to her unit had gone. She cinched the belt of her healing wrap around her waist and folded the too long sleeves up a few turns so her hands were free of the wide armed garment.

Sliding into her slippers, she padded into the hallway left on to check on Pooja.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Han said, walking up beside her, and wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, Scruffy," she teased back as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm not," he began.

Leia pointed at a reflective supply cabinet, and he stopped, finger combing through his hair now sticking up at odd angles. "Always does that when I get it wet," Han sighed.

"I take back every stupid remark I ever made about your wanting a real water shower," Luke said, walking toward them still rubbing his hair dry with a towel, and dressed in a similar healing wrap. "That," he said, pointing back toward the nearest fresher. "Was amazing."

Leia chuckled. "I told you."

Leia peeked around the screen where Pooja was already mid conversation, "Mother, I promise I'm fine." Seeing Leia, Pooja waved her into the room. Luke and Han trailed in behind and they stood together out of the recording range of the mobile transmitter droid floating before Pooja.

"I heard of the attack, Pooja, and that's a healing droid next to you. There is a bandage on your arm!"

"It was a minor injury, and it couldn't be helped."

Luke shot Leia a worried look.

"You promised to take better care of yourself than…,'" her voice broke. Then she added in a hoarse voice, "You promised to stay safe."

"I'm in the best hands. We are the only world facing this decision that has the benefit of a Jedi, and mother I feel we will all be fine with him here with us."

Leia looked to Pooja, a question in her eyes, Pooja nodded, a grateful smile just turning up the corners of her lips.

Leia moved over to Pooja's bedside and sat beside her.

Leia was struck by the sense that she knew this woman. She shook her head slightly. She'd probably seen a holo of the woman during her time in the Imperial Senate. Stars knew she and Pooja spent enough time at each other's apartments working though the night on legislation.

"Mother, may I present Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan," Pooja said as she wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulder and squeezed her in a one armed hug, "My good friend."

"Princess, the woman began with a kind smile.

"Leia, please," she interjected. "Pooja has always been a good friend to me. I would hope the same friendship could extend to her family."

She smiled, "Then you must call me Sola."

"Nice name," Han whispered to Luke who chuckled quietly.

Pooja chuckled as Leia rolled her eyes.

"I feel as if I'm missing something here," Sola smiled.

Han strode forward and leaned into the edge of the transmission field.

"Han _Solo_ ," he said with a wave, emphasizing his last name with a wink.

Sola chuckled.

Luke walked over to the less cluttered side of the alcove and leaned into recording range. "Hello, I'm Luke Skywalker."

Sola's mouth dropped open for just a moment; then she smiled. "You remind me very much of another Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, who served as protector for my sister Padme during a dangerous time in her service in the Senate. Would you be any relation?"

"My father," Luke said with a smile. Noticing Leia stiffen from the corner of his eye, he added, "But I'm afraid I know very little of the man you knew. I was raised by an aunt and uncle on Tatooine. Given the Imperial actions toward all Jedi, they must have thought it best for me to know little of him."

"You look like him. Not exactly," she said, examining him, "But enough that I could tell." She shook her head. "I understand your quick actions in the hangar saved the entire delegation. Master Jedi, that is the second time I owe the life of one I love to a Jedi named Skywalker."

"Please, just call me Luke," Luke requested.

"Of course, Luke. Please," she waved her hand toward all crouched near Pooja's bedside. "You must allow me to do something to show my gratitude. I know," She said with a smile, "When is the last time you've had a home cooked meal?"

"You musn't feel obligated," began Leia.

"There is no obligation," Sola said kindly.

"Something other than ration bars and reconstituted protein paste would be nice," Han said. "Your vote, Kid?"

"Seconded," Luke said, his voice teasing. He winked at Leia and Pooja who chuckled.

"Then it's decided," Sola said, her smile wide. "I know where you'll be when you've dismissed. Ensure I can pass the security I know you have already arranged, and I'll be away and creating a full reunion feast." She turned to Luke and smiled. "It's a way to celebrate a family's return here on Naboo. You have ensured my Pooja can return to us, and we welcome back the son of the one who did the same service for my sister."

"I will send the codes as soon as I am released by Healer Yanu, Mother," Pooja said with a smile.

"Thank you, Love," Sola said, and then smiled to her companions.

"I expect you all for dinner."

"We're looking forward to it," Luke said with a smile.

"Until then," Sola Naberrie said with a nod, and then the transmission ended.

"So you're the son of the Hero with No Fear?" asked Pooja as the comm droid floated out of the room.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know how accurate that nickname was, but I'm glad he protected your Aunt so well."

Pooja sighed. "He tried."

At their surprised looks, Pooja explained. "Oh he kept her alive during his stint as her Jedi protector, and mostly unharmed, but somehow they ended up on Geonosis."

"Geonosis? As in the first battle of the Clone Wars at Geonois, Geonosis?" Han asked incredulously. "How does a simple protection mission end up at the flash point for an intergalactic war?"

"Aunt Padme always had a way of finding trouble. I'm sure it was your father's presence there that helped her escape that battle alive, but, well, she was alway finding herself in conflicts of every variety." Pooja chuckled without mirth, "Ironic for one so devoted to peace, freedom, and democracy."

"I've found that true devotion to freedom and peace means that you must sometimes fight those who would take it from you," Leia commented. "No matter how much you hate the fight."

"You remind me much of her," Pooja said with a smile at her friend.

Leia smiled sadly. "My father," she saw Luke look at her, and faltered a second. "I was nervous when I was elected to the Imperial Senate at such a young age. He told me of his good friend Senator Padme Amidala of the Naboo, and how at 14 she was elected queen and then later senator. He said it true leaders have freedom and justice in their hearts, and that even other's doubting their youth could not keep such from changing the galaxy for the better."

"Bail Organa was a fine man," Pooja stopped as she saw a dazed expression on Leia's face.

"What is it, Leia?" Luke asked, walking to stand beside her.

She looked up at Luke, her features strained. "He told me I was like her. That I reminded him so much of her. Luke, is that? Do you think that's why we felt drawn here?"

Luke's brow furrowed. "You said you remembered images. You've seen pictures of her in the mission briefs, haven't you?"

"They were official images, yes, and thinking about it now there were similarities, but…"

"Pooja, can you show us an image of your aunt?" Luke asked. "Something unofficial?"

"Of course." She unclipped the silver necklace from her neck. "Mother gave me this," she held the silver pendant in her palm. "To remind me of the proud family tradition of public servants in our family when I was first elected to the senate, and to remind me not to leave our family the way she did." At Luke's questioning gazed, she added, "with so many unanswered questions."

Luke and Leia walked closer as Pooja activated the tiny projector and, a smiling woman with brown ringlets like Pooja's own held two girls, smiles and happiness lighting the rich brown eyes of the woman.

Leia gasped and strode away, covering her face.

Luke rushed to her and pulled into a tight embrace.

"It's her, Luke. It's. I …"

"What is going on?" Pooja asked. Luke had tears gathering in his eyes.

"Think that reunion feast might be more appropriate than your mom had planned," Han muttered. He walked past Luke, placing a hand on Leia's arm as he passed.

She pulled back to look at Han, tears on her face. "I'm going to get Artoo," he explained.

Leia nodded, taking a shaky breath. "Beta Plan?" she asked.

Han nodded.

He peeked around the doorway. "Hey Goldenrod and Squeaky, over here," Han called.

"General Solo, I would really much prefer if you would address myself and my counterpart by our numbers rather than your simplistic nick names. It's not dignified.".

"And that's exactly the sort of thing I'm looking for now, a talkative lookout," Han said, pointing to the approaching protocol droid. "Stay just in front of our little alcove and make sure you have a nice, loud, and long conversation with anyone who shows up here."

"But General Solo, I have concerns," Threepio began.

"You don't think you can do it?" Han asked, mock worry in his voice.

"Of course, I can," replied Threepio miffed, "but…"

"That's great," Han said with his classic crooked grin. "Knew I could count on you."

Threepio sputtered indignantly, but Han ignored him to wave Artoo into the room. As soon as the astromech wheeled through the passage, Han closed off the entry and stood in front of the door.

"Beta. 30." Han instructed.

Artoo beeped what everyone had long since learned was his understood trill, and plugged into the nearest port.

The screens around the small enclosed treatment and the overhead lights flickered.

"What?" Pooja asked, but stopped when Han held up his hand. Artoo whistled once more and disengaged from the port.

"Done?" asked Luke, to the droid, who immediately sounded his affirmative trill.

Pooja stood and walked the short distance to face Luke and Leia. "What is happening?"

"Artoo was erasing the security feeds for the last thirty recording cycles, and looping relevant feedback long enough for us to have a private, albeit short, conversation," Luke explained.

"What is this all about, then?" Pooja demanded.

"When we were born," Luke said, the Jedi were defeated, and Vader had begun his extermination of the few Jedi left."

"We," Pooja asked, looking between Luke and Leia.

"My twin sister and I," Luke said with a nod to Leia, "were separated after our mother died. I have no memories of my mother, but, like me, my sister is strong in the Force, and she maintained images and memories of feelings from her."

Pooja clutched her pendant. "You don't mean? But, no," Pooja said shaking her head quickly. "My Aunt Padme was very pregnant when she was buried. My cousin died within her."

"The Emperor was from Naboo, and I'm sure even if my father was able to hide his relationship to Padme from the Jedi, that the Emperor either knew or would have found out. It wasn't safe for our survival, given our father," Luke cut off his words, struggling to be both truthful yet keep the secret of what had become of his father. He did want not to deal with this truth yet with anyone new.

He searched his feelings once more. This new information was true. He could feel that Padme Amidala was his mother. "Your cousins are here in front of you."

Pooja opened her mouth her speak when Artoo began beeping again.

"That's his countdown," Luke explained." When he stops the security loop will be disengaged. We'll talk again after we're someplace secure."

Pooja nodded, and returned to her bed attempting to look as if she hadn't moved.

For an awkward moment after Artoo's last beep, all stood silently.

Leia, looking almost as if she were completely composed, almost, finally broke the silence.

"Have you heard anything about the time of the meeting's reconvening?"

"Not yet," the queen assured me that she pores over every security measure and is deploying five different security teams along our every possible route to the meeting before it takes place." She finished with a sigh. "That means the day may dwindle into dusk before we meet."

"Most noble handmaids to Queen Setalla," Threepio said his voice volume up at a level that caused everyone in the room to jump. "I must express our deepest gratitude for seeing to my Master's comfort."

Han chuckled. "Did a good job after all." He waved a hand over the panel to open the entrance to the alcove and walked out to meet them.

"Disengage the privacy barrier," Pooja directed, pointing Luke toward the panel just to the left of the one Han had used a moment before.

Luke waved his palm over the small silver square and the view and sound blocking shielding vanished.

"Sorry about that ladies," They looked on to see Han saying, with a hand clasped on Threepio's shoulder. "Poor guy must need maintenance on his voice volume control."

Seeing the privacy shielding disappear, the handmaids both carrying a stack of garment boxes, turned toward Pooja.

"I am sure Queen Setalla would be most eager to see to the needs of your droid, General Solo."

"Perhaps an oil bath and complete systems rejuvenation of all his essential fluids," suggested Pooja, "I'm sure he has gone above and beyond all your needs and richly deserves such care."

"That would be wonderful," Threepio said, surprised.

"Then it shall be done," said the handmaid leading the path.

"Thank you, Entralu." Pooja said.

"It is we who thank you," said her companion. "And handmaid Bavanu sends her personal thanks, and once again asks us to inform you that you would have been a truly fine handmaid if you had accepted our queen's invitation."

Pooja smiled.

"We have replacement garments for the ones soiled and damaged by the attack. The uppermost box in Hanmaid Sana's stack is for Master Jedi Skywalker. "We once were commissioned to make Jedi robes such as this for the burial pyre of Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn, and a smaller version for a young Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker.

Everyone's eyes focused handmaid Entralu. "We modeled these robes for you based on the records of the specifications we were given for those to construct your replacements."

"Thank you. I know they will be excellent."

Luke took the box and stepped back as Sana passed her last garment box to Leia.

"Alas, we have little in the way of your elegant Alderaanian whites, but this seemed lovely blending of Alderaanian styling and Naboo detail."

"That sounds very…" Leia's voice was subdued as took the box. "Appropriate. Thank you."

"This top box I carry is for you, General Solo," We had little in the way of Corillian style clothing, but we tried to get as close to your original garments as possible."

Han nodded, and smile as he took his box.

Handmaid Entralu passed the last box to Pooja. "The queen picked this dress personally for you. If representative Baemek wishes to bring your beloved Aunt's memory into our assembly, he best realize that her strength and her legacy still lives in you and those who love and honor her memory. That is no small thing. He plays a dangerous game to underestimate this, just as the Federation did when they underestimated her."

When the handmaid nodded to the box, Pooja lifted the lid and gasped. "This is.." Her voice caught at the sight of the red dress. It was not exactly the same dress, with it's shimmery gold flowing smoothly to brilliant orange and then deepening as though changing as her eyes traveled the length of the dress she lifted form the box into a fiery crimson. This under dress was different, the sleeves long and fitted ending in crimson points that would point toward each hand like an open glove. It was the over dress, a red heavy woven overlay open wide on either side and plunging deeply to the waist where a belt fastened in a smaller version of the glowing stones that once adorned the gown her aunt wore as she first faced down the Trade Federation.

Several pointed panels of the same woven material fell as if they themselves were waterfalls meant to slide over the under dress to break on the larger glowing stones encircled at the end of each in a arrow of gleaming plush black.

"A statement to all who wished to rob our would of it's freedom to choose it's own destiny. The queen wishes you to wear it and carry the message it brings."

"It will be my great honor," Pooja said, her voice subdued.

Luke and Leia looked to one another. "The vision," she whispered.

Luke nodded.

"We will assist you in dressing in it if you like, Representative Naberrie."

"You have my thanks, but perhaps my good friend Princess Leia, will assist me."

Leia nodded and walked beside her newfound cousin.

"If you have need of anything, you need only ask," Handmaid Sana said, and with a dip of their heads, they turned and left the medical center."

"We'll get dressed here," Leia said. Placing her dress down at the foot of Pooja's bed.  
"We'll meet you outside," Han said. Luke nodded to his sister and his cousin and followed Han, waving his hand to restore the privacy shielding on their way out.

* * *

Luke lifted the white woven outer robes in his fresher unit with a sigh. He did not regret becoming a Jedi, but he knew so little of them. How could he rebuild them?

"You deserve those, Luke. Just as you deserve the title of Jedi Knight."

"Obi Wan? Why didn't you?"

"Tell you about your mother?" He then pointed to the cameras and placed a ghostly finger over his lips. "The security feeds cannot see or hear me, but they can hear you."

Luke grimaced, but nodded, then shot Obi Wan a questioning look.

"I wasn't sure if knowing about your mother and your connection to this world would impact what you are meant to do here, Luke. I know that whatever reconnection you may make with your mother's family here, however rewarding, is not the sole purpose for your being here."

"I sense, as well as the other Jedi who dwell in the Force as I do, that there is something important that must happen here, something vital to the future of the galaxy as a whole. Just as it was once the place where Palpatine rose to destroy all I sense something rising from that could revive much that was lost."

Luke glanced up at the sensors, then settled for a doubtful glare at Obi Wan.

"I know that's not very helpful, Luke, and I do mean to help you in any way I can, but you must begin your path in the way of the Jedi here. And that means you must fully and completely rely on, draw strength, guidance, and wisdom from the Force."

Luke took a deep breath. He released his irritation and the tendrils of resentment and worry that he felt encroaching on his center.

"You are right," he said. "I will remember."

"The Force will be with you, Luke. As will we who stay and watch. You are not alone."

Luke nodded. Obi Wan faded. Luke chuckled as he realized that Obi Wan must be fond of his younger form now that Luke knew him in it since that was how he appeared to him this second time. He chuckled as he imagined what a young Yoda force spirit would look like.

He held the robe up again, smiling this time. If his trek down a Jedi's path here, he'd better dress for the journey.

* * *

Leia gasped in delight as she lifted the silken white gown. The beaded detailing at the top of the bodice turned out to be a clever neckline that looked as much like jewelry as an artistic rendering of a waterfall sliding around her shoulders to trickle three inch thick fall of jeweled beads that would end just below her waist.

A similar trail of beads would fall down along her spine.

Leia sighed as the dress slid over her curves soft and silken, and marveled at the cool feel of the fabric and beads as Leia smoothed the dress into place.

Leia slid the silver rimmed armbands carefully into place and adjusted the sheer fabric that flowed between them like a cape above the white silk and under the line of beads. Leia was amazed at the effect. It was as though the waterfall's mist was flowing around her arms.

A head piece of blue beads and silver wire flowed her hands like the water it seemed to represent. "Pooja I have no idea how to put this on."

"There's a trick to those," Pooja said, as she exited the fresher in her beautiful vibrant under dress. "I'll help you."

Leia smiled as she came to her friend. "Perhaps after I help you with this," she said picking up the remaining part of her dress.

Pooja nodded. "I only hope I honor the memory of the one who inspired it."

"You will," Leia said and then whispered too low for all put Pooja to hear, "We both will."

* * *

Han adjusted the collar of the black vest he wore with a grimace. A dark vest, pants, and a white top were the only similarities these clothes bore to his normal wardrobe. The vest, however, was crafted from some soft black hide and was fitted enough at the waist to really impress someone like Lando. Han, not so much. It hung just past mid thigh and had a crease in the back that would make reaching for that particular emergency blaster Leia had grabbed earlier awkward.

He smiled at that memory. If she was going to help herself to his emergency blasters, he'd have to find some more interesting places to hide them. Nothing too crazy, he didn't want to go blasting off anything too important, but giving Leia a find the blaster lesson could be fun. He smirked at his reflection as he filed that idea away for later.

He wanted to pull at the high neck of the fitted white shirt. The sleeves billowed a bit much for his taste, but he supposed going back to the Falcon for a comfortable change of clothes wasn't going to happen. So he clasped his blaster belt around the pants that matched his vest. They fit surprisingly well. He did smile when he lifted the boots. "Serillian leather. Nice. Lando would sell his cape collection for a pair of these."

* * *

Light glistened off the cascade of beads that trailed in graceful scallops of deepening blue around the wide pile of dark curls nested in a intricate circle of braids.

Leia stood dressed in shining gown of white and crystalline blue.

"You look," Han began. Leia turned and smiled at Han. His breath caught for just a moment before he smirked approvingly. "Like a princess."

Leia grinned back, and nodded at him. "You look pretty impressive yourself."

Han walked up and offered his arm. "Milady," he said.

Luke came out a moment later, and both Leia and Luke grinned at him. "Look at you." Han said. Leia released Han and walked to hug her brother. She pulled back and joked, "Aren't you a little short to be a Jedi Master?"

Luke guffawed. "I wish Master Yoda could hear that."

He looked around to the others but stopped and looked back to Leia, "Where are the droids?"

"Pooja thinks we most likely put them through so much they deserved a little pampering. They'll be delivered to our transport after the initial planning session is complete."

"Can't imagine where she'd get that idea," Luke said, giving a Pooja wink.  
She smiled and shook her head at him.

"If what we saw in the hangar bay today is something you run into on a regular basis, it's a miracle those poor droids in once piece."

"My… Well someone I loved dearly once said, 'We should take care of the droids who take such good care of us.'"

There was silence as all there knew exactly who Pooja was referring to, but until they had privacy, discussing her would wait.

Pooja pulled herself together first. "Just as I finished Leia's hair, instruction for our secure route to the Queen's Council Chamber arrived. We will be met by guards shortly."

"Here they are now," Han said once again walking up and offering Leia his arm a second time. She smiled and took it.

Luke approached Pooja and offered his arm. She smiled broadly and took it.

Together they all greeted then followed the guards to the first of many planned exercises in diplomacy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** :

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney. I make no profit from this story other than personal satisfaction.

The only political parties and events represented in this story are between the Empire and the Alliance.

Any other similarities linking this story to any current events on our world are what you choose to see. I did not knowingly or willingly put in a political bent either way in this story, but only used events as were appropriate to the conflict in the story.

Let's all let Star Wars be Star Wars. It's not fun when people insert their political agendas into it.

* * *

"Queen Setalla, Representative Pooja and our emissaries from the Alliance have arrived," announced Captain Nuwaad, his eyes sweeping alertly around the room.

Luke blinked a moment to adjust to the brilliant sunlight flooding the expansive arched windows circling the curved wall of the Queen's Council chamber.

Her seat, a richly appointed throne, in effect if not intent, was located behind a small raised desk on which a small stack of papers and ornate scrivener tubes lay neatly arranged. On either side of the queen, in richly padded chairs, sat her handmaids, backs straight and eyes seemingly averted. Luke could see that they were just as alert as Captain Nuwaad remained, both at their posts, both guards and handmaids protecting their queen after their own fashion.

The Queen nodded, but, Luke noted, that a person didn't have to be a Jedi to feel the tension in the room. Around the chamber circled chairs of the same line and similar pattern to those the handmaids sat upon. The Representatives of the 15 districts of Naboo sat within the ring, only Pooja, Representative of the Midlands, stood.

The Queen waved her to a seat at her right. The Captain motioned for Luke, Leia, and Han to sit in the three seats opposite the queen. That was everyone, or so Luke thought. A chair was brought in, a match for the one the delegates occupied.

Representative Sian Baemek smirked as a guard placed it in a gap next to him. Reaching into his coat pocket, the still smirking Representative placed the a palm sized silver disc onto the seat and activated it. A symbol appeared mid air showing a connection being made.

"An interesting choice of dress," Sian shot toward Pooja, turning his eyes away from the technology he'd just engaged as though entirely irrelevant. "But poorly chosen. When our beloved Queen Amidala wore a similar dress, she saw a danger to our people. She determined to defeat unwelcome off-worlders thus saving our people and way of life; you bring dangerous off-worlders, urging us to embrace that which will destroy us all."

"I wear this in honor of one who lived a life committed to the principles of justice and democracy. A core value we have seen eroded with each new Imperial regulation and restriction."

"Perhaps it's second nature for you to seek to impress voters with your linage rather than reason and effective solutions. Wrapping yourself in the tattered remnants of your esteemed aunt's greatness has brought you far."

A stunned silence settled on the group. But a moment later Sian broke the silence by adding, his voice bored, "Some of us actually had to earn our votes on merit."

"Representative Baemek, you go too far," the Queen intervened, her voice stern.

"If I may answer his charge, your highness?" Pooja requested.

For a moment, her brow furrowed, the Queen thought. A moment later she nodded at Pooja.

"As the Council knows, I have never, before this session, invoked the memory of Padme Naberrie Amidala," Pooja said, the word Naberrie spoken with emphasis as she looked into Sian Beamek's eyes. "The only commonality I have shared with her both here, and as I sought votes among my people, and the people of this world, are the ideals that our family has held dear from the founding of our world: freedom, justice, and compassion."

"But those ideals are not limited to the Naberries, they are in the hearts of all who, by their vote, entrusted me to this position of leadership." Pooja looked around the room catching the eyes of each of her fellow Representatives and finally that of the Queen herself.

"Now I do remind you that I am the niece of Queen Amidala and then later Senator Amidala and whether by blood or example, I assure you I have her unflinching resolve to do whatever is needed for the sake of our people. Those in this room would do well to remember that." She looked around the room and added, as though an afterthought, "but if blood alone had such power, you would do well to be concerned, very concerned."

Luke and Leia glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Representative Naberrie," Sian said, glancing toward the site of her blaster wound. "Then perhaps you should be more careful with that powerful bloodline of yours seeing as you are the only one of you kindred actively seeking to," He paused, as if seeking to recall her words. "Protect and serve our people."

"You assume too much," Pooja said, her voice steel. She added more evenly, as though an afterthought. "There are many ways to serve and protect."

"Indeed," interjected the Queen, "And today we serve by hearing from our ambassadors from the Alliance," The queen nodded toward Luke, Leia, and Han, "As well as," she added with a wave toward the holographic form solidifying from static, "Our Regional Governor's System Liason, Peluch C'nnem.

The holographic image of Peluch C'nnem solidified, his modified Imperial uniform a stark contrast to the color and life displayed on the others assembled. Luke felt anger spike in Leia, but when he looked over at her, concerned, Leia's outward expression was placid and serene.

"So glad to be invited to your treason planning session," Liaison C'nnem began.

"We have made no decisions as to where our allegiances lie as a people. Your accusation of treason is premature, Advisor C'nnem."

"Even hosting those criminals," he said, waving his arm toward Luke Leia and Han, "is treason. Discussion of breaking away from your rightful rulers is treason. Even thinking of such things is treason."

"So we are now condemned for our very thoughts?" The Queen asked appalled.

"If they lead to disloyalty in your actions," The projected image of the Advisor stood the projector able to give his recording the ability to walk to and turn facing Leia and Pooja.

"My, my," Advisor Peluch began, staring down at Leia, "and to think all those years ago when the three of us served together on the Senate, you, Princess," the Imperial sneered the her title, "were the least loyal, betraying us all."

Leia rose to her feet maintaining an outward calm that hid the rage blazing within her. A rage that did manage to emerge in the cold edge to her voice. "You speak of disloyalty when, even then, the Empire was betraying, using, its loyal citizens in pursuit of greater power and control. All in this room know of the tragedy that the Gungans suffered at Imperial hands."

"You speak of the unfortunate events that befell Senator Binks?" Advisor Peluch C'nnem asked, as though Leia's accusation was a reading of today's weather. He waved his hand dismissively, and added. "It was tragic, indeed, that he wandered into the pathogen lab soon after its addition to the hall of government, and a true shame that in our efforts to cure him of the illnesses, he inadvertently became a carrier for the plague that decimated his people. It was not intent of the Empire, I assure you, and we produced an antidote with all due haste."

"And in that time ripped asunder the newly formed trust and cooperation between the majority of the Gungans and the Naboo. Only a tiny portion of those proud sentients dwell among humans and influence the greater world they share. The larger part of those remaining have withdrawn, with a caution I believe fully warranted, from the easy reach of a government that would use them to test and perfect a plague unleashed on countless aquatic dwelling lifeforms like the Mon Calamari."

"Spinning conspiracy theories and spreading falsehoods does not suit one of your intellect, Princess."

"We captured your own scientist admitting to the actions on a holocron and transmitted it to all nearby systems."

"A hoax," Peluch C'nnem, smirking and turning away from Leia so his holographic image faced the Queen. "As I am sure the Queen was wise enough to see through along with the rest of the galaxy."

"The rest of the galaxy has the technology and understanding to detect counterfeit recordings. They did not speak out lest the Empire use them as their next test subjects."

"Like Alderaan?" Peluch asked, eyebrow raised as his image turned again to face Leia. All around the room gasped as Leia stiffened. "I assured you that was no experiment. A traitorous world with a traitorous King and a traitorous Princess met a traitorous end."

Han lurched forward. Luke clamped a hand on his arm, shaking his head.

Rage clawed through Leia causing her mask of regal disdain to crack, for just a moment her anger flooded her features. A moment of thick silence passed as Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Luke leaned forward now, in interest as much as concern, as he felt Leia using the the Force to release her anger and draw it away from her. He felt the calm and peace flood her as the Force pushed out the final dark tendrils of rage.

It took only a moment, but when she opened her eyes, Luke felt a power and control in her that thrilled him. He smiled triumphantly, drawing a strange look from Pooja, the only other person not fixed on the drama in the center of the assembly.

Mistaking her silence for defeat, Luke thought, hiding his smile by leaning forward onto clasped hands, Peluch C'nnem spoke again. "It is good to see that you have learned much of Naboo history and tradition. Your dress carries all the symbolism of of a Nubian regency garment. Alderanian whites surrounded by streams of blue. What is it called, Princess, Tears of Alderaan?"

Silence fell on the assembly, before Leia serenely raised her head and said, "It is good to find you are not as much the oblivious fool as you once were. I do carry always the tears of Alderaan with me in my heart," Advisor C'nnem," And in honor of the traditions of the Naboo my dress and adornments memorialize the tears of my beloved Alderaan." Leia's serene tone was unnerving after the tension moment's before. "I also wear them as a warning," she turned and walked slowly around the assembly, meeting each delegate's eyes even as the Imperial turned his holoprojection to track her progress.

"I was assured by Grand Moff Tarkin that if I gave him another target, a military target, he would spare my world. I told him of Dantooine, a former base, in the hopes to stall him."

Leia's eyes lost focus for a moment as she almost heard his words replay in her mind. "He told Lord Vader that I could be reasoned with in one breath. In his next breath he ordered the Imperials to fire at will."

"When I shouted that he couldn't do this. He told me I was to trusting. Dantooine was too remote for an adequate demonstration."

For a moment there was silence. "The Empire doesn't need a reason; it does as it pleases. Do you really think the empire will forgive you? Do you think they require a reason to attack you? Alderaan waited too late to fight back, but there's still time for Naboo."

"The Empire values loyalty and has no desire to punish systems whipped up by the ravings of revolutionaries. Indeed, I think you should conduct your vote. Queen Setalla," he said his image walking back and returning to his seat. "I can provide written assurances we will not hold such a vote against your people."

"Should a wise decision rise from your people, we will convene a committee to address all concerns of the Naboo, so our continued provision of peace and safety can not only remain, but also be improved upon. If a poor choice arises, you will be drawn into a war."

"A vote at the end of a blaster is not a true vote, Advisor Peluch C'nnem," said Queen Setalla.

"It doesn't matter," Leia said, "The war is already in motion. We in the Alliance have destroyed two Death Stars, and have seen the death of the Emperor and Lord Vader. You have no true leaders left. I hope the violence never comes to this world. But you should know the Alliance will spread and grow, and we will fight whoever stands in our way, and protect those who stand with us."

"You overestimate the impact of your perceived victories," Peluch said.

"Does she?" Luke asked as Leia too moved to take her seat beside him. "Destroyers have been mutinied, and defectors from many of your fleet now are being painted with the red Alliance Starbird. And many more have left you to take no side. Your leadership squabbles among themselves. Would you even have the resources to spend to keep the Naboo under your rule? True, it is symbolically important, but, from a military vantage, it is not one of the strategically important systems to hold."

"And where, wise Jedi," spat Peluch, "Did you hear such nonsense. Your informants are lying to you, or is lying a required skill for all rebel scum such as yourself."

"My informant is the Force," Luke said, looking calmly toward the holographic form an then turning to address the Queen. "As you've been sitting here, I've been reaching out to the Force, and it has given me knowledge just as it has given such knowledge to a thousand generations of Jedi before me. I assure you the Force does not lie,"

"You'll listen to the ravings of that self styled Jedi?" Peluch began.

"Enough," demanded the Queen. "I believe we have everything we need. The delegates will be dismissed while we make our decisions. No further debate from our world's representatives will be needed," she glared from Sian to Pooja, "Or tolerated."

Pooja nodded, as did Sian, but unlike Pooja, he did not hide his glare.

Leia, Luke and Han stood as a pair of guards strode to either side of their seats.

Imperial Advisor Peluch C'nnem stood and bowed at the waist a moment after Luke and Han had begun their own bows. Then, upon standing, his communication ended causing his image to fade into nothing.

"If only it were that easy to to be rid of the slime," muttered Leia so softly that only Luke and Han heard her.

Han grinned and offered her his arm, which she took with a nod.

"This way," said bronze faced female Leiutentent.

Following a few steps behind the the Jedi, the General and the Princess left the room.

* * *

The click of the wide doors sounded only a moment before Han swept Leia into a hug. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?"

Leia leaned into his embrace, "I'm fine. She pulled back to look into his eyes. He's not the first Imperial to throw Alderaan in my face, and I'm sure he won't be the last."

"You did really well, Luke said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "The way you dealt with," he gave her a meaningful look, then added, "everything."

"Makes you glad she's on our side." Han said, then glanced back toward the door, "Pooja too."

Luke nodded. The Jedi then turned toward the nearest window and for a while stood staring out at Theed's streets now filling with locals to take part in the afternoon's activities. He took a deep breath and felt a meditative trance fall around and then flow through him. He welcomed it.

As if from a distance, he was aware of Leia's slow pacing behind him. His mind was at peace as he reached out for any knowledge or warning the Force could give him.  
His eyes drifted open, a sandstorm forming in front in front of the window, not behind it. He closed his eyes, and the storm became clearer. A vision? The sands cleared, and for a moment a dunes under Tatooine's suns were visible, quiet. An explosion erupted from behind those dunes,sending sand, fire and, was that blood? Luke focused more intently, but sand rained down from above instantly forming Bantha sized dunes of unnaturally rust colored sand.

Luke breathed deeply and reached further into the Force when a charred hand shot out of the sand, clawing toward the twin suns. Tiny rips and tears snaked between blistered flesh, and a hoarse scream shook Luke to his core.

Luke jerked back.

"Luke, what is it?" asked Leia.

"Yeah, Kid, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"A vision. Powerful one, but I'm not sure if it was something literal happening or if it represented some danger we are going to face."

"Well that's helpful," Han grumped.

"Tell me about it," Luke agreed with a sigh. "I,"

Luke began but was interrupted when Pooja, a smile lighting her face, rushed out of the door.

Leia smiled and hugged her friend. "I take it we have the vote."

"Yes. Leia, your handling of Peluch C'nnem's vile attack was amazing! I think it may have been the deciding factor for several Council Representatives."

"I wouldn't put it all with Leia," Luke said as he strolled beside Pooja. "She was amazing, but you were pretty impressive yourself."

Pooja smiled. "We all must do our part, I suppose. Leading them back into the queen's council chamber, Pooja explained. "The Queen wishes to speak with you before we go."

The Queen was surrounded only by a pair of handmaids and her Captain. "I wish to apologize, Princess Leia for the behavior, and disgusting attack of Imperial Adviser C'nnem."

Leia shook her head and raised one hand. "Please, don't, your Highness, in his desire to harm me, he empowered me with a symbol I shall cherish and wear with pride."

The queen nodded. "The council has allowed Adviser Peluch C'nnem time to draft his formal assurances of peace and forgiveness, he wishes to present them at each of the three traditional debates held before a planetary vote of such import can proceed. The Alliance will be given an opportunity to speak at each of these debates as well."

Leia nodded, a look of determination in her eyes.

"That will give us time to perfect your makeup and add symbolic little touches to your gown and head piece Leia."

"That is an excellent suggestion," Leia agreed.

"We have your transport to your family's Varykino estate prepared. Your droids and your luggage have been retrieved and loaded as well."

"My Queen, I have a request."

"Of course, Representative Naberrie."

"I fear for the safety of my family. With the perpetrator of our hangar attack still unknown, and the impending arrival of Imperials, I ask if there is any way they can all be transported to the our estate as security measures have already been implemented there. I would rest easier if I knew they were protected."

"It is no problem to do this for you, but your guests?" she turned to the Alliance delegation.

"We would be honored to spend time with the Naberrie family," Leia said, smiling at the thought that she would be soon meeting family, true family once more.

"The estate is spacious and well equipped for a crowd such as this." Pooja said, a quick meaning filled glance catching Luke and Leia's eyes. "My grandfather, Ruwee, designed it in the hopes it would be filled with his grandchildren and great grand children."

"It would make me more at ease as well," Luke said, projecting a calm he did not feel. "If I knew her family was safe from threat."

"Then it will be done." The queen said.

"You three head out the door to your right, and I'll be just behind you."

As the door was closed behind them, they heard Pooja say, "I have but one more request."

* * *

Luke gaped at the hallway in front of them. Where the windows up until this moment had been clear and uniform these walls contained windows of stained glass all unique in size and color.

Brilliant shards of light spread across the path forward like a river of confetti.

"And I keep thinking this place can't get any more fancy," observed Han.

A door clicked behind them and Pooja rushed up beside them. "All details are ready and being taken care of."

Seeing the look on their faces, Pooja chuckled. "The Hall of Regents is one of the most beautiful places in the palace."

Leia shook her head as if to focus her thoughts. "It is a wonder." Then more softly she added. "I don't suppose your aunt is here?"

"Yes," she said, a soft smile forming. "Follow me."

* * *

Luke and Leia stood under the shower of reds and golds that shown through the image of Queen Amidala, wearing the gown that so obviously was the inspiration for the dress Pooja now wore.

She was looking out a window in her prism like portrait at an oncoming army.

"This was the moment she became more than just another in a line of elected Monarchs. This moment was when she, with the help of a pair of Jedi," she looked back toward Luke and saw him staring, his eyes oddly bright, "would start her journey to save our world and build a peace with the Gungans."

Pooja took Luke's hand, and he squeezed hers back gently.

They turned and continued walking down the hall.

"What did you have done with the droids, anyway?" Han said, breaking the silence that had fallen on the group.

"If they were human, I'd call it a spa day," Luke chuckled at Pooja's explanation. "I arranged every possible maintenance and service I could for them. We even found some parts on your Artoo unit that were no longer protected by warranty, and had them replaced." She glanced her companions, "I thought with the lives you three live, they could use a little pampering."

Luke chuckled. "And all the help they can get," he agreed.

"You spoil them, you have to deal with them." Han warned amiably.

All laughed as they turned away from the vibrant hall of regents and into a hangar bay filled with sleek Nubian transports.

"Nice," Luke said, with a whistle.

"Yeah, but can they make the Kessel run in less than 12 parsecs?" Han asked.

"What?" began Pooja.

"You don't want to know," Leia assured her.

The entry hatch lowered and all traveled up to be greeted by a gleaming C3PO and shining astromech.

"Oh my, Representative Naberrie, I cannot thank you enough for the full maintenance, cleaning, and systems update you have provided for us."

Pooja nodded and stood to the side with the droids as her guest walked up the ramp.

"Looking good, you two," Luke commented as he activated the control to raise the ramp.

"We are feeling in optimal condition," Threepio preened as Artoo chirped happily. "Artoo agrees as well."

"Good, cause I need you to do a full bug scan on this ship." Artoo plugged into the nearest data port and began searching the ships systems.

Han walked up to the front and had a conversation with the pilot. A few moment later Han and the pilot approached the others.

"Representative Naberrie, General Solo would like to pilot the transport to Varykino. The flight plans are already in the computer."

"I think that would be for the best." Pooja nodded. "I'm sure someone with General Solo's experience can pilot us to our location."

"Very well."

Luke stood in the center of the main compartment and closed his eyes. Behind him, he heard the pilot exit, and the ramp once again lift and seal. He felt the engines rumble to life, and heard Leia head to the nearby seating nook.

"Found you," he said and tugged a tiny disc from it's hiding place within the crease of his luggage. "It floated before him landing gently in the palm of his hand. He lit his saber, tossed the listening disc into the air and destroyed it with one swipe.

Luke deactivated the saber and clipped it to his belt dropping heavily into his seat across from Leia and Pooja.

"Bit of a showoff aren't we?" Leia teased.

Pooja chuckled.

"After that council session I needed to slice something apart. And the disc had it coming." Luke added with a wink.

A few trills sounded as the craft lifted from the hanger and began it's acceleration gracefully up and into the clear blue afternoon.

"Artoo says that the ship's computers are clear of any listening programming, and that he can detect no other surveillance through his scanning other than the disc you disposed of, Master Luke."

"Good," Luke said.

He turned to Pooja. "Leia and I have questions, and I know you have your own as well. At least for now, I'm fairly certain that no one is listening."

"What's your artoo unit's number?"

Luke and Leia both wore surprised expressions. "With all we've learned you want to know my artoo unit's number?" Luke finally asked.

"R2D2?" Pooja asked directly to the droid.

Artoo warbled and trilled.

"How would you know she's grown into a lovely young woman, Artoo? You just met her today." Threepio said, sounding perplexed.

A few more trills and Threepio asked affronted, "What do you mean we were the property of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker?"

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" called Han from the open cockpit.

"I'm sure he's mistaken, General Solo, our first master was Captain Antilles of Alderaan."

A few trills and whistles later, Threepio protested, "A memory wipe, I don't recall."

A spate of angry sounding trills and whistles interrupted Threepio.

"Yes, I do realize I would not remember having a memory wipe, and such insults are beneath even a droid of your runty stature."

Artoo blew a raspberry.

"Skywalker?" Pooja asked. "They were married? But I thought it was forbidden for Jedi to marry."

"Wait, wait, wait," Luke said moving to kneel so he was eye to sensor lens with R2. "You knew about my parents, about me, about Leia, about the Jedi, about what happened to my father? All! This! Time!"

Artoo gave a nervous affirmative trill and rolled away from Luke trilling and beeping frantically.

"Oh, do calm down Artoo, I'm sure Master Luke is not going to smash you into a pile of scrap."

"I'm seriously debating it at the moment," Luke muttered, holding up his mechanical hand and popping open the access panel for emphasis. "Ya think you might have warned me?"

Artoo trilled a desperate sentence once more.

"Artoo apologizes most profusely, and," Threepio began.

Luke shook his head. "It's okay. I forgive you, Buddy. It's just that a little insight every now and again would have been nice."

Artoo rolled forward, his warbling sounding sad and apologetic.

"Artoo says that he wanted to make sure no one ever had a reason to be concerned enough about what he knew to erase his memory. He felt he could best look after Mistress Padme's and Master Anakin's children with his knowledge in tact."

"You were looking out for us?" asked Leia. "That's why you found me when we were about to be boarded over Tatooine, and went to get Obi Wan Kenobi."

Artoo chirped and beeped.

"Artoo says that he was only ever able to look after you from afar while on Captain Antilles ship, but he knew Obi Wan was once a powerful Jedi, and he hoped, since Obi Wan had your brother in his care when you were separated that Luke would be old enough and able to help as well."

Luke sat back, crossing his legs in front of him. He turned his wondering look to Leia. Her dumbfounded expression matched his own. She shook her head as Luke ran his hand over his face.

"Artoo?" Luke began, his voice flat. He beeped a yes trill.

"When we have a chance , in private, you are going to plug into a translator and we are going to have a long talk—a very, very long talk, understand?"

Artoo beeped a yes trill once more. The droid followed with a questioning trill.

"Master Luke, Mistress Padme apparently had a recording made of her wedding. She wished it to be shared with the Naberries, when the time was appropriate. He wishes to know if you'll allow it."

"Of course he'll allow it," Pooja said, to Artoo.

Luke exchanged a worried glance with Leia.

"Won't you?" She looked at Luke then Leia. "What's going on?"

"A lot," Leia said, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

Artoo beeped and trilled once again somehow managing to make his tones soothing.

"Artoo assures you there is nothing of a sensitive nature on that recording."

Luke got up to sit beside Leia on her bench seat, and wrapped an arm around her.

"We don't have to." Luke began

"It's fine, I…" Leia trailed off, closing her eyes.

"What is the matter?" Pooja asked, then added softly. "Cousins?"

Luke half smiled, half grimaced. "I'm sorry, Pooja. It's been so hard for us to process this. We've only known we're siblings for a few weeks."

"I had no idea." Pooja said softy. "You seem so close."

"We are," Leia explained. "From the moment we first met, or I guess were reintroduced to each other, we've been the best of friends. Finding out that we're brother and sister seemed easy to accept. But then the reason we were separated with the whole Force strength running strong in our family, what happened to our Father, how Vader and the Emperor were hunting Luke because he was strong in the Force. And now all of these new revelations? To think that that little droid could have let us in on it all? I guess I worry what else we'll find out when we look at that recording," Leia said.

"We don't have," began Pooja.

"Of course we have to," Leia interrupted kindly. "Our mother," Leia stopped a moment and looked up at Luke, her eyes bright, "Our mother, wanted her family to see it. I guess it can start with us."

Luke hugged Leia to his side. "Play it, Artoo."

* * *

The smooth silver boat glided through crystal blue water. Luke gazed over the edge of the gondola slowly sailing toward the ancient stone steps that rose from the water as though a part of the landscape itself. "The water's so clear," he murmured to himself.

"I'm glad you have so many security forces surrounding us." Leia said, looking to a boat, just in the distance, that appeared to carry a vacationing group of students. "And you're sure all of these guests are security?"

"The Queen saw to it personally, and arranged each guard. She cannot say it as clearly as she would like, but she hates the Empire and wants our world to be free of it. But she knows that a decision that would affect everyone on our world so deeply must be approved by the people. She longs to see the Republic restored and is determined to keep the Alliance emissaries safe."

"I know I've said it before," Leia said with a sigh, "But this world is truly one of the most beautiful places I've ever been.

"For a galactic traveler such as yourself, my Cousin," Pooja said with an impish grin. "I shall take that as high praise indeed. She grasped Leia's hand gently. "It's your world, Leia, yours and Luke's, you know that right?"

"It's felt like home to me from the moment we arrived," Luke admitted, "But we can't truly call this or any world home for now. Maybe not ever."

At Pooja's disappointed expression, Luke explained.

"I have to rebuild the Jedi. Leia is working to help rebuild the Republic, and closely with the Alderaanian Resettlement Project. We have so much to do." He finished with a sigh.

"I understand," Pooja said with nod. "But know Naboo will always be a haven for you. As long as a Naberrie walks this world."

Luke nodded with a smile and stepped out of the gondola as the docking droids finished securing the craft, and Han moved up behind him, both offering their hands to Leia and Pooja.

Soft whistles and beeps sounded as Artoo and Threepio trundled up to join the rest of the company.

"Something smells incredible," said Han.

"Mother?" Pooja called.

"Pooja," she said, rushing to hug her daughter. "I was so worried." She pulled back and inspected her daughter. "Are you sure?"

"Mother, I'm fine."

Seeing Luke, Leia, and Han standing by the door, Sola rushed up to meet them. "I know I said it before, but I cannot thank you enough for protecting our people, and my daughter, during the attack."

"It is the least we could do," Luke said.

"Mother, we need to sit. There is much to talk about."

"I thought you said everything was fine. You sounded so serious just now, and I received word the rest of the family is arriving within the hour," Sola said, her worry clear in her voice.

"Everything is fine." She assured her mother, looking to Luke and Leia. "Better than fine," Pooja took a breath, her eyes bright, "I had the Queen bring the family here only in part due to a possible threat, the main reason, though I could not tell the Queen, is because I wanted my cousins to meet their family."

Sola's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as she looked at Luke, Leia and Han.

"What are you?" she finally asked, her voice little more than a whisper as she trailed off tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aunt Padme married Anakin Skywalker. Since he was a powerful Jedi during the time Darth Vader, and the Emperor executed any Jedi they found, Padme's twins," she motioned between Luke and Leia. "Were separated and hidden after Padme died."

Sola was weeping as she rushed to Luke and Leia wrapping an arm around each.

"I'm so happy to meet you," Luke said, hugging his aunt.

Gathering herself, Sola chuckled wetly, pulling back.

Pooja passed her mother a linen napkin, who took it with a grateful smile.

"Look at you, both of you," she said, wonder in her eyes. "I've seen holos. But seeing you, you look so much like them, both of you perfect blending of your father and your," Sola broke off.

"Mother, perhaps we could talk more at the table. You really look like you should sit down. And dinner smells amazing."

Sola gathered herself, and smiled brightly.

"Come," she waved. "We have so much to talk about.

* * *

Sola sat at the head of a narrow table with Luke and Leia on either side. Han sat close to Leia and Pooja beside Luke.

"Everything looks so amazing," Luke said, motioning to the spread before them. He added with a smile, "Aunt Sola."

Sola's breath caught for a moment.

"Ow!" Luke complained theatrically. "Why'd you kick me."

"Because if you get Mother all weepy again, Cousin," Pooja said with grin. "We'll never eat and I'm starving."

"Pooja!" Sola chided.

Leia and Han laughed though. Luke stuck his tongue out at her and they both broke into laughter as well.

Sola began laughing as well. "Don't make me separate you two," she teased, to more laughter. Shaking her head, she began passing a dishes around and the meal officially began.

She smiled over at Luke. "I often wondered if maybe, just maybe, you were Padme's, Luke. I knew it was a foolish thought. She was so obviously pregnant at her funeral. But I thought if Padme kept the father of her child as such a great secret, even from us, that maybe she had begun a relationship with Anakin Skywalker."

"I thought it a foolish dream. But I remember when Padme came to Theed just before the Clone Wars began. Anakin Skywaker was her Jedi protector, and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It made sense, I thought, that she couldn't tell anyone if the father was a Jedi. It seemed like a silly wishful thinking at the time."

Luke shook his head. "Obi Wan nor Yoda ever said anything about not getting married or having a family as a Jedi. Honestly, I didn't know it was taboo for the Jedi before I arrived here."

"You know, Kid," Han said. "If you're planning to keep this rule in this new Jedi Order you're building, Leia's no longer in consideration, right?"

"That's one rule I don't intend to follow. Don't worry," Luke added with a chuckle.

"Wait?" Pooja asked. "What?"

"Han and I are engaged," Leia explained.

Sola and Pooja squealed in delight. "Please say we'll be invited," Pooja pleaded.

"We were actually planning a simple civil service somewhere after this mission," Leia said, apologetically. "Our lives are so chaotic, we don't have time for an elaborate ceremony."

"We can plan one for you here," Pooja said, leaning across the table.

"Only if you want us to," Sola added.

Leia smiled wistfully. "I told Han it didn't matter where we got married because we couldn't follow Alderaanian traditions that require family participation."

"You'll have it here then. Before you leave? With us?" Pooja pleaded.

"I would love that."

"It looks like we won't have to find ways to keep everyone from going stir crazy on this enforced family vacation now," Sola said, beaming. "With a wedding to plan."

"Please, don't go to too much trouble," Leia said, worry creasing her brow.

"I promise not to do anything you don't want, Leia, and later tonight, I'd like to hear how we can honor Alderaanian traditions."

"I look forward to it," Leia said, and added with a smile. "Aunt Sola."

Sola beamed at Leia and reached to squeeze her hand.

"And after you're married," Pooja began, "Are you going to be a Jedi?"

Leia shook her head. "I don't want to be. Luke respects that. The only reason Han mentioned it was because Luke admitted that his Master Yoda seemed to want me to be trained."

"Grand Master Jedi Yoda wanted you to be trained?" gaped Sola. "I didn't think he was still alive."

"He isn't," Luke informed her regretfully. "He lived long enough to train me, tell me train other Jedi, and then in his final breath let me know I have a Force sensitive sister."

"That was, rather," Sola trailed off, "unconventional."

"Unconventionl, Master Yoda was," Luke said, chuckling to himself.

"Did you come here, representing the Alliance, because of your mother?" Sola asked.

"We didn't know about our mother," Luke admitted. "As Pooja said earlier, both Leia and I are extremely strong in the Force. When we were at the planning session for missions we both felt a strong pull to Naboo we couldn't explain." Luke stopped to savor another bite of a steaming dumpling. "This is so good."

Sola beamed at him. "Nubian comfort food. Hopefully, before you three leave we'll stuff you full of every kind of comfort food and local delicacy we can find."

Luke, Leia and Han smiled at that.

"Do you think the Force wanted you to find out about your mother?" Pooja asked, grinning widely.

"No. At least that isn't the main reason. I don't think."

"You're not sure?" asked Pooja surprised. "But you're a Jedi."

Han coughed a bit then laughed. "That's the fun part about traveling with Jedi. Crazy instincts leading you in all kinds of insane directions. Kinda like trying to make a hyperspace leap with half the coordinates you need."

"Yeah, but we alway make it where we need to be," Luke said with a chuckle, then added. "And it's never boring."

"I think knowing our family is an important part as to why we're here. I know there's more to it than that, but I'm sure our being brought together…" Leia shook her head. "I can't explain, really."

"Master Yoda was right. You would make a good Jedi. You sensed that with next to no training," Luke teased.

"And how long have you known it?" Leia teased then took another bite of leafy greens.

"Since the window in the Hall of Regents."

"You sure it wasn't just the window?" Han asked. "Impressed even me."

"Sure I'm sure." Luke said, sipping the wine. "Jedi, remember?"

"Your Mother's window" Sola said sadly, "I still get chills when I think of my baby sister in that situation—of what she accomplished."

She shook her head as she looked from Luke to Leia. "She would marry the Hero with No Fear and produce two children that would shake the galaxy."

"Trust me," Luke said, with a sheepish grin. "It was more like we got caught in a massive quake and managed to survive it than our doing any shaking ourselves."

"And that sounds exactly like something like your Mother would say."

Luke smiled back.

For a few moments everyone simply enjoyed their meal and each other's company. Luke marveled at the sense of family, of home that overwhelmed him. He sent a sense of his affection and happiness to his sister through the Force.

Leia met his eyes with a smile and sent back tendrils of those same feelings back to him.

"Which one is older?" Sola asked, during a lull in the conversation.

Luke and Leia chuckled at that question.

At Pooja and Sola's questioning glance, Han explained. "They've been arguing about that since they've found out about the sibling thing."

"Wouldn't Artoo know?" asked Pooja, leaning forward and placing her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"Your droid?" asked Sola, her eyes wide. "Why would your droid know?"

"Remember when we all teased Aunt Padme that the only boon she requested as her Queen's tribute was R2D2, the little blue and white astromech droid?"

"No," said Sola, gazing wonderingly at the droid in the corner of the room. "You're not telling me that's the same droid."

Queen's tribute?" asked Leia.

"It's traditional to provide a gift to outgoing monarchs. Some choose homes, or small pensions. Others have had donations to their favorite causes be made in their name. Padme surprised everyone by choosing that little droid."

"I know he's saved our necks more than once," Luke said smiling, "and while I'm still annoyed with him for not letting us in on all the personal history he's kept back from Leia and myself before this mission, I know Mother made a fantastic choice with him."

Artoo warbled happily at Luke's praise.

"So who's older, Squeaky?" asked Han.

A few beeps later Threepio translated. "Master Luke by one minute and 42 seconds."

Luke smirked at Leia, "I expect to be called big Brother from now on, little Sister."

Leia rolled her eyes at Luke as everyone around the table chuckled. And for a moment they returned to their meal delighting in the rich, steaming and flavorful feast.

"I don't suppose he can tell us why Padme," Sola began, "No never mind."

"What?" asked Luke, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing," Sola assured him, smiling kindly and squeezing his hand.

"Look!" Pooja said, as she pointed to a pair of gondola's sliding through the lake toward the estate. "They're here."

"How are we going to break the news to everyone?" Leia asked, her brow furrowed.

Pooja smiled. "I have a plan."

* * *

 **Author's End Note** :

Thank you so much to both of my reviewers!

To my reviewer with the comment about Leia's short remark to Luke… Or at least I think that's what you were referring to. Her remark was meant as a joke. It was a joking reference to what she said to him when he came running into her cell on the Death Star and she asked him if he wasn't a little short to be a Storm Trooper.

Anyway, thank you both for taking the time to respond.

LLG


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Disney/Lucasfilm own Star Wars and not me. I make no money from this story, but do gain a new hope for a bright future for my favorite characters and franchise.

Yes, one reader of this story, you know who you are, when I was writing that one line from Han, you know which one it was, I was thinking of you. Funny, many of Han's line sound like something you'd say.

Yes I'm updating fairly quickly. I have to. I'm not allowing myself to begin drafting my AU (Episode VIII The Jedi's Reckoning) until this story is edited and posted and the ideas are flowing freely, so I have to get this story up before the plot bunnies hop away.

* * *

"Pooja, will you tell us what's going on?" Ryoo demanded.

Pooja looked around the warm family room where everyone waited, though none relaxed except for the two young boys, and their even younger sister.

The fire danced behind the copper grating. The dim glow of lamps cast golden halos at the end of each sofa, and on the many soft leather chairs-all seats filled-and those seated. Their faces wore many expressions: some expectant, some fearful, some annoyed.

"Sister, dear, I promise I will explain everything in a few moments," Pooja said, eyes wide and smile even wider.

"Why are you so blasted happy?" Darred demanded, his frown deepening. "We were all practically dragged from our work, school and home by agents of the Queen and told we were being taken into protective custody. After what happened at the palace…"

"Father, please," Pooja interrupted, her tone calm and soothing, "I'm truly sorry. I don't mean to frighten anyone. Imperials will be coming here for our vote, and I do fear a possible threat to our family. The Queen agreed with that assessment, and her support for us is why her forces were so insistent, but there is another reason, a happy reason, I wanted you here. One I could not tell the Queen, but will share with all of you now."

Pooja looked around the wide family room. Her grandmother and grandfather were huddled in the corner of a small sofa their two year old great granddaughter curled up in her great grandma's arms.

Ryoo and her husband, Sulle, were sitting on one side of a sofa with their 12 and 13 year old sons sitting in a few freestanding padded chairs.

Pooja's father, Darred, had risen from his seat as she was explaining and was now pacing the room, and only stopping when his wife, Sola, entered with a tall man, an astromech and a protocol droid just behind her.

"Everyone," Sola said, waving toward Han. "This is General Han Solo. He and the other emissaries of the Alliance are going be staying with us as well."

At the startled and concerned looks around the room, Sola held up her hand and explained, "What you are about to see and hear is not known by the Queen or any other person on our world, or any other for that matter, but it is very important to our family. We'll finally have answers to some questions we have long thought would be mysteries forever. Artoo?" Sola called.

Pooja stepped forward again. "Ryoo, do you remember this droid?"

Ryoo's mouth dropped open a moment before she asked, "Pooja, you're not saying? Is that Aunt Padme's droid?"

"It is," Pooja said, "and she left a recording on him for her family. Artoo, play it, please."

Silence fell on the room by the time Artoo rolled forward and with a warble and a few beeps, an image formed in the center of the room.

A beautiful woman in a white lace veil knelt before Artoo. "Ready?" she asked. A recording of Artoo's yes trill sounded. The woman nodded and stood.

Gasps rose around the room and Jobal began to queietly weep. Tears fell from Ruwee's eyes as he grasped his wife's hand as they heard their long dead daughter speak to them once again. Darred scooped up his sleeping granddaughter from his distraught mother-in-law.

"I hope when you see this recording we are all together, and you will have forgiven me what I am about to do. Mother, Father, Sola, and my beautiful Pooja and Ryoo, I wanted you here so badly, to be a part of my wedding just like family should, but Anakin and I… we can't let anyone know we are married for now. The Jedi forbid attachment of any kind, and marriage is as attached as one can be." Padme said with small smile.

"I know one day we'll let our marriage be known, but with the Clone Wars beginning, and the Republic in jeopardy." Padme paused and sighed. "It's not the right time." She smiled as if trying to seem more light hearted. "I hope we'll be laughing about this at my daughter's wedding, or my son's, " she added with a true smile. "I love you all, and I promise Anakin is a wonderful, amazing man, and we love each other so much."

Pooja had her arm around her mother's shoulders as she watched her sister take the hand of the Jedi and stand in front of the Holy Man.

Tears tracked down her face, as the ancient promises were exchanged, and her sister became Padme Naberrie Skywalker.

Sealed with a kiss in the brilliant red of sunset with Anakin and Padme staring into each other's eyes, the recording faded.

"Padme married Anakin Skywakler?" Ruwee said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"One of the Alliance representatives with you is Luke Skywalker," Jobal said, jumping to her feet, "Is he?" she started.

"But Aunt Padme was pregnant when she died," Ryoo interrupted.

"It was made to look that way," explained Sola, "Because children of a Jedi as powerful as Anakin Skywalker would have been hunted by Darth Vader and the Emperor. Obi Wan Kenobi and Bail Organa each took one of Padme's twins and saw to it they were raised in loving homes."

"Twins?" asked Jobal, but before she could say another thing Luke and Leia walked into the doorway.

"Mother," Sola said, taking Jobal's hand and guiding her in front of Luke and Leia. "May introduce you to your grandchildren, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Skywalker Organa."

Jobal looked at Luke and Leia wonder in her eyes. Ruwee was beside her in an instant before reaching out to Luke, who hugged his grandfather for the first time. Jobal hugged Leia, tears running freely down her face.

Jobal pulled back and gazed into Leia's face, "Look at you! So beautiful."

"And you," Ruwee said, pulling away from his own hug and holding Luke by the shoulders as he gazed into his eyes. "But for your eye and hair color and that Skywalker chin, you have your mother's face." Luke smiled widely.

Jobal reached out to him. "And her smile." Luke hugged her back.

Leia reached out to embrace her grandfather.

Pooja walked up to the reunited family, a woman near to her age beside her.

"Luke and Leia, I'd like to introduce you to your other cousin, Ryoo," Pooja said.

Ryoo smiled but was a bit hesitant.

"Hello," Leia said, reaching for Ryoo's hands. Ryoo took them and smiled.

"Hello," she replied, momentarily tongue tied.

"Oh, Ryoo, don't be intimidated. Luke and Leia are thrilled to have found out about their mother and want to know us. I've known Leia for years, and she is truly a great friend, and Luke is, well the Jedi thing is impressive, but otherwise, he and the General over there," Pooja added, nodding toward Han. "Are normal people with a few unique talents."

No one around the room looked entirely convinced of that. Most looked in various stages of shock.

"Perhaps you could introduce us to everyone else?" Leia suggested to Ryoo. She nodded and releasing Leia's hand she motioned for them to follow, "Over here we have my father, your Uncle Darred."

* * *

Laughter echoed around the room as small ball of knotted yarn flew through the air landing in Han Solo's outstretched hand.

"Got me," Han said. "Ask away."

"I heard so many stories about the amazing Millennium Falcon before you arrived. All the battles it survived—even won outright," Pooja paused, hiding her smile, as she could see Han seem brighten with each word of praise. "So is its This-Ship-Is-About-To-Crumble-Into-Space-Junk look a way to have your enemies underestimate you, or has it simply been through that much damage?"

"Hey!" called Han indignantly, over Luke and Leia's fit of laughter.

"Oh, it's always looked that bad," Luke confirmed. "I never thought of it as a strategy before now though."

"I'll bet I can beat any of your pretty sparkle, shine ships cause everything you've heard about her performance is true and more," Han answered with his crooked grin, his arms crossed across his chest.

"He's right," Leia added. "The more you haven't heard is that it is the fastest ship I've been on."

Han grinned and took her hand, giving it a kiss. "And the most likely to fry a circuit, and leave you limping along for days while you try to find the problem."

"Hey," Han said, dropping her hand and shooting a mock glare here way. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours, Dear, I'm trying to make an honest man out of you any way I can."

Everyone laughed even harder. Han shook his head and scanned the room. Seeing Pooja, his eyes narrowed, and he made to toss what had been dubbed the question ball toward her, but at the last moment changed it's angle to land in Ryoo's hands.

"Oh come on," Ryoo protested.

"No fussing," Han said, grinning. "You're the one who came up with the whole whoever catches the ball has to answer a question. Sides, I think you might like mine."

"Firstly, I only suggested we use this classroom tool of mine because I didn't want you and my two cousins over there to be constantly bombarded with questions and not have a chance to ask your own. And secondly, I doubt I'll like your question, with what you've managed to come up with so far, Han."

"Hey, it's me," he said holding both hands out in front of him. Groans and chuckles sounded around the room. Han smirked as the room quieted and asked, "What question could I ask Pooj over there that would get her back for insulting my ship?"

"Keep calling me Pooj, Han, and it's back to General." Pooja said as the ball flew at her. "Drat," she complained as the ball landed in her lap.

"Pooj, dear Sister," Ryoo said, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Leia is engaged to that handsome General over there and our dear Cousin Luke is going to be busy for a while since he has to rebuild the Jedi, but even he plans to have a family one day. I've got my family, so when are you going to settle down?"

Pooja, crossing her arms over her chest, huffed as her cheeks colored. "I have more important things to do right now than look for the right guy. And don't call me Pooj."

"That's understandable," Ryoo teased, "You aren't living the life of leisure our cousins are, it's true."

Huwae, Ryoo's oldest son yawned widely.

Luke hid his yawn behind his hand, and teased. "Can't yawn like that Huwae. It's contagious."

Huwae chuckled even as his brother, Lanu yawned widely.

"It's more than that," Jobal said her voice more a tease than a scold, "It's extremely late and we all should rest, especially after what you four," Jobal pointed from Pooja to Han, then at Luke and Leia, "Have been through today. We have three days to learn more of each other. And to plan that small wedding," she added with a wide smile at Han and Leia, "Before the first of three debates and several more weeks together yet?" Jobal turned to Pooja for confirmation.

"It looks like that will be the time line, Grandmother."

"I think you are making a wise suggestion, Darling," Ruwee said, then winked at Han and stage whispered. "Always look for ways to work in how right the wife is."

Jobal popped his arm with a pillow as everyone else laughed.

Sola, holding her sleeping grand daughter, stood, "Ladies, let's go figure out where we're going to get everyone settled," Pooja, Jobal and Leia stood while Han stretched on on the now empty sofa, his bare feet propped on the arm. "Wake me when you've found a spot." Han called after the retreating women.

"I'll take the first watch," Luke said, rising. "I want to hook Artoo up to a translator program anyway."

"Give him hell," Han said. "Little grease ball could have said something."

"Watch?" asked Darred. "Is something wrong?"

"Have you heard of anything?" asked Ruwee, "Or your Jedi senses?"

Luke held up his hands, placating. "It's nothing like that, Grandfather," He motioned to Han. "We have been fighting so long that we really don't rest well unless someone is on watch. The Queen has security all over the place, and I'm sure it's great."

"But the only way anyone in the Alliance survives is by keeping a sharp lookout. Those habits don't die easy," Han explained.

"I suppose that makes sense," Sulle, Ryoo's husband, said.

"What do you say, Men? Raid the kitchen?"

Huwae and Lanu cheered and raced ahead, "Night Luke."

"Night Cousins," he smiled after them.

Darred and Sulle nodded at Luke and followed the boys, while Ruwee held back. "Can a Grandfather have a hug?"

Luke walked into his Grandfather's embrace. "I know I've said it before, but I love you, and I'm so proud of you."

Luke swallowed at the knot in his throat before replying. "I love you too, Grandfather."

"So formal, my Boy," Ruwee teased. "It's Gramps, remember?"

Luke smiled and nodded.

"Just don't swell his head with too much praise. He's already hard enough to live with as it is," Han teased.

Ruwee laughed. "Then I suppose it's not safe to tell my soon-to-be-grandson I love him and I'm proud of him as well."

"Oh that's fine, Gramps-to-be. I'm the most humble person I know."

Luke and his grandfather both turned, shaking their heads and laughing as they exited the family room.

* * *

"I'm sorry we kept you up so late, Leia," Pooja apologized.

"I'm not. It was wonderful talking with the girls. I've been surrounded mostly by men, good men, but men in the Alliance. I forgot how nice it is to enjoy the company of other women."

Pooja smiled. "Still we practically planned a wedding for you."

"You did plan a wedding," Leia said with a bright smile, "and it's better than I could have hoped."

"But we haven't," Pooja began.

"If you add any more it won't be a simple family wedding. As it is you, Aunt Sola, and Grandmother," Leia began.

"Gram," Pooja corrected.

"Gram," Leia continued, "Have found a way to blend and honor traditions from Alderran, Naboo, and even a bit of Corellia for Han. I love it, and we don't need another thing done. But looking through Mother's dresses you had shipped her for one we can alter? How did you know we'd need them? And how did you talk the Queen into packing and sending them all here?"

"I didn't, but Gram and Gramps have held onto all of Padme's things, and I was sure they would want each of you to have a mementos from her. I told the Queen that I feared that if they attacked our home all that my parents had of Padme could not be replaced, and asked if they could be sent to safety with us as well."

"And you're sure my mother has a green dress in her wardrobe?" Leia asked.

"You have no idea what a clothing hoarder your mother was. I'm certain she wore every color the human eye can see and probably had a collection containing colors only other species could see, just to say she could. Mother thinks it was her time as a Nubian monarch. All the ceremonial clothing just became a way of life for her."

"What do you think?" her smile wistful.

"I think my Aunt Padme was a beautiful lady who liked beautiful things. I am surprised, Leia, that with all the white Alderaanians wear, that your traditional wedding gown color is green."

"It represents growth and fertility," Leia explained. "And I know it's silly, but Alderaanian brides married in another color are said to be unlucky."

"And you and Han need all the luck you can get with the crazy life you lead."

Leia chuckled and nodded as they turned to the family room where Han was sleeping soundly. "I don't want to wake him." Leia admitted. She tugged the robe tightly around the gown she'd changed into after helping everyone settle sleeping arrangements. "I'll just sleep on the couch on the other side of the room for tonight," Leia said, taking the blankets they'd brought to make up the couch for Luke and laying them on the sofa.

"Are you sure?" Pooja asked. "That's not a lot of privacy for you two."

"We're both way too tired to need privacy now," Leia said, shrugging out of her robe and helping spread blankets on the couch.

* * *

Pooja punched her pillow and turned to the other side of the bed for the fifth time in the last half hour if the antique timepiece on her bed stand was correct.

She glared at the darkness, willing her racing mind to quiet. To no effect. With a huff of impatience, she threw off her covers and sat hunched over on the corner of her bed. "Maybe some warm milk would help," she muttered as she slid into her slippers.

Padding quietly down the stairs, her hand gliding over the marble railings, Pooja smiled. It was so peaceful now, and her family was together, her whole family. Perhaps that's why she couldn't sleep. So many mysteries were solved now. There were a few left, but… Pooja cut off those thoughts with a shake of her head. There were a few days to prepare for the upcoming debate and Leia's wedding. That and spending time with her family, new and old, were all that mattered.

Pooja peeked in the family room where Leia and Han slept on opposite couches.

She turned toward the kitchen and stopped as she heard Luke's voice.

Pooja poured a two glasses of Shaak Milk and pulled out several cookies left over from desert and placed them on a tray.

* * *

"How would a blood test show Force sensitivity?" Luke asked.

A warble and a few beeps later Luke said, "Midichlorian levels found in blood?" For a moment there was a pause, then Luke added. "Really? That's kinda anticlimactic."

A few warbles and beeps later and Luke laughed. "I didn't have any idea how Jedi found Force sensitive apprentices."

A beep interrupted Luke. "Okay, not apprentices. Padawans," Luke corrected. Waving his free hand toward Artoo, he added, "But I thought it'd be more mystical than some easily testable biological element found in a simple blood test."

A few warbles later and Luke chuckled. "No I didn't expect having to leap through rings of fire, or correctly predict the best three out of five winners on a the Hutt's pod racing circuits. Best seven out of ten, maybe?" He added teasingly.

"Hey, at least that will make finding recruits easier when the time comes," Luke said, then sighed. "I hope I'm ready when the times comes."

"I don't mean to interrupt," Pooja said, peeking around a door a tray in her hands. "I heard you talking and thought you might like a late night, er… rather early morning snack…"

Luke smiled up at Pooja. "That'd be great," Luke said. Pooja handed off the tray to Luke and surprised him by sitting down on the balcony next to him.

"The balcony where your parents married?" she observed, smiling.

"I thought it looked like it," Luke said. "Seemed as good a place to have a talk with Artoo and keep watch as any."

"So that's the translator pad for Artoo, huh? I'm surprised you didn't have Threepio translate."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked, with a chuckle. "They'd argue part of the time and then Threepio would add his commentary. I suggested Threepio get a good recharge for the night."

"You have a point. Pooja placed a hand on Artoo, "so are you clearing up all the mysteries of the past for Luke?"

A happy chirrup sounded, and they both laughed. "Such a confident yes."

"He's been really helpful," Luke said. "But the more I talk with him, the more I know how little I understand about even the simplest aspects of what being a Jedi meant before the Republic fell."

"But what I saw in the hangar," Pooja protested.

"I have the skills of a Jedi," Luke explained, "At least the core skills. And I have the overarching goal of all Jedi: to see peace and justice throughout the galaxy. But what I'm learning from Artoo is that I'm just scratching the surface."

Pooja laid her hand on his arm. "How do you eat a shaak, Luke?"

"What's a shaak?" Luke asked with a chuckle.

"A four legged herd beast with a massive body."

"Lot's of sauce and fried mushroom crisps?"

Pooja poked him in the ribs gently. "One bite at a time, Goof."

Luke chuckled.

"I don't suppose Artoo can tell us what caused Aunt Padme's death?"

Luke tensed as Artoo released a questioning warble.

"You're doing it it again," Pooja said, looking into Luke's eyes.

"What?"

"You," Pooja stopped and then amended, "you and Leia freeze up when we asked too much about why you two were separated, and what happened to your father. I'm sure the others believe that it's just a sensitive issue for you, but something else is going on here. I want to know."

Luke smiled sadly. "I don't think you do. Not really."

Pooja took the pad from Luke's hand. "Master Luke, this answer could contain sensitive information. Do you wish me to answer?" Pooja read, her voice a quiet whisper. "Luke, she was my aunt and I loved her very much. I want to know, and more importantly, I want to help you and Leia."

Luke looked torn, "I would like someone to talk with about this other than Leia and Han. Especially knowing what should and should not be shared with the rest of the family, and how to help them understand why we can't let our relationship to them ever be public knowledge." Luke admitted with a nod toward the house where everyone slept.

"Luke I can keep a secret. I'd like to help you."

Luke closed his eyes for a moment as if in thought, or Pooja realized, meditation perhaps?

"I won't tell you," Luke held up his hand to stop Pooja's protest, then added, "But I will share some facts with you that even a mildly curious reporter could find and see what you can guess from them. If you guess right, I'll tell you."

"That sounds fair," Pooja agreed.

"Sheev Palpatine was here at the celebration of Naboo's liberation. Who else was there?"

"Padme, members of the Jedi council, Obi Wan Kenobi, and, well, your father as a young boy."

"And Palpatine wasn't just a politician…" Luke trailed off and looked at Pooja.

"He was a Sith Lord," she said, "We all feel sick when we think of it."

"And what had Obi Wan just done to his Sith apprentice."

"He'd killed him," Pooja said. "Luke I don't understand."

"At the celebration, Palpatine stopped by my father and said he'd be watching his career with great interest."

Pooja began to feel sick, "Luke what are you saying?"

"Turns out, he meant it. Artoo tells me that he was a mentor of sorts to my father, a friend."

"But he was Obi Wan Kenobi's student, a Jedi Knight, and a hero."

"He was. And he broke the code to marry my mother. He was keeping secrets from the Jedi. First a wife then becoming a father."

"Did Palpatine know about them?" Pooja asked.

"According to Artoo, he found out somehow. Before Obi Wan did. But to be fair I don't think a reporter would know that. They would know that Palpatine was close to mother via her shared world, and the friendship my father and he shared was common knowledge; it's not too far a stretch that he could have known."

"How did the attack on the Jedi temple begin?" Luke asked.

"Palpatine sent his apprentice Darth Va-" Pooja's words stuck in her throat."

"No," Pooja looked at Luke, her eyes wide in horror. "No, no, no, no. Please tell me you're not saying."

Luke leaned his head back against the cool stone of the balcony railing. "It was the first time anyone ever heard of Vader, and in the images all you saw was a hooded coat like the Jedi wore."

"If my life day is anything to go by, it happened a few days before I was born, a few days before my mother died. A few days before it was vital the Jedi hide us from the Emperor and from Vader.

"I want to know how she died, Luke," Pooja said, determination and dread mingled in her voice.

"Artoo?" he prompted the droid, grimly.

Artoo sadly trilled and beeped, the final tone sounding very like a weary groan.

"No medical cause could be found. The diagnostic droids said she lost the will…" Pooja's breath caught " No! She was strong."

Luke didn't try to stop he tears flowing down his cheeks.

"He became Vader," Pooja acknowledged dully.

Artoo beeped a few more times sadly.

Reading the translation Luke broke down completely, the translator pad tumbling from his fingers.

Pooja caught the pad and read, "Her last words, to Obi Wan as held you, Master Luke, was that there was still good in him."

Pooja laid the pad aside and drew her weeping cousin in her arms.

"She was right," Luke gasped between sobs. "He turned away from the dark side." Luke dissolved into weeping once again. For a while, they cried quietly, Pooja rubbing Luke's back as he released the grief he'd only begun to allow himself to feel.

"When I refused to turn to the dark side, the Emperor was going to torture and kill me." Luke whispered into Pooja's ear once his sobs subsided. "He picked up the Emperor, and even though Palpatine's Force lightening ripped him apart from the inside out and fried the electronics that kept him alive, he carried him till he reached the reactor shaft he threw the Emperor down."

"It was her last wish. You helped him find himself again. She would have been so proud of you, Cousin."

Luke began to cry quietly once more. "The more a I look back, the more baffled I am. I don't understand how so many good people, how the Republic, how the Jedi Order could be destroyed by the evil of one man?"

"I don't know how Palpatine did what he did, Luke, but I do know that if one powerful person can enshroud the galaxy in the shadow of the Sith, another powerful person can drive back the dark with the light of the Jedi."

"I hope you're right," Luke whispered, hoarsely.

Pooja pulled back and gripped the wide arm of her robe's sleeve to wipe the tears from Luke's cheeks.

"I am," she smiled. "We'll figure out what we need to do later, but for now." Pooja rose and reached down for Luke's hands.

He took her hands and stood beside her. "You need some sleep. My room is the first one at the top of the hall." She turned him gently by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shove in that direction. "Go. Artoo and I'll take care of things here."

Luke nodded over his shoulder at her.

"Artoo," he said, "Answer her questions. She's a full member of the Skywalker Council for Headaches, Anxiety, and Sleepless Nights Club."

Artoo chirrped and whistled.

"Go," Pooja said with another tiny push on his shoulders.

"Okay, okay, don't be so pushy," Luke added with a wink over his shoulders.

"Har, Har, Har," Pooja deadpanned.

Luke walked up the stairs. Pooja slid back down in front of Artoo. "What are we going to do Artoo? We've got find a way to help them. And we've got to help our world and our galaxy as well. It's all so much," she ended with a weary sigh.

Artoo warbled and beeped a question.

"How do you eat a shaak?" She read aloud the words on Artoo's datapad. "So not fair," she teased, then smiled.

"You're right. First bite. What to do about the family?"

* * *

Leia woke with a start. The wisp of a dream faded from her. She gripped at it but it slipped away leaving only a sense of love and satisfaction? Or was it pride?

Leia shook her head. It was gone, whatever it had been.

The rosy tint to the sky colored the lake shimmering just outside the windowed western wall of the family room.

Yawning she grabbed her robe, and tied it about her waist, pausing just for a moment as a glimmer in the center of the lake caught in the corner of her eye.

The most wonderful scent in the galaxy pulled attention back from the lake and guided her into the kitchen where the smell fresh, hot, caf called to her.

A pot was bubbling gently over a burner. Pooja sat on the end of the marble bar, eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"What's wrong?" asked Leia, concerned.

"Have a cup of caf, and we can talk about it," Pooja offered.

Leia tensed a moment. Taking a breath, she forced herself to relax. "I'm glad you brought this Coruscant habit back from our Senate days.'

Pooja chuckled. "I don't think anyone who has ever had this magic elixir of productivity could ever do without it."

Sipping from her own cup, Leia sat on the stool beside Pooja. She sat her cup down and agreed, "True." Leia looked closer at he friend. "At first I thought you just hadn't slept well, but…" Leia trailed off. "Have you been crying?"

Pooja nodded. "Artoo? Begin the scanning we talked about earlier this morning."

"What are you doing, Pooja?"

"Protecting a confidence. Artoo is scanning to make sure that no human comes in hearing range of this conversation," Pooja answered her voice low.

Leia felt sick. "Luke told you," she rasped.

"No," Pooja whispered, truly grateful now at how he'd let her find out. She didn't want to put any more strain on either of her newfound cousins. "I guessed based on some commonly known information."

At Leia's startled look, Pooja clarified. "Only common to those of us who know who your mother is. As long as your mother and your sibling relationship to Luke remains a secret I doubt anyone would figure what really happened with your father."

"My father was Bail Prestor Organa," Leia ground out. "Anakin Skywalker—he's the man my first mother loved. But…"

"It's not like you to hide from the truth, Leia."

Leia glared at Pooja.

Pooja met her glare with a compassionate expression, but did not look away.

"Bail and Breha Organa were wonderful people and your parents in the way that matters the most. They raised you, loved you, and shaped you into the incredible person you are. No one can or should ever try to diminish that."

"I'm glad you understand that," Leia said tensely.

"But your Mother, my aunt, was an incredible woman who I'm sure adored her offspring from the moment she knew she was carrying you. Did you know Artoo has recordings of her singing to you while she caressed her very pregnant stomach."

Leia's eyes glistened.

Pooja sniffed. "That was the cause of the red eyes. The puffiness," she trailed off. "Well I couldn't sleep. So I came down here, heard Luke talking with Artoo, and during the course of the conversation, figured out why the two of you short circuit when we got too close to asking questions about your father, or about what happened to your mother."

"Leia, your mother is a part of your past, and I don't think you want to deny that."

"No, I don't, but she was a wonderful woman. My father, what he became," Leia shuddered. "I don't care that he killed the Emperor. It doesn't undo the evil he did over the course of my entire life."

Pooja took Leia's hand. "No it can't, and I won't tell you how you have to handle such a horrific truth. I don't know how I would deal with it. I only want you to know if you need to talk about anything regarding it, let me know."

Leia took a breath and tried to release the dark emotions swirling within her. Pooja wasn't telling anyone, and she didn't turn away from her or Luke. That was… comforting she finally decided. "Thanks."

"After caf, I was thinking of a strategy to answer awkward questions. Maybe you and I come up with some kind of family "press release" sort of thing and get it all out of the way in the most, erm, politic of fashion. We can explain, truthfully, that you and Luke are sensitive about the topic. Once we get that far, I promise you that all questions will stop. We all care about you three and especially don't want Padme's children uncomfortable."

* * *

Luke tossed the towel left on the bench at the end of his bed over his shoulder. He was wearing the blue swimming trunks that had been folded up next to the towel. He grinned as he picked up the note that had fallen to the floor that read—family lunch at the beach, strict dress code enforced—Gram and Gramps.

Folding the note he tucked it into the one of the belt pouches for his new Jedi robes. Having a note from his grandparents was too important to him to let it go. His newest keepsake protected, he turned, shaking his head at the unlikeliness of this situation, to meet his family for a picnic and swim at a lakeside retreat.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Sola groaned, flopping back onto her towel on the sand. Luke paused at the exit of the gate to the white sandy shore of the beach, panicking. "Pooja you didn't," He whispered.

"It's impossible," Ryoo moaned. "I just don't see how something like this could happen."

"It's tragic," Jobal agreed sadly.

Luke's heart leapt into his throat. Until all the ladies, including Leia, broke into laughter.

"How can it be that in all your Mother's clothing—all of those gorgeous gowns—not a single one is green?"

Luke chuckled, the tension leaving him. He released the breath he had not realized he'd been holding up until that very moment.

"Problem ladies?" Luke asked. Dropping his towel down beside them, he sat next to his Grandmother who promptly swept him up in a hug.

"Good afternoon, sweet boy," she smiled as she released him.

"We spent the better part of a morning going through Mother's clothing. Luke, the gowns, they're magnificent, each one like a work of art as much as clothing, and so many of them could be altered a bit to fit me, but there's not a green one in the entire massive collection."

Luke chuckled. "Maybe you could dye one."

"They're too beautiful," Leia explained. "I can't bear to alter even one in any other way than for fit."

"Ryoo's a talented seamstress. She's going to make a dress with fabric the Queen is arranging to be sent to us later today. Padme did have some beautiful green jewels that will work well with the designs we were able to come up with on short notice."

"I still say that's too much work," Leia protested.

"Nonsense," said Jobal. "We'll be here for a few days with nothing else to do. Besides, we came up with the design based on several of your favorite dresses."

"We want to do this for you," Pooja said.

Luke looked out at the guards, posing as vacationers, worry creasing his brow.

"Luke," Pooja said with a smile. "We were talking with some of our guards this morning. We told them how wonderful all three of you that we decided to adopt you into our family, unofficially."

"The guards think it's cute," Leia said, her voice free of tension. "There's even a few that said they would be our 3rd cousins twice removed, the ones no one talks about."

Luke burst out laughing, and grinned wide. He waved at some guards boating by A few jumped and waved back, playing the part of the relaxing tourist, while others remained on watch.

"Luke's here!" shouted Huwae, and a moment later his 12 year old brother Lanu shouted "Yes!"

"What's up, guys?" Luke asked.

"Dad, Gramppa Darred, Great Gramps and Han said they'd beat, me, Huwae, and you," Lanu explained "At water ball."

"We told them, no way," explained Huwee. "You're a Jedi, and we're awesome!"

Luke chuckled. "And we're younger than all of them," Luke added conspiratorially. He grinned at Leia and passed her his lightsaber. "Hang on to this, will ya?"

Leia took the saber with a shake of her head. "You brought, your lightsaber to a beach outing?"

"That goes where I go," He said with a grin. He pointed to his trunks. "But I'm pretty sure it won't clip to these."

"Are you sure we can't?" Huwee said, staring at the cylinder in Leia's hands.

"Absolutely not!" Ryoo said, crossing her arms over her chest. "That thing is a deadly weapon."

"Sorry guys," Luke said. "Mother has spoken."

Both boys groaned.

"How about we teach a group of geezers how to play water ball?" Luke asked.

"Yeah!" shouted the boys in unison.

On the way down to the beach, Luke asked, "How do you play water ball, anyway?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney, not me. I am simply following a different path for the characters and, hopefully, a truly heroic path.

I make no money from this story, and gain only freedom to explore paths to greatness for those heroes who started it all who deserved better than what was laid out for them officially in this author's opinion.

* * *

"How long has he been like that?" Han asked. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Most of the morning," Pooja replied.

Luke, legs crossed, hands relaxed on his knees, sat on the shore. The morning's sun danced across the rippling lake before his still and silent form.

"I've never imagined I'd see a Jedi in meditation before," Pooja admitted.

"I never thought I'd see Luke as a Jedi," Han replied. "Still getting used to that."

"You know, over the last two days, he's not worn the robes, and he's acted so…," Pooja trailed off, then said, "normal. If it weren't for that lightsaber he always has with him, I think I'd forget he was a Jedi."

"Yeah," Han said, a crooked smile on his face. "Course I forget on purpose to annoy the kid."

Pooja chuckled. "Come on, Han. We have to see if the Queen's sent our travel plans."

* * *

Luke breathed in and out slowly. Soaking in the rich, warm sun and the free flow of the Force, he did not seek knowledge of how to handle this upcoming debate for a few moments as he had much of this morning.

He, simply focusing on the sense of joy and peace that surrounded him, put aside the search for dangers to his family and himself for the first time today.

It was in this moment of complete union with the Force, sand flew up in front of his eyes—his closed eyes. A vision: sand flying and blood red splatters spreading within twin trenches that looked as though formed from dragging feet.

Luke searched more deeply. There was a sense of danger, but it was distant: something he couldn't pin down. Luke shook his head and rose. He dragged his towel behind him and knocked the sand from his robes.

Looking up at the estate, his family inside, he frowned. Whatever it was he was seeing, he had to figure out. He was unwilling to let whatever he was seeing touch all the wonderful new people in his life.

* * *

"There's my Jedi," Jobal said, hugging Luke. "Please be careful," she added, her eyes bright and her brow furrowed.

"We will be," he promised, he caught her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

"See that you are, Grandson," Ruwee said, hugging Luke and looking toward Leia.

"Look at you," he said and reached to embrace her, as did Jobal.

"Subtle much?" asked Luke at Leia's make up, blue shadow hinting at tears from the corner of each eye and the beaded head wrap now streaming trails of blue beads framing her face.

"Have you seen Noobian royal dress?" Pooja asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. "This is a mild suggestion. Besides, our people will understand. Word of what that pathetic excuse for a human said in the Council has made it across our world. Everyone will know what is meant by it."

Leia nodded.

"We'll have your wedding dress ready for your fitting when you get back," Ryoo added as she hugged Leia.

"Tell everyone else, bye for us," Pooja said, hugging her sister, and grandparents.

"It must be nice to be adopted into such a loving family," teased a young guard, Anto Panaka.

"It is," said Han. "The three of us should have adopted ourselves out to the Naberries years ago," He patted his stomach. "Can't remember ever eating this well."

"Always thinking with your stomach," Pooja teased.

"Hey, Panaka," said Han with a crooked grin. He pulled Pooja to his side. "You single?"

Pooja squeaked indignantly as Panaka nodded, chuckling.

"Cause if you can't get adopted in, you could try to marry in. Seeing as how Pooja here is unattached."

Everyone else broke into laughter. As Pooja blushed bright red.

"Han Solo, you, you," Pooja sputtered.

"I should be so lucky," grinned Guard Panaka. The only sign that he was a guard, despite his casual dress, was his alert stance. "To win the heart of such a fine woman, and earn a place in an amazing family like this. One my own family has had the honor of serving for generations."

"Come on," Luke said, rescuing his cousin from more teasing. "The guards must be in place if Panaka's here. Let's go."

Pooja nooded, her cheeks still bright red, and turned to walk toward the gondola her delegation, and Panaka behind them, their guard for this short trip to the transport.

* * *

"Everyone secure?" Han called back.

"Yes," Luke called.

"Sure," Leia said.

"Artoo and I are secure as well, General Solo."

"I'm going to kill you, Han," shouted Pooja.

"I'll take that as as yes," Han said, snickering and lifting off.

Once the ship leveled out Pooja stormed into the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's seat. "How could you?"

"You like him. We caught you looking at him," Han said, pointing at her. "We could all tell," Han said with a grin then added. "And we could see him looking your way more than was officially necessary for a guard when you were in your ever so lovely swim wear."

"I was not," Pooja denied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I hate to agree with Han when he's being annoying, but," Leia said with a smile, "Panaka was. And you definitely were. Not that I blame you. He's gorgeous with that deep chocolate skin and those toned abs."

"Hey!" Han protested.

Pooja broke into laughter. "Maybe I should step out of the way. If you're feeling other options are lacking in comparison?"

"I can't be selfish like that," teased Leia. "He may be a scruffy looking nerf herder, but I like scruffy." Leia leaned down, and kissed his cheek, before sitting behind the two of them in one of the navigation seats behind Han.

"The party has moved up here, huh?" asked Luke, sitting beside Leia.

"Yup," said Han. "Gotta say, Pooja, the whole way the two of you headed off all of the family questions with your little table talk, and then had all the guards think it was just your family being welcoming to us was why we were being treated like family was pretty brilliant."

"We do have occasional flashes of insight on how to deal with people," Pooja said dryly. "You know, diplomacy is our thing."

Luke laughed. "Good thing too. Han and I would have been lost if you hadn't already had that explanation prepared when Huwae and Lanu stared shouting I was the best cousin ever when we won that Water Ball game."

"That wasn't a real win," Han said. "We didn't want the kids to feel too bad, so we lost on purpose."

All three laughed at Han. "Han, they blasted you into oblivion. And Luke was holding back," Leia said.

Han turned and winked at her, "That sounded much more sincere than when we practiced making Luke feel good about being handed a win," Han stage whispered.

"Sure, Han," Luke deadpanned. "All for children's ego."

Everyone chuckled until Han leaned forward a bit.

"What?" asked Leia, looking around him.

"Message from the Coastal Plateau," he activated the view screen.

"I was made aware that you were on your way," Queen Setalla said, her makeup a brilliant white in the open plaza and deep blue crown of feathers fluttering against the pale blue sky and distant turquoise sea.

"I request you land at the new coordinates I provide for you. Follow my guards to private audience chamber to discuss last minute security updates and concerns."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Pooja said.

"Coordinates transmitted," Han acknowledged.

Once the screen flickered off, Han turned to Pooja. "You think something is wrong?"

"I hope not. I'm not sure," she turned to Luke "You sense any danger?"

Luke shook his head. "I've been meditating all morning. I've had a vision that worries me, but it has nothing to do with now, or this debate."

"What vision?" asked Leia.

"Sand. Sand and blood. It's the second vision like this. But it's —" Luke broke off, searching for the words. "It feels like a storm brewing in the distance, but you can't be sure if it's going to really come, or if it will turn from you at the last minute."

Han looked a question at him, an eyebrow raised.

Luke raised both hands in a baffled gesture. "Sorry, but I can definitely tell you I couldn't sense anything related to this debate."

"So, our guard stays up, same as always," Leia said, crossing her arms.

"Just over that ridge," Pooja pointed. "We're here."

Han nodded and arched the ship over some orange and blue leaved trees and soared down toward a building standing on marble columns. From their height they could see the steep drop of the oceanside cliffs and the observation balconies carved of the very stone of the cliff sides. A few rivers tumbling over the edges like trails of tears falling down the face of the cliff sides

"The Weeping Wall," Pooja said, pointing to the cliff face, as they lowered on the pad nearest the right side staircase into the hall of government."

"That's not ominous at all," Han muttered.

"The Queen chose this location, in part due to the name. It's meant to play off Leia's fashion statement, but it's also an easily defensible site."

"That cliff screams throw me of the edge, Imperials," Luke observed uneasily.

"The cliff is protected with Gungan shielding technology. If anyone gets too close to the edge, they will be repulsed back to the edge. Granted the landing might not be comfortable, but nothing that won't be too difficult to heal."

"I hope you're right," Han muttered. "I'd hate to be extra hard work for healers to patch up."

"Funny, Han," Leia said, her voice grim.

A little optimism?" Luke prompted hopefully.

"Aren't you nervous at all?" asked Leia.

"Yeah," Luke said, and then smiled. "And I know just what to do about it." He closed his eyes and drew on the Force, breathing in and out slowly.

"You know. He calls it meditation, but I think he's napping," quipped Han as he lowered to the ground with a clink of the landing claws on the cobblestones.

Luke opened his eyes and smiled at Han. "Nope, just ask Leia. Just cleared my mind and freed my senses."

"Then let's do this," Han said, standing and motioning for everyone to disembark.

* * *

"Master Luke," Threepio said, walking up to his waiting companions. "The Queen regrets to inform you that she has been held up by Imperial Adviser Peluch C'nnem, but requests that you meet with her handmaid, Bavanu, and several of her security agents."

Han frowned, his eyes narrowing, but Leia was surprised to see a smile flit across Luke's face for a moment before he smothered it.

"Lead the way, Threepio, Artoo," Luke said.

"Most happily, Master Luke," Threepio said. A warble and set of chirps sounded. "See I told you they'd not be unhappy with the situation, Artoo. Master Luke is and unusually reasonable—for a human."

Amused glances were exchanged as they were let through the curved hall to an enclosed office.

"Greetings, my friend," Handmaid Bavanu said, taking Pooja's hands. "The Queen hopes her protections aren't too distracting from your work or your precious time with your family."

Luke, Leia, and Han chuckled quietly as the guards closed the door behind them and stood outside, blocking them Luke sensed.

The handmaid looked confused as Pooja blushed.

"We'll there is this one…" Han began.

"We don't want to waste your time, my friend," Pooja interjected, a glancing sharply at Han.

"I will have to make time with you later, and learn of this one distraction that affects you so. But for now," The handmaid pulled a sphere seemingly from within her sleeve and tossed it on the floor.

A blue beam of light shot up from the globe and, hitting the ceiling, dispersed and flowed around the walls until all the surfaces of the room were covered in a glowing blue light.

"A privacy shield. It is newer technology available to the Queen. What is said here is private from all known technology."

"A moment," Luke requested.

The handmaid nodded.

Luke reached out with his senses and searched for listening devices. Artoo's scanner shot up one of his upper dome panels and began searching the room as well.

Luke opened his eyes and smiled at the handmaid even as Artoo whined piteously.

"Master Luke, Artoo cannot maintain records of his scans long enough to analyze them. His recording algorithms are malfunctioning as well."

"He is fine," Handmaid Bavanu assured Luke. "It is the method by which this technology works. It will cause no permanent harm."

Luke patted his droid gently. "It's just for a few moment's Artoo. My thanks, my Queen," Luke added to the handmaiden.

"How?" Bavanu shot an angry glare at Pooja.

"I didn't say a word," she said, her hands raised.

"I sensed you were more than you appeared to be in the hanger. After I learned of what Mo—"Luke stopped himself. "Queen Amidala did in her role as handmaid Padme, it seemed that you might be doing the same in this tense situation to avoid appearing to support the Alliance overtly with the intelligence I am guessing you are about to share."

Bavanu, now unmasked Queen Setalla, turned sharp eyes on Luke. "There is much more to you than I think you may be saying as well. But first," all pretense of timid handmaid fell away as the woman stood tall and began to pace.

"A group of planetary isolationist, The People's Protectorate have been found responsible for the droid attack. They are convinced the safest path for our world is to hide away and pay whatever tax or cost the Empire demands to be able to huddle low in our own little homes."

The Queen huffed in annoyance, "They see no further than their own communities, and they do not believe the Empire will turn on them as they have on so many other worlds as long as we we're loyal little Imperial citizens."

"And if I close my eyes and plug my ears, the great boulder rolling my way won't hit me, right?" Han asked, disgustedly.

Bavanu nodded, her mouth a grim line. "It is one of the reasons I decided to hold this debate here. Jess Rees, a wealthy leader of our mining industries, is known to espouse these views. We believe him to be a leader, if not the head, of this group, but to fund violent protests meant to shut down debate and frighten anyone from speaking against their policy?" the queen trailed off angrily.

She tensed, her hands fisted, "I will not have it! Our world will be a place where all can speak. All will be heard, and we will decide together how to live together in our world, and hopefully we will become part of the greater community in the galaxy again."

"We are grateful one such as you guides the Naboo," Leia said with a smile. "We will do our best to convince your people."

"There are whispers that the force this organization sent to us at the hanger are not all of the battle droids they have, and that human and some refugee species have been drawn into this group. All land entrances have been blocked off, and the shielding guarding the cliff face has been given enough of a charge that nothing will enter from that side without being blasted apart."

"Easily healable, Huh?" Han muttered to Pooja.

Pooja lifted her head and ignored him even as the Queen continued.

"We have every other entry into this area sealed with guards and troops. The debates will be broadcast to the rest of the planet," Queen Bavanu Setalla told them. "I want no chance that they are derailed."

"Of course," Leia agreed.

"Is Peluch C'nnem and his Imperial escort aware of all of the security measures in place?"

"They have been informed of all except the deadly level of power running through the cliff-side shields. If Imperial ships wish to touch down on our world, it will not be during this debate if there is anything at all I can do about it."

"I am glad to hear it," Leia said.

"I'm more worried about an Impy getting an itchy trigger finger," Han said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is a valid concern," Bavanu affirmed. Which is why there will be a perimeter of guards surrounding both your assembly and the Imperial's. There will also be shielding erected around the both of you during the entire debate."

"I was curious why you didn't disarm Luke and Han," Leia confessed.

"I saw it as counterproductive. By the time I convinced both Imperials and your party to give up your weapons, I'm fairly sure my term as queen would be long past. And I will not insult a Master Jedi by asking him to surrender his lightsaber."

"Wise," Luke said with a smile. "And I am grateful for the courtesy."

"Then perhaps," Bavanu turned her gaze back on Luke and then Artoo. "You will tell me what you are doing in possession of Queen Amidala's tribute."

Luke looked a question at Pooja.

"She is trust worthy. She will understand why you do not want your connection to her known."

Luke smiled, gratefully at Pooja, not just for her response but also for the fact that she did not include Leia in her words, allowing his sister to decide if she wished to be a part of this confessional moment.

"R2D2 was in the care of Bail Organa, a friend of Senator Amidala, and he, Luke said, patting the droid's head, was sent to Tatooine to look for Obi Wan Kenobi. Some might call it luck or chance that he ended up captured by Jawas and was sold to my Uncle, Owen Lars, but I know it was the will of the Force. It brought me to Obi Wan, then to the Princess, then to the Alliance."

"And there is no other connection?" she asked, brows raised, skepticism on her face.

"I didn't know of one until I felt drawn to the Naboo system when the Alliance was looking for people to serve on their diplomatic teams. I've since learned that he was the property of Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, my mother."

"Skywalker?" she asked.

Luke nodded.

Bavanu relaxed a bit. "I wondered if it were possible. When the guards said how well your family," she said looking to Pooja, "were getting along with our friends here—treating them like family—and with what you said in the Council session about being concerned if your aunt's blood had any power. Still there are so many questions."

"Perhaps we can take a few minutes to answer them before the debate," Leia said, clasping Luke's shoulder. "My brother and I that is."

The Queen's jaw dropped in surprise, only a moment later to morph into a wide smile. "I am most eager to hear your tale."

* * *

A knock sounded. "Enter," Bavanu called from the desk she now leaned against.

"The Queen sends words that all arrangements are made. We are to escort you to the debate grounds."

"A few moments more," she requested. "We will be out in a minute.

Once the doors were closed, the Queen looked up at Luke and Leia.

"I understand and respect your choice to keep secret your mother's identity. While I wish our people to join the Alliance, I do not wish them guided by emotion and not by reason, as well as you. And I understand not wishing to endanger the Naberries from the enemies who would seek to hurt you." Bavanu smiled at them.

"You are both very like her in that and many other ways."

"Thank you, my Queen," Luke said with a smile. Leia smiled and nodded as well.

The Queen turned and led everyone out the door, now acting her role as handmaiden once again.

* * *

Luke blinked up at th brilliant sunlight, such a contrast to the dark passage way they'd taken to exit this governmental hall.

Handmaid Bavanu rushed to the queen's side. A wide stone plaza curved and arched around the main entry to the hall they'd just left, stairs curving gently up to the raised stone balconies above.

Banners stood in a semicircle just behind where they were meant to stand, the Alliance insignia a brilliant red against the white rectangle of silk.

Looking past the line of guards that surrounded them, Leia saw a similar set up with black silken banners with the Imperial insignia in white fluttering in the breeze behind Advisor Peluch C'nnem and his two Imperial officers and dozen storm troopers.

"That's not intimidating at all," Leia muttered to Han and Luke who chuckled.

"Good crowd assembled," Luke noted, scanning the citizens who had come to hear the proposals of each delegation and the ending debate between Pooja Naberrie and Sian Baemek.

"Remember what Mon said before we left, act as if this can get out to the greater galaxy, and try to act civilized."

"Hey, it's me," Han said with a crooked smile.

Luke chuckled behind his hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Leia teased.

"People of Naboo," the Queen, or rather her decoy began, "We welcome you to the first information session and debate regarding the vote to stay with the Empire, or break ties to join with the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

A hush fell over the crowd as the Queen continued.

"Our Imperial delegation, led by Imperial Adviser to our Regional Governor, Taneep Janku, is here to discuss the benefits of Imperial citizenship and the dangers of leaving the Empire.

"Advisor Peluch C'nnem, you may begin your presentation."

The Queen's decoy stepped back joined by her retinue as Peluch C'nnem stepped forward.

"This is going to be good," muttered Han on his side of the stone stage.

"A good excuse to meditate," Luke muttered back.

But all quieted as the Imperial began to speak.

* * *

"And so, good people of Naboo. You can see how foolish and naive it would be to try to return to nostalgic memories of a Republic that was more impressive in reputation than real galactic situations. We are here; we are effective; we are clear in our expectations; we will keep you safe."

When the adviser stepped back applause rose from the crowd.

Artoo beeped and trilled behind the Alliance representatives.

"You are right, my diminutive friend, they don't seem very enthusiastic in their applause."

"Could be because they are waking up from their nap," Luke commented wryly.

The Queen's Decoy once again stepped forward and began to speak.

* * *

"Unit 5, are you in place?"

"Rodger, Rodger," responded the battle droid. His climbing claws flexed, the droid turned his head to the left and right to then flipped it up 180 degrees to see the cliff face below him. Battle droids, all altered just as he had been were clinging to the Weeping Wall in groups of 20."

"All 100 battle droids are in formation on the cliff. Send in the spinster," The tinny voice replied

The water just below the assembled droids began to bubble and roil. A moment later an eight legged droid around the size of a tie fighter rose from the waves, salt water and seaweed sluicing off the gleaming metallic joints. Surprisingly nimbly, it began to climb the side of the cliff with clicks and clacks.

"Remember, we want very little permanent damage to our citizens."

"Understood." The droid captain replied as the spinster stopped it climb int the midst of the battle droids clinging to the sheer cliff face. "All weapons are set on half power. Two droids would have to coordinate fire before anyone could die from our blasters, Sir."

"Make sure you're ready to kill any rebel scum you come across," their unseen commander communicated from site unknown to all assembled above and unaware.

"Rodger, Rodger."

The gleaming eight legs of the droid clamped down on the hillside. A moment later several grooved spikes rose from each leg and drilled into the cliff.

A green light flashed from the droid as the dome, creaking and whirring, began to slide back from the center of the droid to reveal a great grooved drill tip.

The center of the droid swiveled pointing drill at the cliff face and the drill began to lengthen and spin till it began burying into the cliff side, smoke and dust bursting from the hill side and tumbling to the sea below.

"All droids, ready for infiltration and attack," the command droid ordered as the spinster unlocked its eight legs and disappeared into the tunnel it was drilling.

* * *

"And I present to you Princess Leia Organa to speak for the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"Indeed, Adviser Peluch C'nnem makes some valid points, but are they not things we have all heard, some of us from infancy, about the benevolent leadership of the Empire? Have we ever thought however how high a price we pay for this perceived safety and order provided by our rulers? Have we ever imagined what we could become if we ruled ourselves as we once did during the time of the Republic?"

Every eye was looking toward this Alderaanian princess so the tiny device that poked up a finger length's height in the midst of a crowd of onlookers went unnoticed.

A green blinking light began to pulse rapidly until it glowed solid green and smoke exploded from it's tip with a violent boom.

Screams rose from the terrified crowd and people began to scatter in a panic. Above the tumult an explosion of earth flew above the smoke cloud, pummeling running men women and children with dust and stone.

"We're going to help," called Luke to the Queen over the snap-hiss of his lightsaber.

"Troops go with them," ordered the decoy.

A small contingent surrounded the Queen.

Han passed Leia his emergency blaster and whispered, "Guard the real Queen, will ya?"

She nodded and raced over to the Queen's retinue.

The Imperials raced out as Peluch C'nnem remained behind with the Queen's guards.

"Show them Imperial strength is their protection," he called.

"I see you don't seek to show them your strength," said Leia sharply.

"I will help guard the Queen from dangers like you," he snarled, pulling his blaster and circling around with the rest of the guards and Leia just as blaster bolts began to fire through the billowing smoke.

* * *

"This way!" Han shouted, waving at a group of huddled people. He raced just ahead of the line of guards that had set up a moving shield-lined exit from the plaza. His blaster ready, he scanned the slowly dissipating smoke.

"Still too many people caught up in that mess." Han muttered even as his last group raced clear of the approaching droids.

Luke was racing toward the fray knocking bolts away from the retreating cloud, his lightsaber a blur.

"Can you clear that smoke, Kid?" Han shouted.

"Not without better cover."

"Clear the field," called the Imperial officer in front of the storm troopers, "And we'll call a truce for now, Rebel Scum."

Surprised, Luke's guard dropped a moment and a misstep allowed blaster bolt past his saber to ignite his sleeve.

He ripped it from his shoulder with his mechanical hand and cast it aside while still defecting fire.

Refocusing immediately, Luke nodded to the line of storm troopers firing nearby as a few battle droids steped as if from the billowing smoke and flames itself and not the grounds behind them.

Luke raced behind their line and focused on the Force sensing that, not only was this the right course of action, but also that the droids were emerging through a hole in the ground twenty meters from him.

He reached out for a nearby land speeder and lifted it up by the Force, spinning it as it flew over the smoke covered battle field increasing it's speed until it was just above the opening where droids were crawling up like an infestation of skarrith ants.

With a deep breath, Luke focused and slammed his arms down, the speeder following his motion, on top of the opening with so much speed the fuel tank ruptured, exploding a moment later when the trail of fuel met a nearby patch of burning grass.

A plume of fire shot up from the tunnel and down in it causing further explosions as battle droids not yet above the surface were destroyed by the blaze.

The blast from the explosion blew away the smoke in a fiery wave of heat, knocking civilians down on the ground with cries of fright and moans of pain.

Around fifty or so droids could now be clearly seen marching forward in formation, a circular eight legged droid in the center firing from blasters that spun and fired wildly around it's massive domed base.

"Not bad, Jedi," mumbled the officer. "RG443, TY324 you go after those civilians, the rest of you, take out those droids," the officer shouted.

"I've got the big one," Luke called, and leapt high over the Imperials, dropping smoothly to race ahead, pulling droids at random into the path of the larger droid's spinning rays, and knocking back bolts with his lightsaber.

* * *

"Thatsa looking like the last of main group of the civilians, General Solo." Said one of the Gungans in the guard. "But wesa saw others cutting off from the main group."

"Break up and go after them," Han ordered. "You four, are with me." He pointed to the Gungan and a trio of human guards.

"Infiltration ranks," called the Captain, "go in your battle groups. Get our people to safety at all costs."

"Yes, sir!" affirmed human and Gungan protectors. They divided up and raced back onto the field of storm troopers and a lone Jedi facing down a droid army.

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," whispered Bavanu as a Jedi led a band of storm troopers into battle. It's like an old Clone Wars Holo News File."

"Yeah," said Leia, her brow furrowed, "and we all know how that ended for the Jedi."

Pooja grabbed Leia's blaster-free hand and squeezed.

"Promise me when we are out of danger, you'll teach me to shoot."

"Deal," Leia said, as Luke ducked away from the cloud disintegrating the fog in a blast of heat and sparks.

Pooja gasped as she saw Luke leap over the troopers and race toward the great droid at the center of the attack.

Pooja gripped Leia's hand harder as she gripped Pooja's back as they saw droids shot down, and thrown into blaster fire by Luke and the Imperials.

Han and other Naboo guards raced around to the pockets of civilians, their shields in formation, as they herded the Naboo to safety, while they squeezed out shot at the approaching droids.

Luke leaped as he yanked a blaster away from a droid, and fired at a few more with his confiscated blaster as he turned mid air. Falling feet first toward the whirling dome of the droid causing so much havoc with the shots firing from its spinning guns, Luke turned his blaster fire on it. The dome stilled and sparked as Luke threw his lightsaber into the center of the blue arching sparks as he landed just a few feet away. Luke ran toward the other droids squeezing out shots at his attackers.

Sparks danced around the no longer spinning dome and a thick black smoke began rolling from the crack the his lightsaber cut in the droid's core. The acrid smell of burning machine oil met Luke's nose as he saw the first flames flare up around his saber hilt.

"Get back! Get down!" He yelled. He tugged his lightsaber away with the Force just as the droid exploded in a cloud of fire and inky black smoke. Luke rolled behind a crumbled pile of debris that was once a fountain, watching with horror as a few troopers flew beside a line of droids toward the barrier to the cliff side.

Luke reached out with the Force, grabbing onto the troopers and pulling them toward the ground, his Force grip random and panicked. He fought the panic as he pulled them close enough to drop them a second before the droids slammed into the barrier with a bloom of fire and shower of shrapnel.

Han and several other Palace guardsmen were back to back firing at the remaining thirty droids surrounding them when the ground beneath everyone shook.

* * *

"Princess Leia, I'm not sure this cliff side is entirely stable," Threepio said nervously.

Artoo beeped and trilled, his panic evident in his tones.

"Artoo says his scans show that the explosions and the damage done to the cliff side by the digging have caused critical harm to the structural integrity to this land form."

A few panicked beeps later and Threepio squeaked.

"Oh my, Princess Leia, Artoo says the entire cliff side may fall into the sea in the next few minutes."

"Have the evacuation signal sounded," cried the Queen.

"Call for rescue vessels and get everyone out of here now!"

"Evacuation signal?" asked Leia, as their group raced away and a horn blared in the distance.

"We use it in case dangerous storms from the seas. We never thought," Pooja said, but her voice cut off as a tremor shook everyone to the ground.

* * *

"What?" Luke asked as a horn blared overhead. In spite of the fighting, people were screaming and flooding out of the buildings many had sheltered in.

The droids were splitting away from Han, the Naboo guard, and the Imperials and were now dividing off to attack the fleeing people.

The ground trembled again and he saw it_ a vision of the wall of earth and the entire town that rested on it crumbling into the sea.

"Run! All of you! This cliff breaking apard! Go!"

Just like that, the warriors on all sides, raced behind the droid firing on them even before the soldiers raced past the droid for the stable ground inland.

Leia and the others were at the final archway leading from the town proper when a tinny voice called out behind them, " Got 'em. Full fire, droids," Leia and the guards turned and fired from behind their raised energy shields.

Another tremor knocked her group to her knees and knocked her blaster from her hand. Droids were rushing toward her even as the guards around her fired scrambled to their feet and fired into the fray.

"Use the Force, Leia. Pull the blaster to you," she heard in her head.

"Obi Wan?" she asked.

"Yes, use the Force. You can do this."

Leia made herself calm and focus she felt the Force flood her even as a pair of droid were bearing down on her. The blaster twitched toward her outstretched hand when a burning scrap of ash fluttered by like the swish of a cape.

Leia gasped and recoiled from the Force.

"Fire on three for the kill shot," said the droid.

"One," said the first.

"Two," said the second.

"Thr," began the third as Han leapt in front of them shooting first one and then the other, but not before each got off a shot.

"Argghhhhh!" Han shouted in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

"Han!" Leia shouted, scrambling beside him.

"My leg," Han groaned.

The guardsmen with Han surrounded the group. The stood as one firing into the six remaining droid smoke and dust rising from the once pristine town.

Leia pulled Han up on one shoulder and Pooja came up beside him and together they limped away under the cover of the guard's shields and cover fire.

"Ow, ow, ow," Han whimpered even as they crossed over to a safe zone where a mass of people huddled at base of a wooded area.

A warble and few chirps sounded as they entered a ship docking area.

"Artoo says we have reached stable ground according to his sensor readings."

"Spread out!" commanded the Queen's decoy.

Leia and Pooja lowered Han to the ground. Leia ripped at the tear in his pants leg, exposing the blaster burn.

"Ahh! If you want me out of my pants, Sweetheart," Han said, gritting his teeth as she tugged the fabric from his bleeding wound. "All you had to do was ask."

"Funny, General. Really funny," she rejoined as handmaid Bavanu rushed up with a med kit.

"We pulled this from the queen's cruiser. May I assist?"

Leia looked up at the Queen and nodded. "I'd be grateful for you help."

"Let's start with this," Pooja said, jabbing a syringe in Han's arm.

"Ahh!" Han cried out.

"You'll thank me later," Pooja said, grimly.

* * *

Luke heard the squeals of the battle droids falling behind him just a second before he felt the ground beneath his feet falling away.

He pushed himself away from the ground with a jump that would have impressed even Yoda, rolling to a stop to see the several Imperial troopers scrabbling at the crumbling cliff in front of them. Luke focused on another speeder, powering it up, and promptly and sent it soaring over the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing crazy Jedi?" called another.

"Help us," called the troopers.

"I just did," Luke called back as the troops fell over the ledge with a scream.

Luke sucked in a panicked breath, as the ground rolled and tumbled away in front of him.

"Hope you saved room for me," he muttered as the ground slid from under him dropping him over the edge toward the violent ocean waves below and town-sized wave of rocks and earth tumbling above him.

* * *

"My Queen, we believe we have evacuated the village square. Some Imperial troopers and Master Jedi Skywalker are missing."

Pooja gasped and looked up at Leia.

Leia tried to reach out and sense Luke. Guilt and fear blocked out her senses as if she were wearing a blindfold. Anger at the monsters who did this roiled within her as well.

"I can't sense him," she whispered. A new anger, an anger at herself grew within her.

"Leia, is he?" Han asked

"I don't know. I can't focus like I should," she whispered.

"That's understandable with all that's just happened," Pooja consoled Leia.

"Is it?" Leia asked more to herself than to Pooja.

* * *

Luke clawed at the smooth edge of the speeder, as he fell past it, when a white gloved hand shot out and caught him.

Another storm trooper took his hand. "We have you."

Pulling him up into the speeder, a trooper called to the once in the pilot's seat. "Take off; we are all secure."

"Never thought I'd be happy to be caught by a storm troopers," Luke chuckled as he slumped back in his seat.

"Never thought I'd be thanking a Jedi for saving my life," said a trooper with a chuckle as the speeder flew past the rain of rocks still sliding into the ocean below. The speeder angled up just as the final few buildings crumbled and fell to the waves below.

* * *

"Any particular reason Bavanu just joined the Queen on her transport?" asked Leia, as she raked Han's hair away from his sweating forehead.

Leia looked to a nearby guard. She had her own suspicions but hoped he'd have more to tell—like where Luke was.

"A message was sent to the Queen, among other things. The Queen wished all her handmaids at her side."

A speeder raced forward piloted by storm troopers. It slowed and landed on the outer edge of the the airfield.

"Luke!" Leia cried, jumping to her feet. He slid over the side of the speeder and raced to her.

"Leia!" Luke called as he pulled her into a relieved embrace.

"I was so worried," she whispered into his shoulder.

"You couldn't sense me?" he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"No," Leia said as she began to shake.

Luke pulled back, "What happened?"

From the corner of his eye he spotted Han, keeping Leia's hand in his he raced to his fallen friend's side.

"Han," he said, kneeling beside his friend.

"Kid?"

"How bad?"

"Won't be dancing for a while."

"That'll put a damper on the wedding plans," Luke teased.

A handmaid, not Bavanu, rushed over to their side.

"The Queen apologizes profusely, but requests that if you are able, you present your case to the cameras and what people who are willing to still listen after this attack."

Leia, Luke and Han looked from one to another.

"I have a few choice words,' Han said through gritted teeth.

"I think Han should speak for us today, Leia."

"What?" Leia asked.

"Are you crazy?" Pooja asked. "He's been shot and his pain meds are obviously not strong enough to drive back his suffering."

"My feelings tell me he needs to speak."

The Queen, the true Queen, Luke sensed, exited her ship and headed toward her people drawing toward the space port.

"I begin by speaking to my people harmed most by today's attack. We will see these monsters who did this horrible thing today captured and punished. We, the Naboo, will care for you. You are not alone. Your people stand beside you and will come to lift you up. Our wounded will be healed. And the three who died from today's attack will be honored and mourned by all our people.

I tell all my people today that we were attacked today by the group calling itself the People's Protectorate."

The Queen paused looking over the faces of her people, some weeping quietly, many dazed and in shock, a few showing the anger on their faces she felt inside. "They claim by showing us the danger we once faced before we came under Empire's protection should show us how foolish seeking to betray them would be."

"They betray us all! They seek to shut down our very system of self rule by lashing out in violence instead of dialog and debate. I will not let this attack on our people, our way of life succeed! We will hear from the Alliance, and we, as a people, will chose our own path."

"No stone will remain unturned, not a drop of water unsearched until we find the cowards behind this assault and bring them to justice."

"I will not. We cannot allow them to win! I ask you my people to listen as our Alliance representatives speak to you regarding their invitation to join them in their efforts to restore the Republic."

Leia looked at Luke and then Han who was sitting now, his face pale, sipping at the bottle of water Pooja had passed him.

"Are you sure?"

Luke nodded.

"Han?" Leia asked as Han passed the bottle back to Pooja.

"Let's do this," He said and reached out to take Luke's shoulder and Leia's hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Han groaned softly with every step.

"Are you sure about this," Leia asked.

"Nope, but I'm trusting the Jedi."

Leia nodded.

"Put those words on my gravestone if this doesn't work out," Han whispered. Luke and Leia chuckled at that.

Han nodded to the Queen and she sent the voice amplification droid and the camera droids soaring in front of him.

Still leaning on Luke and Leia for support, Han began.

"Look, I know what everyone here want me to say is join the Alliance and things like this can never happen to you and your people again."

"I can't say that. You have your really badly named People's Protectorate and the Empire here. Different methods but the same result. Cooperate and I won't hurt you, don't do what we say, and we will blast you, either with blaster or with some insane new planet killer."

"We ain't threatening you; we're asking. You want to help us make all of us free from the jerks pointing blasters at us and telling us what to do without giving us a say? Join up."

Han pulled his arm away from Leia, leaning more heavily on Luke and waved toward his injured leg. But I can guarantee you it ain't safe. I've been shot, tortured, taken a long nap in a chunk of carbonite."

"Luke here," Han waved toward the Jedi supporting him. "Lost his hand, been shot, and spent way more time in bacta tanks than anyone should."

He took Leia's hand. "And the princess here, you all know what she's lost."

"I used to think it was crazy to join up with a bunch of rebels and fight the Imperials. Now I know it's crazy. But I've been freer as a wanted rebel than I've ever felt as a loyal Imperial citizen. Freedom ain't safe, people, and it ain't free, but it's worth it. So join us,"

Han said, "Or don't. Your choice. We won't hurt you, but if you join us you're probably going to be in danger, so make sure you have a blaster ready."

Han, looping his free arm over Leia's shoulder, nodded back over at the Queen.

"Let's go," He said through gritted teeth. I think I've started bleeding again."

Together they walked toward Pooja who was waving them forward toward a transport, and hopefully, Han thought, painkiller, lots and lots of painkiller.


	11. Chapter 11

Autor's Note: I don't own or profit from Star Wars. This is just for fun.

* * *

"You only had three rebels to kill! Three!" shouted Peluch C'nnem.

The Imperial Adviser paced back and forth on the raised walkway that crossed over the crew pits. He glared down at the brilliant blue planet spinning gently below the Star Destroyer Judgment.

"Are you even competent enough to ensure this transmission is secure?" Peluch C'nnem asked, disdain dripping from his voice.

Jess Rees curled his lip and snarled, "Of course, I have implemented all security protocols you have outlined from the time the Empire first began funding us!"

"You are loyal to Imperial credits, Rees, and if another meets your price, I am concerned you'll make foolish choices—like failing intentionally at what should have been an easy task."

"You were to scare the local population back into line, and kill a few rebels. Yet you," snapped Peluch C'nnem, "kill locals and destroy a beloved tourist town in an unforgettable fashion. And you do this knowing camera drones were all over the site and only kept away from the cliffs you invaded because the Queen was fool enough to trust in her highly powered cliff side shielding."

"You give fuel to many who already see no true protection from Imperial allegiance. What excuse can you have for such abject failure?"

"We were not expecting a Jedi! We had no idea the difference dealing with a blasted Force user would make. Besides, your own troopers had a chance to destroy the Jedi after he fell off the cliff," Jess Rees retorted angrily.

"Exactly, Fool. My troopers were instructed to look as though we were not in coordination with the assault." Advisor Peluch, glaring at the leader of the People's Protectorate, crossed his arms over his chest.

"They would have seen this coordination clearly, since, with the shielding your blasted Queen super-charged came down along with the crumbling cliffs, the camera droids were free to fly out well within view of our troopers on their transport.

Failing to save the Jedi who saved their lives from falling in clear view of the Naboo would destroy the trust we seek to build. Those troopers had clear orders they were competent enough to carry out, unlike you." Peluch C'nnem spat.

"But perhaps I should not expect such forethought from one of such limited intellect as you."

"I don't understand why you spend so much time on diplomacy anyway." Jess Rees said. "Our organization works well whipping up the fears of weak-minded fools and contains most outbursts of defiance under control, but you are the Empire. You have the power to enforce your will, and do not have to depend on subterfuge. You have true power. Rain down might on our world, and we will reinforce the message as we always have in subtle ways—not these outlandish shows. Frankly, these tactics reek of desperation."

"The rumors of the Emperor and Vader's death are true, unfortunately," Peluch said.

"As well as the destruction of the second Death Star. Many foolish systems are taking this as a signal that it's safe to defy us, and ally with this foolish Rebellion. Our military resources must be focused on such systems. More reasonable systems must be convinced through less resource-intensive means. And I am rapidly finding your organization unworthy of the resources we have provided you thus far."

"We now know what to expect from the Jedi and are making plans to use this to our advantage. We will not fail again," Jess Rees asserted.

"It is better that you not attack again when the Jedi and his companions are present. The ground swell of support for the victims of the attack is shifting opinion toward the Alliance. There is some suspicion that we are behind the attacks. We shall dismiss it as conspiracy. But the idea has taken root in the mind of many among your people."

Adviser Peluch C'nnem paced and then turned to glare at the man once more.

"You will plan your attack carefully next time. A specific target and away from any Jedi interference, understood?"

"Of course," Jess ground out. "I will advise you of our plans once they have been made if you are so unwilling to trust our competency."

"Good, I think that would be wise. And see to it that I approve. I would hate for the Queen to suddenly find the location of your little operation," Peluch threatened before cutting communication.

* * *

"Are you alright," Jobal asked as Ruwee rushed beside her in the transmission droids recording range, floating in front of Han's bed.

"I'm going to be fine. The shot went deeper into my leg than a synthflesh patch can fix, so I'm gonna be off my leg a day or two."

Jobal and Ruwee grimaced.

"But it's all good," Han said with a wink. "I know this great vacation spot in the lake country where I can recover. Pretty sure they'll take good care of me there."

"Of course, we will," Jobal said with a grin. Luke and Leia moved to either side of Han's bed, Luke still rubbing his hair with a towel as both sat beside him.

"You're wearing med wraps! Why are you wearing med wraps, again? The Queen told us you hadn't been hurt."

"We haven't," Leia assured her, "but we needed to clean up after the smoke and dust from the battle."

"That's two sets of Jedi robes you've managed to ruin so far," Han teased.

"I beg your pardon," called a handmaid from the entry way.

"Come in," Han called.

Pooja rushed in behind her. She leaned into the recording perimeter. "Gram, Gramps, we'll call you back later, promise, but we've got to get these three presentable and at the secure transmission station. There's an Alliance official wishing to speak with them."

"Of course," Ruwee said and Jobal nodded.

The communication cut and Pooja took the bundles in the Handmaid's arms. "Thank you, Guree, we have it from here."

The handmaid nodded, and left.

"These aren't as fancy as what you got before, but I think you'll find them more comfortable.

Leia took the white bodysuit and purple mid thigh vest with a look of gratitude. "I'll be back," she said, turning to the nearest fresher.

Pooja passed out serviceable slacks and a top and jacket to Han, all in shades of tan and cream.

To Luke, she handed a familiar pile of clothing.

"Hey, these are the robes I thought I ruined in the Hangar."

"The Queen had them altered and refitted so they could be used again. The changes to hide damage are very well done," Pooja said as Luke held up the over jacket.

"Yeah," commented Luke. "They look better than they did before." With a nod he said. "If you'll excuse me?"

Leia walked back in a blaster belted to her thigh.

"Pooja, thank the queen for the new accessory," Leia said, patting the blaster at her side.

"Thank her for the whole outfit," Han said then whistled at Leia. "You look great."

Leia grinned at him. "I'll get Han ready. We'll meet you and Luke by the entry to the main hall.

* * *

Han leaned back in a hover chair. Leia and Luke pulled two chairs in front the Queen's secure communication hub so all three could face Mon Mothra's reaction to their diplomatic mission's progress.

A whirring and clicking sounded every so often as Artoo added his extra level of Alliance coding to protect the message from spying Imperials.

"So how bad do you think this is going to go?" asked Luke as he keyed in the access codes to open communications with the Alliance.

"Let's just say, I'm glad we're on the other side of the galaxy now," Leia said,forcing herself to take a deep breath as Mon's face lit up the view screen.

"General Solo," she began, her face stern. "I believe I made it very clear that the actions and words you three took would be much more easily accessible to the wider galaxy at this critical juncture in our fight."

"Look," began Han. "I tried. I'm not a diplomat."

"This is true," agreed Mon, "Nevertheless, six systems, including two of the more urgent on our list of diplomatically important worlds have sided with us," Mon emphasized the last two words, "based, in large part, on your words and the example of courage all three of you showed during the attack against the Naboo."

Han gaped at the screen.

"Well done, General," Mon said, smiling.

"That's wonderful," Leia said, relaxing back and releasing the breath shejust realized she'd been holding.

"And how goes your progress with the Naboo?" asked Mon.

"We can't be sure at the moment." Leia answered honestly. "The People's Protectorate is rumored to be setting up attacks on voting sites, and many regions are unsettled, but according to the Queen, just as many regions are so outraged by all of this they are calling for the vote prior to the other two legally required debates.

"I am curious how they were able to mobilize, so quickly after the win at Endor." Mon wondered.

"I am as well. I know the Queen is determined to get to the bottom of this."

"Do you think it's Imperial involvement?" asked Luke.

"I do not put any level of trickery and manipulation past Imperials. I urge all of you to be very careful."

"We will," Leia said.

"I will send message via the Queen when we have more information."

* * *

On the way out of the communications hub, Pooja, Han, Luke and Leia met Handmaid Bavanu who was holding another set of Jedi robes folded in her arms.

"I have these robes repaired for you by the Queen ," she said now fully in her handmaid guise. "The Queen offers her sincerest apologies for the danger you have faced so valiantly, and her deepest gratitude for your protection of our people from the droids the monsters set upon us."

"The Queen has nothing to apologize for," Leia said, meeting the true Queen's eyes. "And we are grateful for her continued commitment to allow us to present our case to the Naboo."

Bavanu passed the bundle to Luke and leaned forward in a short bow.

"The Queen looks forward your next meeting with her."

"As do we," Luke said, with a bow. "As do we all."

* * *

Han lay surrounded by pillows and blankets, a steaming tray of food on his blanket covered lap.

"Are you sure you aren't ready for more painkiller, Han?" Jobal Naberrie asked, her brow creased as she fussed with the placement of the table beside the sofa where she'd insisted Han take his meal in comfort.

"And fall asleep before I can eat this?" Han said, motioning to plate. "Not a chance."

Jobal chuckled. "Sulle will be pleased. "Ryoo's husband was in culinary school for a year before he decided to change his major to architecture."

"Will he be joining us anytime soon," Leia asked, sitting at a dining chair pulled up beside Han.

"He's putting the finishing touches on his desert course before he puts in into bake."

Several other family members sat with their own plates in their laps.

Sulle walked in with Ryoo and Ryoo's mother, Sola.

Luke relaxed on a cushion on in front of the sofa the Jobal had so carefully settled Han on, his back leaning against the padded blanket draped side. On either side of Luke lounged Huwee and Lanu, his cousin Ryoo's boys.

"You two could give Luke some space," Sulle teased his sons.

"They're fine," Luke assured them. "I like the ankle biters."

"See!" Lanu said to his dad, "Told you we weren't bugging him."

"As long as you keep it that way," Ryoo warned as everyone finally settled down in the sitting room.

"Wow," Luke said after his first bite. "This is amazing!"

Leia hmmed and nodded at him. "Your best yet."

"I'm so glad you're all safe with us now. When we saw the holos of the attack at the Weeping Wall, we were terrified," Sola said to her newfound niece and nephew.

"The day of mourning was called for tomorrow from sunup to sundown. All Naboo are requested to wear the scar of remembrance," Ryoo said.

"Mom, we're not really gonna do that, are we?" asked Huwee. "Make up is for,"

"Don't finish that statement," Ryoo interrupted.

"That mark reminds us all of the time of division and war here on the Naboo. It reminds us of our people dying in senseless violence, as three did in that attack despite the brave actions of all who fought for our people," Ruwee explained to his grandsons. "That is why I will proudly wear that mark tomorrow."

"So will we," Luke said, waving his hand to Leia and himself. "It matters that the lost be honored, and that we remember the mistakes of our past, so we don't repeat them."

Leia tensed a moment—just a moment—but it was enough for Pooja to catch her eye, a questioning look on her face.

"To those we lost, and to the brave defenders, especially those in this very room," Sola said with a smile, lifting her glass.

"Here, here," the others in the room said, glasses raised. With a shrug from Han and sheepish grin on Luke's face they raised their glasses as well with Leia, finally smiling weakly before she, too, raised her glass.

"When are you going to start training new Jedi?" asked Lanu.

"Lanu, we talked about this," Sulle began.

"It was just a question, Dad," Lanu protested.

Luke chuckled. "I'm going to after this mission, hopefully, but before you ask, if you're too young to sign up to be in the Queen's Guard, then you're too young to be one of my students."

"Ahhhh," groaned both boys.

"But I thought the Jedi liked young students. Didn't they even take babies into the temple to raise as Jedi?"

"They did. At least according to what I've learned from Artoo so far, but I won't be doing that. Becoming a Jedi means you won't have an easy life. It's always being on the move from one situation from the next." Luke chuckled. "In a way, being a member of the Alliance has been perfect training for the life I'm planning to lead."

"It sounds great!" said Lanu excitedly.

"Son," Ryoo said wearily. "Not everyone can be a Jedi. Even if you were old enough to make a decision, there are very few who are strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi, if I understand it correctly?" Ryoo ended, looking to Luke for confirmation.

"That's right," Luke agreed. "Apparently there's a blood test we can do, but I've not tried it yet."

"Can we try?" Huwee begged. "Please?"

"Luke may not have the technology," Sulle said, "And he's still eating, as are we all."

"Tell you what, Guys," Luke said, "If your parents are all right with my testing the two of you. I'll see about getting what I need to do the testing tomorrow, if," Luke said with an upraised hand to head off the early celebration he could see blooming in their eyes, "you don't give anybody a problem with the day of mourning."

"It's fine with me," Sulle said, "But you two need to keep in mind that you probably won't be Jedi material."

"We will dad," both boys piped up. "And we'll won't give you any problems tomorrow." Huwee added.

"Hi, Julee," Luke said to the youngest Naberrie. She grinned up at Luke and tapped his face with her hand. Luke pressed a kiss to the toddler's forehead causing her to giggle.

"What?" he asked, his voice gentle and teasing, "Am I giving your brother's too much to much attention?"

"You can test her too," Huwee suggested excitedly.

Luke chuckled as the other's smiled, some shaking their head though grinning widely at the peaceful family moment. "I doubt she'd like the pin prick. Besides she's way, way too young."

"Do you know where the next debate will take place?" asked Sola, looking to Leia.

"Not at the moment. It was going to be in the mining district, but I think that was scrapped due to the Queen's concerns about not knowing who is behind this aggression. More than likely, she will move the next two debates to Theed instead of the last debate only."

"I'm beginning to think we may need to adjust our strategy for the debates," Leia said, putting her plate on a side table. "Han's speech persuaded many people and even a few systems in ways none of us expected."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he teased. "And I only had to get shot to prep. Time saver."

The others chuckled, though some uneasily.

"It's okay, guys, really," Han said, sensing the tension. Looking around the room, he added. "We've kinda had to learn to laugh at these things to help us keep from going crazy."

"It really does help," Luke said. Looking back at Leia he winked, then added, "Though I'm hoping getting shot won't be a part of the next mission prep."

"No," she said, her smile strained a bit. "I was thinking that hearing our invitation from the different perspectives the three of us can offer might make a difference."

"Especially taking into account my going full Jedi in front of a Galactic holo audience?" Luke guessed.

Leia noddded, shooting a guilty look his way. "Sorry, Luke."

"Why?" Luke asked. "I am the last Jedi in a galaxy that once depended on the Jedi Order to keep the peace. I can't expect to live a quiet life, and I'm going to have to learn how to represent the order to the galaxy."

"I can't always fall back on the I'm-just-a-farm-boy-from-Tatooine routine. Besides you promised me diplomacy lessons on the way over, Sis. Might as well have a practical application for them."

"That smell is amazing," Darred said.

"Dessert is finished. Sulle said, rising and turning to the kitchen.

"No," Pooja said, standing and motioning for him to sit.

"You made this. I'll pull it and plate it up."

"I'll help," Leia volunteered.

"Girls," Sola began.

"Please, Mom, let Leia and me do this. All of you have been pampering us since we returned. We'd like to return the favor."

"I suppose," Sola said, settling next to Darred.

A few steps later, Pooja had padded glove on her hand and was pulling a golden crisp pastry from the oven.

"There is a sweet cream topping for this in the cooling unit, Leia."

"I've got it. Leia said, pulling out the bowl of white fluff, and placing it beside the small plates Pooja settled on dark carved trays. Pooja dished golden wedges of what Leia suspected was a new culinary paradise to discover."

"Sulle is such an amazing cook. I'm glad to be spending time with him, but I will have to watch what I eat for the next month if he keeps up cooking things like this."

Leia chuckled weakly, as she scooped a drop of cream a top each serving.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

"I—I could have kept Han from being shot, but…" Leia trailed off. Shaking her head, she refocused on her task.

"How?" Pooja said wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Leia that tremor knocked us to the ground and knocked the blaster from your hand."

"I heard Obi Wan. He was telling me how to pull a nearby blaster to me using the Force."

"You heard Obi Wan? As in dead Obi Wan Kenobi? Leia you were stressed."

"No," Leia said, shaking her head and setting the bowl to the side. "He has found a way to remain as some kind of ghost-spector-spirit. I don't know what, but he's talked with Luke before, given him advice. I've never heard him before now, but I know it was him. I almost called the blaster to me, but I-I thought of him and I couldn't."

Leia walked from her friend's hold and sat on a nearby stool. "If I had that blaster, I could have taken out those droids before Han was shot. But I balked. And then I couldn't sense Luke."

"And you should have been able to?" asked Pooja, trying to understand.

Leia nodded. "I have before. I never realized I'd want any part of this ability I have, but I could have saved Han, and I could have known Luke was safe."

"Would it be so bad to develop it, Leia?"

"What if I became like him?" she whispered, her eyes desolate.

"You should talk with Luke about this," Pooja whispered. "Things about him and why his turn happened aren't making one mistake that can't be recovered from. There were a lot of factors. I don't think many if any at all apply to you."

"How do you know? Is this what you talked about?" Leia asked wearily.

"Some of it, but some of it I know because Luke inducted me into the Skywalker Sleepless Nights and Anxiety Club, so I've been doing research with Artoo—Luke's approved me for full access. Your situation and his are very, very different."

At Leia's disbelieving stare, Pooja raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. "I'm not saying it's not something you don't need to worry about, but I'm saying you should talk to Luke."

"I don't know."

"I know this is hard, but you've never let hardship stop you before. Think about it?"

Leia nodded.

Pooja smiled gently, catching Leia's gaze. "They'll come after us if we don't get the dessert delivered."

Leia chuckled and picked up her tray.

* * *

A Desert Deliveries transport idled outside the Toshe station.

"Rubes," rasped a voice, not much more than a whisper.

The man, a mass of bandages, sand crusted wounds, and battered green armor, stumbled toward the transport, shining the lighted end of a cylinder toward the door. He clambered into the passenger seat. Another flash of the cylinder in his hand and the door slid closed.

The man pushed his battered hands against the control, gritting his teeth against the pain. Seeing the driver of the transport chase him from the inside of the station, if the man's hideous blue workman's jacket was any indication, provided distraction from the agony every movement brought him.

Seeing the panic in the man's frantic waving and hearing the outrage in his voice, amused the thief even in the midst of his pain.

He chuckled weakly, and hit the accelerator. "I'm back, and just getting started," he promised himself. He looked back at the other form, a female, rushing beside the man.

"And you both got off lucky."

"Blast it!" gasped out the man, bending at the waist his hands on his knees.

"Timen, I'm sorry. He's gone."

"And so is my job," he moaned.

"We can call for," the girl trailed off as she gazed up to the twin suns descending into the horizon.

"Exactly, Adriene," said the man, looking forlornly in the distance. "With the all the upheaval in the Empire right now, I doubt some little transport theft in a far outskirt of Anchorhead is going to get any help."

"Were you at least covered by any of the damage minimization cohorts?"

"Living here on this dustpile?" Timen asked. "I'd be crazy not to with Tusken's, Hutt agents going rogue, and greedy Imperials."

"Well, there's a start. You can report it to the cohort. I'll tap into the security feeds and serve as a witness for your appeal for replacement. You can stay here till we hear something."

"Thanks," Timen said. "You know, I'm really glad Merle Toshe hired you, Darklighter, when Fixer made it big with his new pod racer designs and took off for Mos Espa. If Fixer were still in charge here, he'd have laughed at me and told me to enjoy my desert stroll back to Mos Eisley.

"And Camie would have slapped him upside the head later."

Timen chuckled. "Thanks again, Adriene."

"Not a problem." Together they turned and walked toward the Toshe station. "But since you're going to be hanging out with us for a while, you're going to have to call me, Ree. That's what my friends call me, Timen, and you've been our delivery guy long enough to be considered a friend."

He chuckled. "If we weren't before, Ree Darklighter, I'd say we definitely are friends from this moment forward."

* * *

Stars shone overhead by the time Luke found his sister on the lakeside patio. She leaned against the railing, her eyes gazing on the patch of stars reflected back in the smooth dark lake.

"Credit for your thoughts," Luke offered as he walked up beside her.

She smiled at him, but Luke could see that it was forced.

"Something's been bothering you. I'd like to help," Luke said.

Leia took a deep breath. "There is something I need to talk with you about," She looked around her. "But it's private."

Luke nodded knowingly. He closed his eyes, reaching out with his senses. Opening his eyes he nodded to her. "I can't feel anyone near enough to listen." Leia nodded toward the protectors walking their guard paths.

"What if they have other means?"

"Had Artoo programed to monitor for listening signals. I feel like we're secure. So what's wrong?"

"Luke, during the fight, I heard Obi Wan Kenobi. I was on the ground and the battle droids were coming at me and my group. He was telling me how to use the Force to pull the blaster to my hand."

Luke looked on her with concern.

"You couldn't?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't that. I almost had it. I could feel the blaster and was about to pull it toward me when I saw… when I remembered him."

Luke's face cleared with understanding. "Then you lost focus and you couldn't. That's understandable, Leia."

"Understandable?" Leia asked incredulously, "If I'd pulled that blaster when I needed to. Han wouldn't have been hurt. And you know if that blast had gone higher, it would have killed him."

"But it didn't, Leia."

Leia began to pace. "I couldn't sense you. I couldn't tell if you were alive after the cliff side crumbled."

"I can help you move past these blocks if you want to, Leia."

"That's just it. I don't want to. At least I didn't, but now? I keep wondering if knowing how to use these abilities might make the difference between life and death for Han or you, or, well, anyone. And if I did develop them, could I end up like him?"

Luke waited quietly, sensing she had more to say.

"Pooja said you and she had been doing research and that what happened to him was complex. That it didn't relate to my situation, but…" Leia trailed off as if unable to find the words she needed. "I don't understand. And a big part of me doesn't want to understand why."

Luke reached out gently and grasped his sister's shoulders to stop her pacing. "Leia, you're shaking. Why are you so afraid?"

"What if you tell me what you two have discovered, and I find out I'm like him somehow—that I have the same flaw or fault that caused him to fall?"

"It's not that simple, Leia. Pooja was right. There were a lot of things, not the least of which was Palpatine watching our father, building a friendship with him and driving a wedge between him and the Jedi from the time he was nine years old."

"Nine?" Leia asked horrified.

"Sit down please," Luke said, gesturing to one of the carved wooden benches beside the entryway. "Let me tell you what I've learned so far."

* * *

"He thought he'd save her? He'd been having nightmares of her dying and he thought to the dark side would help him save her?" Leia leaned back against the stone of the estate, looking up to the stars.

"I think that was the stalk that broke the Bantha's back," Luke replied. "But the other things, they built up. I get a sense that there were other pressures, but I can't be sure."

"Your senses," Obi Wan said materializing on the balcony, "are getting stronger with each passing day, Luke"

Leia gasped as she sat up straight and looked at the ghostly form of a younger Jedi. "I know Luke said he could see you, but I never expected to."

"Luke's senses are not the only ones that growing," Obi Wan explained.

"I wish they weren't," Leia said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Wishing it were so will not stop what has been a natural and surprisingly fast development of your Force potential. It's true, you do not have to actively seek to become a Jedi, but your abilities have been tapped into since you heard Luke's call to you for help as he hung beneath Cloud City."

"There is a great deal of good you can accomplish if you choose to develop your skills."

"And a great deal of harm I can do if I fall," Leia snapped.

"Anakin's fall was, as Luke has surmised so far, a compilation of many many years of failures on the part the Jedi, Palpatine's machinations, and his own flawed choices. But Anakin was a good man, and, in the end, returned to the Jedi and destroyed the Sith. In spite of how badly I failed him." Obi Wan ended sadly.

"How?" began Luke, but Obi Wan held up his hand. "He married and kept that marriage secret for years, Luke. True, soon after he married your mother, he was knighted, but we still served on missions together all of the time. I didn't see his connection to your mother."

"The Jedi were always going in and out of Palpatine's presence, and we did not sense his evil as more than corruption of the mundane political. I saw the wedge between Anakin's loyalty to the Republic and the Jedi forming but did little more than express concern to a few other members of the Jedi Council."

"He was like a brother to me, Luke. I should have done more. I should have kept a closer watch over him."

Leia rubbed her hands over her face. "I don't know what to do, Obi Wan." Leia looked up at the ghostly form that knelt in front of her. "I may have the ability to become a Jedi, but I don't know if I should. I don't know if I could ever make myself want to."

Obi Wan smiled at her. "But you are starting to get a sense of exactly how much good you could do if you chose to walk that path."

Leia nodded, then added, "And I'm finding myself depending on each new thing I learn about the Force."

"And it frightens you?" Obi Wan guessed.

Leia nodded, eyes lowered an shoulders slumped forward .

Luke ached to reach out to comfort his sister but felt clearly that he should not interfere.

"Part of becoming a Jedi is facing your fears." Obi Wan paused a moment. Leia met his eyes. Gazing at her, he added, "I don't think you should worry about whether or not you are willing to become a Jedi until you are ready to face Anakin Skywalker."

"What do you mean face him?"

"He, like myself, Master Yoda, and my master, Qui Gon Jinn can appear to one who is Force sensitive. He has appeared to Luke, once on Endor. If you call him, he will come to you."

"No!" Leia almost shouted.

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't care what I might gain from it. I never want to talk to him, ever."

"Then," Obi Wan said calmly, "You need never worry about becoming a Jedi."

Leia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Then that's settled."

"I don't suppose," began Luke.

"He's staying away from you on purpose now, Luke. Like the rest us, he senses that you must rely on the Force and let events unfurl as they will, but your father loves you very much and knows how tempted he would be to warn you of things you must respond to in the moment."

Luke grimaced but nodded his understanding.

Obi Wan continued, "He also knows there are many things you want to know about your mother and himself, and the Jedi, but he is very aware that you don't need the distraction—for the present moment, at least."

"And warning us about the attack at the Weeping Wall?" bristled Leia.

"That attack could have happened many different ways or not at all. We could not see it clearly, only hints of what could be. We cannot make the Force show us the future, we can only interpret the visions it gives us the best that we can. Providing you what glimpses we saw of events very well could have made things worse."

Leia nodded, reluctantly. She had been in enough situations in the Alliance where jumping ahead of patchy intelligence had led to disaster. She may not like what Obi Wan was telling her but she had to admit sometimes a fragmented intelligence was more dangerous than no intelligence at all.

"I understand," she finally replied. "Thank you for trying to help me today."

Obi Wan nodded and stood.

"I think I need some rest," She stood and a moment later, Luke was on his feet as well. Leia leaned in to hug her brother, then turned to nod at Obi Wan.

Once she was out of earshot Luke looked at Obi Wan, sadness in his eyes. "I don't guess you four can come up with recommendations for Jedi apprentice—er Padawan candidates now that Leia's out."

"I wouldn't count her out just yet, Luke. Her future is flowing with a great many possibilities now. And we all agree she is the best choice for your first Padawan."

"Even father?"

"Especially your father, though he would admit he is biased in her regard."

Luke chuckled. "Let him know I love him," he added softy. "In spite of everything, I love my father,"

"He knows, Luke. He, none of us, really knows why we feel the need to be so exceptionally unhelpful at the moment."

"He loves you as well, Luke, and he, all of us, are so very proud of you."

Luke smiled and nodded as he tamped back the emotion rising within him.

Obi Wan faded into the night, leaving Luke alone under a sea of stars. He walked to the railing and stared up at this tiny sampling of the galaxy. A meteorite streaked across the sky, falling behind the tree line of the small island in the center of the lake.

For a moment he looked across the lake, seeing the moons reflected in the glistening water. For a moment, just a moment, he saw a flash of light in the water. A reflection of a watchman's light he wondered? Luke rubbed his eyes. More than likely he was exhausted. Turning, he headed into his family's estate for bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes** :

I don't own Star Wars. Disney/Lucasfilm does.

I will always, always be grateful to George Lucas for creating such an amazing galaxy and sharing it with us even when it occasionally became a bit awkward or rough.

Midiclorian Alert: I know that many, many fans were bothered by the idea of midiclorians in the prequels. Honestly, they didn't bother me.

This will be the only time I do any kind of major reference to them. Just skim past the first part of this chapter and it shouldn't come up much in the future other than passing references.

* * *

"All right, boys, you may now remove the scar of remembrance," Ryoo Naberrie told her sons.

Huwae and Lanu scrubbed the red mark from their lower lip much harder than necessary. The other family members in the room laughed at their enthusiasm. "Honestly, Son," Sulle said, "it's just a dab of lip color. You act as if it were poison."

Luke strolled into the room wiping the line of red that divided his lower lip. "I've got the sample collector," He announced.

"Artoo," Luke called back over his shoulder, "are you coming?"

A few trills and Threepio answered, "He is coming Master Luke. "He is most excited."

Luke grinned at the boys, both siting straight and alert.

"He's not the only one."

Artoo rolled in warbling happily.

"Oh, yes, Artoo, I do agree it was lucky that the blood analysis for midichlorians was downloaded to your systems long ago."

"We all agree with that," said Luke, smiling as he pulled a chair to face the boys.

"Here's the data pad and cable," Pooja said, passing Luke the tools that would convert Artoo's analysis to a readable format for the whole family to see.

Luke placed the pad down on the table and tapped a few symbols then pressed some small buttons along it's white metallic frame.

"Okay, guys it's on projection mode. When your sample is loaded, a blue dome will appear above the screen with a few smaller domed off regions inside, each representing ranges between 1 to 20,000."

"So what's the number you're looking for?" Sulle asked, pulling a chair just behind and between his boys.

Luke snapped the data cable into a socket on Artoo's side.

"Between 7,000 and 20,000," Luke explained. "Master Yoda topped out the list at 19,000. Until my father came along, anyway."

"How high was his count?" asked Pooja, walking into the room followed by Jobal and Ruwee.

"He was an odd case apparently," Luke explained. "He was off the charts."

"Over 20,000?" asked Ruwee.

"27,000," Luke confirmed. "Artoo told me no one could figure out how that happened."

"No wonder he was so powerful in the holovids that the new gossip holocasts keep digging up," Pooja observed.

"No," corrected Luke as he powered up the blood sampler's sterilization routine. "As near as I can tell they just show how much potential a person has. It's like having a high intelligence level in school tests. It shows you how well you can achieve if you work with what you have."

"Kind of like the 'live up to your potential' speech Dad and Mom are always giving us?" Huwae said, grinning impishly at Ryoo Naberrie.

"Exactly," said Luke with a chuckle.

"Remember, Boys," Jobal said, "This is just for fun, more than likely…"

"We won't have the numbers," Lanu said. "I know, Gram."

Luke looked up from the blue glow of the ready screen to his young cousins. "Let's start with a test, guys?"

Luke held the sampler to one of his flesh and blood fingers and pressed the activation button. Clicking, Luke pulled it away with a grimace and pressed the read bead of blood in the lit scanner circle on the reader.

"Sending the data now," Luke said, pressing a few lit symbols on the finger length tool.

A few whistles and warbles later and 3 D chart like an inverted dome, divided sections appeared with a golden arch over the top of the chart entirely.

"Artoo says you are above the normal range as well, Master Luke, at 22,774."

"I could have told you the kid wasn't normal," Han said, sauntering into the room, Leia held close to his side.

"That's amazing!" Lanu enthused.

"So freaking wizard!" Huwae exclaimed.

"Okay," Luke said, activating the sterilization system. "Who's first?"

"The oldest," Ryoo cut in. "Before you two decide to get in an argument, and we cancel this before it starts."

Seeing the stern look on their mother's face, both boys nodded.

Huwae reached out his hand and grinned as Luke pressed the sampler to his finger. "Ow," he yelped with a wince as the pop of needle piercing his skin broke the expectant silence in the room.

"The results will be up in." Luke stopped, seeing the screen activate, "Well now." Luke leaned forward eyes narrowed and mouth falling open a bit.

"What am I seeing Luke?" Asked Ryoo, gripping Huwae's shoulder firmly.

"I'm in between the middle blue arches, is that good?" Huwae asked.

"11,328. Well in range. Wow…" Luke trailed off wondering if this could be a reason he was led to Naboo.

Huwae whooped in excitement. "That means when I'm old enough you'll train me?" he plead.

"If you still want to be trained when you're old enough, we'll talk," Luke said. He turned to Lanu.

"Your turn."

The dining room, now full with a quiet audience, anticipation in the air, waited as Lanu's results lit up.

"Yes," he shouted seeing himself in the Jedi range.

"What's the reading?" asked Jobal, now sitting, her face pale. "12,053."

"Are you sure your readings are accurate?" asked Darred as he gazed with a mixture of worry and pride at his grandsons.

"I can try on some others to see if there's a glitch in the program."

"Test me," Sulle said. "I doubt I have a drop of potential in the Force."

"4,353, Sulle," Luke announced after repeating the testing procedure. "Normal and not Jedi potential level if what I've learned so far is correct."

"Well they obviously didn't get it from me," he said.

"Check Mom," suggested Lanu.  
Luke shrugged up at Ryoo.

"If you want to?"

Ryoo shrugged back. "Why not."

A few moment's later both boys were sitting slack jawed. "13,032? Really, Mom?"

"That has to be wrong." Ryoo said, staring at the results.

"Test Aunt Pooja," suggested Lanu. "They're sisters."

"Pooj?" asked Luke. Everyone but Pooja chuckled as she glared at Luke.

"If you don't call me Pooj for the rest of the day," she bargained, circling to Luke's side and offering her finger for testing.

"Deal," Luke agreed. A pop sounded and a few moments later, her results flashed up.

"5,000," Luke announced. "Well within average non Force sensitive range. Looks like the test is working fine," Luke commented.

Grinning around at his family, Luke added. "It looks like the Force runs strong in more than just the Skywalker side of my family.

"You've gotta teach us something, Luke, please," Huwae begged. "Please, just one little thing."

As Luke looked at the boys, a vision of them wearing Jedi robes and swinging sabers in battle formed before him. The vision cleared, carrying a sense of certainty, before fading. He shook his head to clear his mind of the vision and then looked up to Ryoo and Sulle. "If your parents say it's all right, I can teach you the basics of Jedi meditation."

"Mediataion?" asked Sulle, eyebrows raised, a corner of his mouth turned up. "As in they sit still and quiet for a long period of time?"

Luke, winking, nodded with a grin.

Ryoo broke into giggles and soon everyone else around the room was laughing. "If you can do that with these two boys, you truly are a Jedi Master."

"Can we, Mom?" asked Lanu, undeterred.

"I'd actually love to see it," she chuckled, kissing her youngest son on his forehead.

Both boys whooped in delight and rushed the door.

"Are you coming?" Huwae said, grinning back at Luke.

"Go grab some towels," Luke directed. "We'll meditate on the lake shore."

* * *

The family settled around the table looking at Ryoo's results still displayed.

"Ow," yelped Han, "Didn't expect that to sting so much."

Leia looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What? I was curious," He winked at Leia. A flash and a few moments later a reading popped up on the screen.

"3,532? He said, leaning back and grinned. "Low number, yeah, but I must be maxing out my potential."

He offered it to Leia. "Wanna check?"

She shook her head. "Not a chance. I'm a politician not a Jedi."

"I'm glad you said that," Ryoo said, sounding relieved. "When I saw my number. Well I panicked thinking I'd have to become something else there for a minute."

"It's only a measure. It's not a mandate," Leia said, smiling at her cousin. She truly believed this for her cousin. She almost believed it for herself.

* * *

Leia wandered the quiet house. It was well past three in the morning, and sleep still evaded her. Leia, seeing the data pad on the table, stopped.

Artoo wandered in behind her beeping and chirruping. "Ah, Mistress Leia, Artoo, and I as well, are wondering if you would like a glass of warm shaak milk. It's known to help humans when they are unable to sleep. I would be most happy to prepare it for you."

"No, but thank you, Threepio."

"It is my pleasure, Mistress Leia," Threepio said as the two droids headed back to the main living areas, Leia quietly called, "Artoo?"

Artoo rolled back in the dining area a questioning beep.

Leia picked up the scanner and powered up the pad. "I have a question you can answer for me."

* * *

Leia stared out the window, looking at the waves rippling on the lake, her mind not here with her Grandmother, Aunt Sola and Cousin Ryoo as they pinned and adjusted the smooth green fabric of her wedding gown. No her mind was on a reading. Threepio had been so happy for her, saying she had even a higher count that Master Luke, but that only made her feel worse. "Measure not a mandate," she muttered to herself.

"What was that dear?" asked Jobal, adjusting the measurement probe before sending it to direct lines for the stays they were placing along the hem of her dress.

"Nothing important," Leia said.

"Where's, Pooja?" asked Ryoo.

"Luke and Han talked her into going swimming with the boys and Julee. They guilted her into by saying Julee needed girl time with her aunt."

"And then Darred and Sulle snuck out and stole Julee from her, so she was suddenly alone, in her swimsuit and wrap talking with Panaka," Jobal chuckled.

Leia and Ryoo laughed.

"That was pretty impressive for Han and Luke," Leia finally said, as Jobal began shining the sealer on the pins and stays. They elongated and becoming supple, both sealing and severing the excess fabric from the newly created dress.

"I think so," Jobal said.

"Of course you would, Mother," Sola said. "It was your idea."

"Well, he's a fine man, and I'm greedy. I want as many younglings as possible racing around this place. That's what we hoped for when Ruwee designed this home," Jobal said, motioning to the warm walls around them.

"And we're done," Sola said, turning Leia by her shoulders to see her wedding gown. It flowed from her shoulders like a green waterfall, the bodice smoothly skimming her curves, her sleeves falling to the floor and opening on the sides to reveal the jeweled bracelets from her mother's vast collection. A matching collar of those same jewels circled her neck, and a string of them was braided into her hair which hung from the top of her head to fall, skimming the bare back of her gown.

"This so beautiful," Leia said her eyes bright.

"It only brings out how beautiful you already are." Jobal said, hugging Leia. Sola and Ryoo smiled and nodded their agreement as Leia turned to look at the dress from a different angle.

"I love this, dress. It's perfect." Leia said, hugging her aunt then her cousin.

"We altered another dress you can change into from your mother's wardrobe," Jobal said and headed to retrieve it when Threepio met her at the door.

"Oh my, pardon me, Mistress Jobal."

"No pardon needed, Threepio," come in.

"Mistress Leia?"

"Yes Threepio?"

"You have a call on the secure transmitter Queen Setalla sent with our delegation before we left."

"Thank you, Threepio, I'll take it downstairs in the study."

"I shall set it up for you there immediately."

Leia reluctantly turned from the mirror.

"You know he seems like a perfectly fine protocol droid," commented Ryoo. "I don't know why Han gives him such a hard time."

Leia chuckled. "Spend more time around him and you'll see."

* * *

Leia walked in to the study and activated the transmission.

"Hello, Princess Leia," Mon began, then stopped. "Is there something you wish to tell me?" her holographic form motioning to Leia's dress.

Leia smiled sheepishly. "Han and I plan having a quiet ceremony here before we leave. We know settling down isn't going to happen in the near future, and we don't want to wait."

"Congratulations, then. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No. We just finished the fittings. Pooja's family has been very welcoming and practically planned the entire wedding for us."

"That is very kind of them," Mon observed, smiling.

"They are kind people. Mon, do you know anything more about the attack?"

"Rumors, but our sources can not pin down anything at the moment, and our military maneuvers are not yet having the success we would like, so we have had to focus our resources there."

"We have, however, further reinforced Naboo's communications abilities and have sent some of our more specialized transmitting tools to keep the actions on the Naboo flowing freely for all to see."

"Your actions on this world so far have gathered a great deal of interest, and we want to ensure that the Empire does not find a way to cut news flowing from the Naboo System."

"Luke's one of the main causes of this interest?" Leia guessed, leaning against her grandfather Ruwee's desk.

"Yes," Mon confirmed. "His actions at the Weeping Wall were so similar some of the Clone War era news holos. Since seeing a Jedi's battle acumen once more, the realization that the Jedi are back has caught the imagination of the galaxy."

"Then I suppose the fact that I changed our strategy to have Luke speak on behalf of the Alliance at the next debate will be welcome news to you?"

Mon smiled widely. "I was going suggest such a strategy myself."

"Luke wants to help the Alliance however he can. He wants my help crafting his appeal, but we all think it will be the best if he speaks next," Leia explained.

"We at command agree," Mon continued, her voice low key as though she were discussing planetary weather patterns. "Some friends are active on the surface."

Leia's brows raised upon hearing the code phrase for infiltration agents dispatched to Naboo. "Really, and how are they?"

"Quite busy at the moment, but they will be looking out for you should there be a good time for you to get together and reminisce about old times."

Leia nodded. She was grateful Mon and the Alliance had sent back up in case they needed it. "Do you think they'll have time to meet? Maybe I should invite them to wedding?"

"If you should see them, invite them, by all means. However, they do have much to tend to at the moment. I'm sure, if their other plans fall through, they'll be eager to spend time with you."

"I'll be watching for them."

"Good, and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you." Leia said, cutting the transmission and trying not to think about how strongly the Force actually was with her.

Her grandmother met her in the hall, a blue dress in her hand. "We used the measurements we took from your gown to alter this dress of your mother's for you."

"Thanks you," Leia said. Looking at the dress, she glanced back at her grandmother. "It's very…" she trailed off.

"It is a bit daring, but your mother was lovely in it and I'm sure you will be as well."

Leia nodded and followed her grandmother to the bedroom they had transformed into fitting room for much of the morning.

* * *

"Han, take a look," Sulle said, elbowing his soon-to-be cousin.

Leia was standing on the wide front entry wearing a blue dress, long skirt fluttering in the breeze, her bare stomach and mostly bare back obscured by as single long braid flowing from a knot of braids at the top of her head like a crown.

Han grinned. Hopping up from his towel, he said, "If Luke and the boys ever get back from their underwater cave explorations, tell them I had some important business to attend to."

Sulle and Ruwee chuckled as Darred continued to build sand palaces with his grand daughter Julee.

* * *

Leia looked over the lake thinking over Mon's message. The coded words were clear. Things were coming back to Alliance ears that meant they might need support before this was over. She began to pace.

Han jogged up to her a towel thrown over his shoulder. She smiled and waved, her worries less important as her finance pulled her into his embrace. He pulled back, his hands on her bare waist. "You look incredible. Why don't we find some quiet little corner of the house and spend a little time together?" His eyes were full of desire as he leaned in to kiss her. Leia leaned into the kiss, and, for a moment, forgot the Alliance, forgot the Jedi, forgot the Empire. But as he pulled away and began to guide her into the house, it all flooded back to her.

"Han," she said as they they made their way up the stairs to the more private rooms.

"Hmm," He asked as he began kissing his way down her neck.

Leia pulled away reluctantly. "Mon called."

Han's relaxed mood dissolved like spice in an acid bath.

"What's up?" Leia pulled Han out the main hall to the upper balcony.

Han sat on a chair facing the lake. Before Leia could sit, he grabbed her hand and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"Han, this is serious."

"If it is, we might as well make finding it out as pleasant as possible."

Leia laughed ruefully, before sitting across Han's knees. He reached and pulled her close. "Better," He said, running one hand up her bare back. "I'm loving this dress."

Leia laughed as she leaned into his side. "Mon sends her congratulations by the way."

"Oh, so you told her?"

"I answered the call in my gown. She figured it out."

"So what's going on?" Han asked.

"Infiltration agents," Leia started as Han began to kiss his way down her neck once more.

He stopped between kisses to murmur, "Spies, you mean," then continued his attentions on her neck.

"They've heard we might need back up," Leia sighed.

Han pulled back a moment. "Glad to know we have some of our people out there. Wonder who they sent?"

Leia shrugged then leaned into Han's embrace as she explained.

"She's secured intergalactic communications as well, but hinted that she'd send whatever resources we needed to keep our negotiations viewable by the wider galaxy."

"Mmm hum," Han said, returning to kissing her neck and working his way up to her jaw.

"Anything else, I need to know," he said, pulling back just a breath away from her lips.

"Only that I love you," Leia whispered, her smile lighting her eyes.

"I know," he smirked back and kissed her. Leia found herself once again in that beautiful space where there was nothing but Han and his love.

* * *

"And you're sure the Rebel fools are taking the bait?" Adviser C'nnem asked Jess Rees.

"Yes, the fools seem to expect attacks to come directly at them and seem to be preparing accordingly. However, Representative Sian Baemeck's loyalist followers are splintering if polls taken recently can be believed. The man is beside himself. "

"The man is a short sighted fool. The polls won't matter when we have employed our next stratagem. And if the rebel fools act as we believe they will, it will strip them of much of the gains they have made, as well as punish that disloyal Pooja Naberrie for questioning the Empire."

"You had better play this exactly right. Fallout from your failure at the Weeping Wall has had a greater impact on the upheaval in the galaxy than it should have. See that this action sets right what you have damaged."

"I will, Adviser C'nnem. Just make sure that the communication lines are flowing openly, so all can see exactly what we want them to see."

* * *

Luke sat slumped at the warm wooden dining table. He stared at the blank data pad screen, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Is that a new form of mediation?" Jobal teased.

Luke laughed. "No, Gram, I wish it were that productive."

"Leia offered to help you," Jobal reminded him gently.

"I know, but she's been so tense. Spending the afternoon on the lake shore with Han is exactly what she needed."

"Is everything alright? I know she got that call from Mon Mothra."

"It's fine. It was more a precautionary call, "and," Luke said, holding up the data pad. "Affirmation that the Alliance wants a Jedi as their next spokesman."

"Pooja?" called Jobal.

"Yes, Gram," Pooja said, walking in and placing a large bowl of greens on the table.

"I think Luke could use some help with his speech. So far he has a lovely blank screen, but I don't think that will work for what he needs."

Pooja chuckled. "If you'll take over for me. I was helping set the table."

"Of course, Dear." Jobal gently leaned Luke's head back and placed a kiss on his forehead, before leaving.

"You alway get the goofiest grin on your face when Gram shows you affection. If I'm not careful, I'll lose my spot a favorite grandchild."

"You lost that as soon as Luke and Leia showed up," teased Ryoo, placing platters of rolls on the table, "and about time, too."

Pooja chuckled and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Luke grinned. "It's just so amazing to have family again."

Pooja's smile dimmed a bit. "I forget sometimes. You feel so much like one of us, like you've just been away until now. I forget that you lost a family before us."

Luke smiled sadly, "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen were good people, and I felt at home with them in a way that I've only ever felt with Leia, and now with all of you. I thought the Empire had taken family and home from me forever that day I left with Ben for Alderaan."

"Ben?" Pooja asked.

"Obi Wan. He went by Ben when he was watching out for me on Tatooine. They were peaceful, you know—law abiding and simple people. Their only crime was buying some second hand droids from Jawas."

"Luke would you consider sharing this story during your speech?"

"Yes," Luke said.

"Good then I think I know where we need to start."

* * *

"Mom, Mom!" Lanu and Huwae shouted as they rushed in the house. "You've got to mediate with us."

Luke sat his data pad to the side and leaned in the archway to family room. "We saw something," the boy's said, "There was this light in the center of the lake. And we both saw it."

Luke stared even as Ryoo chuckled and shook her head. "Any number of things can reflect of the surface of the lake, Sons."

"But the skies were cloudy, and we both saw it. It was something more," explained Huwae.

"Where was this light you saw?" asked Luke, joining the boys.

"In the center of the lake. In between the shore and the island. The very center."

"Does that mean anything to you?" asked Ryoo, her brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw something a few nights back, but it was quick."

"See," said Huwae.

"Come on, Mom. Try it with us? Maybe you can see it too."

"If I try to meditate, I'll likely end up napping." Ryoo shrugged. "I wouldn't say no to a nap."

Luke chuckled. "Lets head to the study. I'll show you there."

* * *

Ryoo was sitting on the a bench, looking over the lake as the moons rose above the rippling waters.

Luke walked out and sat beside her. "Are you alright? You were quiet during dinner."

"When I agreed to meditate with the boys, I wasn't expecting to feel anything different, but I sensed something so much bigger than myself. I'm a little dumbfounded at the moment."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, smiling ruefully. "I haven't trained Jedi before, and I thought meditation would be the best way to expose people to the Force without pulling them farther than they would like to go."

"Don't apologize, Luke," Ryoo explained quickly. "It was amazing. I guess that's what seeing color for the first time might be like. I'm grateful for the experience, but I know I can never be a Jedi. I'm a 35 year old mother and teacher. I have a family and a life here. I can't just flit from system to system swinging a lightsaber."

"Of course you can't, and you shouldn't. You've made your life here, Ryoo."

"Measure not a mandate?"

"Huh?" Luke asked.

"That's what Leia called our numbers."

"I like that," Luke grinned. "Leia's numbers are going to be high as well, but she's choosing not to become a Jedi. I'll find the right Padawans when it's time. That's one thing my mediation has confirmed to me again and again since I've been here."

"Will my boys be among those?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I think so," Luke admitted. "When I was sampling their blood, I had a vision of them in robes with sabers. It seemed a solid vision."

Ryoo's hands clenched, her knuckles white. "How long?"

"They were much older, Ryoo. I meant what I said. They will have to be old enough to serve on the Queen's Guard before they will fight beside me as Jedi."

"Am I a horrible person that the thought of this terrifies me?"

"No," Luke said. "And the future is never truly certain. What I saw may never happen."

Luke took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled up at him "Breathe deeply, and let the fear and worry go," he advised.

"Yes, Master Jedi," she teased but did take his advice.

For a few moments they sat in silence each allowing the Force to fill them, one with the unfettered full flow of a master the other the stumbling stream of a youngling. In the distance, a light glimmered.

"Did you see that?" Ryoo asked, pointing where the light was only a few moments before.

"Yes," Luke said, leaning forward. "I'm not sure what it was, but I got a better sense of it this time. It seems benign whatever it is. Peaceful."

"What do you think it is?"

"There are places where the dark side gathers. Jedi go there to learn how to deny its power. I suppose there could be places where the light side gather in greater strength. If there is a place like that anywhere in the galaxy, it would be here on Naboo."

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

I'm going with the idea that Ryoo kept the Naberrie name. I remember reading somewhere that Darred took Sola Naberrie's name to keep the line going because apparently the Naberrie name was already prominent on Naboo. I am thinking Sulle would do the same thing for Ryoo to give his children the benefit of the Naberrie name.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note:

I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm/Disney does, and I make no money from this story.

Characters like Fixer Lonozer, Camie, and most of the others mentioned in the story come from cut scenes in A New Hope. Ree is an OC member of Bigg's Darklighter's family.

Trust me; there is a plan.

I only hope the Force is with us all.

* * *

"Thanks again, Fixer," Adriene Darklighter said, pulling the last of the parts from the back of his ship.

She whistled, "This is a sweet haul. Where'd you get this quality of parts, and so much of it?"

"A Rebellion attack on a nearby Imperials ended up with a ton of ships crashing on the west side of the Jundland Waste. A resourceful group of scavengers from Mos Espa set up a reclamation operation. They even found a way to keep most of the Jawas out. We're getting great stuff, cheap."

Laze "Fixer" Loneozer chuckled as both he and Adriene Darklighter made their way to the building he once worked in for years. "I'm telling ya, Ree. I've got loads of ideas for new pod designs based off of the stuff we've been getting."

Approaching the door, Ree pushed her elbow into a pressure plate and the door slid open.

Fixer nodded for Ree to go in first. She signed in contentment as the cooler air washed over her driving the heat Tatooine's twin suns seemed to soak into her very bones.

"I'm so glad you were willing to lower yourself by delivering to us while Timen's settlement for his stolen transport is being decided."

"Everyone knows this station was my baby for a long time before I left this piece of nowhere. The Toshe station might as well have been called the Fixer station. You think I'm going to let a station linked to me put out poor parts and substandard repair work. I've got a reputation to maintain."

Ree snorted in derision. "Yeah, you're all heart."

"Hey, take it as a compliment, littlest Darklighter. I know you do most of the repair work here, and I haven't found any reason to disavow my connection to this station yet."

"High praise," chuckled Ree as she sat down the box. "But I'm not the youngest Darklighter, remember? We have a big family."

"Yeah," he said, ruffling her hair. Ree slapped his hand away and glared at him. "But you are the shortest."

Ree chuckled and wiped her hands on her grease coated apron. "Point taken. Okay, how much?"

"Forty Rupee," Fixer said.

Ree's mouth dropped open. "This is worth way more than forty."

"Yeah, but I didn't pay much for it, and you're not a half bad mechanic. What can I say? I like encouraging young talent."

Ree rolled her eyes. "More likely it's your trying to work off guilt you and your delinquent friends earned for tormenting us poor young kids stuck going to school with you."

Fixer laughed. He followed Ree to the counter where she pulled out a lock box and began pulling out the credits. A flickering light captured his attention.

"What have we here?" he asked with a wide grin.

Ree flushed deeply as she slapped at the receiver's controls a moment too late. Fixer pulled the pad away and unpaused the display. A beautiful palace trailing waterfalls glowed above a scrolling line of text that read: Master Jedi Luke Skywalker to speak on behalf of the Alliance."

"Wormy's going to give a speech?" Fixer said, his eyes bright and his grin widening even further. "Oh, I have got to see this!"

"I can't believe you're still calling him that ridiculous nickname." Ree said, crossing her arms over her chest, her deep golden ponytail swishing with the movement. "He's a hero in the Rebellion and a Jedi Knight." She poked Fixer in the chest then added, "And you heard what happened to Jabba the Hutt when Luke came back to Tatooine."

Fixer laughed and pointed back at her. "You still have a crush on him."

Ree glared at him and strode forward as menacingly as one of her short stature could. "Fixer Lonozer, give me that holonet receiver right now!"

Fixer raised his hand in surrender. "Okay, okay. Don't burn out your boosters." He passed the pad back to her which she promptly paused.

He looked around the main room of his old shop for a moment caught up in the memory of a bright eyed kid running into the station spouting off yet another wild tale.

"Just before he left, or had to run," Fixer reminisced. "Luke rushed in here talking about some battle he'd seen overhead. We all laughed at him. All except…" Fixer cut off his thought with a worried look at Ree.

Ree caught his eye, her expression subdued. "Except Biggs. They left around the same time. I remember."

"I always wondered if they planned to end up at the rebellion together that day."

"No," Ree answered. "Luke wrote us a really kind note-handwritten. He sent it in a shipment of seeds for the farm. Luke worded it carefully so only people really close to him and my big brother could know who sent it. He said that luck, or maybe the Force, brought those two together again and that Biggs saved him at the big, big fight."

"Yavin?" Fixer guessed.

"Yeah, the way he worded it Biggs guarded his rear so he could make that shot. Luke said he'd have died if Bigg's hadn't taken that laser fire in his place."

Fixer patted Ree's hand. "I'm sorry, Ree."

"So am I," she said, a sad sigh, her green eyes bright for just a moment. "But Biggs died a hero. I'm proud of him. We all are."

Ree dug around in the box and pulled out the credits to pay for the parts and passed them to Fixer.

"Luke turned out pretty good," he said, a nod toward the paused transmission.

"Yeah," Ree agreed, sighing again but this time with no trace of sadness.

"And you have a crush on him," Fixer teased, though more gently this time.

"I have since I first stared noticing boys." Ree said with a sheepish grin. "But he's way too cute for a girl like me."

"Wormy?" Fixer chortled. "Scrawny, short, skinny, Wormy? You need to look in a mirror, Ree. You aren't that knobby kneed, freckle faced stick drawing of a girl you were at 14. You are definitely drool worthy now."

"Drool worthy?" Ree snorted. "Oh thats really attractive."

"It's the closest thing you're going to get as a compliment from me. Take it, or leave it."

"I'll decide later," she said. Looking toward the paused hologram, she asked, " Want to see what old Wormy Skywalker is up to?"

"Why not, Fixer teased. "I could use a laugh.

* * *

A smaller, though braver crowd, gathered around the wide massive stone landing that would be the stage for today's presentation and debate. Guards patrolled and security, seen and unseen, circulated within, around and in posts above the milling crowd of citizens.

Luke stood, the wind ruffling his hair, but it was the hairs standing on the back of his neck that bothered him. Something was off. He wasn't sure what it was, but between the message Mon sent through Leia and the smug assurance oozing from Adviser C'nnem, something was going on and it felt like a trap.

* * *

"Boy's stop meditating and come in to eat," called Ryoo.

"Okay, mom," Lanu said, staring out at the center of the lake.

"When did it start getting colder, mom?" Huwae asked, scrubbing his arms with his hands as he passed over the threshold.

"Colder," asked their great grandfather surprised,

"Boys, it's a balmy day. We were planning to go for a swim after we watched the second debate."

"I never thought I'd have the problem of trying to get you to boys to stop sitting still and quietly long enough to eat," chuckled Jobal, kissing her great grandson's heads. "Luke's been a good influence."

Ryoo was rubbing her hands up and down her arms now as well. "I hope you're right," she muttered to herself, fighting back the cold she, too, felt on what should have been a warm day.

* * *

"The very actions that are being lauded as courageous, this Jedi's," Adviser Peluch spat the title, "flamboyant attacks, and his unchecked and undisciplined destruction, compounded the weakness in your beloved Weeping Wall from it's initial attack leading directly to it's destruction and the charming tourist town that safeguarded it."

"Had we not been asked to stand down our ships by your own Queen, we could have sent troops in to destroy those attacking you without causing the devastation we all witnessed. Your day of mourning could have been a day of celebration!"

"We have the resources, discipline, and resolve to see that you are protected. Call for an end to this foolish vote now, and we shall see the end of this pointless destruction."

Tension rolled through the crowd. Some cheering was heard, but not much or too enthusiastic. Most of the crowd looked on in silence.

Luke took one last breath drawing on the Force to center himself before walking up to the podium.

The Queen stepped forward as he stood waiting for his introduction.

"My people," Queen Setalla began, "It is indeed most fitting that the representative speaking for the Alliance today is the one whose actions our esteemed Advisor C'nnem has maligned. I ask you hear him as you weigh the options set before our people."

"I guess I should start out by addressing Adviser C'nnem's charges. I can only say I acted in defense of life as directed by the Force. If there was another way to defeat the droids attacking and killing innocent people, I could not find it within the time constraints needed to protect those present."

Luke looked over the crowd a moment before saying, "Had I a chance to go back again, or I had to choose between saving that land form I wouldn't have. Not if it cost only a single life. My actions were in service to the Force and to the living. I only wish I could have saved all there."

"But for a moment, I wish to speak to you not as a Jedi, or a member of the Alliance, but as a farm boy from Tatooine."

* * *

"I had no idea Luke was such a fine speaker," Sola commented with a grin.

"Part of that has to be Pooja's help. They worked on that speech for hours," said Jobal.

"Our talented grandchildren," Ruwee agreed.

* * *

"So as a kid fresh from a moisture farm, to Commander in the Alliance, to a Jedi, I've found that it's when we each look in our own hearts, face our fears, and choose to do what's right that we become our best selves. That's not always a safe path, as General Solo both explained and demonstrated at the last presentation."

Luke stopped, a vision of Varykino and explosions flashed clearly and urgently before him. "No," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and reached out. 'Leia,' he sent to her. 'Try to reach Ryoo, Huwae, or Lanu. They need to hide. Something is coming.' Luke looked at the audience now shifting uneasily with his unexpected pause.

Luke forced himself to continue, "But to believe you'll be safe just because you are good little Imperial citizens? You won't have your farms sacked, and your family burned?" Luke shook his head. "My aunt and uncle lived their lives in obedience to Imperial authority. They were killed because they bought the wrong second hand droids from some Jawas. Jawas who, by the way, were killed for capturing the droids to sell in the first place."

"There were no pretty protections for them that Advisor C'nnem has outlined here. And there won't be for you. The Empire cannot be trusted. Like myself, the Alliance is not perfect, but our goal is not to control you, but work with you to see that things like what happened on that moisture farm a only a few years ago can never happen again." Luke's voice broke as he saw flames and smoke flowing out from his new family's home and saw dead burning on the broken stone boat docks.

Tears streaked down his cheeks as he added in a rasp. "Please, never again."

'Ryoo, please, hear me,' Leia tried once more. 'Ryoo, Huwae, Lanu, hide! Take everyone and hide."

Leia gripped Han's arm, hoping they would hear her. He looked down on her, worry clouding his face.

"You cannot reach them. You are not yet strong enough to do so from a distance this far," Obi Wan told her though he did not appear to her this time. "I will guide them to safety."

Leia sagged a bit against Han's arm. Once again Obi Wan was her only hope.

* * *

"Ryoo," a voice sounded in her mind. "I'm going crazy," Ryoo muttered as she pulled a throw around her shoulders.

"Mom, did you hear that?" Lanu said. "Someone's telling us to hide."

"Where?" Ryoo asked.

A shimmering form, indistinct but human in shape wavered before them. "Gather your family and hide in the underwater caves you were exploring with Luke," the voice instructed. "Go quickly! There is little time."

* * *

"Good," said Panaka, lowering his long distance viewers. "The supplies are here."

* * *

"Ryoo Naberrie, this is crazy," Sola said, helping her mother Jobal into the water. "Mother, I can't explain. I know we're in danger and the boys said there was plenty of room in the cavern just under this ridge. Just a dip under the edge and there is a cave where we should be hidden."

"How can you be sure?" asked Darred.

"Father, I,"

An explosion sounded in the distance, and a fireball rose just over the east ridge.

No more words were needed as the family dipped under the edge of the lake to the hidden cavern beneath.

* * *

"Lieutenant!" Panaka yelled into his comm.

Nothing but static answered back to him.

"Go now!" he order and raced toward the estate and the Naberrie family.

* * *

Several speeders and ships streaked up to the lakeside and landed. Masked troops of all species flooded out wearing armbands with the mark of the People's Protectorate.

"Destroy the traitors and their vile family! Make them pay for the danger they've brought to us all!"

"Call in for reinforcements," shouted Panaka. "Genten and Sartre, follow me. We have to evacuate the Naberrie family! Now!"

As the words left his mouth, several bombs screamed past the running guards and slammed into the side of the estate, sending chunks of stone tumbling into the lake.

* * *

"Shh. Shh," Sola cooed, rocking her crying grand daughter. "Julee we're safe here, but you must stay quiet love. Shh. Gramma has you."

"Who are you?" whispered Ryoo to the shimmering form floating near the underwater entrance to the cave.

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi. Or what's left of him."

"How is that possible? You're dead," she whispered, panic in her voice.

"I am, but it's possible for a Jedi to keep the essence of himself within the Force even beyond the loss of one's physical body. Though only a sentient who has opened one's mind and senses to the Force as you and your sons have could see or hear me."

"We're talking to a ghost?" whispered Lanu, his eyes wide.

"Yes, but I assure you that you are not the first. Luke and I chat quit often."

Blasts boomed overhead, each Naberrie crouched further in the cave. "Are they getting close to us?" whispered Huwae.

"I will warn you if you need to move, but for now you are safe. Stay put, and stay quiet."

"What is going on?" Sulle whispered, wading to his wife's side.

"The impossible."

* * *

"Burn it down!" screamed the attackers. Several more bombs were lobbed in the broken walls of the estate. Blasts blew windows out in fountains of flames and smoke billowed out to shroud the once pristine lake side in a poisonous dark.

"Yes, I said over 30 attackers," Panaka shouted over the noise into his communicator, "All biological soldiers with blasters and explosive launchers. They are determined to hurt the Naberries. We can't find them in the estate, but the attackers are spreading out. These slimes don't seem to have found the family either."

"Troops and ships are less than 10 minutes away. Capture as many as you can but use whatever force needed to protect your lives and that of the Naberries," the Queen's Guard Chief instructed.

As more explosions erupted from this paradise turned battleground a light, unseen by all around, began to swirl and grow brighter somewhere in the center of the lake.

* * *

"What is it?" Sully asked his wife Ryoo. "You're gripping my hand so hard I am losing sensation."

"He's becoming clearer. I can see him fully."

Obi Wan turned surprised from the wall he'd been staring toward a moment ago.

"This is too weird," whispered Huwae. Lanu nodded.

"Something strange is happening," Obi Wan said, pointing at the wall of rocky shore that shielded. "In that direction."

"A light?" whispered Lanu. "In the middle of the lake."

"I'm not sure. It almost feels like another's presence."

"Is it what's making you easier to see?" Ryoo asked.

"Luke said there could be concentrations of the light side of the Force if there were concentrations of the dark."

"Perhaps. I know I feel the Force flowing more strongly now, and it may something to do with that source of light. I wish I knew."

* * *

Noise. So much noise. Such a lovely dream. Interrupted. Love. Happiness. Something breaking it. Maybe should try to wake. Light nearby. Familiar. Maybe reach toward it. If I—

I.

Touch it. Maybe find the lovely dream again. Must reach before it goes away again.

* * *

"And what cost would he have us pay? Master Jedi Skywalker tells you of his aunt's and uncle's death due to purchasing second hand droids? But did he tell you that those droids were carrying vital intelligence stolen from the Empire?" Representative Sian Baemek said.

"My people, when you come in close contact with those who would attack the Imperial authority, you have much to lose. And his family? Was he there to see the attack?" A moment of silence passed.

"No, he claims to find their bodies after the fact. Could it be that they refused to answer the questions of the storm troopers? Did they hide what they did know? Is it possible this Jedi hides the fact that he sacrificed his family to take classified Imperial data to the Rebellion? Can we truly trust that he's not willing to sacrifice your families for his cause?"

"Your time is complete Repesenative Baemek," the Queen said, her voice calm. "Representative Naberrie, your rebuttal."

"I suppose I should argue that the intelligence he refers to was the battle plans for the first Death Star. Perhaps, I should point out that he was not there at that moisture farm any more than Luke when the Imperial troops arrived. His answer will be that I am lying to you or twisting the facts to shape the point of view I wish you to adopt. It is an argument neither of us can win."

"So instead I point to Luke. A simple farm boy, on that fact we can all agree. Leaving the authority and pushing past the boundaries set for him by our current system of government, he has become so much more. He has rediscovered the fire of the Jedi because he did not let fear of the Empire drive him into cowering and hiding. Princess Leia was meant to be crushed by the loss of her world, but she lives, loves, and fights for the principles of peace and democracy held dear by the people Alderaan. A smuggler looking only out for himself found in the Alliance his honor and a purpose he values more than profit and more than his own safety: Freedom. Not just for himself, but for us all!"

"I ask you my people; Who will you choose? For that may very well decided what will you become."

* * *

"The fighting is contained," Obi Wan said, turning away from the mysterious concentration of the Force still flowing but felt at the outer limits of what senses remained to his spirit form. It is safe for you to come out."

"He says it's safe to come out," Huwea repeated and began to wade toward the cave's underwater entryway.

"Wait," Sulle said, grasping his son's shoulder.

"I don't want to see what's happened up there, but we can't stay here forever," Ryoo said, her teeth chattering. "This water's getting colder. Night has to be falling." She sighed reluctantly and added.

"And I hear him. Obi Wan Kenobi if I'm not crazy. And I'm not promising I'm not. But he's telling us it's safe."

Everyone looked at each other, doubt and fear on their faces, but the followed Sulle as he dove under the opening. Ryoo followed directly behind. A few moment's later Ryoo popped back into the cave, and and waved for all of them to follow.

Fires burned in the twilight, some being fought by the security, others were loading up injured and dead. Tears flowed down Ryoo's face as she shepherded her boys ahead, a hand on each shoulder. Her husband, Sulle, his hand on her shoulder.

"I want Mama," cried Julee. "I'll bring you to her, love," Sola said holding the weeping child close to her wet chest. Ruwee and Jobal were walking up behind with Darred holding each of their hands to steady them.

A light flashed toward them and Panaka and several guards raced down to them, running into the water to assist the family.

"Thank the stars you're safe. When we couldn't find you after the attack began, we feared you were abducted or worse."

"We were able to hide before we could be attacked," said Sola, passing Julee to her mother. "What happened?"

"We captured a few members of the People's Protectorate, but most fled or were…" Panaka stopped himself, glancing at the children before he added, "neutralized."

"We have a transport nearby where you can change into dry garments, and then we will escort you to Theed. The Queen will have you under guard until the monsters behind this threat are stopped for good."

"Do you think anything is left in there?" Jobal asked, wiping at her eyes.

"We have troops pulling items from the stable areas of the house. What items we can salvage for you we will."

"Padme's dresses, Leia's wedding dress, her things. They were for them. Ruwee, I can't stand it."

"Love," he whispered so only she could hear. "We have the best tributes to our dear Padme's memory, and they'll be waiting for us at the Palace."

"If you'll come this way," Panaka said as he reached a cleared section of beach where a transport was parked and surrounded by a circle of armed guards.

Once the last Naberrie was on the transport, Obi Wan turned his attention to the light gently shining on the lake. "What is it?"

"Not sure, I am. Right perhaps, Luke is. A concentration of the light side of the Force it could be."

"It feels different," Another Jedi spirit materialized beside Yoda and Obi Wan.

"What do you think, Qui Gon?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we should investigate further as the Force allows," Qui Gon answered.

"Where's Anakin?" asked Obi Wan.

"You know where he is," Qui Gon answered. "He won't show himself to either of his children, but he cannot stay away from them."

"Perhaps we should have him look into this as well," mused Obi Wan.

"Interesting this mystery is, but vital is it?" Yoda asked.

"You may be right?" Obi Wan said with a sigh. "Dwelling in the Force and seeking it's knowledge of what's important is more necessary now."

The transport closed its hatch and took off with a humm of it's dual engines.

"I only wish I could have done better by Padme's family," Obi Wan said, his voice regretful.

Qui Gon laid his hand on Obi Wan's shoulder. It still amazed Obi Wan that he had a sense of touch in this strange place where the Force and the physical world met. It wasn't quite touch but the sensation of presences connecting. It seemed much like a Jedi's sense of the presence of another—a different, but welcome, kind of feeling.

"Padme would be grateful to you for saving her family. And this wouldn't be the first time you've protected those closest to her heart. You gave your physical self for her children, and did so in a way that even beyond death you could guide Luke and now Leia. Padme would tell you what an amazing friend you have been to her. Know this, Obi Wan."

* * *

Padme. Obi Wan. Friends. Luke. Leia. Luke! Leia! Obi Wan. Padme. The light. Fading. Noise dying. Fires going out, but names-names spoken. Heard names. Good names. Friend and family? Family? What?

Padme. A sense of happiness. A flash of light. Padme—the water lotus—that's what Padme means. Floats on the water like—like—I. Luke—light bringer like the warm sun in the sky. Leia—Heavenly flower in meadows. Beautiful happy meadows. Pretty names. Obi Wan—means—Friend?

Light fading. No! Come back! No. More names. Please.

Padme lotus floats . Dreams again. Favorite dream. Wise beautiful boy and brave lovely girl. Happy dreams.

* * *

"So I ask you to consider all you have heard here today, my people, as we adjourn until our next and final presentation and debate of this most urgent decision facing our world," the Queen concluded.

Everyone clapped politely for the queen and began to disband. The sense of unease was thick among the people.

When the Queen turned to see Luke and Leia, it was not tension on their faces, but carefully veiled terror.

The beads from her purple head dress clinked as she turned to the representatives. "Guards escort our guests to their transports."

The guards surrounding the Imperials filed out, their parties in tow but a guard raced up to the Queen a moment later. He spoke quietly, "My Queen there's been an attack. Varykino is no longer safe."

"No," she said, anger in her voice. She turned to see Luke fidgeting as he waited to be dismissed.

"Bring them to my chambers. They will be informed just as I am," the Queen ordered.

"Won't that give the appearance of favoritism, my Queen?"

"Perhaps, but the Alliance delegation was sheltered at Varykino. I would know if they saw anything that could have prevented this attack."

"As you wish, Queen Setalla," The guard answered with a short bow at the waist.

The guards led the Alliance delegation away from the transports and toward the palace.

"What's wrong?" whispered Pooja who had joined the Alliance delegation. "Why are we going back to the palace?"

"Luke?" Leia asked, her eyes bright.

"I don't know. I can't sense what's going on."

They turned from the open court yard into the palace.

"Tell me," Pooja demanded, her whisper barely audible.

"Vison," Like whispered. "Some sort of attack at Varykino."

"No," whispered Pooja. "No." She gripped Luke's arm as they strode swiftly with the guards to the queen's main audience chamber.

* * *

When they entered, they found the Queen pacing angrily.

Seeing the envoy's entry, she turned to face them her rage apparent even behind the mask of her royal facade.

"Thank you for escorting our emissaries and Representative Naberrie."

"You are dismissed," the queen directed the band of guards surrounding the distressed representatives.

"My Queen, what has happened? Pooja asked, seeing the open fear on Luke and Leia's face sent chills down her spine.

"First," the Queen said, visibly forcing herself to calm. "I wish to assure you Representative Naberrie that your family is unharmed and being escorted to the palace as we speak."

Luke let out a breath he'd been holding. Next to him Leia melted into Han's side, clinging to him as he hugged her close.

"What happened?" Pooja asked.

"Your family's home at Varykino was attacked by the People's Protectorate. The estate was destroyed and many guards were hurt. Five were killed."

"No!" gasped Pooja. Leia gripped Han's arm. Beside her Han, his jaw clenched, flushed red with anger.

"We have six of these detestable life forms coming into custody on a separate and secure shuttle. They will be remanded to the Theed justice system soon, and we will question them."

The Queen turned toward Luke. "I have offered Adviser C'nnem a chance to question these prisoners. Without assurances of loyalty, he refused to assist in our investigation."

"We offer the same opportunity to you, the Alliance delegation, but we make no promise of allegiance with you. Our people will determine our loyalty by their votes as is our tradition."

"I would be grateful for the chance to participate in the questioning," Luke said, his voice rough.

"As will we all," Leia agreed.

"Excellent, we will inform you when we are ready for your assistance."

The Queen nodded and and a handmaid and guard strode forward.

"These will guide you to your secure quarters. We hope that you will not mind sharing your accommodations with the Nabberries once more. We sought to provide you shelter that was secure and private, and, unfortunately, there are few such sections of the palace."

"We are grateful for your concern," Leia said, nodding toward the queen.

Han and Luke bowed to the queen. Leia nodded as Pooja curtsied. The Queen nodded in return.

Turning, Pooja and her allies trailed their escorts to their new palace lodgings.

Only once they exited, and the door closed, did the Queen drop heavily to her throne. A single tear tracked down her cheek as she lowered her head.

* * *

Leia paced back and forth in front of the doors to their new chambers.

Pooja, with Luke beside her, stared out the window.

"You knew something was happening?" Pooja asked.

"I saw a vision as I began to speak. It seemed imminent—like it was happening or would happen so soon I knew there was no way I could stop it. There was nothing I could do but keep speaking." Luke sighed sadly.

Lowering his head and crossing his arms, Luke rasped, "The whole time I was talking about losing Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru I was afraid I was losing my newest family, and I was just as powerless to do anything about it."

"Luke," Pooja said, and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

For a few moments, the cousins comforted each other.

"Pooja," cried Sola, as she raced into the room followed by her husband Darred.

"Luke! Leia! Han!" called Jobal as she and Ruwee rushed to embrace Leia and Han.

Sola gathered Luke and Pooja into her arms, and both hugged back with equal fierceness.

"Luke, you won't believe what we saw," said Lanu who had raced up to his cousin, his brother Huwae beside him.

"Wait on that a minute," directed Ryoo who walked up with her husband Sulle, her daughter, Julee, sleeping in her arms. She nodded back to the guards at the doors.

"Panaka," Ryoo greeted, as the head of her family's security detail approached. He passed Luke a silver sphere. "A gift from the Queen. Should you need to discuss anything of an especially sensitive nature."

Luke nodded his thanks. "I appreciate your protection of the Naberries. I never would have forgiven myself had they been injured because of the mission we are conducting here."

Ryoo took his hand. "Thank you for delivering my family safely back to me."

He nodded and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "I only wish I could do more."

With that, he turned and led the guards out the doors, securing them and fortifying their quarters with palace guards and staff.

Luke held the sphere in his hand. "There is a sitting room just off this entry hall. We can talk more freely in there."

* * *

"We'll be back soon, Artoo," Luke said. "I know this," Luke said, holding a silver sphere out in front of Artoo's sensor, "makes you uncomfortable, so we'll get you when we no longer need it."

Artoo beeped plaintively.

"We won't be long," he promised, resting his hand on a silver dome. "Stay on watch for trouble?" he asked.

Aroo beeped a yes trill with much more enthusiasm.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him with a click, Luke turned to find his family all gathered in the chairs of the sitting room.

Dropping the sphere in the closed off sitting room, Luke turned to sit as well as the privacy shield flared to life and soon enveloped the room.

At the questioning looks from all around Luke explained. "A gift from the Queen. That device keeps what is said within this room from security feeds and other tech means of surveillance. We can talk freely now."

"We saw Obi Wan Kenobi," Huwae burst out excitedly. "He warned us to take the family and hide in those lakeside caverns we found a few days ago."

Leia took a deep breath grateful to Obi Wan for keeping his word to her.

"You've had next to no training," Luke said, shaking his head. "Basic meditation. I'm grateful you could hear him, but I'm also surprised."

"How much training did you have when you first heard him?" asked Lanu.

Luke chuckled ruefully. "Not much more than you. I was just introduced to it after Ben," At the questioning looks he received, Luke added. "Obi Wan died on the first Death Star, helping us get away."

"And you talk often?" Ryoo asked, rubbing her hands up and down on her arms as though cold.

"From time to time. Usually when he wants to say something cryptic and unhelpful. But occasionally, he really comes through for me," Luke said, motioning to everyone in the room.

"It was weird," explained Lanu. "At first he was fuzzy and unclear. But something happened. And we could see him as clearly as a holo projection."

"Even Obi Wan thought it might have something to do with that light on the lake. Whatever it was," Ryoo said.

"Light on the lake?" asked Jobal.

"Something. I'm not sure what it is. Maybe a concentration of the light side of the Force?" Luke theorized. "There are places where that happened with the dark side, so I don't see why it can't happen with the light."

"He said something about investigating it," Lanu informed Luke.

"Ryoo, Love, what's wrong?" Sulle said, placing a throw around his wife's shoulders.

"You've been saying you're cold since early this morning?"

"Are you having chills? Jobal said, worry in her eyes. "Do you need to go to the medical bay?"

"You're afraid," Luke stated.

"Of course I am," Ryoo said. "We were attacked."

"No," Luke explained. "You've opened yourself to the Force. Sometimes when a Force sensitive feels fear they have a feeling of cold. It's different than other cold."

"It goes deeper?" Ryoo asked.

Luke nodded. "Later, I'll help you with it, Ryoo."

"When you do, teach me what you can to help me protect my family," Ryoo said, her eyes hard, her mouth a grim line.

"I will help you any way I can. All of you." Luke added, looking around at everyone in the room. "I hope you know that."

"Of course we do, Son," said Ruwee.

* * *

Luke and Han were standing in front of a chamber, a wide video monitor showing a group of surly captives all manacled to their chairs. "We're glad you're here," said a man in a Noobian security uniform. "We are hoping your experience, gentlemen, and your abilities, Master Jedi, might help us find out the source of these attacks."

"What information have they given you so far?" asked Luke.

"Nothing, Master Jedi. We can show you the recording of our previous questioning if you would like?"

Luke looked to Han who nodded. "It can't hurt to review it."

Together they followed the lead investigator to a holo pad, and a very uninformative interview session. Luke was splitting his focus between the questioners, and reaching out to the Force, seeking knowledge. Luke's eyes drifted from captive to captive seeing nothing other than defiance in their stance and their responses to the Theed security forces. Seeing and, more importantly, sensing nothing Luke turned to Han. "Any tells you recognize, Han?"

"No," Han answered, scanning the last few scenes playing out before them. "These don't seem like the garden variety thugs I've been around. They seem to more like the crazier Alliance guys we get. You know, the political idealist kind."

"Yeah," Luke said sadly as he saw the screen go blank. "The ones that know what they know and go nuts when things aren't exactly as they expect it to be or are more complex than a simple good or bad evaluation."

"If you'd like, you may question them. Perhaps you can think of a different approach or come up with some different questions."

"We can try," Luke agreed.

* * *

A few of the captives jumped as the door slid open. Several eyes widened as they saw General Solo and Luke Skywalker walk in with the guards.

"I don't know what you expect bringing those off-world trouble makers in here will do, but I guarantee you that it will only strengthen our resolve to give you nothing which you desire."

"Did you know you were going to hurt innocents?" asked Luke, forcing himself to remain calm.

"By supporting this dangerous affront to our world's safety and favored status among the Empire, they lost any claim of innocence. All were corrupted, and all had to be destroyed," spat the self-appointed leader of this group of captives.

"Even the children," asked Luke. "A two year old girl and two boys not yet 14 years old."

"A message had to be sent," screeched a female, a crazed look in her eyes. "Their actions will lead to the destruction of our families. And they were indoctrinating those children with these dangerous ideas. They would either die, or be taught the price for their aunt's treason so soundly, their rebellion would be ripped from them."

Luke fumed at these fools. How could any reasonable…? But they weren't reasonable. Looking around, Luke realized that these were truly weak minded people, and they were dangerous. Whoever was informing them and guiding their actions , however, was the greater danger and had to be stopped.

"Your leaders must be wise to help you plan such a cunning attack," Luke said, waving his hand ever so slightly in front of the group.

Four of the six attackers began to nod and smile while two, the two quiet ones from the recordings, looked on warily.

"He's wiser than you'll ever be, you Rebel Scum," spat an alien species Luke didn't recognize.

"Shut up!" demanded one of the formerly quiet ones, panic in his eyes.

"He's," but his voice cut off as his jaw slammed shut. He yanked against his restraints and began to growl and groan out words he could not say as his jaw would not open. Luke's held his hand up slightly and pointed toward the protesting attacker.

"Guards. This man and his companion," Luke pointed to a female, curling back in fear. "Need to be escorted to a different room. These," Luke waved his other hand in front of the remaining captives. "Fine warriors were telling us about their wise leader, and I fear these two might interrupt our enlightenment to a wiser and safer path for the Naboo."

The man unable to speak continued to struggle and fight his restraints, his groans and growls increasing in volume.

"Take them," said a guard. Moments later the first man thrashed in the guard's hold as he was dragged toward the cell door. The woman stood with no prompting as her escort approached. She looked back to the fools, who brimming with pride at their leader, were about to betray them all. "We are released," she said, tears in her eyes.

A gasp rose from her companions as they all began to struggle in their seat. The man at the doorway jerked loose and tumbled to the floor still struggling.

"What?" shouted the Security Captain, rushing to the nearest prisoner.

Luke and Han raced to the others, searching frantically for the cause of the prisoner's torment.

Foam began to fall from the silent mouths of the alien in front of Luke a moment before the life form fell hard and limp to the table.

A moment later rivulets of red streamed from nostrils of a human female, her skin and lips a sickly blue. She collapsed a moment later.

A thud sounded beside Han as the guards lost their hold on the limp woman whose words preceded this horror, and she fell dead.

Several guards turned horrified gazes toward Luke and began backing away.

"I didn't do this," Luke said, looking toward the guards.

He turned to the Captain. "I did use the Force to keep the one man from being able to open his mouth to speak. And I was using a mind trick to influence the one's most likely to give us information, but I swear I didn't harm these captives."

The captain straightened. "Then you won't mind if we conduct medical examinations to seek a cause for this before you leave?"

"No, of course not," Luke said.

Han bristled, "I mind, but I understand."

"If you'll wait in the next room," the captain said as several guards loaded the now dead captives on floating gurneys and pushed them out. The door soon closed behind them and Han and Luke were left staring at each other and the empty room.

"Why do I get the feeling we are the captives now?" Han muttered, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Because we are. At least for now," Luke said, shaking his head. "I understand that they need to verify it wasn't anything Force related that led to the deaths of those sentients, but I don't like it either. He turned to look at the now empty room. Have you ever seen anything like that before."

"Yeah," Han said, his face grim. "Voice operated explosive chips can be put into agents. Seen it done in some of the more sophisticated crime syndicates I smuggled for. This looks more like some kind of poison though."

"Something that made them look as if they were being choked," Luke said with a grimace. "And she didn't say the words until I was there."

"Think they were trying to set you up?"

"It would be another thing they could point to as they said I couldn't be trusted—my deadly Jedi powers."

"They're going to find a the real reason this happened, Kid," Han assured.

"I know," Luke said with a sigh. "But will it matter? One fact will be agreed on by everyone. The captives here died because something cut off their airflow. The guards will present their findings, but I'm here with the guards. Those who don't trust us will assumed I killed these we captured here." Luke sighed, "They'll become martyrs to their cause, Han."

"I hate to admit it. But you're probably right. If the rest of their recruits are like the one's we've seen, to them, only their side can be trusted."

"And now they have another reason to hate us." Luke raked a hand through his hair.

A door hissed open.

"Master Jedi Skywalker and General Solo, we were able to find traces of a poison from the deep sea snakes. It swells tissues throughout the body causing pain and asphyxiation. We were able to find a portion of the metallic insert that released the poison in two of the agent's arms, but the rest of the prisoner's have only traces of the metal from the capsule in the bloodstream. It is ample enough evidence to show that their deaths were engineered to occur if any were about to betray their secrets." The Captain shook his head. "Just when we were close to getting answers."

"I'm sorry I didn't think to silence her as well," Luke said, still staring into the now empty interrogation chamber. "I didn't expect such a tactic. I should have."

"The devices were well hidden. They didn't show up on our initial scan of them after their arrest. We will circulate as much of our findings as the Queen will allow to ensure you are not blamed."

"We appreciate this," Luke said. "I only hope you are believed."

"I hope so as well," said the captain as he lead Luke and Han from the inspector's office.

* * *

"Ruined," whispered Jobal, "Completely ruined."

Leia looked away from scanning the hanger bay to Sola and Pooja who dug through the boxes of items recovered from the remains of the Varykino estate. In her grandmother's hands was a tattered green length of cloth that had once been her wedding dress.

"It's just a dress," Leia said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while still scanning the hanger. Something about this bay made her nervous. That was odd as well because this was not the bay where she was attacked after her landing. "I loved that you made it for me, but it can be replaced."

"There's the last in tact dress," Pooja announced. She lay the gauzy golden dress that faded into purple down over two other gowns that survived the explosion. Burnt and torn fabric remnants lay in another pile. "Three," Pooja said sadly. "Three. Your and Han's Luggage wasn't harmed. Luke's was completely destroyed."

"At least Padme's jewels are safe and some of her her head wear," Sola said, stroking the smaller of the trunks.

"And we have copies of the holo images for the framed pictures that were destroyed."

"I had it shipped over to be protected," scowled Pooja. "It was for y-" she stopped, a guilty glance at Leia. "Years we've known her things were all we've had left of her."

Leia nodded, grateful for the quick cover for what Leia knew would have hinted at her true relationship to their former queen in the hearing of the nearby security guards.

"There is enough of some of these garments that I think something new could be crafted from them once they are cleaned."

Leia ran her fingers over a long strip of blue fabric of the dress she wore only a day before.-day so happy and carefree it seemed a lifetime ago.

"That would be great," Leia said softly.

The humm of a transport's approach drew everyone's attention away from this salvage mission.

"Guard?" asked Pooja.

"It is Master Jedi Skywalker and General Solo."

"Something's wrong," Leia said as she gazed at the approaching craft. "Something happened."

"What is it?" Jobal asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Leia said. "Luke is upset."

The silver transport turned slowly and lowered smoothly onto the lit pad with a clink of the delicate landing stands. The hatch lowered and Luke and Han departed, a few guards following closely behind.

Leia and the others rushed up to meet them.

"What happened?" Leia asked.

"The moment we stared getting somewhere with our questioning, one of the prisoners used a voice activation code to activate a poison release device implanted in each of them," Han explained.

"How horrible," said Jobal. "Have we truly come to this?"

"I have to believe these are the few, not the majority of us, Gram,' Pooja said, taking her Grandmother's hand.

"We might as well head back to the apartments. There isn't much more we can do now, but prepare for the third debate a few days from now."

Leia nodded.

"The items in the stack to the left are to be kept and, where necessary, cleaned and sent to our quarters," Pooja instructed the guards. "The stack to the right can be discarded."

The guards nodded, and a few moved to begin while the others formed up as an escort. The Naberries, Luke, Leia, and Han walked back into the palace.

* * *

"Luke," Leia stopped.

Luke paused and turned to his sister. Their guard and the rest of their company stopped as well.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"I want to take a short walk. Alone," she added, as Han approached.

"Princess Leia, we mean no disrespect, but we are charged with your safety. It would be ill advised."

"I won't go far," explained Leia. "I wish to go there."

Luke followed her hand to see her destination and nodded.

"Perhaps if you wait here," Luke said calmly. "I think she only wishes to see your Hall of Regents once more. I can't blame her. It truly is a wonder."

"I need a bit of beauty in this time of turmoil," Leia explained.

A guard passed Leia a communicator. "Call us if you need anything. And please don't go further than the Hall of Regents."

"Leia?" asked Sola, worry filled her eyes.

"I need a moment alone to clear my head. I need to see wise rulers who came before me."

"We understand," Luke said. "We'll be waiting for you."

Leia stood away from the others, two guards on either side as the rest of her family headed back to their rooms.

She nodded toward both of the guards and turned to the entrance.

"Princess?" One called.

"Yes?"

"We'll have guards at both ends of the hall."

"Thank you," she said. She held up the communicator. "I'll call if I need you."

They bowed and turned to guard the entry.

For a moment, she relaxed just a bit as she strolled down the passage. How long had it been since she'd been completely alone with her thoughts? She rubbed at her arms a bit. "Cold?" she wondered in a whisper. "Or afraid?"

She grimaced as she approached the only regent she was interested in seeing. Turning to face her mother's window, she looked up, a greater chill descending on her. "Definitely afraid," she decided. Leia wrapped her arms around herself.

"I don't know what to do, Mother," she thought as she looked up at the image of a woman she had never known.

"A Jedi saved the Naberries. Jedi saved me on the Death Star. Luke's Force powers gave him the ability to destroy the Death Star. But our fa-Leia balked at the very thought of the word but taking a breath forced herself to complete it, though only in her mind. "Father turned, but before he did, he did great things as a Jedi."

Leia continued to struggle within herself as she gazed up at the image of her mother, "What if I learned? Would I be good like Luke? Or would I fall liked he did? If having a Jedi's power helped me save Luke or my new family, or Han, or helped the Alliance, wouldn't it be worth it? Who am I supposed to be? A princess? A senator's daughter? A Jedi? I don't know what to do?"

Sun was setting over the city roofs, leaving only a sliver of light shining through through her mother's window—the concentration of light shining through her heart.

Leia reached up, her hand bathed in the shaft of light streaming down.

"I wish I could ask you," she whispered. "But I can't. The only person who might be able to help me know what I need to know is the very last person I would ever want to talk to," she thought her emotions roiling within her.

"I wish I could have known you," she said, sadly as the light faded.

Shoulders slumped, she turned, and headed back toward the end of the hall and her palace escort. She was grateful to be going back to family even though they had no more answers than she could find gazing in her mother's window.

* * *

"Anakin, stop pacing," Obi Wan advised from the shadowy corner of the hall where they observed Leia's departure unseen.

"I can barely stand it," he explained. "I hurt her so much. I don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with me, Master. I destroyed so many lives. I don't understand why the Force allows me to remain. I don't understand why, I, of all Jedi, am a part of the order left to advise those who follow if they cannot bear to hear my words."

"In time, all clear will be," Yoda said, appearing beside the other two. "Patient, we must be. And ready," he said, looking up at Anakin.

"You really believe she will call to me? That she will seek me out?"

"A part of the path of the Jedi it seems to be for the children of Skywalker, to face their Father. If seek you she does not, a Jedi she should not become. A shame, that would be. Powerful, she is, yes. But wise she is, in a way her brother is not."

At Anakin's look of surprise Yoda added. "A fine Jedi, Luke is. The right Jedi, he was for the time of crisis in the Force. The impossible he did, when guided you back to the light. But much promise in your daughter, I see. Much promise I have always seen, if realize it, she will."

"I hope only that she does what is best," Anakin said sadly.

"As do we all," Obi wan explained.

"Where is Qui Gon?" asked Obi Wan.

"Investigating the strange concentration of the Force on the lake at Varykino, he is," Yoda explained.

* * *

Beautiful girl-Leia-sad. Calls to. To. Mother? Leia?

"Well, hello," said Qui Gon as he appeared as though sitting on the water next to the swirling light most of the living would not see.

"Hello?" thought the light though muffled and hazy.

"I'm not sure how you managed to save so much of yourself since you are not a Jedi, but perhaps, I can help you feel a bit more yourself."

"Help?" the light swirled a moment at the word. "Help, Leia?" the voice seemed to whisper.

"Perhaps when I help you, we both can work to help her."

And with that Qui Gon dipped his hand into the swirling golden light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Star Wars. Disney Lucasfilm does. I make no other profit from this than getting lost in the galaxy far, far away I love, and, in my own mind at least, saving the characters I love from becoming something I no longer recognize.

I am finding myself inspired more and more by fan created Star Wars materials. Admiral Nalan and his Imperials are inspired by the Youtube video Tie Fighter Remastered. It's amazing! That seven minute video truly represents the deadly Empire I remember and is a worthy opponent for the Alliance.

I quoted the Phantom Menace toward the end of this chapter, and Leia's part of her speech, what Pooja said Leia added. Those were very slightly altered version George Lucas' words in an video I found of him on Youtube describing the Force and the Jedi. I thought it was great, so I had Leia quote George.

* * *

"A singular sight," muttered Admiral Nalan to himself as the few ancient asteroids flowed midst an entirely new field of space junk. Mingled together, they formed a strange hybrid asteroid field. A fine exhibit, thought Admiral Nalan, showcasing the art of war with the scattered, frozen remains of rebels serving as the satisfying finishing touch.

Only a half hour earlier, this macbre section of space had been ablaze with ion cannon fire. A smile crept across his lips as he relished seeing a the remains of a Rebel convoy his troops destroyed to the last ship.

His smile slipped a bit as he reminded himself that this, though a testament to the Imperial Navy's might, did not ensure the Empire would endure.

"Admiral Nalan, divisions four, nine, and five are requesting a conference. Others may be added to the session as well, I have been informed."

"Set up the links," The blond man directed, his blue eyes scanning the sensor pits below his feet. "I will be in the war chamber."

* * *

Hearing laughter, Leia walked into the secured sitting room, though her mind still lingered on thoughts of her mother and the choices she must make.

Luke, blindfolded, stood surrounded by his cousins, aunt, uncle, grandparents, and Han, all throwing wadded paper balls at him.

"Good," laughed Luke. "Now pass me that broom we took from the maintenance closet. Hi, Leia."

"How did you know she came in?" asked Huwae. "She didn't make as sound."

"I felt her presence. It's a Force thing," Luke explained.

"That is so wizard! You have got to teach me how to do that!" enthused Lanu.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked, a smile spreading to light her eyes.

"Demonstrating Force assisted situational awareness," Luke said, taking the broom.

"Okay guys. Take your ammunition," He directed as he moved away and began spinning the broom in his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" laughed Leia.

"You know one of the first lessons we provide new recruits is self defense, and one of the first parts of that is?"

"Being aware of your surroundings. But being pelted with paper balls?"

"What better way to motivate Ryoo, Huwae, and Lanu to use their ability to sense their surroundings, than to avoid being pelted with paper balls?"

Leia chuckled and took a few papers from the stack that was apparently the ammunition cache and wadded it up. "I have to see this training method, oh wise Master Jedi."

Luke smiled back and pulled the blindfold tighter. "Okay everyone, fire when ready."

Laughter from all and squeals of delight from Julee bounced around the room. Luke spun, ducked, and dodged, knocking away an impressive number of the paper balls. The spinning broom never came within striking distance of anyone, and that impressed Leia even more due to the way Luke was almost dancing within the circle of his family.

Soon the laughter rose as it became apparent that Luke was intentionally and precisely directing the projectiles back at the people who threw them."

Leia chuckled, as Luke deflected several balls of paper back at Huwae, each one hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

Luke knocked back another few balls, and held his hand up for time.

The assault of the flying paper ended in a cheerful cease fire.

Luke waved Lanu into the circle. "Put the blindfold on and breathe deeply for a moment. Remember, focus on the the Force, and allow it to guide your hands." Lanu nodded and reached out. Luke placed the broom handle in his hand and stepped back. "Ready. Set," He began. Everyone grinned and took up their handful of paper balls.

"Fire."

Laughter and the swish of flying paper filled the air followed quickly by Lanu's laughing protest.

"Focus," Luke said, grinning.

Luke walked beside Leia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Did you find what you needed?" he whispered.

"Only more questions," she whispered back.

Lanu began to knock a few balls back and the laughter increased. "Good going. Take off the blindfold. We'll go back to you later. Huwae or Ryoo, who's next?"

"Would you mind if I tried?" Leia asked. If learning this could protect herself or others, shouldn't she learn it? It was just paper and a broom handle. It's not true training, she told herself.

"Sure, Leia," Ryoo said.

Luke grinned broadly. He didn't wait for Lanu to walk the blindfold to him, but plucked it from him using the Force and floated the blindfold to his hand. He placed the blue cloth around Leia's eyes, and led her to the center of the group. Taking the broom from Lanu he stepped back a few paces from his sister. Leia reached out her hands toward Luke .

"Luke," she said, waving her hands in front of her.

"Aren't you going to give me the broom?"

"Take it," Luke said moving the broom from hand to hand. "Sense where it is, and take it."

Leia growled irritatedly. She took a deep breath and focused as Luke had taught her during her Millennium Falcon meditation sessions. Sensing movement, Leia reached out and took it mid toss from Luke. She, realizing exactly what she'd just done, smiled as she gripped the smooth wooden handle.

"That was so cool!" crowed Lanu. "Next time I want to have to do that for the broom."

Luke laughed heartily. "Sure, Lanu. We'll do that next time. She has her weapon, everyone," Luke added, sounding every bit as gleeful as his emotions were broadcasting to Leia. He ran to the outer edge of the circle and pointed at Leia. "Get her."

Leia laughed at first as she was pelted by balls. As she focused on this strange new sense of hers, she could sense, almost see, the paper balls coming at, and knocking them back was almost easy. She laughed and lost herself in the fun and fascination of this unforgettable family bonding experience.

* * *

A few moments later, the Admiral sat in his seat. With the tap of a few symbols on the desk in front of him, several other admirals were projected, sitting in the surrounding seats.

"Greetings," said Grand Admiral Mirut. "I trust you all are holding your sections with the discipline and commitment that lifted to your rank."

Grim faced nods were the only answer to his query. "I have reviewed the reports from all of your sectors, and you compose the vanguard of our military. Our governor's are struggling to maintain control of the Empire in the wake of the Emperor and Lord Vader's demise."

"The governor's," the Grand Admiral continued, "think to dictate to us who will lead the Empire, while we place our lives jeopardy with each strike of the rapidly growing Rebel Alliance. I no longer concur that we should allow them, and their undisciplined squabbling to guide us. We will remind them their power comes from us."

"What are you suggesting, Grand Admiral?" Admiral Nalan asked, his blue eyes narrowed.

"The Empire is losing ground under these political fools. Systems are leaving the Empire in droves. The widely seen Noobian debates are just one example of the folly of trusting debate and political persuasion to keep our systems in line. The Emperor ended that method of control the day he disbanded the Senate."

The other officials nodded their agreement.

"I agree, Grand Admiral," said Admiral Gerrat, of the Ninth Division. "However, I've been informed that the People's Protectorate group is merely a puppet organization for the Empire, and we have other such organizations set up on most worlds to control and shape opinion on these systems. What if the Governor's seek to use these tools to undermine us?"

"It is true they have these useful fools on many of our unwieldy systems like Corellia, or symbolic worlds like Naboo, where they do not wish us to appear too heavy handed. All just different enough to avoid casual connections, but with time and the damned free flow of information, it is possible the connections will be made."

The Grand Admiral sat back, steepling his fingers together before he continued.

"If the governors seek to use these pathetic puppets against us, we can make their true allegiances known as a preemptive strike, and deny them these tools. After the systems are back under our control, we will not toy with such pathetic half measures to control our Empire."

"With the fall of the Emperor, Vader, and the destruction of the Death Star," observed Nalan. "We grow weak. That is for one reason. The Empire maintained it's strength because all feared our navy and it's retribution."

"And they will fear us again," The Grand Admiral vowed. "But we can no longer function well as a navy with the regional governors acting as if they can command us because we once were assigned to protect their sectors of the galaxy."

"Those undisciplined fools fight among themselves to maintain power they have not earned. We earned our ranks. By discipline, work, and excellence, we rise. We survive when our comrades die in flames."

"The political classes are not strong enough to maintain power." The Grand Admiral continued. "Only our might, experience, and our discipline can crush the rebellious systems as we decide the future of our government."

"Are you suggesting we abolish the role of the Regional Governors?" Asked General Tuenep of third division.

"No," explained the Grand Admiral. "They have their uses, but we shall forge a coalition, and once formed, shall infom the Governors that they report to us now. The leadership of the Empire will rise from the strong as it alway has. As it always will."

The other men nodded, grim smiles on their face, their eyes hard as stone.

"Unfortunately, none of our forces are close enough to arrive before the farce of an election can occur on the traitorous Naboo System. This is troubling, seeing the havoc that spectacle is causing across the galaxy. The Jedi, the Princess, and General Solo's performance," The Grand Admiral spat, "have been destabilizing. Many systems on the edge of rebellion have turned traitor."

"It is a concern, but we are and an agency of action. Once we solidify our coalition, we will plan a campaign and will systematically retake, and retrain our Empire by the most effective and permanent means necessary."

"Before the eyes of the galaxy, we will utterly destroy these three fools for daring to challenge us."

* * *

"Again, I must thank you for your work during the second debate, Master Jedi Skywalker," Mon said from the view screen. "And please convey my condolences to the Queen for her losses, and to the Naberrie family as well."

"I will," promised Luke.

"We have an small fleet available if your delegation needs safe passage from the Naboo System. We are concerned Advisor C'nnem's Imperial escort have plans to attack you or the Naboo after the election. The fleet can be scrambled with the emergency codes you have stored in your Artoo unit."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Luke said. "But we'll be ready."

"Several more worlds, some who we have not sought allegiance from, have joined us."

Mon smiled, "Three of these worlds said they specifically joined because the Jedi ally with us. Your mission continues to reap wide-ranging benefits."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Luke said, smiling.

"It is also why I am concerned for your safety. I know you are aware of your friends on the surface. You will know them by the usual codes and methods."

Luke nodded.

"Princess Leia and General Solo are well?" asked Mon.

"Yes," Luke said with a nod.

"But after the attack on the Naberries, we thought it was wise for part of our delegation to remain behind with them as protection until our mission is complete and their safety is assured."

"I think this, too, is wise," agreed Mon Mothra. "After a moment, Luke added softly. "You have no idea how important they've become to me."

Mon smiled. "I am glad you've enjoyed their company."

"Should I have Leia or Han contact you?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm sure you can convey all that is necessary to your delegation. Be safe, and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Luke returned.

* * *

"You were amazing," Han muttered, kissing a trail down Leia's neck.

"I had no clue what I was doing," Leia admitted. "It was kinda fun though."

"Kinda fun?" Han said, sitting up and flashing her his crooked smile. "You were grinning like the Gondark that got the Porg." He leaned in, gazing into her eyes. "You were loving every minute of it."

"The feelings were intense, and I didn't know how much I'd like it," Leia admitted with a shrug, looking away.

"I couldn't tell," Han said, smirking.

"You think I'd been pelted by paper balls before?" Leia asked, standing from the empty sitting room couch and walking to look out the moonlit window on Theed's main square.

"I'd think," Han said, standing up to face her under the starlit window. "You were enjoying this Force power thing."

Leia stiffened. "I shouldn't."

"Why not?" Han asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"You know why not."

"You're not him. Luke does a lot of good with his Jediness." He chuckled, "At least, most of the time. And he seems to like it. Would it be so bad for you to consider learning more about it yourself?"

Leia laughed ruefully, "Are you looking to find a way to have me as your wife, and still have an excuse to roam the galaxy in that hunk of junk? You want spend the rest of our lives jumping in and out of trouble?"

Han smirked at her. "Not saying I'd mind keeping a pilot's lifestyle, Sweetheart. Not at all, but it's just, for a while, you seemed kinda content and happy while you were knocking those balls back at us. I like you content and happy."

Leia smiled up at him. "I'm content and happy when I'm in your arms, General."

Han smiled broadly and pulled Leia into an embrace.

"Then let's make that happen," he muttered as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

Admiral Nalan paced as the star lines blazed then faded into the strange warped black of hyperspace. He would soon be meeting with what would form the core of Imperial naval might. Yet on the Naboo something was happening that seemed a threat his instincts and training demanded not be allowed to stand.

He was glad to be building a cohort with other leaders who could clearly see the threat the General, the Jedi, and the Princess were becoming. Symbols had power. These symbols even more so.

All three played important roles in the destruction of both Death Stars. All three defied Imperial authority many more times and in very public ways both before and after their formally becoming a part of the Rebel Alliance.

And two of them could clearly claim Imperial injustice set them on their fight. Three if you count General Solo's story of freeing the Wookie, Chewbacca from Imperial slavery. Some would believe it; others would discount it. But enough would believe to cause difficulty for the Empire.

Their influence must be neutralized. But how? The flow of information could not be stemmed for now. The new Empire must work around this latest complication and find a way to use it to their advantage. Killing them outright carried the risk of transforming them into martyrs. But it would be quicker than finding a way to undermine the galaxy's faith in them.

There was probably much negative information to be dredged up about a former smuggler and dishonorably discharged Imperial recruit.

Nalan shook his head. General Han Solo's life story exemplified making one's life noble after making many mistakes. His shady actions in the past were not hidden, and many of those said actions were already being discussed, even romanticized, by sentients all over the blasted open information forums.

No he, the Empire, needed a way to tarnish the reputations of the Jedi and the Princess. Yet was there enough time?

He shook his head. Both strategies should be employed. These three would be hard to kill, but if it could be accomplished, it should be done. Though it would be better if they could be made to disappear.

Hmm. Nalan stroked his smooth chin in thought as he looked out the transparasteel window. If they were killed somewhere where their bodies could not be found and in a chaotic and confusing situation, that would rattle everyone's faith in their seemingly divine powers. It would be even more effective if many civilians were killed as well, perhaps the rebel's death could be seen as a dereliction of duty or a result of cowardice. Perhaps…

True, none of his competent crew could be a part of this action, but the Star Destroyer Judgement orbited the Naboo System now. He could look at the duty rosters for that destroyer, make a list of suggested attack units, and send his mission recommendations to the crew under the authority of their bumbling Governor. His team of code breakers could do such a thing without the slightest exertion.

No, he dismissed that thought with a slight shake of his head. It would be better to convince their commanding officer to unite with the reorganized fleet, the one that would take back the Empire and restore it's authority. If this commander did not have the vision to see angering the soon to be irrelevant politicians was worth the risk, they were not strong enough to serve the Empire.

Once they'd taken their actions, they would earn a place in his battle group, and his own advantage within the fleet would increase all the more.

It was wise strategy, especially since the Judgement's attack would likely be passed off as the actions of a rogue Imperial ship. In the midst of all of the chaos in the fleet at the moment, its motivation wouldn't be looked at too closely by the current leadership of the Empire until it was too late.

If it worked well, the Rebel Scum would be neutralized. If not, Admiral Nalan could pass the blame to eager Imperials without proper leadership.

The Admiral began to pace as the ideas solidified within his mind.

Extra steps would have to be taken. No prisoners could be captured with valuable intel about the reorganization happening within his segment of the Empire.

The Naboo system would likely be lost to the Empire after this action, but it would be temporary. And Naboo would become the perfect world to use as an example of the price of treachery once the Empire was whole once more.

Admiral Nalan hoped he earned the right to lead that operation. He rather liked the idea of poisoning the water that was the foundation of that world, and seeing everything wither and die in agony before his eyes. Then let everyone on the Holonets watch. Let them watch and fear the true power of the Empire.

And if the foolish Advisor Peluch C'nnem, who was bungling everything, came into the hands of truly competent Imperials, an example of the price of failure for disgraces the Empire would be made for all the galaxy to witness.

"Yes," thought Nalan, as he turned on his heel and turned to a fellow officer. "I will be in my office if you require my presence," Nalan informed his Captain. "The bridge is yours."

"I have plans to make," he thought as he strode to his office. "research to do, and strike teams to assemble."

* * *

"Representative Baemek, it is so good of you to contact us," said Advisor C'nnem.

"It is my honor. I am pleased to report that both the mysterious deaths of the captives after the arrival of Master Jedi Skywalker and the deaths of the guards at the Naberrie estate have created a wave of voter sentiment in our favor. Many in fact are becoming so frightened by these events that they fear coming forward to vote against the Empire."

"That is wise of them. I must compliment you on the fact that rumors of a Jedi mass slaughter of unarmed prisoners has now become widely spread on the holonets. Death by asphyxiation—nice touch." Baemek nodded and smirked at the compliment. "It is not yet widely believed, but it is a start. Stay the course in your districts, Representative Baemek. We will contact you further before our next pointless debate."

The Advisor cut communications, and turned to the tech nearest the viewscreen. "Open communications with Jess Rees."

A moment later a screen lit up with the face of the mining guild president. He bowed from the waist and said, "It is an honor to hear from you, Advisor C'nnem."

"You did well with the deaths of your captured agents. Rumors abound, discounting the validity of the official reports from the Theed officials. Doubt toward Luke Skywalker and his involvement in their deaths was well planned indeed."

"If Lord Vader could kill by strangulation with only his mind, why not this stripling posing as a Jedi? I am glad our indoctrination campaigns contained a few strong minded enough they could enact the plan before it could be detected."

"For the third debate, the Princess must not be allowed to speak. We both know her home world will play heavily in her address, and, no matter how we seek to spin the destruction of Alderaan, too many innocents died to provide adequate justification for that act. We must silence this. This election and the havoc following it has caused disruption across the galaxy. It must be stopped."

"Kill the Queen perhaps?" suggested Rees.

"It would be a pleasure to see that traitor destroyed. Perhaps not just the queen but also all of the representatives as well."

Advisor Peluch C'nnem paused a moment, "Yes. The attack should be focused on taking out the leadership. It will also be easer to replace them after this disaster of a soft rebellion is quashed. Something that must be done in any case."

"And easier to convince the people that they will be protected if they are loyal unlike their leaders."

"That will stop the vote in Theed perhaps, but elsewhere on the planet?"

"Let them vote after their rulers and the rebels are destroyed. We will ignore their votes, and do what we choose."

"What of the holonet coverage of these events?"

"All connections to the rest of the galaxy will be cut off as the Princess begins her speech, and a report circulated that the Rebels attacked, destroying the leadership when they would not agree to join with them. It will be false, but enough doubt will arise from the results. Our strength will grow and all will know the price of rebellion."

* * *

Steel gray clouds blanketed late night's sky and sheets of heavy rain fell as Luke stared out the window. "I hope this is gone by tomorrow. I know they want to have the debates outside like the last one."

"It should be," Leia said standing beside him. She smiled as he stared out into the storm. "You alright?"

Luke chuckled. "I know I've said it before, but to see water falling from the sky like this. It's crazy for a Tatooinian guy like me. It's…" Luke trailed off as the rains outside intensified and the winds blew sheets of water at angles parallel to a metal landing dock that was not on Naboo.

"A vision?" he thought.

A form stumbled from a shuttle onto the rain soaked surface. Luke tried to focus on the image but the form was blown aside. Scrabbling forward, the creature blurred in the barrage rain of whipping and pouring on it. The howl of the winds roared in his senses as a scarred and bandaged hand reached up to hit a pressure plate. A tall paper white alien rushed forward.

The winds sounded in his mind allowing Luke to hear only snippets of words. "-Lp me. -An We-"

"What is it?" Leia asked.

"I don't know," Luke answered as he looked out into the rain once again, this time seeing only Theed before him. A chill raced up his spine. "I don't know."

* * *

"The queen has your dress cleaned and repaired. You'll look the part when you make your speech."

"Good," Leia said scanning her data pad once more in preparation for the morning's speech. "I think I have my presentation finished. Scan it for me and let me know what you think, Pooj."

Pooja glared at Leia, then chuckled, seeing her cousin's smile. "That nick name is sticking now. Thanks to you three."

"You're welcome," teased Leia. "Had another walk with, Guardsman Panaka lately?"

Pooja took the pad. "I used to consider you a friend."

"And now?"

"You're bratty in a way only family can be."

Leia laughed.

Pooja smiled wider as she began to read Leia's speech. "You've outdone yourself." She continued to read quietly for a few moments. "Wow," she whispered. "Bail Organa really said that?"

Leia nodded, her eyes bright. "I'll never forget. It was just before I left for my first term as senator."

"People, cultures, and worlds are like Jibrate seeds. Some are so beautiful they are transformed into jewelry some are small withered things. If sealed away from the earth they were evolved to enter they remain small: containable, controllable, and completely useless.

If free to fall into the environment they are meant for—the soil, the sun, the water change them, and they expand and transform to become something taller than ten humans can reach standing upon each other's shoulders, and their fruit is enough to feed a small village.

It is not without danger this journey from seed to tree is taken. Things can go wrong, disease can strike, animals can eat the young shoots, but the seed are but shadows of what they are meant for if they are never allowed the chance to pursue their destiny. We serve in the hope to allow all the freedom to grow into what they are meant to be."

Pooja stopped a moment to meet Leia's eyes. "That is beautiful. And what you added even more so." She shook her head and continued to read.

"Like these seeds, we have a destiny if we want to follow it. We live for a reason, and must discover what it is. If we wake to take action. If we conquer the fear of change, We, like Jibrate seeds evolve and transform when we fulfill our unique destiny. Can we, as a people, truly become what we are meant to be when the Empire tells us what we may say, what we may do, and what heights of freedom and achievement we can strive for?"

"You are each a seed and your vote your first step in deciding which path you will choose."

She looked up to see Leia her head buried in her hands.

"It's a beautiful speech. Every word is true!" Pooja reached out, an took one of Leia's hands. She tugged it gently from her face. "You're upset. What is it?"

"It is true, Pooja. And it doesn't just speak to the people of Naboo. It speaks to me—to my own destiny. To what I could become."

"I see," Pooja said, wrapping her cousin's hand in both of her own. "But you said it yourself you are also free. You don't have to pursue this destiny. It is your choice."

"A choice to be less than I could be. A choice to be a shadow of myself. Pooja, Luke said one time that being in the Alliance was a great preparation for the life of a Jedi: the constant travel—the traveling life of a Jedi going where the order is needed; the long periods of inaction kept varied by daily routines to maintain discipline—meditation and learning with practice of Jedi skills; the learning of other cultures to solve problems without violence if at all possible—a skill I have already learned over years as a diplomat.

I've lived this life as well. Acclimated to it, and even have a finance who will go with me wherever I go, and support me in this crazy life that most would run from."

"What hold you back then?" asks Pooja.

Leia shook her head. "I'm afraid. What if strength in the Force isn't the only inheritance I got from the Skyw—," Leia stooped herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned to meet Pooja's gaze and said, "From my father."

"Come with me a minute," Pooja said, laying aside her data pad and walking into the main seating area where Huwae and Lanu were watching a holocast. They quickly shut down as Leia entered.

"It's fine, boys," Pooja said, pulling a chair up in front of them and motioning for Leia to do the same. "I know I asked you not to play the Jedi holocast you found in front of Luke and Leia until I had a chance to tell them what you discovered, but I think Leia will be fine with seeing what you've found now."

"Show me?" asked Leia with a smile on her face, but steeling herself for who she feared she'd see.

"We found yo—I mean- Luke's father. Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi," said Lanu

"Is that what you were just viewing?" she asked.

"Sure," Huwae said, "I'll adjust the timer to the beginning of the recording."

Leia looked on as she saw two generals destroy a legion of battle droids with only a small squadron of clone troops behind them. But it was after the battle when the people cowering behind the crumbled ruins of buildings rushed out to thank the Jedi, she felt tears trickle down her cheeks. A small girl rushed up to her father reaching for a hug. He knelt and embraced her, smiling at the girl and tapping her nose with a finger. He smiled at the small girl. It was the same smile she saw reflected back in the mirror—her smile."

"We're sorry, Leia," said Lanu, looking up an shutting the holonet receiver off. "We didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Leia assured them. Changing the subject, she added. "Where was that recording taken?"

"Trallet 3 on the outer rim. It's a farming community, but they were growing because an ore deposit found on their world was being bid on by several ship building companies, but the Separatist wanted to take control of the ore. General Kenobi and General Skywalker and handful of troops took out the entire attack force."

"We should get back to the speech," Pooja said, seeing Leia's discomfort.

Leia nodded and followed.

Once back in the study, Pooja turned to find a disc and motioned for Leia to sit. She settled across from her and tapped the silver circle as she placed it between them.

"The queen had this recording sent to us for Luke to review later if he liked. It is a recording of the fight among Jedi and a Sith lord and shows the death of Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn. I've watched it and there is something at the end of the recording that may be important to understand about Anakin Skywalker."

Together they watched as two Jedis fought a Sith Lord, a double bladed saber spinning wildly.

Leia watched in equal horror and wonder at the fighters and their skill. Even knowing the demise of Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn was coming did not make his death less disturbing.

Pooja began to adjust the sound as Obi Wan struggled to destroy the Sith. Leia held her breath as he clung to the inside of the exhaust shaft he was knocked into.

A few breaths later, he'd leapt in a way Leia knew must have been possible only for a Jedi and struck and the Sith. The red and black nightmare tumbled down the shaft in two pieces.

It was the words Leia heard next that surprised her though. "It's too late," Qui Gon gasped as Obi Wan Cradled his master to his side.

"No," protested Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan, promise," the dying master rasped. "Promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes Master," Obi Wan whispered midst his tears.

"He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him."

"Chosen one?" asked Leia.

"I don't know either. There were hints of this spoken about in front of Artoo, but nothing that either Luke or I could find much information in our question and answer sessions. But apparently it wasn't something everyone on the Jedi council agreed with." She tapped a few more times on the disc and a new recording played. Obi Wan Kenobi was on one knee and pacing before him was a small green creature in Jedi robes.

"Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight the council does, but agree with your taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

"Qui Gon believed in him," Obi Wan returned.

"The chosen one, the boy may be, nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training," said Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the council if if must."

"Qui Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree with you the council does. You apprentice, Skywalker will be."

The recording ended. For a moment both women sat quietly absorbing what they'd seen.

"Yoda was the wisest of the Jedi, I thought," Leia finally said. "But he opposed his training. And again talk of a chosen one."

"Leia, something more was going on with Anakin Skywalker's situation than we know. I have a feeling it has something to do with the whole chosen one thing. But I can't be sure. Ryoo said Luke can talk to Obi Wan. Perhaps he can help you understand what happened."

"He won't," Leia said remembering her conversation with him on the veranda overlooking the lake at Varykino.

Seeing Pooja's surprised expression, Leia explained. "We've talked. Luke wasn't kidding when he said he's often cryptic and unhelpful." She chuckled sadly. "He did tell me what to do for this sort of information though."

At Pooja's questioning look she answered. "The last thing I'd ever want to do."

"Leia," Luke's voice carried throughout the residence. "The Queen wants to talk with us."

"I'm coming," she called. She caught Pooja's eye and said, "Thank you. Has Luke seen this yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "The queen got it to me early this morning."

"Maybe he can find something out about it for you?" Pooja said hopefully.

"Maybe," Leia agreed, but in her heart she knew there was only one way to find the answer to all the fears and questions plaguing her about her father. To learn about his fall, what being the chosen one meant, and how she could avoid his mistakes, Leia would have to talk with her father himself.

* * *

 **Author's End Note:**

I'm so excited! I'm almost finished. I'm working without a beta, and I'm furiously double and triple checking for mistakes, even making many corrections once chapters are posted, but I need to get this story up. Ideas for Ep. VIII The Jedi's Reckoning are enticing me, but I need to stay in editing mode, so I can't start that story until I finish this one. Hence the rapid updates.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Star Wars. Disney/Lucasfilm does. I make no money from this fic, but I do gain a whole lot of personal satisfaction!

Thanks, George, for your amazing galaxy!

* * *

"I agree. Adviser C'nnem is a fool," confirmed General Rantu of the Star Destroyer Judgement, "And our Governor is weak, else he'd have quashed this traitorous fool's theater and placed the Naboo back under our boot where they belong. Their Emperor is not going to protect them anymore."

"The assault groups," General Rantu continued, "you suggested will be sent down, and the fools, Peluch C'nnem and Sian Baemek, will be taken during the assault on Theed. They will be delivered into your hands, so you can make a proper example of the failures when we join your fleet."

"Have your strike team take Pooja Naberrie as well. With her a captive, we may be able to draw the Jedi and his rebel friends close enough to kill them as they attempt to rescue her. Based on the recordings we've seen, and the intelligence we've gathered, they are very close. She very well might be a love interest for the Jedi if rumors can be believed."

"It would be especially advantageous if your team kills the rebel fools along the unusual route they have planned," suggested Admiral Nalan.

"Of course, all battle groups should be prepared to kill these high priority targets, but all should be ready to dispose of them if possible. Remember, want them to disappear."

"Understood sir," General Rantu said.

"Good. I look forward to the addition of your loyal Imperials to the fleet. Together we will see our Empire return to it's proper place of strength and respect."

* * *

"Han," Ryoo called, walking to the table where he enjoyed his morning meal.

"Yes?"

Ryoo sat beside him. "Have you seen Luke and Leia?"

"They're going over some last minute security measures with the Queen and her guard."

"Shouldn't you be there as well?" Ryoo asked.

"They'll tell me what I need to know when they get back. What's up?"

"You're our babysitter for the time being, I suppose?" Ryoo asked, closing her eyes and fighting back the chill of fear that trickled down her spine.

"After what happened at Varykino, you can't blame us for being a little protective, can you?"

"No," Ryoo sighed. "And I'm grateful for it. That's actually part of the reason I wanted to talk to them. I don't feel safe anymore. I know you are used to running at the drop of a hat. I know you know how to mobilize and run quickly."

Han put down his fork and gazed at her, concern in his eyes. "You want an escape plan?" he guessed.

Ryoo nodded. "What Luke has shown me is the first type of self defense I've ever been exposed to, and it terrifies me that my family and I are so vulnerable."

"If I knew we had a way to run if we needed to," continued Ryoo, "and a place to run to, I'd feel better. I think, anyway."

Han nodded. "I don't blame you. Things get a little crazy, and now that your sister is knee deep in all this, being extra careful isn't a bad idea." He grinned lopsidedly at her. "You came to the right guy. Let's start by getting you an anonymously registered ship and a list of supplies."

Ryoo smiled gratefully. "You're a really great guy, Han."

"I know," he agreed, with a wink. The former smuggler began crafting a finely tuned escape plan for his soon-to-be in laws. If they ever needed to smuggle themselves away from danger, Han determined he would give them every trick he knew. Hell, he'd probably make up a few new ones. They were family after all.

* * *

"Since the Separatist cut our communications during the original Federation blockade, we have long known that keeping open and clear communications are vital to our safety."

The Queen looked around the blue glow that showed her security tech was working as required before she continued.

"We have a small fleet of communication probes camouflaged to blend into the darkness of space and fitted with small hyper drive engines. "

Should our communications be cut for any reason," the Queen continued, "these droids will record what is happening in short intervals near the location of any ships in our orbit, or any fire fights on the surface. They record in groups so as to maximize the chance that at least one will be able to make it away from our system to a location where transmissions can safely be sent. Each transmission will also begin with the message that the Naboo System has lost communications, and is under attack. The holorecordings will follow these notifications as well as requests for assistance.

"I hope we don't need this system, my Queen," Luke said, "But it seems it would be effective. I have assurances that the Alliance has plans to secure communications should they go down as well."

"I am grateful to hear this, Master Jedi," the Queen said, looking up from her pacing.

"I am concerned, however, if we are attacked by tie fighters from that Star Destroyer overshadowing us. It is supposedly merely the transport provided by the Governor to Adviser C'nnem, but it and it's fighters could cause great harm to our world should they decide diplomacy is no longer palatable to them. I have ships, and we can attempt to defend ourselves, but."

"Mon Mothra already has a crew of ships ready to assist us. I can send the scramble codes to your emergency beacons. Some of the Alliance's best will come if called, and you can always claim Alliance interference as your excuse if they are needed."

"I thank you for you help," the Queen said, relief clear in her voice.

"And we thank you, Queen Setalla." Leia returned.

"I am concerned our people will be too frightened to vote. Rumors abound that polling places will be attacked by the People's Protectorate."

The Queen sighed, "I will have armed security at every location, but I have not been able to stop the attacks against our people. We need all of our people's voices to count. It is our way. It must be preserved."

She sighed. "I have capable pilots who could engage the Imperials should they attack us, but I fear sending them would further convince our people that their votes do not matter, for if I attack, I have chosen to side against the Empire without my people's consent."

"We may have a way around that as well," Luke said. "If it is needed, Han will find a way to let you know what we have in mind."

The Queen nodded, her shoulders lowering and her breaths slowing as a bit more tension trailed away from her. "Have you prepared your presentation, Princess Leia?"

"I have," Leia confirmed.

"I would ask to be sent a copy, Princess. Rumors abound that an attack will occur. I would send the written version of your speech out as an assurance that your case is presented to our people regardless of any outside interference, seeking to silence you . I will also load it to be broadcast from any emergency beacons if they are engaged."

"I will send it to you, when I return to my quarters, Queen Setalla."

The Queen nodded her dismissal, a grateful smile on her face.

"Master Jedi Skywalker, Princess Leia," she called as Leia nodded in return and Luke bowed before both could turn to leave.

"Yes?" Luke answered.

"I heard of the destruction of your clothing and personal effects at the attack on Varykino. I wish to assure you replacements are being prepared for you even as we speak."

"You really don't have to, My Queen," Luke assured her. "Other than a few changes of clothes and routine travel necessities, it wasn't much."

"Perhaps, but I wish to restore what you have lost. I ask you to not deny me this request."

"Of course not, My Queen."

"And Princess Leia, I understand your wedding gown was destroyed as well. I would like replace it."

Leia smiled and nodded. "I would be honored."

"Until after the final debate then," the Queen said.

"Until then," Leia agreed, and then followed Luke away from throne room.

* * *

"See 'em, Lando?" whispered Hobbs. "Yeah. The sensor's keyed to that compound in that gas they used at the first attack."

"Glad the Alliance was able to talk you into coming back to us so soon after you waltzed through the doors of your mine of Bespin into a hero's parade. Your knowledge of gas sensing tech came in handy."

"Yeah. Well, my friends are down here. And," Lando added with a smirk, "I'm two thirds of the way toward winning a pricey Old Republic vintage of Trewnal Ruby Red. If things go the way we are worried they will, you better believe Han is going to pay up."

Hobbs chuckled. "Remind me never to wager with you."

Lando grinned as lowered his sleeve over the sensor and communicator strapped to his wrist.

"Do you think they are in groups like us? Or singles?"

"Probably in groups. Means we need to create a disturbance."

"Plan Rowdy it is then,"

"Just in time. Here comes the main attraction," Hobbs said, nodding toward the delegations approaching their sections of the stage.

"I'm sending the signal to the other groups now," Lando said tapping a few icons on his wrist.

"You're the pickpocket this time," said Hobbs.

"Hey! I look too classy to be a pick pocket," said Lando.

Hobbs snorted. "Well, I guess you're a high class pickpocket."

"As long as we have that part straight," Lando said with a grin. "I'm game."

* * *

"We are almost ready," Handmaid Bavanu announced to Luke as the Imperials and Sian Baemek approached the podium. "The guards have noticed disturbances in the crowd, and are spreading out to investigate it. Several sharp shooters are on rooftops ready to react if needed."

"Good," Luke said. "Be ready, Bavanu," he whispered to low for anyone else to hear. "Something's stirring."

Handmaid Bavanu paled but nodded.

A beacon lit, a chime sounded, and the Queen, her decoy rather, strode forward . She began the call for attention when shouts were heard from different sectors of the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, he just stole your wallet! I saw him do it!" shouted Hobbs as he pointed to Lando who was suspiciously backing away from the group Lando's earlier readings showed hiding a container of gas and a cache of weapons.

"What?" a man yelped as several others jumped back in surprise.

"You've got some nerve accusing an innocent citizen!" shouted Lando as security rushed toward them.

More people backed away from the scene only to circle around, fascinated by this unexpected drama playing before them. In segments all through the crowd, several other areas began to separate in exactly the same manner, security speeding to each section with great haste.

"Guards see to those disturbances now!" the Queen's decoy ordered.

A few gas bombs did manage to explode, but many of People's Protectorate infiltration cells soon found themselves entangled in the manufactured mini-crises the different groups of Alliance infiltrators created.

As a result, a partial smokescreen shot up in very few sections and seemed to blend in with the much less violent and much more entertaining dramas within the crowd.

"My people," called Queen Setella's decoy. "Follow the beacons," she gestured to floating droids shining several trails away from Theed's main square. Each path projecting arrows leading away from the site of the open air debate, "in a calm an orderly fashion. My guards and security are in and among the crowd. They will protect you. Exit quickly and quietly, my people."

Shots rang out as masked figures barreled from the edges of the thinning smoke and the retreating crowd.

"Destroy them!" shouted one masked form wearing the symbol of the People's Protectorate.

"You will be removed!" shouted another wearing the same symbol.

Guards circled around the stage and a shield exploded in blue light, surrounding the delegates.

"We have you! There is no escape!" shouted one guardsman dressed as a Noobian citizen. "Our delegates are protected by a shield none of your blasters or explosives can breech."

Other guards, some in common clothing and others in uniform surrounded the group. The security teams were also marching those caught up in the Alliance created disturbances toward the stage, even as the rest of the crowd was filing away from the main square.

"I didn't have anything to do with this!" argued Lando. His was one of the many prisoner bands being herded forward toward the authorities. "That thief stole the other guy's wallet. I was just trying to be a good citizen."

"You were the one accused of stealing a wallet," said the guard with a frown.

Hobbs rolled his eyes at Lando. "Amateur," he muttered.

"And why were you found with smoke bombs, explosives, and weaponry if you are merely good citizens?"

* * *

Luke bowed to the Queen's decoy. Just below their platform, the guards were confiscating and loading smoke bombs, thermal detonators, and a deadly cache of weapons into a nearby open air transport cart.

"You should look closely, and question carefully those who claim to be here only as good citizens, Queen Setalla. My senses tell me it is important." He cut his eyes to the right, catching the gaze of Handmaid Bavanu, who nodded, but only enough so Luke alone would see it.

The handmaid tapped the queen's cloak twice. Something to most around her would seem an innocent swinging of the hand, but the Queen immediately responded.

"Guards, bring all who have previously claimed to be acting as "good citizens" to me. I shall instruct them personally what I think of their definition of citizenship," she said her voice hard.

The struggling "citizens" were brought forward. By now half of the crowd was safely out of the main square in front of Theed.

* * *

"There's Lando," whispered Leia to Han.

"Yeah and Boyyan's in the third group over there." Han whispered.

"Good. I think having some back up here may be exactly what we need," Leia murmured with a nervous glance at the storm troopers and the enraged Adviser Peluch C'nnem.

* * *

"The People's Protectorate and Peluch C'nnem's plan have failed," General Rantu stated. "Do any of you doubt the necessity of what we must do next?" The three Captains standing before him shook their heads. "We agree with your assessment and actions, General," Captain Hirnec said.

"Cut communications at once, and begin your assaults," he ordered. The three captains, two of them in flight suits, saluted and strode to their battle stations.

* * *

"Wow, when I suggested we get together and watch Luke's latest speech for kicks," Fixer said, grabbing some crisps from the bowl. "I didn't expect such a show!"

"Or for it to end before it started," Camie groused.

"Oh, look at how nicely Wormy bows for the Queen," chuckled Tank Sunber.

"I wish we could hear what he's saying, but the recording droid isn't close enough," Ree Darklighter said.

"Probably can't get through the defensive shields around the group." Fixer guessed, popping another steaming crisp in his mouth.

Suddenly the projection went black. "What?" exclaimed Windy.

"Reconnect, Ree," Deak said, leaning forward.

"I'm trying," Ree said, tapping at the controls. She looked up after a moment at her friends and neighbors. "It looks like communications have been cut."

"Oh, man, that doesn't sound good," said Deak.

"Hope, Luke's as good a Jedi as we've heard. I have a feeling he's going to need it." Fixer said with a grimace.

* * *

As the band of "concerned citizens" were lined up and cuffed on the stage, the Queen approached.

"I don't know who you are, but" she began but was cut off by the scream of Tie Fighters soaring over head. The crowd still only halfway out of the city square began to scream and run as torpedos began raining down around toward them.

"No! Shouted the Queen as the leader, a Tie Intercepter, fired several torpedos into the shield surrounding the Queen and her delegates causing it to flash and crumble in a wave of fiery heat."

"Get the Queen to safety!" Shouted the guards.

"I'll go with these prisoners," shouted Han. "Come on!"

"You have committed treason against the Empire, and now you will have but the first taste of the price you will pay. Merely entertaining discussion of leaving the your rightful leaders has doomed you all," shouted the voice, booming from the lead Tie Fighter. Following his annoucement, laser fire began to rain down on the people running from the city and toward cover.

"No!" shouted Luke as he drew on the Force, grabbing the undetonated smoke bombs and sening them soaring above the fleeing people. When he had them high enough, he used the Force to detonate the bombs. Smoke billowed out, screening the people from their attackers. Luke leapt down from the platform. Using the Force he activated and slammed the same thermal detonators confiscated from the the People's Protectorate attack cells into the passing Tie Fighters. He leapt down into the main square as a dozen Tie Fighters erupted into balls of flame overhead.

Leia breathed deeply and tried to calm herself as she saw Han running into the palace with the bound Alliance agents. She hoped fiercely that the contingency plan they'd set up earlier worked.

Luke sprinted across the main square, his lightsaber held high. Fire from exploding Tie Fighters lit the sky like so many airborne funeral pyres. Leia was grateful to see that her brother avoided the rain of shrapnel fire from the destroyed Tie Fighters as well as he avoided flying paper balls only a few days ago.

The Queen's decoy, most of the Naboo Council Representatives, Peluch C'nnem and his Imperials were all rushing into the palace. Pooja raced over to her cousin. "Come on, Leia! We have to take cover."

Leia looked at the scene before her then back to Pooja. "Go. I'm going to help Luke."

"Are you crazy?" asked Pooja. The scream of Ion engines overhead drove both women under the cover of a nearby columned overhang.

Leia reached both hands toward the transport cart filled with weapons. Luke had emptied it of explosives and smoke bombs with only the aid of the Force.

Now, Leia drew on the Force, and two high powered blasters flew into her hands."

"Maybe, I am crazy," Leia said, as Pooja gaped. "But I think it's time for this Jibrate seed to become what it was always meant to be."

"Leia, you could die!" shouted Pooja, tears streaking down her face. "I just got you back, Cousin."

"Go! Take care of the others," she said. "I can do this," meeting her eyes, she added, "I have to try."

Pooja nodded, a grim look on her face as she ducked in past several guards motioning wildly for both of them to follow them.

Leia raced to the stairs where an urgent beeping caught her attention. "Mistress Leia, Threepio called from his hiding place in the shadow of the data hub Artoo was plugged into.

"Artoo has transmitted a call for help and sent it with the first emergency beacons that have left the system. He suggests we hide within the palace."

"I'm going to help, Luke." Leia said, ducking out from behind a column, and racing down the stairs. Security forces led evacuation of the panicked fleeing citizens to safety.

She shot up at the Tie Fighters as they soared above her for a second pass through the skies of Theed, both her blasters blazing, but it was too far and her blasts too low powered to reach them.

"A little help would be nice," she groused, thinking of Obi Wan's promise.

"Use the Force. Allow it to guide your actions," she heard Obi Wan's voice in her mind.

Leia ducked further behind the shadow of a Tie's bent flight panel angling up from the cracked cobblestones of Theed's main square.

Taking a deep breath she drew the Force through her. Three Tie Fighters were racing in her direction. She stepped into the light and fired a barrage of blasts before her eyes even opened completely. Her blasts hit midway up nearby observation tower that loomed ten meters higher than the low flying Tie Fighters. A cable exploded in the narrow support of the tower and it cracked falling into the nearest Imperial ship. The Tie lost one wing panel and slammed into another. Both exploded so violently, they took out the fighter soaring in formation beside them causing it to burst into flames as well.

A Tie Group flying just behind them had to veer up directly toward the sun to avoid being consumed by these flames.

Leia, a blaster clenched in both fists, sensed rather than saw those same three fighters head toward her as she raced for the cover of the nearest building.

Leia ducked and leapt as shots sizzled past her using the Force guide her movements. "I liked doing this better when I was dodging paper balls," she gritted out as she dove into the shadow of a partially collapsed building bordering Theed's main square.

Blaster fire concentrated on the building knocking large sections tumbling down, but not before Leia reached the still standing and stable exit to the building.

Leia ducked out into the shadowed alley this mostly in tact wall still formed with the building beside it as her attackers circled around to attack her once more. This time the Tie Fighters flew much closer to the streets.

Leia fought to release her panic and fear once more. As she drew on the Force, she sensed, then saw the glint of one of the Queen's recording drones. Glancing down at her blasters, her brows lowered, she frowned in thought.

"You can use the Force to send things just as you brought those blasters to yourself. Allow the Force to guide you," Obi Wan encouraged.

Leia, dropping her blasters, nodded. Closing her eyes even as the tight formation of Ties screamed toward her, she reached out toward the probe and pulled it directly into the path of the center Ties engine.

The blast from the explosion sent one Tie spinning wildly up and into a nearby fighter knocking it to crash, skidding into the main square before it exploded sending cut stone and burning metal everywhere. The other tie lost half his wing panel, and soared up his engines smoking before both burned out.

Leia gasped as the damaged fighter slammed to the surface, crumpling and sparking, in a great marble fountain in the intersection of this first set of roads into Theed's sprawling city.

Water soared up, only to splash down a moment later, soaking the sparking wires. The sparks flared out as a scream ripped from within the wreckage. It stopped as suddenly as it started.

Leia gaped at the sight, her breathing shallow.

"In here," a man motioned to Leia from a nearby door. "Before more notice you."

Leia nodded. She used the Force to call her blasters to he hands as she ducked in the shelter the man offered her.

"How did you do that?" asked a small girl, as the man slammed the door and barred it shut.

Leia blinked back at the lights still dancing before her eyes. "I used the Force," she said in wonder as she looked down at the blasters in her hand.

Blasts of Ties firing burst just outside the door.

"Give her some space, Daughter," the man said gently taking the girl by the hand. "She's been through a great deal."

"We have a root cellar, please take cover with us," invited a woman as the father was gently guiding his daughter back down the steps.

"Thank you," Leia began.

Blasts of Ties firing burst just outside the door once again lifted her from her shocked state. "But I have to get back out there," she told herself as much as she told to the family. "Stay hidden and safe. The Alliance is going to help you."

"Wait!" shouted the man as Leia unbarred the door and raced out.

* * *

Luke pushed and knocked falling debris away from the fleeing people, his arms moving as though conducting some strange invisible symphony. He thrust stone and shrapnel back toward the Tie Fighters, the Force brilliant to his senses, as he guided each improvised missile. Some ships were damaged others thrown off their targets and others destroyed entirely.

He sensed Leia's presence first before he saw Leia step out from a nearby alley.

Luke dove for cover under an overturned speeder, and gasped in as shock as Leia's Force presence blazed in his senses.

* * *

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," said Camie. "Luke just sent bombs into those Tie Fighters. He took out a dozen ties with the Force."

"He really is a Jedi," whispered Windy.

"Is that the Princess running out into the open?" asked Fixer.

"Aaah!" groaned everyone as the transmission died again.

Ree furiously tapped at the controls. "Come on Naboo System! Have a few more of those recording satellite thingys sent off. The whole galaxy is watching. Come on!"

The screen lit up again and Princess Leia stepped out onto a street and shot away from three Tie Fighters approaching her.

"What is she doing?" asked Tank.

"She not even aiming toward," began Camie.

"Look," said Ree, as moments a spindly tower support shattered and only seconds later later all three ties blazed like a tiny second sun in the Naboo sky.

"Whoa!" all said, in unison. Then all lapsed into shocked quiet as the recording shifted to another droid's feed showing Luke waving his arms and sending chunks of buildings and rubble soaring away like flitter gnats, some colliding with tie fighters and others falling away harmlessly.

"I don't believe it," Fixer muttered. "I seeing it, and I still don't believe it."

* * *

Han raced up, jamming a tube against the Lando's binders. He broke free and knocked aside a guard, wrestling blaster away from him. Moments later, Han and Lando were facing the queen's guards, and pointing their blasters at the three guards aiming their blasters at the prisoners.

"You could shoot us, but these 'good citizens' here are my buddies from the Alliance. Now we're going to go steal a bunch of your ship from your hangers to blow those Ties out of the skies. Wanna try to stop us?"

The Leiutentent grinned, lowering his weapon. "It seems you caught us off guard, and we couldn't stop you."

"Knew you were the reasonable sort," Han said, a crooked grin on his face as Lando released the others.

Han saluted back toward the guards as the Alliance agents ran to hangers.

* * *

"Hurry, Milady," Panaka said, reaching to pull Pooja behind him.

"Where is the Princess?" shouted Handmaid Bavanu as she raced along with the rest of the Ambassador's delegation, both Imperial and Noobian.

"She is fighting the invaders," Pooja said, tears in her eyes. "She is fighting for us. Just as Padme once did."

Bavanu grabbed Pooja's hand, her eyes bright. "She is truly a princess worthy of our Queen Amidala's memory."

The roar of the Millennium Falcon caught everyone's attention as it streaked past the wide windows, a fleet of Noobian fighters racing in formation around it.

"What?" cried the Queen's decoy. "I did not authorize our forces to attack."

"My Queen," crackled a voice from her Lieutenant's communicator.

"Yes," answered Captain Nuwaad as they raced down wide stairs.

"General Solo released the captives who were Alliance infiltrators. They overpowered us and were heading for our hangers."

Bavanu lowered her head to hide her grin within shadow of her handmaid's cowl.

* * *

Author's Note:

LittleLlamaGirl's Inner Monologue-Hmmm. I haven't posted an evil cliffy in a long, long time. It used to be lots of fun. Maybe I'll just cut this chapter here! (Laughing maniacally and rubbing hands together in delight) The power! THE ABSOLUTE POWER!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

So I have to thank my reviewers! Y'all are awesome, and each of you made my day! I'm sorry it took to so long to get this chapter ready. Work has been insane.

Rexwriter: I laughed for minutes straight! I shall now demand to be addressed as Chancellor LittleLlamaGirl. (LOL. Seriously considering revising my pen name.)

Again, I make no money from this story just enjoy seeing my favorite characters act like my favorite characters. Star War belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney, not me.

* * *

"Glad you decided to join the the rest of us Alliance working stiffs," Han said, smirking at Lando, now sitting in what Han would always think of as Chewie's seat.

"Knew you were down a copilot, and since the gas mine was well in hand, I'd thought I'd come help you out for old time's sake."

The pair grinned at each other even as they powered up the Falcon's ignition sequences. "Hobbs and Tiyet, you strapped into the guns?"

"All set, General."

"We have the fighters fired up and ready to go," commed Captain Jeeken.

"The roar of the Falcon's engines echoed around the hangar bay and soon melded with the screaming burn of the Nubian fighter's engines.

"On my mark," Han said. "Three, two, one!"

The Falcon soared in a tight arc off its pad and shot out over the waterfalls to whip around the perimeter of the palace a trail of yellow fighters like sparks blazing up in his fiery wake.

"Let's blast these Imperials out of sky," Han called over the comms as he zoomed past the wide palace windows toward the Tie squadrons raining destruction on the city of Theed."

* * *

Sprinting, Leia ducked in the shadow of a doorway a few meters from the family home she'd sheltered in, if only for a few moments.

She planned to thank those kind, brave citizens later—if she survived. She needed, desperately needed, the tiny span of relative safety their compassion provided. It gave her time to pry open the fist of shock clamped around her heart—one fear fraught finger at a time. Seeing what she had done aided by the Force, shook Leia to her very core—in spite of how vital she knew her every strike, every Imperial kill had been in saving the lives of the innocent.

She leaned against the the cool stone deep within this dark alcove. Flashes of red laser fire and the scream of Tie Fighters assaulted her senses.

'Luke,' she sent. 'Where are you?'

'Not far. I'm reaching out to you. Focus on the Force, and let it guide you to me.'

'I'm coming.'

* * *

"Be ready, troops," Captain Selet directed as the Lamabada class shuttle touched down on the battle scarred palace courtyard. The clank of its landing gear echoed across the now grave-like silence shrouding the Palace. It blended with the distant thunderous blasts of the strike on the city of Theed. "Kill everyone you encounter except Advisor C'nnem, Sian Baemek, and Pooja Naberrie. If you manage to take out the rebel scum, make sure they disappear entirely."

"It will be our pleasure," growled a trooper.

"Go!" he ordered as the ramp lowered. A dozen white armored boots trampled the cracked and shattered cobblestones. Above this assault team, a new wave of Tie Fighters soared low enough to provide cover before zooming away to ravage the city of Theed anew. Laser fire and torpedoes slammed into one beautiful structure after another, the rumbles and explosions like a cry rising from the once pristine city.

Leia jogged up the smoke darkened ally toward the light of Luke's presence. She stopped, coughing on the thick fumes from a burning speeder, and hid under a ripped and fluttering awning. Leia leaned into the wall, the gritty soot coating her hand, it's cracked and ragged surface warm to the touch.

As the smoke cleared, she spotted Luke crouched under an overturned speeder amidst a clump of shattered cobble stones. She ducked back into shadow as a few Tie Fighters zipped over head firing at random, sending glass and fire flying from nearby buildings.

Leia closed her eyes once more, reaching out with the Force as yet another Imperial ship's engines screamed overhead.

She felt, more than saw, the Tie Fighters veer away, and ran full tilt toward Luke. She dove under the speeder, and huddled beside her twin.

"Glad you could make it," Luke grinned.

"You started the party before I could arrive. What kind of brother does that?" Leia said, still struggling to catch her breath.

The roar of a familiar ship echoed over head. Luke and Leia peeked just beyond the speeder in time to see the Falcon soar above them, blasting every Tie Fighter in range, a trio of yellow Noobian fighters in his wake.

"Well look who finally decided to show up," Luke grinned.

Leia grinned back. "About time."

"Where to now?"

"The civilians are either under cover, or out of the city proper now with guards." Luke said. "Yet the Tie Fighters are still focused on the city."

"I don't understand why they aren't firing on the palace," Leia wondered.

"They want to destroy Theed and the people here. There must be something want something they want at the palace," Luke guessed.

"Look! There's a shuttle landing." Leia pointed up from just under the shadow of the speeder.

Luke nodded grimly and pulled the Force to himself. "Be ready to move."

A moment later, the speeder lifted from them and began to rotate, so it once again sat a few meters above the ground.

Luke jumped in and powered up the speeder.

"Hop in."

Brows raised and expression grim, Leia clambered over the crumbled door to the open air speeder, "Aren't we going to be easier to be shot in this thing?"

"Yes," agreed Luke as he leapt in the driver's seat and jammed his foot on the accelerator. Leia slammed back against her seat as Luke began zigging to avoid the fire of the few Tie Fighters that were not seeking to turn back Han and yellow Noobian fighters blazing after any and all airborne Imperials.

"Then why are we doing this?" Leia asked, pulling desperately on the Force to release the panic blooming in her chest before she froze up in the face of this insanity.

"Look at the shuttle," Luke said, weaving to avoid a section of road a second before it burst into a could of dust and flames just in front of them.

"Troops," she gasped, "heading toward the palace!"

"Whatever they want, they have to have a way to get it off world, and we're going to make sure it won't be in that shuttle."

"Luke, you don't mean?" yelled Leia over the speeder's roaring engines as they sped directly toward the shuttle.

Luke rammed the steering lever and bent it in at full throttle.

He clambered up on his seat, reaching for Leia's hand. Luke pulled her up beside him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he said. "Deep breath, Leia. Focus on the Force and."

The speeder surged through the smoke of the many small fires blazing throughout the courtyard as Luke tensed before shouting, "Jump!".

Luke, pushing off and using the Force, propelled himself and Leia several meters up and away from their speeder.

They were moving slower than they should Leia realized—or was it that her senses had sharpened? She focused on the Force, pushing against the approaching ground as she once would with her hands. Luke released her and landed in a crouch. She felt herself slow even more—just enough to get her feet and hands in a safe landing position as Luke held his hands out toward her.  
She could feel him using the Force, slowing her fall. She had barely made contact with the broken stones of the plaza when the speeder slammed into the shuttle sending sparks and metal casings flying around.

"Are you hurt?" asked Luke. He scrambled over where Leia was struggling to get her feet under her, as though something held her back.

"No but this stupid dress is," a rip cut her words short as she pulled free. A gash down the right side of the gown freed her. "Ruined," she finished, shaking her head at the absurdity of everything as the tattered edges of the ripped dress fluttered down her exposed right leg.

Luke chuckled a moment before a few of the straggling Storm Troopers raced back toward the sparking craft.

"Looks like we have company," Luke said. He scrambled to his feet, the snap hiss of his ligthsaber sounding just seconds before he raised it defensively in front of him. Leia reached out, the wind whipping her dress' ragged new slit around her now bare leg, and tugged a pair of blasters from some of the approaching storm troopers with the Force.

One Imperial was able to keep his grip on the renegade weapon, but the other, surprised to feel his blaster buck in his hand, lost his grip, and it soared into Leia's palm even as Luke was batting away the bolts of other Storm Troopers rushing down the palace steps to provide back up to the few troopers crouched behind the now ruined shuttle.

"Nice," Luke commented as several troopers fell from Luke's redirected shots. She adjusted the setting on the blasters hoping some troops could be kept alive for questioning later.

"Thanks." Firing two stunner shots, she took down a pair of troopers, chipping away at the number of Imperials blocking their entry into the palace.

Overhead from several different locations, recorder beacons, having witnessed this newest battle, blasted off into space.

A trooper threw a grenade toward them. Luke, not slowing in his deflection of blaster bolts, swept his arm out, and the bomb flew into the wide hole in the the sparking shuttle.

Leia, sheltered behind the shield of Luke's flashing saber, drew on the Force—its power becoming more familiar and welcome to her with each breath.

Leia lowered her eyes, and pulled the Force through her, allowing it to guide her aim and her finger as she squeezed off shot after shot toward targets she sensed more than saw. Between Luke's deflection of bolts and her fire, the remaining troopers were now down to two when the grenade in the shuttle blew.

"Down!" Luke shouted, pushing Leia to the ground just as the explosion roared sending fire, heat, and metal panels flying.

Leia saw a jagged metal shards flying toward them. She pushed against them with as much power in the Force as she could gather, but the shards only wobbled a bit mid flight.

Sensing her actions, Luke rolled to face the danger. He Force grabbed a larger panel sticking up from the court yard and swung it up in front of them. "Help me hold it," Luke panted.

Leia focused on the flow of energy surrounding them and drew it to her, holding up the dented and beaten panel serving as a shield for herself and her brother. Looking within herself and at the world around her she soaked in the Force and pushed.

As the blast dissipated, the shielding, no longer needed, clattered to the ground metal spikes stuck midway through like some strange torture device.

* * *

"I can't believe what we're seeing," Fixer said.

Ships were dogfighting in the sky while other cameras showed Luke and Princess Leia standing, no winning, a fight with a ring of Storm Troopers.

"Did princess Leia just use the Force to pull that blaster from the trooper?" asked Camie.

"No way," said Ree. "Luke must have done that for her."

"But he's deflecting blasts with his saber and Force pushing that. Oh blast! Is that a grenade?" Shrieked Windy.

"And he's just knocked it into the shuttle he rammed that speeder into."

"Noooo!" everyone shouted as the screen blacked out again.

"The recording stopped there?"

Ree beat at the receiver controls. "Come on!"

"So far there's not been a gap. Give it time for another recording probe to blast off and start sending data."

"It's playing the text of the Princess's speech again," Deak said. "Somtehing's wrong with the recording relay this time, though. The text has switched from black to yellow, and there's no backdrop."

"What's with the funny angle?" Fixer mused. This transmitter looks like it's alignment and color got knocked wonky during it's trip."

"It looks like the words are drifting out to space with no backdrop," Deak observed.

"Weird," Tank said.

"In a way they are," Ree said. "They're traveling our galaxy now. I just hope we're all listening."

"Links back up," said Fixer. Looks like we didn't miss much besides the shuttle being turned into that crater.

"They're still, going," said Camie, awe coloring her voice.  
"The Force has got to be with them!" Deak said.

* * *

Leia and Luke leapt back to their feet and raced past the two guards that had been knocked flat by the blast, Leia, pulling their weapons from the courtyard where they'd dropped them during their fall, headed up the steps. A blaster in both hands, Leia was suddenly grateful for the freedom of movement the unintended slit in skirt now gave her.

"I'm really impressed," Luke said nodding toward her blasters, his saber at the ready as he kept pace with her.

"I had a good teacher," she said with a smile, "Where to now?"

The beep of an Artoo unit stopped both short.

"Oh my, Master Luke and Mistress Leia, thank the maker," Threepio said, stepping out from the communications hub they'd hidden in since the attack began.

"Artoo has continued to try to break though the communication blackout without success."

"Don't worry about that for now," Luke said. "Can your sensors track the Queen."

A sad beep sounded.

"I'm afraid, Artoo says he cannot track the Queen," Threepio explained.

A few more beeps later, Threepio added, "Well, why didn't you start with that? Don't you think that might have been a better use for your time, you mindless philosopher?"

"What?" asked Luke and Leia in unison.

"Artoo, says he attached a tracker in Mistress Pooja's dress, and he should be able to take you to them as long as she is with the delegation."

"Unplug and let's go," said Luke.

With a few whistles and a whirl, Artoo disengaged and pulled away.

"Oh my, Artoo," Threepio said distressed, and he attempted to keep up with Luke Leia and his counterpart. "I don't know what these good old days are you are referring to, but I am glad of this memory wipe I had if they were anything like this!"

* * *

"Got 'em on the run," Han said. "Let's chase them out of orbit."

"You sure you wanna go near that Star Destroyer?" asked one of the pilots.

"Not really, but I don't want them getting any ideas about turning their turbo lasers down to the planet's surface. Enough people down there have been hurt already."

"We're with you, General," commed Boyyan.

"I'm hoping that back up scramble code we sent got through. Wouldn't mind a little help," muttered Han after he cut communication and looked up, his lips a grim line, at the Star Destroyer his tiny group soared toward.

* * *

"Halt!" shouted the queen's guards as a dozen Storm Troopers turned a corner, aiming weapons at the Queen, her retinue, and the Imperials with them.

"You have your orders!" shouted the trooper.

A trooper rolled a pod across the hall as blasters fired from both ends of the hall.

Clattering to a stop, it exploded, a bright blue gas burst forth. "Sleeper fumes," cried Panaka.

Panaka and the Queen's guard shot the glass out of several nearby windows, but the group was already coughing and falling to the ground only seconds later.

In a few moments, all with the Queen collapsed, leaving only the confused Storm Troopers who had served as Advisor C'nnem escorts standing and holding their hands up in surrender a second before their fellow troopers turned fire on their former fellow soldiers.

"Sorry, men," the lead trooper said after the last trooper fell. "If you weren't a part of the plan, we can't take a chance you could be captured. It's nothing personal," he told the corpses, before turning to his troops.

"Gather the prisoners first then drop the rest out those windows. It's a long trip down that waterfall."

* * *

"This way," Luke said, sprinting up the flight of stairs and rounding the corner.

Three troops carried Pooja, Sian Baemek and Peluch C'nnem draped over their armored shoulders. Most of the other troops dragged the unconscious Queen and her guards toward the paneless windows. Only a few Storm Troopers stood guard, so when Leia ran into the hallway and rained shots at the troops, the few that did not get shot, dropped their burdens to the floor, retreating with the three troopers in the lead. Luke rushed ahead, deflecting the shots of the few troopers attempting to return fire and shoving other troops into the walls with the Force. Abandoning the fight, the troopers disappeared around a corner with only a small rear guard covering their escape.

* * *

Leia and Luke skidded to a halt in front of the blast door a second before it slammed shut in front of them.

"Can you get it open?" Luke asked to Artoo. He glared at the now blocked entrance to the lower level power facilities for Theed's palace.

A few beeps and warbles later and Threepio, doubt clear in his voice, asked, "Are you quite sure?"

After an indignant raspberry, Threepio threw up his hands in mechanized exasperation, "I realize you lived here for the first four years of your miserable life, you lout, but,"

"Threepio?" prompted Leia.

"Apparently there is a shortcut. A secret passage to an escape very near the only place they can emerge from the palace via this route."

"Lead the way," Luke said.

* * *

"It may be time to cut your losses. Your resources are needed as are your troops. I advise you to hold these fighters off only as long as necessary to gain the captives we wish. Once they are in your custody, jump to the coordinates we sent you."

"Understood Admiral Nalan," General Rantu acknowledged.

* * *

"There's no signal from the shuttle, Sir," said one of the Storm Troopers guarding the group from this river side road they'd emerged from.

"We'll have to find another way off this planet I fear."

"There they are," Luke shouted as they rushed forward.

Leia hit the guard holding Pooja with a stun blast sending both crumbling to the ground. Luke reached out to cushion the fall with the Force.

"There," shouted the squad leader, pointing to a Bongo floating nearby. They dumped the captives in the back of the transport, and the four remaining troopers clambered in. The Imperials activated the ship and dove under the water.

Luke and Leia chased after them, scrambling into a similar craft. Threepio, pushed by Artoo, tumbled headfirst into the rear seats with a muffled cry of dismay. Artoo rolled back to gain momentum and zipped forward to land in the padded rear seat on his side

A moment later, the overhead shields glowed golden, and Luke dove after the Imperials and their two remaining captives.

* * *

"You're the Naboo expert here, Artoo," Luke called back to the droid that had just now righted himself next to the still kicking legs of Threepio. "What are we up against here?"

"Oh dear," said Threepio, his voice muffled. "Artoo says that the Bongo you are operating can take you throughout the planet's core, but he estimates your chances of running into very dangerous wildlife if you descend much deeper at almost one hundred percent."  
The droids legs kicked furiously. "I do believe I'm stuck. This is so humiliating."

"We'll get you out as soon as we can." Luke promised, seeing the spark of light from the Imperial's craft as he dove even deeper.

"What can I do to help?" Leia asked desperately wanting to end this mad chase.

Luke raced forward

"Concentrate, Leia. Draw on the Force and use it to watch for trouble."

"I wish I knew why we needed to catch these monsters so badly. We saved Pooja. These other two are Imperial tools."

"I can't argue with that," Luke replied, grinning.

"Then why are you smiling?" she asked annoyed.

"Because you sense that we need to catch these guys as much as I do, and because," he paused for effect and then in the sing-song voice children have ever taunted each other, he sung, "You're using the Force, now."

Leia glared at him for a moment, then laughed, shaking her head. Until, that is, a dark shadow passed just a few meters above them. "I think we've just passed into the large sea life zone."

"Blast I wish these things had weapons," said Luke as he swerved to avoid a school of shuttle sized fish.

"They've dived into a cave in that rock formation."

"I'm on it," Luke said, aiming at another entrance at the far end of the outcropping of rock."

"But he entered from the other side 50 meters over, Luke," Leia pointed out as they slid within the shadows of the far cave entrance.

"I know, but reach out."  
Leia grimaced but did as he asked, and a sense of the tunnels formations, their connections and endings seemed to dance before her slowly closing eyes. "I see! This will cut them off."

Luke swerved up and over several twists and bumps in the rocks.

As they swung down a narrow tunnel, a wide sphere of water surrounded by crystal covered stone opened up around them. The cave walls glittered like stars in the light of the Bongo's front lamps and the upward shining cabin light.

Even amidst the urgency of their frantic chase, there was a moment of awe for the twins as they were encircled by a sparkling arcs of crystal.

"Look out," Leia said, pointing to several sparkling crystals swirling around in the water and heading right toward them.

"Looks like we may have found a tool we can use to slow them down," Luke said with a grin. With one hand he continued to steer the bongo and with the other he pointed to the rocks and making a fist, and several crystals gathered together and zoomed beside the vessel.

"Leia, see if you can pull some of those loose crystals with us. It's kind of like what you did with the blasters , only keep them close to the ship.

Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, Leia nodded. She reached toward the shielded but clear top of the Bongo, focusing on the energy swirling overhead.  
Zipping in line toward her outstretched hands, a small clump of crystals formed above each open palm. She closed each of her hands seemingly around nothing, but outside the Bongo, the clumps of crystals drew close.

Leia, eye's widening in wonder at what she was doing, completely missed the overhanging rock that knocked away the clump of crystals linked by the Force to her right hand.

"Ahh,' she said, and refocused on bringing the left hand clump closer to the side of the ship.

"Sorry," Luke said. "I know it's a lot to get used to he said side slipping around a startled fish, "but you're doing great!"

Leia nodded and then pointed with her free hand, "There!" The beams of what had to be the another Bongo's front lamps glowed in the tunnel opening before them.

Luke slowed and cut their lights, "They'll be here soon, but I think I have just enough time to show you how to do a few tricks with these souvenirs we just collected."

"I'm all ears," Leia said as the faint light of the other vessel began to brighten with approach.

* * *

"Why are you fools doing this? This wasn't the plan." Adviser C'nnem demanded. Struggling against his bindings, the Imperial officer snarled. "You are betraying the Empire!"  
"No," said the Storm Trooper in command. "We are saving it from fools like you! Your plan and authority have been countermanded by Imperials worthy of the name. You and your Noobian lapdog are to be delivered to our strong new leadership, so all may witness what happens to those who fail their Empire."

"I have ever been loyal to the Empire," Sian protested "We were doing all we could both within and outside the law of the Naboo to ensure continued Imperial rule." He leaned forward, his mouth forming further protest until a blaster was leveled at his face.

"And you failed," said a Storm Trooper, his voice ice. "But it wouldn't have mattered. Even Peluch here had decided you were expendable, hadn't you, Peluch?"

Sian gaped at Peluch C'nnem.

"He couldn't have it look like just one side of the Noobian ruling council was targeted now could he? That would have raised too many doubts about Imperial interference. And everyone dead meant he could pick any rulers he wished to replace the leadership of the Naboo."

Peluch opened his mouth to protest when the commanding trooper ordered, "Gag them."

A few moments later rough strips cloth were ripped from the men's own garments.

"No, you can't do this!" morphed into an angry, "Hmmmmrrr," as C'nnem struggled to spit out his gag.

The troopers efficiently and enthusiastically completed their tasks.

"It's too bad that sleeping gas wore off so soon. It's bad enough navigating these blasted tunnels, but having to listen to you, fools," he spat. "The Empire takes what it wishes and does not need to explain. The fact that both of you do not understand that even as you betray and are betrayed is evidence enough that you should be cut from our Empire like the disease your kind are."

"Commander. What?" asked trooper piloting the Bongo as several shining projectiles slammed into their ship.

Water poured in from a cracked seal on the hatch.

The Imperials continued to flee through the caverns as several more crystal pounded into their hulls.

A few shattered in a spray of brilliant sparkling stone, others bounced away, but one spear-like point slammed into the rear compartment hull sending water in a misting spray around it's edges.

A light blinked on and barreled toward them and more shards, a floating ammunition pile, soared in front of it.

"It's them, you fools! Get us out of here. We have to get back to the surface!"

* * *

"Great shot! That one got through the hull!" Luke exclaimed as he zoomed after the fleeing ship, no longer carefully navigating the Bongo but grazing jutting rocks and scraping the sides of the caverns as Luke and Leia sent crystals into the Imperial Bongo.

"See those sparks inside their ship. They're going to have to either abandon the Bongo or get to the surface fast."

"If they have to abandon, the Storm Troopers should be fine. Their armor can seal to maintain oxygen in space if needed. I'm sure it will do the same thing underwater. The others though?" Leia wondered, her brow furrowed.

A few beeps later and and aggrieved and muffled Threepio said, "Artoo says that Bongos on the surface of Naboo sometimes have emergency kits with rebreathers for up to four passengers."

"I hope they know that," Leia said. She pointed at the black smoke bubbling up from the damaged engine as the ship burst out of the stone tunnels into open sea.

"I don't think that's their biggest worry right now," said Luke his, face growing pale as a trio of fish with jagged boned spines jutting from their back rammed into a Rancor like creature twice as tall as the one he fought at Jabba's palace. Even the smallest of its attackers was the size of the Falcon.

The damaged Bongo sluggishly pulled up and away from the assault.

Artoo screamed as one of the attacking fish turned away and headed toward them its wide jaw opening in a perfect circle of teeth. Luke dove under the creature and flipped away at full speed.

A sicking crunch erupted from the rear of the ship and sparks flew everywhere.

A roar boomed out behind them as the ship broke free of the transparasteel grip of the creature's jaw even as water began pouring in through the cracks in their own hull.

"Find those rebreather's, will ya?" Luke asked as he frantically fought with the controls.

Leia popped open a compartment under the control panel and  
pulled the rebreathers from their casings.

She started to pass one to Luke when she saw him tugging at the controls his face drawn and pale.

"Luke, what's wrong?" she demanded. "Controls are jammed. I can't. Wait," He slammed his mechanical hand against a panel. "It sparked and smoked. A second later the bongo roared forward straight toward the rocky formation they just left.

"We're going to have to leave the ship." Luke said, taking the rebreather from Leia and gripping it with his teeth.

"That ship with teeth is still following us!" Leia shouted, waving her hand toward their massive pursuer.

"I know," Luke gritted out around the rebreather as it barreled toward the cavern wall. "Which means well have to jump out at exactly the right moment."

"What is it with you and jumping out of transports?" Leia snapped, biting down on her rebreather in frustration.

Luke looked over at her and shrugged. Crouching up on the seat once more Luke motioned for her to follow.

Glaring, even as she was fighting back panic, Leia crouched beside him.

"Artoo, be ready."

"What about me?" wailed Threepio.

"We have you," Luke said, "I hope." He added as he punched the roof shielding control.

Icy water crashed over them them in less than a heartbeat. Luke grabbed Leia's hand and used to Force to thrust himself and Leia away as he yanked Threepio free in his Force grip. Artoo fired his recently repaired boosters to blast away from the careening watercraft.

The little Astromech shot a tow cable around Threepio's leg midst his watery protest, and aimed his boosters to send him toward Luke and Leia. Luke pointed to Artoo and Leia nodded. Both grabbed onto his blaster free front leg as their Bongo crashed into the rock face erupting into an underwater fireball. The explosion consumed the front half of their would be attacker, leaving a half a massive fish floating in a pool of singed blood.

Luke and Leia looked at each other, eyes wide and amazement on their faces as Artoo popped out his sensor disc and began to alter course.

* * *

"Everyone got your flight suits under the Civie clothing you wore on Naboo?" Han asked as the blue of the Noobian sky faded to the black of space.

"We're all set, General."

"Make sure you jet away if you get hit. Eject when you have to. No unnecessary heroics."

"Will do, General," Boyyan replied.

The Falcon streaked after a flight of Ties, all guns blazing as several battle groups formed up and soared after the rapidly retreating Imperials.

"Han," they're firing up the weapon on that Destroyer."

"Break off the attack," commanded Han. "Stay close enough to keep any more ships from reentering the atmosphere, though.

The Imperial fighters chased Han over the moon's mining colony.

"Naboo fighters. Your actions have proven the justice of our cause. We see you were prepared to overthrow us all along."

Han skimmed just over the clear domes of the mining sites, his escort soaring around and beside him. They wove through the stone and metals spires as they dodged Tie Fighter blasts.

A pair of torpedos sent an exhaust stack crumbling before him and the thick yellow gas from mining burst forth and engulfed his and his companions in an almost liquid cloud of deep gold before bursting back into the stark black of space once more.

A squad of Tie Fighters broke away from their targets to engage the Falcon, sending droids squealing and scrambling away, their great ore bins toppling and spilling to the lunar surface below.

"We're not the Naboo," Han smirked over the comms. "A group of rebels scum like me decided to boost a couple of ships from the Queen to kick your butts back into orbit."

"Fire at the Falcon," ordered General Rantu.

"Bit redundant, General," Han observed. "Since they aready are." Han cut communication and swerved behind a nearby mountain of unprocessed ore, seconds before the Destroyer's blast vaporized it to dust .

"You had to bait the Wookie, didn't ya," grumbled Lando as he adjusted some controls.

"He ain't firing at the planet," Han pointed out as he whipped the Falcon to the side, just before the next blast blew a new crater into the moon's surface only meters behind him.

Han pulled up, angling toward open space at full speed, when a fleet of ships popped out of hyperspace right in front of him.

"What!" He yelped. Han jerked away barely missing full impact with a great sliver cruiser. He scraped along the edge of the vessel sending sparks flying and paint peeling from both ships.

His comm lit up a moment later and a long angry roar sounded.

"Chewie?" asked Han as soon as he was in clear space, and able to swallow his heart back down to his chest and out of his throat. "Is that you?"

Lando laughed as he saw the Alliance ships tear into their Tie attackers as Chewie shouted words there were no polite translations for in any language.

"I'm sorry, pal. Nobody gave me the coordinates to the fleet's secret jump point. Since, ya know, it was a secret." Han shouted back as he took up his spot in the Alliance fleet, weaving in and out of the ships whose firepower could now provide an even fight with the Destroyer.

Han swerved aside as pilot rescue droid jetted out of the medical frigate, a grin spreading across his face. "Now the fun begins," Han muttered to himself as he punched the accelerator.

* * *

A few moments later a pair of ships arrived displaying the galactic truce flag.

A nanosecond later, another ship popped out of hyperspace projecting the same symbol.

Then four more ships arrived the same sign lit up the darkness of space just in front of them.

The rebel fleet and the Ties were shaken from their attack as more and more ships winked in.

"Naboo system. It seems your communications have been shut down. We are coming from the Seltane System to help you restore communications."

"We of the Entrent System came to offer the same service," chimed in another vessel's green skinned Captain.

"As do we in the Girvoin System. We also are sending signals from our ships as we speak. Is there any assistance needed here for the free and open election the Empire has so graciously allowed the Naboo System? Is there anything the rest of the Galactic community should know?"

Han grinned. They're powering up their weapons," Han observed.

"It's even better," Lando said. "Many of those ships are from worlds who've only just decided to join us. This is their first public stand against the Empire."

Han stroked his chin. He flipped up on the comm and sent his message out to the fleet.

"A slight misunderstanding, isn't it, General?"

"More like a miscalculation. Much like the one you are making by fighting against the Empire. We will crush you all."

The Judgement powered up it's hyperdrive engine, and turned away from the rest of the fleet, its remaining Tie Fighters retreating back into the wide fighter bay. Once all Tie Fighters disappeared within the ship, it blinked out of sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars; Disney/Lucasfilm does, and I'm grateful to play, unpaid, in their sandbox.

And don't panic! I promise this Jar Jar scene is a one time thing. I don't foresee him being in any future stories.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, I don't like this at all," wailed Threepio as he spun through the deep Noobian oceans on the end of the tow cable linking him to Artoo.

Luke and Leia sped through the ocean currents as each held to Artoo's front leg. His rear two legs blasted against the waters, slicing a path through the ocean's currents.

Leia caught Luke's eye and nodded toward a light in the distance.

Water muffled Artoo's beeps and trills, but not enough to keep Luke and Leia from hearing the excited tone in his communications.

"Artoo says he's found a safe place for us to shelter and perhaps get a transport back to the surface."

"Oh my! Look out behind you!" shouted Threepio. A pair of fish, this time only the size of speeders, raced toward them jaws open and ready to swallow them whole.

Artoo squealed in terror. Luke swept one hand toward the nearest fish and Force shoved it into the it's companion's open mouth.

Blood flowed from the fresh cuts and soon a frenzy of smaller fish raced to blood and began to attack, tearing both of the much larger fish apart in front of Luke and Leia's horrified eyes.

Artoo's urgent trill pulled their attention forward just before they shot through a golden force field, tugging Luke and Leia behind him. The tingle of the field surprised the twins so much they lost their grip on Artoo and rolled on to the smooth dry surface of this strange undersea shelter.

Artoo dropped to the floor on his front panels and slid for several meters dragging a waling Treepio behind him.

Muttering in a strange language surrounded them as Luke pushed up from the cool stone he'd landed on as Leia scrambled up on her knees.

Several Gungan soldiers approached with energy spears sparking in their fists.

What had started as a gentle sounding speech became harsh and strained as Luke and Leia stood facing the angry Gungans.

"Oh my head," groaned Threepio, as he sat up.

"We mean you no harm," Luke assured the Gungans.

More angry words and spears waving even closer to Luke and Leia forced him to step back, his hands raised.

"I am afraid they do not return the sentiment," Threepio explained.

"Tell them," began Luke.

An angry Gungan strode forward and pointed his sparking spear less than a finger length from Luke's face and shouted at him.

"He says he understands your crude speech but will not sully himself to use it. He hears your promise not to harm him, and he thinks it's funny. Though I must admit, Master Luke, he doesn't seem very amused to me."

A few more angry words later and several more Gungans circled around the Luke and Leia.

"Oh my, that does seem rather excessive. One would be long dead before that sentence could be brought to completion. It would be rather messy don't you think?"

The Gungan stroked his fleshy whiskers and grinned menacingly.

"Oh my," Threepio said.

"What did he say?" whispered Luke, grabbing Leia's hand and pulling her closer to his side.

"I'm afraid you're to be executed."

"Again?" muttered Leia, eyes darting around her.

"It is getting a bit old, isn't it," Luke joked, his eyes circling the room, looking for a way out.

A raspy voice echoed out across the open expanse followed by the sound of a shuffling walk and a tapping of a cane.

A sentence in the same gentle sounding language, but with the same angry edge to it stopped the movement of their would be executioners.

"Oh my, Master Luke, the esteemed elder wishes to know who you are and how you bested the Serven fish?"

Luke looked in the eyes of the bent creature an answered. "I am Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. I used the Force to push the one fish into the mouth of the other. I didn't realize the blood would attract the other fish."

"Skywalker?" asked the Gungan, looking at Luke intently. The Gungan spoke once more and the Gungan warriors placed fists over their heart nodded and walked away.

The older Gungan shuffled forward, his sagging eyes locked on Luke. "Yousa come with me."

Luke and Leia followed behind the Gungan. Running her hand down her torn and bedraggled dress, Leia whispered to Luke. "At least it's dry."

Artoo now upright and rolling beside them chose that exact moment to sputter and expel water and clumps of seaweed along Leia and Luke's feet and lower legs.'

"And now I am officially a complete mess."

Luke chuckled softly as they slowly followed the Gungan up a curving set of steps to a tear drop shaped archway.

Upon the entry of the last visitor, Threepio, the Gungan waved his hand over a jeweled panel and the clear walls of the chamber within a chamber changed to solid white.

Shuffling over to a chair, the Gungan groaned, leaning on his staff, he lowered himself to a chair.

"Yousa sit now and wesa talk."

Luke and Leia sat on the cushioned stools surrounding a low table.

As they settled, Artoo, his warbles and trills both questioning and sad, rolled up to the Gungan's side.

"I beg your pardon, Threepio began, but my counterpart R2D2 wishes to know if you are Senator Binks?"

"Boyos?" asked the withered Gungan elder, his trembling hand, running over the smooth sliver dome.

He turned up to look at Luke and Leia. "How did yousa end up with the droid Senator Amidala be giving to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke turned to look at Leia a question in his eyes. Leia knew what he was asking. She nodded to him, her instincts telling her, that they should be open with this Gungan.

Luke started to speak when she took his hand. He turned to look at her as she met the Gungan's eyes and asked, "Are you Senator Binks?"

The Gungan shook his head. "Mesa just Jar Jar Binks now. Thatsa all mesa should ever have been."

"My Fa," Leia stopped herself. "My adoptive Father, Bail Oragana, had many kind things to say about you."

The Gungan smiled sadly. "Hesa was a goodo mano. Mesa sorry about what happened to Alderaan."

Leia nodded. "Thank you for your kind words." She waved to Artoo even more grateful now that she had taken the time to learn all Artoo had told Luke of their family history. "R2D2 was at the medical facility where Padme Amidala Skywalker gave birth to her twins just before she died."

The Gungan straightened up a bit his mouth open in shock. "Skywalker did you spake?" he asked as his astonishment gave way to curiosity.

"My mother and father were married in secret because the Jedi forbade such attachments," Luke explained.

"Mesa remember. Thesa Jedi were goodo but cold and distant. Excepting your father mesa remember. Hesa was a good friend." He stopped a moment and then turned to Leia, "But yousa saying Padme had twins? And yousa tell mesa Bail Organa adopted yousa? Are yousa," he began waving from Luke to Leia.

"Padme's children." Luke affirmed the unasked question. "Leia and I were born, and only a few moments later our mother died.

Bail Organa had sheltered Master Yoda and Obi Wan as well. Since our father was such a powerful Jedi, and the Jedi purges began," Luke explained, "the three of them decided to separate us for our own safety."

"Bail Organa adopted Leia," Luke continued, "and took the droids leaving them on the ship that most often was used to transport Leia too and from the Imperial Senate. When she needed a way to get the stolen Death Star plans to Obi Wan Kenobi, Artoo was there and ready."

Luke chuckled sadly at the memory. "Somehow they ended up with me and I ended up with Obi Wan. Luke smiled at the droid. "He's been watching out for the both of us even since we were born, I guess."

"Even staying hidden down here, wesa hear of yousa two. Sometimes wesa send scouts to mingle with the Gungans still trusting the Naboo. Theysa be telling many stories of yousa. My no be believing them before. Knowing whosa yousa parents are being, my can believe them now."

Luke chuckled ruefully. Leia managed a small sad smile.

"From what little we know they were remarkable people during the time they worked for the Republic with you." Luke said, with a soft sigh.

"Why did yousa come here?" asked Jar Jar.

"We didn't mean to," Luke answered. "We were chasing some Imperial Troopers who'd kidnapped a Naboo Representative and another Imperial Official. I don't know, that other official could have been a rescue attempt."

"We were just about to catch them when we accidentally drove right into a massive sea creature fight," Luke explained, grimacing at the memory. "I'm not sure what happened to them, but our Bongo was damaged and we had to abandon it. Artoo was able to pull us away and guided us here."

"We don't mean any harm," Leia explained, "We only want to get back to the surface, so we can continue the effort to convince the people of Naboo vote to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

Jar Jar chuckled mirthlessly. "Voten all bomb bad. Yousa wasten your time."

"How can you say that?" asked Leia sadly. "You were a respected Senator. You worked alongside my mother to try and save the Republic."

"And wesa voted the way wesa was led." Jar Jar said with a sad shake of his head. "Mesa been thinking on these things a longo timeo. When yousa mother was Queen, shesa came to the Senate for help. It was the righto thing to do, but mesa be thinking it was all a setting up. Shesa called for the vote that cast out Valorum and be setting up the path for Palpatine to be voted in. Mesa thinking this was him—his plan. Mesa thinking hesa tricked her."

Jar Jar shook his head. "My know hesa fooled mesa. My called for the emergency powers for the Emperor, and mesa will never forgive mesa for what mesa's voten led to." The Gungan pulled the covering from his head showing two sawed off stumps where his ears should have flowed from his head. "Mesa be knowing when mesa people dying all around me—Mesa knowing it was a trick. Thinking wesa can beat the bomb bad with speaking, and voting, and writing laws. That's why mesa giving mesa ears to the Gods. Mesa listening to the wrongo people. Mesa not listen to the wrongo people any more."

He stood slowly, leaning on his cane.

"My believe yousa story why yousa came here, but not because what yousa saying. Tis because it's something mesa know would be something yousa parents would have been doing. Wesa will get you back to the surface but yousa will be blindfolded so yousa not find yousa way back. My know that nothing like that would stop a Jedi, but mesa people not knowing this."

"The vote is to help tear down the Empire Palpatine built," Leia said before the Gungan could turn away. She stood and walked before him.

"I understand why you feel the way you do. What the Imperial scientists did to you…" Leia, shaking her head sadly, trailed off, a haunted look in her eyes. "The way that disease ravaged your people. I don't blame you for pulling away from anything to do with the Empire, and I think it was wise to hide your people away here while they ruled."

"But I want you to know my brother and I have been fighting to destroy him and erase his legacy from the galaxy. It's never too late to seek to overcome the ruin our mistakes can cause. Never."

Jar Jar, a small smile and a sad look in his eyes, shook his head sadly. "Yousa sound like yousa mother. Shesa was good. Yousa seem good like her, but mesa don't think yousa understand."

Leia shook her head as though to clear it as Luke came to place his hand on her shoulder.

"We thank you for you help, Jar Jar," He reached out. A moment later Jar Jar shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet yousa. Ani and Padme would have been proud of yousa, mesa think."

"Anakin was proud of Luke. He let Luke know before he died." Leia said, her voice strained and weak.

"Leia, what?" Luke asked, pulling away to look his sister in the eye.

"He needs to know, Luke. Everything. I don't understand why," she looked up at him tears, gathering in her eyes, "but I feel it."

He smiled at her. "I feel it, too." He hugged her and whispered , "I'm so proud of you. For facing this. You're being so brave."

He pulled back and turned to see the stunned Gungan frozen and looking back at them.

"Ani was alive? Where was hesa? Whatsa been happening to him?"

"You may want to sit back down," advised Luke.

A moment later all three were sitting within the circle of stools.

"You and our mother weren't the only one the Emperor was leading into ruin. I only ask you hear me out until we're finished," Luke asked.

The Gungan nodded while Leia, trembling, her hands gripping the sides of her stool, surrendered her fears to the will of the Force.

* * *

The Bongo exploded on the surface of the water at the outskirts of Theed and once in the rich flow of air began to burn. The troopers tugged their charges from the vessel and threw them to the dock, racing forward to hide in the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Contact the Destroyer," ordered the captain as he held his blaster aimed at his captives.

"The Judgement is out of range," a trooper announced as he deactivated the communicator and placed it back in his belt. "The small transmitter they left in orbit is sending the coordinates to our rendezvous point. It will also be turning on the kill switch for our implants in less than an hour, so if we want to survive, we've got to steal a ship and get off world with these two before those bombs explode."

"Damn that blasted Jedi," cursed the Captain. "Get that human garbage moving. We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

"Mesa no be believing it. Itsa not true. Itsa impossible!" Jar Jar said once Luke completed his story."

"That's what I said when I found out," Luke said. "At least, something close to it."

"Yousa father, hesa was a good, good man! My no be thinking he could become Vader. Mesa thinking we all are finished if hesa could become Vader—a good man like hesa was?"

"But don't you see," Leia said. "You said I was good but too young to understand that what I was saying about trying to undo the damage from your past mistakes was impossible. But it's not my experience I'm drawing on to verify my position."

"I know my Fa—" Leia stopped, forced herself to take a breath and then looked into Jar Jar's eyes as she continued. "Father, turned back from the dark side of the Force after over twenty years in it's grip. He turned against the wrong he'd help established and destroyed the Sith. Because he chose not to stay bound by his past mistakes even when everything seemed to say there was nothing he could do to undo the damage he'd caused, he did a great deal," Leia paused, the truth of these words resonating deeply within her.

"He destroyed the Sith, first in himself and then with Palpatine. He saved Luke and in so doing saved the seed of the Jedi. Thanks to what he did, we have a chance to build a future free of Palpatine and what he created. In his final moments, he even managed thank Luke for finding the good in him, granting Luke a sense of comfort in a time of great pain. ."

Jar Jar listened with tears streaming down his face.

"I know there is no way he could atone for what he has done to the galaxy. He can't bring back the lives he took. He can't restore freedom to the civilizations he enslaved. He can't bring back Alderaan," Leia added, her voice soft.

"His crimes and evil were staggering. But, even he could do good by not giving up and by taking steps to change things for the better."

A few moments of silence passed when, without a word, Jar Jar rose and shuffled forward. He moved out of his tear drop shaped door and moved down to the ramp to where the other Gungans dwelled.

Luke and Leia followed behind him as did Threepio and Artoo.

Jar Jar tapped his cane three times and the Gungans milling around the public area turned to listen. Many marked with the scars of the disease that so ravaged their people evident on their skin looked warily at the two humans standing behind him.

"You don't think he's telling them what we just shared?" Leia asked apprehensively, as Jar Jar addressed his people.

"If he is, they are taking it really well," he motioned toward the Gungans standing straighter and looking excited.

"Oh my, master Luke he is telling his people that the Emperor who sent disease on his people is dead and it was in part due to you."

A cheer came rose among the Gungans gathered. Jar Jar continued, "He's informing them that the Alliance to Restore the Republic is seeking to destroy his legacy, and if they do it will be a day of justice for his people."

All of the Gungans were looking excitedly on now as Jar Jar continued. "Oh my, Master Luke, he's telling them they can strike against the Empire today. That there is a vote that will send a message across the galaxy that the Empire will not remain and the Gungan's votes can join with others on the Naboo to say no more Imperial tyranny."

A weak cheer sounded through the chamber as well as some muttering.

Jar Jar raised a hand for attention. Once he had it he spoke. "He is telling them that he knows it's hard to know who to trust. So many lies by so many leaders have been spoken. He wants them to vote against the Empire they know, by its actions, sought to destroy them, and be vigilant that any new government never be allowed to do such again."

A cheer rang up as Jar Jar said a few more words and Gungans stood, staring forward as he turned to face Luke and Leia.

"Mesa am going to cast a vote in thisa election. My will be taking you to the surface as I go. Theysa will not stop us."

"Thank you," Luke said with a short bow. Leia nodded. Together they followed Jar Jar as he led them to their transport.

* * *

"What's happened?" Camie asked.

Ree tapped away at the controls of her holoreceiver.

"Nothing. Is that fresh currat dip I smell?" Ree said, turning to the tray of snacks in Camie's arms.

"Yup. I saw you had some Aves in the cooling unit, so I scrounged around in your food storage drawers and found what I needed."

"That's why I married you," Fixer said, grinning as he snagged a crisp and dunked it into the dip.

Camie glared a him, as Windy and Deak laughed.

"You're a real romantic," Tank chortled.

"The Millennium Falcon and the Naboo fighters are leaving orbit."

"How do you think the Queen will react? You heard General Solo say he and a group of rebels stole those ships from her hanger."

"She should be grateful," said Tank. "Her city was being blasted to bits."

"I just wish we knew where Luke was," said Ree. "He disappeared during that five minute block when no transmission was coming through."

"I know he looks like that kid we knew from the moisture farm a few clicks away, but, blast," muttered Deak.

"Look," Tank said, pointing.

"They just flew into the hangar."

"Probably be a while before anything interesting happens. Pass the crisps," said Tank, slouching back in his seat.

* * *

"While, I appreciate your help more than I can express," the Queen said, her makeup fresh and her clothing—a red jumpsuit with a flowing black velvet vest blending into swirling skirt adorned with red gems now clean. "I must place you in custody until after our vote decides our world's allegiance."

"We understand, Your Highness," Han said with a bow. As the guards surrounded them, Han and his companions allowed them to bind their hands and escort them away. He turned as he passed handmaid Bavanu and winked, flashing her his crooked grin.

She smiled back just a moment before resuming her impassive mask.

"Are you sure about turning ourselves in, Han?" Lando asked, struggling with his binders.

"Pretty sure," Han said.

"Pretty sure?" Lando said. "Why do I bother sticking my neck out for you?"

"It's cause you're such a stand up sort of guy."

"Yeah," grumbled Lando. "The kind that says stand up and shoot me. I'm too stupid to live."

* * *

"It's beautiful," Luke said as he guided the Bongo Jar Jar had insisted they drive back up toward Theed. "The oceans here," he explained at Leia's questioning look.

"It is," she said, looking in wonder at the schools of fish flitting and gliding as one along the currents. "But I'm still looking out for danger."

"Excellent," Luke grinned at her. "We could call that a training exercise," he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," Leia said, noting the fleet of Bongos following them weaving around the stone outcroppings Luke had slipped between just a few moments ago.

"I can't believe how many Gungans are going with us. They all plan to vote?"

"Mesa thinking so. Itsa been the law since your mother brought the Naboo and the Gungans together that wesa can vote in any election, but mesa people not voting in a longo time. My is thinking they will be voting among the Naboo even if they do stay hidden the rest of the time."

"I hope your people can become one with the Naboo once more," Leia said, looking back at the Gungan resting in the rear seat between Artoo and a, seated upright this time, Threepio. "I know my mother would have wanted that."

"Shesa would," said Jar Jar with a nod. "And if an old tired Gungan fix what is broken, mesa think my will work on this."

Leia smiled back at the Gungan.

We're here Luke said, breaking the surface with the light of the sun streaming down on them. He steered the Bongo to a docking station and began to clamber out as a fleet of Bongos began to pop up on the surface like so many ducks emerging from a dive.

Rather than dock the Bongos, anchor beams were shot to various surfaces and the Gungans leapt gracefully into the water swimming to the ramps leading into the city. By the time Luke and his group strode toward the palace through the scarred and burning city, a league of Gungans followed, some pointing and all quietly talking among themselves.

As they walked down a familiar street a young girl rushed out of her house, her family rushing behind her.

"You made it," she cried as she held her tiny arms open to Leia. Leia stopped and knelt in front of the girl who hugged her. "You helped save us all, Princess Leia. I'm gonna grow up and be just like you."

Leia pulled back smiling at the little girl. "Be who you're meant to be." Leia tapped the girl on the nose. The girl giggled.

For a moment, a memory of watching the holovid of her father, a similar situation and a similar reaction, cast a shadow on her soul. Leia shivered, forcing a deep breath she pushed it away. She would deal with this soon. But not now.

"Madatae, come here, Love," her mother said. "I'm sure they have somewhere they have to be child."

"We do," Leia said, standing and waving to the crowd of Gungans waiting behind them.

"We're going to vote."

"I think we," the father said looking at the now clear skies, "Should join you."

The mother nodded. Taking her daughter's hand they joined the crowd of Gungans. As they walked by other buildings people began to pour out all joining the group let by a Gungan with ragged stumps where his ears had been, a Princess, a Jedi, two droids and a little girl of Naboo, running from her mother to hold hands with Leia.

* * *

"What the blazes is going on? I told you not to take that call on the receiver, Ree," Fixer said.

"It was Merle Toshe checking on his station. I wasn't going to not answer the boss' communication. "Besides nothing has been happening other than clearing the injured and arresting and rounding up the hand full of Storm Troopers who managed to survive Luke and Princess Leia's beat down," said Ree defensively.

"It looks like a crowd of Gungans and Naboo going up to the palace, but there's just guards at the entrances. What are they going up there for?" wondered Deak.

"The Queen's coming out," said Camie excitedly.

"There's a group breaking away from the crowd to approach h-," Ree stopped and pointed, "It's Luke! He made it!"

"Woooo! Goo Wormy!" shouted Fixer.

Shouts and laughter bubbled up around them as everyone celebrated someone transformed from an ordinary kid they knew and thought of as friend, to a hero and a Jedi Knight, in front of their very eyes.

* * *

Luke and Leia walked up the stairs toward the Queen with the little girl now holding both Leia and Luke's hand. Jar Jar kept pace beside them. When they reached the line of guards, the Queen commanded. "Allow these to pass. I will see them all. Especially the youngest among them."

"Do you hear that?" whispered Leia down to the child linking her and her brother. "We get to see the Queen."

Madatae grinned wide before looking back to her parents who smiled and waved her forward.

Coming before them, Leia exaggerated and slowed the movements of her curtsy so the little girl could copy her.

Luke and Jar Jar bowed as the droids trundled up behind.

"I am most grateful to see you both alive again. Words cannot express the gratitude I and my people feel toward you now."

"We only wish we could have done more to prevent this destruction," Leia said.

"You have done more than many others could do in your stead, and it seems you have found old friends as well. "

The Queen turned to the Gungan beside her. "Do I have the pleasure of addressing Senator Binks?"

"My no longer a senator. But my is Jar Jar Binks, and mesa did hear a vote was planned for today. Mesa and mesa friends here," He waved the hand not clinging to his cane toward the crowd of Gungan as well as the Naboo. Wants to cast our vote."

The Queen, and more importantly the handmaid beside her grinned.

Luke cut his eyes toward Bavanus hand, tugging her Queen's sleeve.

The Queen turned to her handmaid. "Your Highness, we've received word that the polling center for Theed was unharmed during the attack. It is possible that the citizens of Theed and these good Gungans can cast their vote this afternoon."

"When it was originally scheduled to begin?" asked the Queen with a smile. At Bavanu's slight nod, something Luke was sure he would have missed if he wasn't looking for it, the Queen said, "How perfect."

She turned to the people. "Our vote is to take place as planned. By tomorrow afternoon a day after the first ballot is cast we, the Naboo, will choose our fate."

* * *

Han slumped back in his cell as the Storm Troopers, now free of their helmets glared back at them.

"When we're free, Rebel Scum. We're going to blow your heads off."

"You'd think one of them would be a bit more creative after a while, wouldn't ya?" Han said to Lando who sat, arms crossed over his chest, relaxing on the bench.

"Yeah," Lando agreed. "You think they have certain lines they have to remember before they graduate Storm Trooper school?"

"You dogs, you," began another trooper, rushing the force shield that separated the two groups of prisoners.

A Blast roared in the Storm Trooper's chamber, sending the Alliance troops diving for cover or scrambling under the benches.

"Did their heads just blow off?" Asked Boyyan, peeking up from behind the bench he'd flipped over and sheltered behind.

"I think they did," said Lando grimacing at the red blood splattered over the white Storm Trooper armor.

"That is officially now the weirdest thing that has happened to me today." Han said with a shiver.

"Here's hoping it doesn't get weirder," said Boyyan, walking up beside the other two rebels staring in horror at the blood splattered cell."

"Here, here," agreed the rest of the Alliance fleet officers in the holding cell.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Luke, hugging his grandmother.

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "We were moved to a palace safe room the moment the attack began.

"You were the ones racing out to battle—you and Leia." Jobal released him and hugged Leia tightly. "My precious girl, we were so worried. And Han is arrested for defending us?"

"Gram, I promise," Pooja said, coming to her grandmothers side. "I promise the Queen is not going to let anything happen to Han or those brave Alliance pilots. I know things I can't share, but they'll be fine."

"Besides, Luke and Leia can break them out, no sweat," said Huwae with a grin.

Luke reached out and ruffled his curly brown hair.

"I'm so glad you are all fine," Luke said. His stomach growled in protest. "And I'm starving. Do you suppose we can get some food up here?"

A knock sounded on the door. "Wow! That was fast," teased Sola as she got the door. Everyone else chuckled as she opened the door and Guardsman Panaka entered.

I have a report for Master Jedi Skywalker and Princess Leia and Pooja Naberrie.

He passed the data pads to Leia's outstretched hand. She passed the pads to Luke and Pooja. For a moment she read in silence, her brow furrowed.

Her mouth dropped in shock. "That's horrible. She read a few more minutes and her expression become sad.

Around the same time, Pooja was blushing an angry red, her mouth a grim line. She forced a breath and gathered herself. "Sian Baemek was rescued from a group of Storm Troopers who managed to commandeer a ship from the outskirts of Theed. A member of a group of security forces was able to shoot the trooper with Baemek and free him, but the others escaped with Peluch C'nnem. Right about the time they reached orbit, the troopers we captured as well as the troopers bodies we gathered for identification to return them to their families for memorials had devices detonate killing or destroying them all.

Looks of disgust and horror passed over the assembled family in the room.

"He's confessed to everything. The People's Protectorate attacks were all part of an Imperial plan to undermine our elections and maintain our loyalty to the Empire."

"Why would he confess so freely?" wondered Jobal.

"Self preservation. The new Imperial coalition that is forming wanted to make him a painful public example of the price of failure," Luke explained.

"He has to know he'll be tried and sentenced for this," said Sola.

"Yes," Leia agreed, "but I'm sure the courts on Naboo are much kinder to prisoners than the Empire."

"This is true," Ruwee said, clasping Leia's shoulder.

"The rest of the planet is being informed of this?" asked Pooja, looking to Panaka.

"Yes," he said. "At least the Empire's treachery in all of this."

"Will we be allowed to vote?" asked Darred.

Absentee ballots will be provided to you, since you are in protective custody until more permanent arrangements can be made.

"Thank you," Luke said, motioning to his family. "For looking out for them."

Panaka nodded, and, smiling, he turned to leave.

"I'll follow you out," Pooja said. "I need to place a request for food."

Panaka nodded and offered her his arm. "Milady."

Once they exited and the door closed behind them, Pooja turned to face Panaka. "I am truly grateful for your protection both of me and my family."

Panaka stared deeply in her eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "It was my honor, Milady."

As he pulled away, she reached up and ran her hand around his neck gently guiding it toward her upturned face.

Lips met, and arms embraced as Guardsman Panaka and Representative Pooja Naberrie reveled in the fire and joy of a first kiss.

* * *

On a partially unbroken and hastily repaired section of the courtyard in front of Theed Palace, the people, all wearing the red scar of remembrance for those many hurt and killed in the Imperial assault, and in defiance of the attempt to destroy their unity as a world, stood awaiting the results of the election. The Queen stood before them surrounded by her handmaids, guards, and a withered, earless Gungan, leaning on a cane.

"My people," the Queen stepped forward. "You have decided, as is our tradition. We hereby announce our intention as a world to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic. And may the return of the Republic come soon."

Cheers rose among the people, as Luke, Leia, Han, Lando and the Alliance Pilots walked out to join the Queen's entourage.

"And now, we thank our brave representatives from the Alliance."

A group of reporters from a myriad of worlds and species looked on some speaking into a box that kept their voice silent to outsiders, but allowed their commentary to impose itself over the recordings.

Pooja stepped forward. "I remember my people," she said adjusting the voice projection pin on her lapel of her flowing yellow dress. "Another announcement on these steps. My aunt, your Queen Amidala was there as was this brave and beloved Gungan. Friend Jar Jar, we have missed you,"

Jar Jar nodded as the crowd clapped.

"That day was a celebration. There was music, finery and laughter. Today, there is sorrow, destruction, and determination to make a better tomorrow.

If you compare the two, you might mistake that for the better time. We were happier. True. Innocent.

Now we are weary of the burden our years in the shadow of the Emperor has caused us all, but we are also wiser. Let us take this somber moment to remember that it was in a moment when we first bore the scar of remembrance our world began to grow away from infighting and more toward working together to become the beautiful world we are now.

"Though now even the capital," Pooja said, waving her arms toward the battered city, "Wears its own scars. It stands, and we stand. The Queen asked me to speak because I led the push to see our joining the Alliance become a reality. She also wished me to remind you of another Queen. One who I have the honor to know not just as Queen Amidala but as my aunt.

"My aunt would be so proud of you today my people. She loved the Republic and would rejoice that you have taken this step to bring democracy back to the Galaxy. Be brave my people. Be brave all living on Naboo. We do not dance today. Today we stand, that one day we may dance again."

Cheers and shouts erupted from the people.

"My people," said the Queen. All feel silent. "Volunteers from ally worlds are waiting in orbit to land as well as members of the Alliance to provide assistance and support as we seek to recover from the aftermath of this attack. We wish to clear this area so they may land."

People began to disperse along paths directed by guardsmen and security forces.

"As others began to disperse Jar Jar shuffled over to where Luke and Leia stood a bit apart from the others.

"Mesa wish you could have seen that celebration." Jar Jar said wistfully. "Yousa mother was so beautiful that day."

"I wish we could have too," Luke agreed.

Pooja joined them a wide smile on her face. Luke wrapped her in a hug and twirled her around before lowering her to the ground. "You did great!" he said.

"Thanks," she said then hugged a beaming Leia. "You didn't do too badly yourself."

"Mesa thinking Anakin and Padme would be very proud of their twins and their neice, friend Pooja."

Gasps rose from the nearby press section and wild surprised movements caused Luke's stomach to curl into a pit.

Pooja was already slapping at her microphone. "I thought it was off! They said it was off!"

She looked at Luke and Leia her face a cross between guilty and panicked. "I'm sorry."

Luke chuckled, and Leia rubbed her hand over her face before laughing as well.

"It's not your fault, Cousin," he said loudly enough for the reporters to hear even without the artificial sound amplification, "but your arranging a press conference tomorrow with the best representative of these fine reporters here is a great thing for you to offer us."

Pooja's jaw dropped for a moment before she chuckled. "I guess it's the least I can do."

"Thank you, Cousin," Leia said loudly enough to be heard.

"Ready, Sis," Luke said offering Leia his arm. He grinned even wider at the gob smacked expressions of the Alliance members and the Noobian ruling council.

"I am, Brother," Leia said, taking arm and together they disappeared within the palace entry.

* * *

"Did you know about that?" asked Lando once the shock had passed.

Han crossed his arms across his chest and gave a sidelong glance a Lando.

"I'm going to marry her, of course I knew. Had to get the brother's permission, you know?"

"So they're brother and sister and their mother was a queen here?"

"Yeah."

"Talk about marrying up."

Han laughed as they turned to enter the palace, the Alliance members racing in to surround Han as the royal party and Noobian representatives followed just behind.

"That can't be true. What we just heard," Boyyan said racing beside Han. "Luke and Princess Leia are brother and sister and the kids of a Naboo System Queen."

"You know they both have the same birthday," Han pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," protested Boyyan.

"And they're the same age," Han held up his hand to stop further interruptions, "And there's the little fact that Luke's Jedi Master told him how he and his sister were separated and hidden from the Emperor right after their mother died giving birth to them."

"Whoa," said one of the Alliance pilots.

"Hey, they've always been close. It kinda makes sense," Han pointed out.

"Yeah," said Lando. "I guess I can see your point."

"Except the Hoth thing," Boyyan said.

Everyone stopped short and looked at Han.

He held his hands up. "They didn't know about it at the time." Then he began to laugh.

Boyyan broke out into guffaws, as did a few others but many "Ewwws!" were heard and shuddering was seen everywhere.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Pooja said, rushing up beside the still laughing Han.

Han threw his arm around Pooja's shoulder. "I can't tell you, cousin-to-be," Han said with a grin. "Promised Leia and Luke not to talk about it again. He nodded to Boyyan, who was wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "But my pal over here knows all about it. I'm sure he'd be willing to help you out."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I make no money from this story. Star Wars is the property of Disney/Lucasfilm.

* * *

Warm golden light flooded the wide windows, heating Leia's cheeks as she followed the pair of Queen's guards, serving as her escort. She rubbed at her arms to chase away the chill she felt so at odds with her warm surroundings. Leia knew the source of the cold was within her, not without, even as Artoo warbled happily beside her.

Both guards stopped, turning sharply on their heels. Placing their fists over their hearts, they bowed deeply before Leia. "We will be just outside, Princess Leia," they informed her, emphasizing her title.

Even in the secluded comfort of her shared chambers with the Naberries, Leia and Luke heard whispers of the awe and pride surging among the people of Naboo. Once Padme Amidala's child, the one thought to have died within her, carried the title: Lost Child of the Naboo.

Now tales of the triumphant return of the Lost Children of the Naboo inspired celebrations: twin fires raised, first over Padme's tomb, and then above every town on Naboo. Leia shook her head just a bit to clear her mind as she recalled the conversation she had with Pooja.

* * *

"Leia, I'm sorry," she had explained. "But you really don't understand how much we loved Padme as a people. When she died, taking her child with her, we mourned for her and that child. We don't have princes and princesses on our world as other systems do, but you two would have been held in that level of esteem as Padme Amidala's children if you had been brought to us after her death. Then you risk everything to protect us from the Imperial attack on Theed and bring the lost Gungans back to us…"

Pooja shook her head as she trailed off. "Even though it's only a start in renewing our strained relationship with them, it means everything to the Naboo."

"But we can't stay here," Leia explained. "You know Luke and I can't settle with the our work in the Alliance."

"Of course, we know that, Leia," Sola said, hugging her obviously distressed niece to her side. "And during your press conference, Pooja instructed your reporter to allow the two of you to make that case before our people. They will understand. After all, we couldn't keep Padme tethered to our world either."

"Our people will need to express their gratitude to you for what you have done, and will want to extend the love they have for your mother to you two. Please, try not to allow it to make you too uncomfortable," Pooja said, a soft smile on her lips.

Luke walked up and clasped her shoulder gently. "Mon's calling. Do you want me to take it?"

"No, I'll go this time. Maybe a walk would clear my head."

Luke chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she turned to leave. "Thanks, Sis."

* * *

Shaking herself from her memories Leia drew on her royal Alderaanian upbringing and nodded, her face a serene mask.

"Artoo and I are grateful for your vigilance.

Artoo beeped happily and rolled into the small secure comm center, plugging in to add his extra layer of security to Leia's first post mission communication with Mon Mothra. Though there mission was a success, she was not looking forward to this discussion.

Leia slumped to the secure comm chamber and dropped wearily to her seat, rubbing her hands on her face. Flipping a few switches, she forced herself to sit tall and take a deep, calming breath.

Artoo beeped and chirped. "Make the connection," Leia said.

Mon Mothra's image lit up the screen. She was smiling and shaking her head as she looked at Leia.

"The galaxy reels from your latest revelations, Princess Leia."

Mon chuckled, "I seem to recall asking you to be circumspect in your actions and behavior on this mission. I also warned you of the impact of the free flow of information. I did not expect you make that very information exchange a lightsaber to the heart of the Empire itself through actions, words, and knowledge."

"I…We didn't intend that," Leia sighed, her shoulders slumping a bit in front of someone she saw as a mentor and friend. "Luke was relying on the Force. We both were, actually, and things a little out of control."

"A little out of control?" asked Mon dryly.

Leia waited as Mon paused a moment.

"It was masterfully done, Princess Leia," she said as wide smile on her face.

Leia let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding.

Mon chuckled. "Indeed. Though with the unintentional revelation of who your biological parents were, I can say that such unexpected miracles from chaos seemed to run in your family."

Leia laughed. "We've only just learned who our mother was after landing here on Naboo, but what we've heard from her—our family— here; I'm sure you're right."

"You know, I knew them, Leia. Your parents. I only saw Anakin Skywalker walking about in the Senate halls or on the holovids, but he was quite the striking figure."

Leia nodded, trying to not to show her discomfort as she pictured, not the handsome man in the holovids, but a dark lord striking down Alliance soldiers racing to deliver the Death Star plans to her ship above the ruins of Jedha. Mon continued even as the images of that carnage ran through her mind, her words interposed on the nightmarish memories. "He was a hero of the Republic, and a very fine man."

Leia gripped the arm of her chair so hard, her knuckles turned white while she, maintaining her regal princess facade, nodded in acknowledgment if not agreement.

Mon continued. "Padme was champion of freedom. I see them so strongly in you and Luke." At this Leia did smile, though again she worried how much of her father was in her, and exactly how that would impact what she would become.

"Did you know Padme sat in some of the initial planning sessions for the founding of the Alliance." Mon chuckled.

"But I suppose you and Luke were there as well considering how much she was showing when she attended those meetings."

Leia smiled brightly at the image that brought to mind. "Rebel from birth?"

Mon laughed and nodded. "If ever there were two children who deserved such a label, it would be you and your brother."

Leia's face fell as a recurring worry struck once more. She sighed, "I would gladly flout that title to every Imperial I met, but now Luke and I have family again, and I worry for them, Mon. Queen Setalla is providing increased security them, but I worry it won't be enough. Luke and I already have so many enemies, and we've both lost so much of our family to this damnable war already."

"Actually, that is one of the reasons I called you. We want to provide the security and use some of our newer technology to aid in protecting them. As a thank you to both of you for all you have done."

"I just wish that blasted mic hadn't been active." Leia sighed. "Luke and I wanted them kept out of this. They've suffered enough."

"Our Bothan sources say that several of the reporters on Naboo are from worlds that have used new technologies to listen in on interactions by remotely controlling listening devices, active or inactive. We are going to have to be extra vigilant in this new age to guard that which we do not wish others to know."

"That sounds like a nightmare in the making," observed Leia tiredly.

"I'm sure it will be. Our agents are scrambling to keep up on this front, but at this point I feel we must hope the Force is as strongly with the Alliance as it was with you three."

Leia chuckled.

"Speaking of the Force and spilled secrets," Mon began.

Leia shook her head wearily. "Let me guess. Some of the footage from the battle at Theed shows me using the Force."

"It appeared so and it, if I may add, was very impressive. I am guessing you are the person Luke was referring to when he discussed taking a Padawan learner."

"I am," she admitted. "And I'm still mulling it over. There's one more piece of research I have to do before I can truly commit to path of the Jedi."

"I have alway valued you as ally in the political arena, Princess Leia, but by following the lead of the Force, your mission on the Naboo has spearheaded our actions. We can now say the breaking point we saw in the cohesion of the Empire only a day after the death of the Emperor is now the crux of a splintered Empire."

Leia smiled widely at that report. "I am grateful. So our hope for a restored Republic grows."

Mon nodded. "But there are rumors of an Imperial reorganization from within the Naval leadership. It is a true threat, but one we are only beginning to uncover. In the days of the Old Republic such tasks usually were taken up by the Jedi Order."

Leia grimaced but nodded.

"I know the life of a Jedi is not easy. However you chose to serve will be appreciated, but I have seen enough to believe that the impact you would be make as a Jedi would be felt across the Galaxy for generations."

"So no pressure," Leia joked without true mirth.

"Exactly," Mon agreed with a genial smile.

"If you have time to swing by the Naboo system for a few hours three days from now, I can tell you my decision at my wedding."

"Your wedding?" Mon said smiling broadly. "I am glad to hear the chaos on Naboo has not sidelined this happy event."

"We promised our family we'd marry here, and now, with all the attention we've garnered, the Queen has requested she be allowed to arrange the ceremony and the celebration afterward as a thank you. I could not refuse her. So we'll be taking care of that event before we leave the world to rendezvous with the Alliance."

"I suppose that means the Jedi Order's rule about avoiding attachments is no more?"

"Yes," Leia said with a smile. "Luke said that was the first thing he knew he was doing differently."

"Then I look forward to joining you for the happy occasion."

"Any Alliance friends who wish to attend need only contact Queen Setalla's office for permission to enter Theed."

"Until then," Mon said, and with an impish smile she added. "May the Force be with you."

Leia chuckled, shaking her head. "May the Force be with you."

* * *

When Leia left the communication hub she was met by the Queen, the true Queen, in her Royal garb, today deep purple and teal blue accented with silver beads that fell like silken rope all about her head and crossing her shoulders to meet and drape from each hip.

"Queen Setalla," Leia said bowing her head one she now considered a true ally.

"I have a gift for you," she extended her hand.

Leia took the tiny pin.

"When you tap the red jewel in the center a small altered field will surround you muffling your word so they will be unintelligible to any known technology. I only wish I knew you would have need of this technology prior, and I would have commissioned its construction sooner. But perhaps I this will allow you to keep some things in confidence," The Queen explained.

Leia smiled, "Thank you, Your Highness." Leia looked at the guards as she felt a shiver once more. She needed to go somewhere quiet and think for a while.

"My Queen," Leia said. "Your Guards have been most attentive and I truly appreciate the care they have afforded my family and myself, but I would like, if possible, take a walk within the palace alone for a bit."

"I understand," Queen Setalla said. "Captain Nuwaad, your blaster please."

The captain passed his blaster to the Queen, and she passed it to Leia. "I know, we all know, you can defend yourself well, Princess Leia."

Queen Setalla smiled down at Artoo beside her. And I know your droid has a long history of protecting you as well."

Leia nodded and smiled as she tucked the blaster in the pocket deep pocket of her white pants.

The Queen pulled a communicator from her sleeve and passed it to Leia. Call if you have need, but make sure the disruptor pin is not active or the communicator will not be functional."

Leia nodded as she took the small device and nodded to all as, once again the guards bowed sharply, fists crossed over their chests.

Artoo, Leia said, dropping the communicator in one of his compartments once she was out of sight, "Tell Luke and Han I went for a walk to clear my mind. I'll let him know if I need him."

Artoo beeped inquisitively popping open the compartment Leia had just dropped the communicator in as he rolled toward her.

"If you're asking me how I'll call him," Leia anticipated the little droid's question and closed his compartment once more, "I'll use the Force."

Artoo beeped his affirmative trill and rolled away beeping happily away toward the chambers where Luke rested with the remaining members of his family.

Leia's white boots clicked quietly as she strolled down the expansive marble hallways. She reached out with the Force, seeking the empty hallways and clear paths, so she could be alone with her thoughts.

Leia wandered peacefully, running her hands down the long blue jacket with wide flowing sleeves she'd belted over her white long sleeved top and white pants. Her grandmother and Aunt teased her that they'd not intended this first new garment made this salvaged material from her mother's wardrobe end up looking like a style forward version of a Jedi's robe and must have been guided by the Force. Leia groaned an rolled her eyes at their joke, but was grateful the blue dress she'd laughed in and loved in, the one her mother had once worn, was not entirely lost to her.

Closing her eyes, Leia allowed the Force to guide her steps. She found herself going deeper and deeper into the palace toward the lower hanger where the Falcon was docked. It was when she passed another hanger a vision of the Sith from the recording she'd viewed earlier appeared in front of her. She jumped back at the sight of the red and black Sith fighting Obi Wan Kenobi and Qui Gon Jinn. They raced down the hall. Leia gasped and chased after the vision she knew could not be real. Soon she stood before the door she and Luke had been unable to pass during their chase of the Troopers only a day ago.

The vision faded as she realized this was the site of the death of Qui Gon Jinn. This was the place Obi Wan Kenobi promised to his dying master that he would train the boy because he was the chosen one.

Walking the dark bridge through the power generation rooms, Leia saw the gaping exhaust port where everything ended during that dark battle. Knowing the shielding would snap in place quickly, she raced through the small corridor. Just as she crossed into the circular chamber the shields sizzled behind her. Leia relaxed a bit as she realized she was completely alone now and no one should be able to sneak up on her. Pressing the red jewel on the pin the Queen had given her, Leia looked around and took a deep breath, steeling herself.

Leia supposed this was as good a place as any to have a conversation with a dead Sith Lord.

"Anakin Skywalker," she said, "Father," she added with difficulty. "I need to speak with you."

Anakin appeared, moving from the shadows and approaching her slowly as if not to spook her.

"You don't need to call me, Father," he said sadly. "I do not deserve that title."

Leia was surprised at his voice, so gentle and full of compassion. "No," she agreed without heat. "You don't, but it's the truth, and I will no longer hide from it."

Anakin smiled sadly at his daughter. "I know it can do little good to tell you this, but I am truly sorry for everything, Leia."

"Why?" Leia asked, looking up at him her eyes bright. "You were good once. Everyone who knew you tells me this. The few vids of you I've seen…" Leia trailed off. "And my mother. The more I learned of what an amazing person she was… I can't believe she would love someone who could become Vader. I don't understand, and it terrifies me that I could become like you."

"I know Luke has told you of what he's learned of my early life, Leia. How I was noticed by Palpatine while yet a boy suffering the leaving of her mother in slavery while I walked free. He was always there. Allowing me time to learn the ways of the Jedi, and grow strong in my knowledge and skill in the Force while he waited and prepared."

"All the while, he was there for me. He encouraged me when I was struggling with the rules and expectations of the Jedi. He was one of the few people I felt safe confiding my sadness over my separation from my mother. I felt accepted by him in a way I never felt accepted by the Jedi."

"It was a lie. I didn't see it. He was so cunning," Anakin paced, his arms crossed over his chest. Anakin laughed bitterly. "His Sith name was Darth Sidious, you know. Apt for an insidious sand viper like him." Anakin said sadly. "He found a way to weave his influence into the disgruntled races and rally them to become the Separatist movement. He used them to provoke the Republic and was even willing to destroy his home world of Naboo in service to his aims to control and destabilize the Republic from within. And he did it under the very noses of the Jedi Council."

"But he did the same sort of thing with people. I saw it over and over again during my time as his apprentice."

Leia wiped at the tears on her cheeks, and asked her voice shaky, "So you're saying he tricked you?"

"No," Anakin said, turning to face her. "In the end, I made the choice. I had been dreaming your mother would die in childbirth. I couldn't bear to lose her. He knew that and promised to save her if I joined him. I tried to resist him." He caught Leia's eyes. "I swear to you I tried."

"Love caused you to fall to the dark side then?" Leia asked both surprised and horrified.

"No," Anakain said. "Though I would have said I was acting in love at the time."

"I've been thinking long and hard on these things ever since Luke helped me drive out my inner darkness. If I had not been so afraid of losing her… If I had not allowed my fear of suffering her loss… If I were not determined to keep her like a possession, I may have been able to see beyond myself to her. I would have seen that she would rather me honor her memory by living a good life raising our children with all the love I bore for her, than live because I sacrificed so many others. When I became Vader I very nearly killed any part of myself that she loved and in so doing allowed my love to become twisted into hate."

Leia jumped in surprise as she felt Luke's arm draped over her shoulder. She leaned into her brother, as he held her to his side.

"Hello, my Son," Anakin said, joy driving a bit of the sorrow from his face.

"Hello, Father," he said, grinning back. "You're looking well."

"Thanks to you," Anakin's spirit chuckled. "You did well." He nodded to Leia. "You both did so incredibly well."

Leia stepped out of Luke's hold and walked toward Anakin. "I think." She began. She took a breath and met his eyes. "I think I should become a Jedi."

Anakin smiled widely. And she could feel Luke's happiness flowing from him.

"You will make an amazing Jedi, Leia."

"But I don't want to fall. You seem like an entirely different person. What if I fall like as you did?"

"You will be tested by the dark side of the Force if you choose to become a Jedi. All Jedi must always be on guard against it, but you already know the answer to your question."

"I do?"

"You answered it when you told my story to Jar Jar. What do you do when you fall, Leia?"

"You get back to your feet and stand once more."

Leia said. "You rise."

Anakin's smile was only joy as he nodded.

"Look inside yourself, Leia." He encouraged. "Find that last sliver of dark. It is your fear of hurting others. It is your fear of being hurt by others, it is sliver of your hatred of me that poisons you. Find it and release my wise, brave daughter."

Leia nodded and breathed in as she reached out to the Force and allowed it to flood into her fully accepting it. She felt a rush of power, peace, light and joy. The dark spot within her, her fear for her future, her anger at those who hurt her dissolved into light as she gave herself over completely to the Force.

* * *

"We are all here, Padme," called Obi Wan gently as he and Yoda sat with Qui Gon's spirt around the golden light that had grown stronger and more distinctly human shaped as they focused on the Force each remembering this loved one and calling her to draw herself together from the scattered pieces of herself that had long been floating not only on the waters of Varykino but also on the smooth surface of the Force that the four Jedi spirits now dwelt upon.

"Obi Wan?" gasped Padme as she sat, her ethereal hand cradling her head.

"I have you," he said, placing a gentle hand on her back.

"What is happening? Master Yoda?" she asked, then turning her head she saw Qui Gon. "Qui Gon? But you died?"

"I did," he confirmed, a smile lighting his face.

"I died too," she said, looking down a the shimmering blue dress she was wearing "My family walked behind me as they took me down the street wearing this dress with water lilies in my hair. How could I see that? How could I know that?" She looked down and saw the jappor snippet in her hand. "Anakin," she said, her voice broken.

"You were right about him," Obi Wan said gently. "There was still good in him. He came back to the light."

"I remember,' she said her eyes unfocused as for a moment she was lost in thought.

"It like I've been dreaming since the day I died. I saw him. So many dreams."

"Luke! Leia!" she said after a moment. "My babies. I've been dreaming of them! They were here! Are they still here? Please Obi Wan I need to see them."

"Of course, " Obi Wan said. "We'll take you to them."

Padme draped her jappor snippet over her head and then took Obi Wan and Qui Gon's hands and rose with them vanishing from the surface of the waters of her beloved lake.

* * *

"There are some Sith teachings scattered around the galaxy. Maybe one day when the Jedi are strong once more, they can seek out these records and destroy them. But for Sith betrayal is expected. Dying at the hand of your master or your apprentice are the ways most Sith die," Anakin said answering Luke.

"So, I don't think there is enough information recorded for anyone to learn to become a Sith on their own. It was one of the ways to keep an apprentice loyal. Constantly making them aware that there is more to be learned. More that cannot be learned by written records or holocrons, but only from the master you serve. Because of the tradition I am sure that the bulk of Sith teachings and skills remains unwritten and unrecorded.

"So the Sith died with you? You destroyed them?" Luke asked, hope in his voice.

"I hope so. That's why the Jedi always believed I was meant to do. I'd like to believe I'd managed to accomplish it in the end. That all we've suffered wasn't for nothing."

"The chosen one?" Leia asked. "Was that what Qui Gon and Yoda were talking about in the palace recordings."

Anakin nodded. "That blasted obscure prophesy that no one could agree on and was so debated it was about a useful as if it had never been clearly written down in the first place. But the general idea was that somehow I would remove the darkness and imbalance from the Force with the destruction of the Sith."

"And Yoda was right that it was dangerous to train you even though you were the one who did end up destroying the Sith."

"Did it have to be fulfilled the way it did, Father?" wondered Luke. "Surely there was another path for you to take and still fulfill that destiny."

"I have run what happened over and over again in my mind. I know if I hadn't joined the Jedi, Palpatine would have been there to take me into his teachings earlier. I know how powerful and how convincing he would be. It was only my love for Luke that allowed me to defeat him." Anakin stopped for a second. "Perhaps there would have been a way if I had…"

"Ani?" called a gentle voice.

"Padme?" Anakin cried and he raced to her. Sweeping her in a tight embrace he held her, his hand treading through her flower strewn curls.

He pulled back a moment later to kiss her, his hands cupping her face. He pulled back. "My Angel. How? I don't understand."

"You came back." She said, smiling through her tears. "You came back to me." She leapt back into his arms. For a moment both clung to the other.

"I'm so sorry, Padme. I didn't understand what I was doing. I was so afraid of losing you, and I was so wrong. I am sorry, my Love."

"I forgive you," she whispered still clinging to him. "I've missed you so much, Ani. I'm so glad Luke…" she began.

Padme pulled back as soon as her son's name passed her lips.

"Luke?" she said, her eyes darting away to search the strange room her Jedi companions had escorted her to.

"Here," he called, a smile on his face his eyes bright. "Mom," he added softly.

"Luke! Leia!" she cried as she rushed toward her children her arms outstretched. Luke and Leia reached out toward her as well soon her hands reached their's only to pass through theirs.

Padme gasped as she drew her hands up over her face. "I can't touch you. My beautiful younglings and I can't touch you," she whispered, her voice breaking.

"They're both strong in the Force, my Love," Anakin said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder gently. "They can feel your presence in a way many can not. Try again." Anakin encouraged gently.

Padme nodded and reached out once more. This time she laid a hand just above Luke's cheek and another above Leia's

"First official lesson, Padawan," Luke said, his voice soft but teasing.

Padme broke into a smile at Luke's words.

"Focus on, Mom's presence and send yours out to meet hers."

Leia smiled, her eyes bright, as she reached up with her hand. She could sense her mother's ghostly hand, the warmth of her love and her kindness. Feelings of her mother she'd only had impressions of before were now full and rich and wonderful.

"I love both of you so much," Padme said, as she sensed her children's presence reaching out and holding to the hands grazing their faces.

"And we both love you, Mom," Leia said. Luke nodded just tiny bit as if not wanting to have their mother draw away from them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay with you."

"Mom, you have nothing to apologize for," Leia said, tears running from her eyes.

"Do you know how proud we are that you are our mother?" Luke asked with a watery chuckle. "Everything we've heard… Everyone who knew you… The wonderful family we're a part of now because of you. But seeing you now, and sensing how good, kind, and beautiful you are for myself. I love you." After a moment Luke added with a laugh, "but I do wonder how you're here."

"That's a good question," Anakin said, looking to the trio of Jedi standing a respectful distance from this strange family reunion.

"It seemed Padme stumbled across some of the techniques Jedi can use to maintain their presence within the Force," Qui Gon answered.

"Though untrained, strong in the Force she must have been in life, her form to gather onto Varykino's lake."

"You were the light on the lake?" Luke asked with a smile."

"I've always loved the water," she said. "You don't know how happy I was when I dreamed, or saw you two laughing and playing at the lake. Or at least it always seemed like a dream or a maybe a reflection on the surface of the waters? But I've been watching these refections? Dreaming? I'm not sure exactly what it was, but I've been watching you, both of you," she said turning a smile from Luke to Leia, "your whole lives."

"My Leia Amidala Skywalker." Leia smiled widely as for the first time she heard her full name. "I named you Amidala, because, even though the Naboo elect their queen, and we don't really have princesses the way they do on other worlds, I wanted you to wear my queen's name, to always remind you that you're my princess." Leia smiled, a look of wonder and amusement mingled on her face. Padme laughed, shaking her head a look of pride shining in her eyes. "But my little Leia, she goes and captures the heart of Bail Organa, and the next thing you know the whole galaxy calls my little girl princess. Oh, my Leia Love. I saw you giving your Aunts Rouge, Tia, and Celly fits as they tried to make you a proper princess. I saw Bail conspire with you to help you beat them at their own game. I saw you play with your toys as Breha told you stories and braided your hair."

"Oh my love. I've watch you give your first address to the Senate. I saw you laughing and working with Pooja to craft legislation, the whole time not knowing she was your cousin. I saw the fight you had with Bail when you first joined the Alliance. I was so proud of you that you stood for what was right, but so afraid for you just as he was. I saw you being so brave, so brave," she said sadly. "I saw," she whispered sadly. "Alderaan. I think that was the closest I came to waking. I wanted to come to you, My Love. I wanted to hold you, but I couldn't wake." Padme reached up and cradled Leia's face in her hands, Leia reaching to the Force even as she lifted her hand to rest just over where the image of her mother's hands glowed. "I saw you rescued by a short Storm Trooper," she said with an impish grin and a glance at Luke who chuckled. "Lead in spite of your sorrows… Fall in love with a scoundrel…"

Leia laughed at her mother's words.

"Who also happens to be a really nice man. Oh I approve, Leia! Tell Han I'm so happy you two found each other."

"I will," Leia promised.

Padme lowered her hands and turned to Luke. "Luke Anakin Skywalker, my Son, I am so proud of you." Luke reached out and placed his hand, and, with it, the sense of his presence on his mother's cheek. She leaned into his presence, placing a glowing hand over his solid one. "I've dreamed of you, too. Owen and Beru holding you as the twin suns set over the homestead… You racing around the house with Beru chasing after you… Your first word," she giggled. She cut her eyes to Anakin and said, "Sand."

Obi Wan chuckled and Anakin's mouth dropped open in shock before he recovered and smiled widely shaking his head.

"Oh, Luke, I saw you work and work for hours on your school project about Naboo. You hair had gotten so long an shaggy. I wanted to sweep the hair from your eyes as you slept holding that picture you drew of me for your project held to your chest. When Owen yelled at you for that project. Oh, Luke, you know he didn't mean it. He was…"

"Scared," Luke completed. "I understand."

"You were always scaring the life out of them," Padme said her tone mock scolding.

"Speeding through Beggars Canyon like you were pod racing… Taking crazy risks to explore when the deserts could be so dangerous… Wrecking ships and then walking away laughing because it was so wizard?"

Her eyes softened as she added. "Getting into fights with your friends and the other boys when they went to far teasing the girls because you thought no one should be mean to a person's little sister… Crying with Beru when you were little because wasn't fair you didn't have your own sister…"

Leia looked a her brother a smile on her face, her hand clasping his shoulder.

"I didn't plan on naming you so well," Padme said smiling at her children. Luke lowered his hand as Padme turned to look on them both. "Luke is old Naboo for Light or light bringer, and you, my Luke, brought my Anakin back to the light. Thank you for saving him. Thank you so much," Luke smiled and nodded. .

"And Leia, it was the world for the Lillies that grow in the beautiful meadows. The shoot up so high they look like they float on the sky. She fingered one of the flowers in her hair like Padme was the word for the lilies that float on the lakes. And you are are more beautiful than a field of those flowers, my strong, brave princess."

Padme sighed sadly. "I had such plans for you. I was going to have you on Naboo. Your nursery would look out on the gardens in front of the lake country. I'd planned to have your blankets monogrammed with your initials in baby boy green or little girl blue. You'd play with your cousins and be spoiled by your grandparents."

Padme chuckled ruefully. "Well at least you were able to have a taste of the last."

Luke's tender smile turned mischievous. "We'll be traveling a lot. We'll put our initials on our travel bags in blue and green. Of course Leia will have to tack on an extra OS."

Padme laughed, delight shining in her eyes. "My funny son. Ani, do you know how funny, your son is?"

"Not yet," he said, but smiled. "But I look forward to finding out."

Padme turned to smile back at him. "You won't be disappointed. His, Han, and Leia's banter rival your and Obi Wan's finer moments."

She stepped back a bit looking at Anakin, Luke, and Leia. "Seeing you like this," she said. "I am complete."

Luke and Leia smiled at their mother but Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as though he'd been struck.

A weary, unfocused look filled Padme's eyes. "I'm so tired, Ani."

"Then you should rest, my Angel," Anakin said, walking to her and holding her close.

"I don't understand?" Leia asked, looking to her father and the to the other Jedi ghosts in the room.

"Part of the process needed to maintain a sense of self after passing from your physical form is a sense that there is still more you must do."

"Unfinished business?" asked Luke.

Obi Wan nodded, "Now that Padme knows all she loved are safe and whole, she can rest knowing you will help restore the Republic she loved."

"Her link to this world is fading," Anakin said, voice breaking, even as he held her tighter.

"Calling her to her rest the Force is," Yoda said, compassion in his voice.

Anakin pulled back from Padme and tipped her chin up, so she was looking in his eyes.

"You are tired, my Love. You can rest now."

For a moment, Padme's eyes regained focus. "The Jedi are sending you away from me on another mission, aren't they?"

Anakin smiled, though tears gathered in his eyes. "Yes, my Love, I don't know when I'll be able to join you."

"I know," Padme said, releasing a weary sigh. "We can never tell how your Jedi missions will go Mr. Hero with No Fear."

Anakin chuckled wetly.

"I'll leave the covers down on your side of the bed," she promised.

"I'll try not to wake you when I come home to you," Anakin promised.

"A kiss to let me know you're safe at home will be worth a little loss of sleep," Padme said, repeating words that had become ritual to them over the course of their marriage.

He smiled sadly. "Then one for now, and one promised when I come home to you. This time, forever."

He gently kissed her and pulled away though it looked as though the movements left him in agony.

Padme's eyes did not open as she stepped back until she was stepping away from the edge of the exhaust port. Padme floated on the air, walking as if on nothing until she stood in the center of the dark hole. Padme's still form began to glow brighter and brighter until she was consumed in light the glow then grew beyond her as she became one with the Force in a blast of power that enveloped the others looking on in awe. The light shot up toward the dark ceiling and as it faded a vision surrounded them.

It was as if the very galaxy surrounded them in miniature, but more details and more real than any projection could be.

After a moment of awed silence, Yoda spoke. "Known by few it was, the legend of the call of the first to serve as Jedi. Passed down among the creschlings, it seldom was, when a youngling was I. Told we were that the Force itself shown it's light to the first Jedi and put in their charge, the fate of the Galaxy. A child's tale, it was thought to be."

"And now it begins a new," Qui Gon said, smiling as he walked beside Yoda.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" asked Obi Wan, standing before his friend.

Luke marveled at how they looked like they stepped out of a holovid as they stood young and whole in front of each other.

"I am," he said softly. "At least I will be in time."

Obi Wan hugged Anakin who gratefully hugged him back.

"I am so proud of you, my young Padawan."

"Misspoke you did, Obi Wan," Yoda corrected with a chuckle.

"What?" asked Obi Wan, pulling back from his friend.

"Padawn is no longer a fitting designation for a Jedi who has earned the rank of Master."

Anakin gaped at Yoda. "How can you say I've earned that rank after all I've done?"

"Because becoming a Master Jedi isn't about gaining a certain level of skills, Anakin. It never was. It is about complete surrender to the will of the Force. And surrendering Padme so willingly because it was best for her in spite of the pain it caused you proved your rise to that rank," Qui Gon answered.

"It was much the same way Luke earned that rank when in spite of all he feared to lose, he refused the dark side even after tasting it's power," Obi Wan explained.

"Hold it," interjected Luke. "People have been calling me Master Jedi and I've not been correcting them because I didn't feel like explaining the the different ranks. And partly because I wasn't sure of them myself. Are you telling me I've earned Master status?"

"The rank of Master, we confer on you officially now, Luke, but earned it long ago, you have."

"Thank you," Luke said with a smile.

"So do you have any idea when you might be doing your duty as a Master Jedi and formally taking a Padawan learner?" teased Obi Wan.

Luke grinned. "Hey, Leia?"

"Yes?" she grinned back.

"You wanna be my Padawan learner?"

"Sure. I didn't have solid plans for the rest of my life anyway. But Han has to be able to tag along. You know, since I'm going to marry him."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Luke agreed.

"With that settled," Qui Gon said. "We four members of the newly formed Jedi Spirit Council have much work to do. We must commune with the Force and seek how we may best help you rebuild the Jedi."

Luke nodded, smiling at Qui Gon. "And my Padawan and I have a press conference to attend."

Leia groaned. "Already?"

"That's actually why I was looking for you when I found you here."

"Then until next we speak," said Anakin. "May the Force be with you, my children."

"May the Force be with you, Father," said Luke. Leia nodded and leaned into Luke side as he threw his arm around her. Seeing the spirits fade, Master and Padawan, turned to go to the Regents Hall where they would answer the galaxy's questions in the light of their mother's window.

* * *

Luke and Leia walked arm in arm toward the hall for the unwelcome interview, but it felt less like a chore now and more like the first stop before a great adventure could begin.

"I would say you've taken your first step into a wider world, my Padawan," Luke teased, "but it feels like so much more than that."

"It is, besides," Leia reminded, a teasing tone in her voice. "You've already used that one." Luke nodded.

"Recalling the words of your Master already?" Luke said with a wink. "A very good quality in a Padawan."

Leia stuck her tongue out at him. Pulling away for a moment, Leia straightened the gathered pale blue jacket over her white shirt and pants. "I'll have to have Gram and Aunt Sola make fewer gowns from the fabric they've save from mother's gowns and make more Jedi like clothes like these."

Luke chuckled as they turned, walking sided by side, toward the Hall of Regents where the dreaded interview would soon begin.

"Less like taking a step on a new world, I think," Luke said as they paused and stood looking at the entry to the hall, "and more like taking off toward the stars."

"What else would you expect a pair of Skywalkers to do?" Leia asked.

Luke chuckled. For a moment they stared at the shadow across the threshold of the barely opened door before them. Shards of multicolored lights, much like stars and planets, danced in front of them, calling back the memory of the vision they'd just shared.

"Nervous?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded.

"Me too. Do you remember what to do?"

Leia smiled, with a nod she closed her eyes, and with a deep breath drew in the Force she grew to love more with each new taste of its light and peace.

Luke closed his eyes beside her, and soon, as one, both opened their eyes, centered and at peace with the the Force and within themselves.

Leia took Luke's hand, "Let's do this."

As they passed through the shadow and the door opened wider, noise, and excited activity greeted them, but in the light strewn shadows an echo, as if from a different time, in a galaxy far, far away just at the edges of awareness where few dwell for long, another sound was rising. The few that did dwell and listen just a bit closer would hear a fanfare of trumpets celebrating the wings of the Jedi unfurling and a pair of heroes walking the skies.


	19. End Note And Sneak Preview

Author's End Note:

So if you've made it this far, you should, I hope, have pictured end credits and names passing on a star strewn screen.

I recommend You Tube Star Wars Epic Force Theme by Unicorn Stuidos and Anakin's Symphony by Lucas Kings Anakin's Symphony. I can't tell you how much those fan created works inspired me to imagine more for the post ROTJ trilogy I'm planning. Yes, I'm planning 3 total.

In the spirit of modern film however, I shall give you a gift. I have a short preview scene you can enjoy. It will also answer Rexwriter's question, and, yes, this was in the plans before I was halfway through writing the three page loose outline I'm following and expanding on for this alternative universe trilogy. This scene may have been one of the first few that came to me.

I also have a question for readers. I plan to work on my Episode VIII AU that picks up soon after this story stops until I have the rough draft knocked out like I did for this story. That means, for the most part, I'm going to not be posting for a month or two. (This last story took 6 weeks to draft.)

There are some fun scenes floating around in my head that would fit in between these two stories, but they don't fit into a major story arc. I was thinking, on occasion, writing one of these short drabbles and posting it in a collection of in-between stories as a companion piece to this story just to as an occasional break from the serious story crafting I plan to do on the two remaining AU Star Wars Stories I want to do.

If you're reading this and are interested in this in between fluff stuff, let me know in the reviews or PM me.

Now for the promised sneak peek.

* * *

COMING SOON TO AN ALTERNATIVE GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY.

(Or would it be came a long, long time ago?)

The blim, blim, blim of the entry request signal woke Ree. Rubbing her face with her hands, she groaned and kicked off her covers.

"I just fell asleep, you moron," Ree Darklighter groused, grabbing her robe from her cluttered desk .

Stumping up the stairs to the above ground mechanic outpost she managed for Merle Toshe, the closest person a thousand clicks in direction that could be considered wealthy on this ball of sand, Ree reminded herself forcefully that it was her desire for independence that led her here, and she was happy, really, really happy, that she wasn't crowded at home on the family farm. She was grateful to have earned this little haven of independence, and that she didn't get dragged out of bed enough for the high level of resentment this late night on-call moment was dredging up.

It had to be because today she had to deal with her family's memorial of Bigg's birthday, and Fixer's crazy offer.

Part of her contract with Toshe was she was on call at all times. That was why there was living quarters in the lower levels of the Station. And it was true, if certain technologies failed, the locals would be vulnerable to overheating and outside threats. Some repair work on Tatooine literally meant life and death. It even made her feel just a little bit heroic that she was the one to answer the call in such rare situations—but that was when she wasn't pulled from her bed in the middle of the night.

Ree shuffled into the main chamber and grabbed her rifle. She'd have preferred a blaster to this archaic tool used by the Sand people, but blasters were expensive, and she really didn't know how to shoot well anyhow—any kind of weapon. She couldn't even shoot the stupid Sand Person weapon, but it looked impressive enough.

Propping up the rifle against the door, Ree tapped at the communication camera and instantly went from extremely drowsy and grumpy to fully alert and thrilled in the time to fully realize who she saw smiling at her on the screen in front of her?

"Ree Darklighter? Is that you?"

"Luke?" Ree beat at the door release button until it slid open with a hiss.

Luke caught Ree up into a hug she returned with equal enthusiasm.

"Luke Skywalker, what are you doing here?" she said, laughing as he released her and stepped back, grinning widely at her.

"I was looking for Fixer. Hey! I was sure he and Camie were going to end up together, but," Luke began excitedly.

"They did," Ree explained, still grinning and blushing at his assumption. "He made it big with some of his podracing designs, and has a pod construction and repair firm in Mos Espa, now."

"You're running the Toshe station now?" Luke laughed happily. "That's great!" He grinned even wider. "That's actually perfect!"

"Oh, come on, Luke. You're telling me you've come back to this little piece nowhere to have some repair job done you could probably do on your own. I was born at night, but not last night."

"No really," Luke explained. "The Falcon's on the fritz again and thankfully Tatooine was close by. It actually took two days for us to limp here on our deep space engines, the Hyperdrive was completely unusable. Luke shook his head and raked his hair back from his forehead. "I really wanted to avoid attention when we got the parts and help we needed to make the repairs."

"The Falcon?" Ree said, stepping back he eyes widening. "The Millennium Falcon?"

Luke nodded and stepped out of the doorway. He motioned to the right. Ree rushed out and stopped, stunned as she took in the ship docked before her.

"I know it's not that mu," he began.

"It's gorgeous!" Ree squealed. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of the ship that helped destroy two Death Stars, won battle after battle, and made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs!"

Ree leapt into Luke's arms, hugging him tightly. "Luke Skywalker, I could kiss you!" Ree released him and pressed a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Friend of yours?" called Han as he walked down the ramp, his arm draped over Leia's shoulders as she walked beside him. The two droids ambling out behind them.

Ree stepped back as though caught stealing frogs from a hungry Hutt.

"Ree," Luke said taking her hand. "Please, I don't know what you've seen or heard over the holonet the past few weeks or actually whatever you've heard since I've left, but if you can forget it, I'd like you to try. I'd like some special people in my life," Luke motioned to to his sister and his new brother-in-law, "to meet another special person to me," he finished, catching her gaze. "Can you try to just treat them like you would anyone else? For me?"

Ree looked up at her big Brother's best friend and the boy she'd always admired and respected—her now and would forever remain secret crush. She nodded. Taking a breath she made herself relax.

Luke grinned and tugged Ree forward. He reached out and Leia walked up her, unbound hair trailing behind her and a smile lighting her eyes.

"I'd like you to meet my sister," Luke said. "Leia."

"And the guy that looks like, we dragged out of a Mos Eisely cantina is my brother-in-law, Han.

"Hey, I resemble that remark," joked Han as he reached out to shake Ree's hand.

She smiled as she shook his hand, "Adriene Darklighter," she said, "But my friends call me Ree."

"Well, Ree," Han said, grinning, "I'm claiming anyone as a friend that appreciate the true work of beauty and engineering that is my ship."

"Are you kidding?" Ree enthused. "Anyone who has seen specs the for the YT—1300 freighter and has even a tiny spark of mechanical ingenuity can see that you can customize the blazes out of it in a hundred different ways that can give it crazy fast performance and insane maneuverability, even increasing and streamlining hyperdrive routes in ways that are mindboggling! Maybe Corellian ship designs aren't always the most ascetically pleasing, but when it comes to performance, the Corellian shipbuilders are some of the most inventive and impressive in the galaxy."

Leia laughed. "I think you've just made a friend for life," Leia teased. "I'd liked to be added to that group as well, Ree," she added. "Anyone who can make Luke as happy as he is to see you have right now, has to be an amazing person."

A howl sounded in the distance and all turned to toward the sound.

"Master Luke, are you sure we should be out in the open after dark. I do seem to recall that Tatooine is very dangerous at night and filled with predators, Sand People, and those disgusting Jawas," Threepio said turning rapidly from side to side.

Luke chuckled, but Ree looked alarmed.

"Your droid is right. Come inside, please," Ree said motioning for everyone to follow her. "We can talk about what kind of repairs and parts you need."

All nodded and Han pointed a tube shaped control toward the open hatch of the Falcon and it lifted to shut with a clank.

Ree led the way into the Toshe station, but looked back over her shoulder.

She caught Han's eye and nodded toward the Falcon. "If you have any extra security codes for your ship you should probably engage them. We had a transport stolen a few weeks ago."

Han laughed. "Not a problem. I have all kinds of security, official and unofficial, on my ship. Nobody's getting off planet in my ship," Han said jerking a thumb back toward his chest.

"Especially with all the new problems Artoo, Threepio and I kept finding on our way here," Luke said. "You just had a full system update and refresh on Naboo? What did you do to the ship?"

"Me, Kid?" Han asked, leaning into Leia's side. "What did you do? You've been doing most of the piloting seeing as how Leia and I have been busy. You know with our honeymoon and all."

"Arrgh! Han, can we please just forget that?"

"You gonna keep blaming me or disrespecting my ship?" Han said with a smirk.

"Look!" Luke said chuckling and shaking his head. "We already talked about this. "If you're tagging along as our Jedi transport pilot, no talking with me about your love life with my sister.

"Has the kid always been so squeamish, Ree, or is this a bad habit he's picked up?"

"You don't have any siblings do you?" Ree asked.

"No," Han answered. "Other than in-law," he said, nodding toward Luke.

"Then you have no idea how badly you want to bleach your brain when you walk in on a make out session between an older brother and your babysitter," Ree shivered.

"Tallie?" Luke asked. Ree shuddered.

"I officially apologize for laughing about that when I was told the story," Luke said, ducking through the door.

"Looks like you're getting the pay back for that with or without my forgiveness," Ree grinned, "But I forgive you anyway."

"Come on, Squeaky," Han said as Artoo rolled over the threshold. The rude blat Artoo directed toward Han caused Threepio to sputter.

"Artoo, really, I know General Solo's nickname was unflattering, but to use that sort of language?"

A few more beeps sounded. "Well, yes, it is an accurate description, but I'm sure more courteous synonyms could be used."

Ree looked a question at Luke.

"It's probably better not to ask," Luke said with a shrug, as he sat around a clear work table Leia and Han slid on the bench opposite Luke, and Ree pulled a stool up to the head of the table.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Ree.

"More like what isn't?" Luke said. "And it's really odd, Ree. The Falcon had a full mechanical check after they found traces of Ruyat gasses in the ship after the fight above Naboo. They flushed the system and Queen Setalla arranged for all repairs, replacements, and Han approved upgrades to the ship. It should be in great shape, but system after system has failed and some of the wiring to the hyperdrive computer to the engines are shot.

"Ruyat gas?" Ree asked.

"It's a thick yellow gas that is a by product from mining the metal ore from the Naboo Mines. Apparently it's really bad for many of the metals used in wiring and electronics. A couple of Naboo fighters had to be scrapped entirely after they landed because the gas had so badly corrupted their systems.

"And you're sure they got all of this gas out of your ship?"

"They were working from the schematics," Leia explained. "Han even made sure to make a ton of notes about his customizations on the ship."

"Wait," Luke said sitting up. "Han did you tell them about the smuggling compartments?"

"Of course I didn't tell them about those, I don't tell…" Han trailed off as the realiztion hit him. "If that stuff is corrosive as we've been told, It could have slowly eaten away at the compartments and now be working it's way through the ship."

"I'm going to go change into something better for working." Ree said rising. "I'll get some protective masks and some flushing tanks and we can at least make sure no more damage can be done tonight We'll, figure out the rest of this tomorrow."

As Ree ducked down the stairs, Luke grinned after her.

"So," Han said, draping his arm around Leia's shoulder a crooked grin on his face. "You sure you didn't sabotage the ship?"

"I might have if I'd known I'd how great it would be to see her again. She's definitely not that scrawny little 14 year old Biggs used to yell at for borrowing his tools, but she's as amazing a person as ever."

"And you didn't notice exactly how beautiful she is?" Leia asked, smiling.

"Um…" Luke trailed off. "She's alway been cute, but yeah, the years have defiantly been good to her." Luke chuckled sheepishly. "It's not like that. She was one of those adopted little sisters I watched out for while I lived here. I guess I didn't focus on that."

"Maybe you should," teased Han.

A few moments later Ree clomped up wearing a garish gas mask and a bulky puke green coverall. She carried spares draped over one arm and laid them across the table where everyone sat.

"Suit up," she said cheerfully.

Luke laughed at the gobsmacked expressions on Han and Leia's face. He stood and pulled on his coveralls. Luke took Ree's hand as Han and Leia shrugged and began pulling on their hideous protective outerwear.

Luke took Ree's hand, his mask resting atop his head like a mishapened helmet. With a formal bow, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I must say, milady," Luke grinned. "You are a vision of beauty."

Ree laughed and slapped playfully at Luke's arm. She tugged his mask down over his face. "Big improvement," she teased. Passing gear to the assembly she led the way back out to the Falcon.


End file.
